Casando com uma trouxa!
by AlanaLyana
Summary: "Você quer saber o porquê de eu, uma trouxa, como eles me chamam, acabei me casando com o todo poderoso herói da guerra bruxa, Frederick Weasley, e ainda por cima grávida? Eu posso te contar minha história, mas você estará por sua conta e risco, apenas relatarei os fatos, do meu ponto de vista, claro, então saiba que nem tudo é o que você poderia gostar e nada termina num felizes..
1. Prólogo!

-Você Frederick Weasley promete amar e respeitar Lyana Lopes pelo resto de sua vida, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? –perguntou o senhor a nossa frente.

-Sim. –ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

-Você Lyana Lopes promete amar e respeitar Frederick Weasley pelo resto de sua vida, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? –repetiu a pergunta só que agora dirigida a mim.

-Sim. –nossos olhos ainda estavam conectados.

-Façam seus juramentos para selar o feitiço do Voto Perpétuo. –disse o homem apontando a varinha para nossas mãos unidas.

-Eu juro lhe ser fiel pelo resto de nossas vidas, jamais outro ser, mágico ou não tomara o seu lugar em minha vida. –dissemos juntos, e cordas douradas laçaram nossas mãos e enfim estava feito.

Ele veio até mim e encostou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente num beijo casto, e nesse momento ouvimos uma salva de palmas, todos os presentes no jardim dos Weasley nos aplaudiam de pé, então sorri e ele também me sorria quando me ajudou a passar pelo corredor de pessoas a nossa frente.

Mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse uma farsa, mesmo que ele só estivesse fazendo isso para proteger a criança em meu ventre, mesmo assim ninguém ali precisava saber disso, tudo que eu precisava fazer era sorri, logo tudo estaria acabado e estaríamos no apartamento dele, onde poderíamos nos odiar a vontade pelo resto de nossas amargas vidas.

"Você quer saber o porquê de eu, uma trouxa, como eles me chamam, acabei me casando com o todo poderoso herói da guerra bruxa, Frederick Weasley, e ainda por cima grávida? Eu posso te contar minha história, mas você estará por sua conta e risco, apenas relatarei os fatos, do meu ponto de vista, claro, então saiba que nem tudo é o que você poderia gostar e nada termina num felizes para sempre."


	2. Puro-sangue!

Oi galera, me chamo Lyana Lopes, tenho 21 anos , 1,63 de altura e sou morena com traços indianos, cabelos castanhos bem como os olhos, um corpo natural de brasileira que faz inveja a algumas guryas, e que graças aos assédios faço o possível para não mostrar muito.

Atualmente estou em Londres, na verdade estou aqui há cerca de 7 meses, vim do Brasil num intercambio para cursar 2 anos de mestrado no curso de "Segurança de dados" na Faculdade de Computação Londrina, e claro, metade dos custos são meus, por isso faço bico num cibercoffe perto da faculdade a noite, o que me rende uma boa grana no fim do mês. E por falar no dito cujo já estou atrazaderrima, para chegar lá, minha aula demorou mais do que o esperado por isso corro como o diabo corre da cruz para chegar ao bendito local.

-Desculpe Set, prometo que compenso você amanhã. –digo num sotaque carregado ao garoto que abriu a porta para mim quando eu estava chegando esbaforida no local.

-Não precisa Lyana, contanto que você dê um jeito na máquina 9 estamos quites! –ele me diz sorrindo e fechando a porta quando eu adentrei o local.

-Sério, então pode deixar, farei isso antes de fechar a loja. –fui até o balcão e abri a portinha que dava acesso ao lado de dentro e indo em direção ao caixa, jogando sem cerimonias minha bolsa em baixo do balcão.

-Só tome cuidado para não sair muito tarde, as ruas são perigosas para uma moça sozinha. –disse ele já saindo do estabelecimento.

-Certo não se preocupe, sempre tomo cuidado, boa noite Set.

-Boa noite Lyana. –disse ele saindo.

Peguei uma xicara tamanho médio e a enchi de achocolatado, meu turno começava as 18h e terminava as 22h, e meu trabalho era sempre o mesmo, vender/servir café ou achocolatado aos clientes que utilizavam as maquinas do local, ou nós dias mais frios aos que entravam no local só para obter algo quente. Mas hoje como nas últimas 3 semanas estava uma noite relativamente quente, e por isso não teria muitos pedidos para atender, ou seja, eu poderia revisar a matéria atrasada e foi isso que comecei a fazer.

-Boa noite Srta., poderia me servir uma xicara grande de chocolate quente? –sai detrás do livro groso de estrutura de dados que tinha nas mãos e olhei para o rapaz que me sorria torto a frente.

-Claro é para já Sr. –disse esbaforida colocando/jogando o livro na bancada e pegando uma xicara grande já me dirigindo quase que correndo para a máquina de expresso para colocar o pedido. O cara era simplesmente lindo, um londrino puro-sangue como diria Sara minha colega de quarto. Olhos verdes amendoados, pele branca e cabelos ruivos, com umas poucas sardas no rosto escultural, e vala-me que escultural é o adjetivo certo para aquele corpo de Deus grego, se os deuses tem filhos com humanos aquele com certeza era filho de um.

-Desculpe. –pedi quando entreguei o pedido, pensando que deveria parar de ler Percy Jackson, ou acabaria doida. Ele me entregou uma nota de 1 euro e eu me dirigi ao caixa para pegar o troco.

-Não tem problema srta., eu que me desculpo por atrapalhar sua leitura, a senhorita parecia bastante concentrada. E não se preocupe com o troco, boa noite. –disse ele saindo, me deixando ali parada feito idiota sem reação.

-Boa noite. –ele já tinha fechado a portinha de vidro e rumado para fora. Serio mesmo que meu cérebro resolveu travar logo na frente do filho de Afrodite?

Fui até o livro e quando o peguei o bati de leve na minha cabeça, eu realmente era um caso sério, depois me lembraria de concordar com Sara quando ela me dissesse isso de novo. No fim suspirei e voltei para minha grandiosa leitura.

Quando deu 22h em ponto passei a chave por dentro da loja, depois de me certificar que não tinha ninguém dentro (uma vez quase tranquei um senhor lá dentro, passei horas me desculpando com ele), e me dirigi para a máquina 9.

Minha virgem santíssima dos computadores lascados, esse computador dos infernos só pode ter sido amaldiçoado, com certeza jogaram macumba nessa joça. Cansei de tentar recuperar o computador e tratei logo de formatar o bendito e deixa-lo novinho em folha.

-Cabeiiii, agora vou pegar o beco, uhuuu, perdeu máquina dos infernos. –comemorei sozinha fazendo a dancinha da vitória, enquanto desligava o pc e me dirigindo ao balcão pegando minhas coisas para sair.

Conferi se tudo estava desligado e sai fechando a porta, estava um pouco mais frio do lado de fora e isso fez meu corpo estremecer, mas nada comparado ao que e senti quando um metal gelado foi encostado no meu pescoço e um corpo se chocou contra o meu.

-Pode ir abrindo princesa, quero toda a grana aí de dentro, e nem ouse fazer movimentos bruscos, essa navalha é bastante afiada e posso te machucar sem querer. –eu só sentia o cheiro forte de bebida e acabei ficando tonta até que senti aquelas mãos asquerosas puxarem meu cabelo com tamanha força virando minha cabeça para trás, lágrimas começaram a sair sem minha permissão, e eu comecei a me apavorar. –Vamos vagabunda abra logo, ou eu abro seu pescoço aqui mesmo, ou talvez você prefira que eu abra suas pernas, se for isso não se preocupe eu pretendo brincar com você depois.

Eu comecei a tremer aquele ser asqueroso iria além de roubar o lugar me estuprar, minha cabeça doida e as lágrimas não paravam, eu nem conseguia rezar quem dirá acertar a chave certa no buraco, se nem mesmo um mísero pensamento são eu tinha.

Foi quando pisquei que tudo pareceu mudar, de repente tão louco como começou pareceu acabar. A lâmina que estava no meu pescoço foi jogada para longe e o homem que me segurava foi puxado para trás e num rápido movimento foi jogado ao chão por outro, vi um rápido facho de luz vermelha o acertar e depois ele ficou imóvel como se estivesse morto. Eu empaquei no lugar e o homem que estava em pé se virou e veio em minha direção.

-Você está bem senhorita? –aquela voz me despertou, e eu olhei para o que parecia ser me salvador.

-Sim obrigada. –ele subiu os degraus até mim, e só ai a luz do lugar iluminou seu rosto e seu cabelo ruivo pareceu mais avermelhado. Era o mesmo cara que tinha sido meu cliente hoje.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara estranha por que ele me olhou preocupado.

-Tem certeza? Acho que a senhorita precisa de um copo de água com açúcar para se acalmar. –ele disse parando um degrau abaixo do meu.

-Sim, só quero... sair daqui... –disse tremendo. Acho que ele imaginou que fosse de frio, e não de medo, pois ele tirou seu sobretudo e iria colocar em mim quando eu institivamente me afastei, ainda estava assustada, por isso sorri sem graça pela situação.

-Desculpe não queria assusta-la mas vista isso ou acabará ficando doente, de repente ficou mais frio. –ele me estendeu o sobretudo descendo os degraus sem olhar para trás, e eu o peguei.

-Novamente obrigado senhor? –eu fiquei confusa, eu não sabia seu nome.

-Weasley, Frederick Weasley, mas me chame de Fred senhorita?

-Lopes, Lyana Lopes. –respondi rápido enquanto vestia o sobretudo dele, e realmente me esquentou.

-Posso te acompanhar até sua casa Senhorita Lya? –ele disse e estendeu-me a mão, e eu o olhei incrédula ele me chamou pelo apelido. –O que, eu não a deixarei caminhar sozinha essa hora da madrugada, e acho que ganhei o direito de chama-la pelo diminutivo quando salvei sua vida. –ele piscou o olho para mim e eu me vi rindo da situação, e rapidamente comecei a me sentir melhor, por isso segurei sua mão.

-Você tem razão senhor Weasley, você ganhou esse direito, mas o que faremos com... ele? –falei apontando para o corpo no chão.

-Deixe-o aí depois da chave que dei nele, ele só acordará amanhã quando um guarda o levar para a cadeia por dormir na rua. –ele falou sério, e me puxou para seguir com ele pela rua. –Mas ainda não me disse se posso acompanha-la senhorita Lya, e por favor só Fred, nada de senhor ou de Weasley, me sinto um velho assim. –ele fez uma cara de desgosto que me fez rir, e ele me acompanhou.

-Claro Fred, eu ficaria muito grata se isso não for um incômodo para você. –dei ênfase ao nome dele, e ele me estirou a língua, sério mesmo que o cara me estirou língua, não tinha como não rir. –Por favor, só Lya, Fred.

-Não é incômodo algum, eu dormiria bem mais tranquilo sabendo que você chegou bem em casa. –eu soltei minha mão levemente da dele e comecei a caminhar sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

-Obrigado mesmo, mais me diga o que você fazia essa hora na rua? –eu perguntei olhando para o relógio e percebendo que já era 1:27 da manhã, maldito computador, se não fosse por ele eu não teria passador por isso, mas também não seria salva pelo deus grego filho de Afrodite né.

Parei e o olhei quando me dei conta de algo bem simples, ninguém em sã consciência anda pela rua de madrugada, principalmente nesse horário a não ser que tenha algo em mente, ai meu deus e se ele for um filho de Hades e quiser me fazer mal.

-Por acaso você estava me esperando? –eu perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Graças a Merlim que sim, eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você. –ele foi sincero e isso me deixou de queixo caído. –Eu queria te chamar para um encontro, achei você interessante por isso resolvi espera seu turno acabar, mas quando vi que você estava demorando resolvi que não seria legal se você me visse ali então fique de longe já pensando em quem sabe esbarrar em você quando passasse na esquina. –ele me olhou e rimos juntos de novo. –Por isso não estava perto o suficiente quando aquele homem foi para cima de você, ele não te machucou, não é?

-Não, eu estou realmente bem graças a você. –eu disse voltando a caminhar, ele realmente era uma cara legal. –Eu moro naquele prédio ali. -apontei para um prédio verde musgo de 3 andares a nossa frente. –Eu o divido com uma amiga da faculdade.

-Sério, você estuda o que? –ele me olhou realmente interessado.

-Que tal eu te responder essa e outras perguntas amanhã na hora do almoço? –eu perguntei e ele piscou alguns segundos antes de sorri entendendo.

-Você realmente é uma garoa diferente. –ele tinha um sorriso torno nos lábios, e passou a mão nos cabelos de forma sexy. Ai me segura que o santo é de barro, que homem é esse meu deus.

-Eu só quero agradecer por me salvar Fred, se você não tivesse me esperado eu nem sei o que poderia ter-me acontecido. –falei sincera e parei em frente à entrada do prédio onde morava. –Eu sei que já agradeci, mais novamente obrigada por tudo.

-Não precisa agradecer, mais eu aceito o almoço sim, eu moro a poucos quarteirões daqui então posso vir te pegar aqui as 13h?

-Sim as 13h é perfeito, tenho aulas até as 12h, aí dar tempo vir deixar os livros aqui. –disse simples, dando um leve adeus com a mão, e ele repetiu o gesto.

-Boa noite Lya.

-Boa noite Fred.


	3. Namoro!

-Eu não vou usar essa roupa Sara, se é que se pode chamar esses pedaços de pano de roupa. –falei desesperada.

-Já disse que você não pode ir para um jantar com o Fred parecendo uma pedinte. –ela retrucou me mostrando a calça e a blusa de linho preto que eu tinha escolhido. –E no mais está frio e você pode usar aquele sobretudo carrerimo que ele te deu de presente, o que você usará por baixo é para surpreender, fazer ele te olhar...

-Como se quisesse me comer. O Fred me conhece sabe que eu não me visto assim, sabe que eu gosto de algo mais despojado. –me justifiquei, e acabei sentando na beirada da minha cama, ficar ali em pé só de toalha enquanto discutíamos o que eu deveria usar para sair com Fred estava me cansando. –Apenas me dê algo mais sofisticado e com um pouco mais de pano para vestir por favor.

-Você é um caso sério –ela bufou e eu ri. –Vista esse vestido lilás então, e as botas de cano fino, eu irei fazer seu cabelo e maquiagem.

-Obrigado, não sei o que faria sem você. –disse realmente agradecida.

-Eu também não.

Já fazia mais de 4 meses que eu conheci Fred, e da mesma forma louca que ele entrou em minha vida se alastrou por ela, ele era atencioso, divertido, inteligente e discreto, o que o dava um ar de mistério que sempre me deixava louca de curiosidade para desvendar. Depois do ocorrido daquela fatídica noite que nos conhecemos, Fred sempre se prontificava para ir me buscar e me levar em casa após meu horário de trabalho, no começo eu até tentei o impedir, mas sua companhia se mostrou extremamente agradável e acabei por me acostumar a nova rotina, sem falar que as vezes almoçávamos ou jantávamos juntos.

Com o tempo e a nossa amizade crescendo acabei por convida-lo a almoçar no domingo em meu apartamento, pois Sara só faltava me esganar de curiosidade para conhecer meu belíssimo salvador, e ele aceitou muito feliz o convite de conhecer minha geniosa companheira de quarto, principalmente por eu ter lhe dito sem querer (eu e minha grande língua) que ela era a única filha de Hades que eu conhecia que estudava Designer, eu nunca o tinha visto rir tanto até então, mas ele acabou rindo mais da minha cara envergonhada quando com uma pergunta inocente, ele me perguntou de quem dos Deuses Gregos eu achava que ele era filho. Acho que nunca fiquei tão vermelha na vida e com um fio de voz eu acabei dizendo a verdade, que desde a primeira vez que o vi tinha pensado que ele era um filho de Afrodite. Ele ficou sério e me olhou no fundo dos olhos, o que me assustou um pouco, Fred raramente ficava com ar sério, era sempre divertido e jovial.

E após isso, tudo se desenvolveu de uma forma assustadoramente perfeita.

-Você acha que tem problemas um filho de Afrodite namorar uma filha de Atena? –ele me perguntou sem desviar os olhos.

-Eu acho que não, até onde eu saiba elas nunca foram inimigas. –respondi rápido demais e quando me dei conta do que havia feito ele já estava próximo de mim e me segurou pela cintura sem me dar chance de recuar.

-Então já que os deuses não nos impediriam, me diga você então. –ele passou as costas da mão em minha bochecha e isso me fez arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, e ele sorriu cinicamente ainda com os olhos presos nos meus como se esperando que eles lhe entregassem todas as resposta. –Você quer namorar comigo Lya?

E antes mesmo que meu pobre cérebro em frangalhos pudesse formular uma resposta ele me beijou, me puxou ainda mais pela cintura colando nossos corpos e a mão que antes estava em meu rosto foi para minha nuca fazendo um carinho suave ali, e eu institivamente o enlacei aceitando ele por completo. Foi um beijo singelo e carinho, ele não ousou explorar minha boca, apenas nossos lábios se encontraram, mais foi o suficiente para me deixar bobamente sorrindo por dias.

-Acho que é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma filha de Atenas sem palavras. –sorria ao me dizer isso.

-Acho que nem eu sou imune aos seus encantos. –o afastei carinhosamente.

-Lya, eu, me des... –ele começou a dizer apressado e perdido.

-Eu aceito. –disse sorrindo, eu estava mais do que feliz. Ele ficou estático por uns minutos e depois veio até mim me abraçando carinhosamente.

-Não faça isso de novo, eu achei que você tinha ficado com raiva e nunca mais iria querer me ver. –ele disse com uma voz estranhamente triste. E eu sorri feliz com o que acabara de acontecer.

Ficamos ali ainda um bom tempo conversando, e no almoço de domingo onde eu fiz várias comidas típicas do meu país e acabei descobrindo que o Fred iria ficar viciado no brigadeiro, tivemos que enfrentar uma Sara que após ficar de queixo caído por descobrir que além de meu herói salvador Fred agora também possuía o status de meu namorado, se revoltou. Você pode imaginar como foi tentar acalmar o demônio Sara filha de Hades, meus deuses nem Danti (aquele lindo, gostoso, ops agora sou comprometida, filho de demônio caçador de sua própria raça), poderia dar conta daquela gurya brava, ela só se acalmou quando prometi que a recompensaria fazendo o café da manhã para ela durante o próximo mês inteiro, e quando jurei que ela foi a primeira a quem contei sobre o nosso namoro.

Fred era sempre pontual, e quando o relógio marcou 19:00h ouvimos batidas na porta, então descemos para a sala e Sara foi abrir a porta enquanto eu colocava o casaco que Fred havia me presenteado depois de 1 mês de namoro. Eu dei a ele um conjunto de toalhas com seu nome bordado (eu mesma bordei), morri de vergonha por não ter grana para comprar algo melhor, mais ele ficou tão feliz quando eu disse que eu mesma tinha bordado que quando dei por mim ele estava me beijando fervorosamente em agradecimento, e ainda me pediu desculpas pelo seu presente ter sido tão "impessoal" vê se pode?!

-Boa noite Fred. –disse eu entrando no hall onde ele e Sara conversavam sobre cores dos carros.

-Oi pequena. –ele me olhou de relance e sorriu. –Está linda.

-Agradeça a Sara que me torturou a tarde toda para que eu a deixasse me arrumar. –Sara me olhou feio e eu mostrei a língua a ela, o que fez Fred rir.

-Obrigada Sara, tenho certeza que ela te deu trabalho. –ele veio até mim segurou minha mão e beijou minha cabeça.

-Você não sabe o quanto. –ela suspirou. –Divirtam-se, e Fred cuide dela.

-Com toda a certeza.

-Ei eu sei me cuidar viu.

-Claro que sim. –disse ela fazendo cara de quem fala com uma criança birrenta.

Fred não me deixou retrucar e começou a me puxar para sair.

-Boa noite Sara. –dissemos juntos.

-Boa noite.

O taxi já nos esperava e Fred abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, e assim o fiz, e no momento que ele fechou a porta o taxista começou a dirigir. Da primeira vez que saímos juntos achei isso estranho, mais Fred me explicou que já tinha conversado com o motorista e esse já sabia a onde deveria nos levar, e depois disso era sempre a mesma coisa.

Chegamos a um restaurante em estilo vitoriano tradicionalista, eu jamais poderia pagar nem para sentar em um lugar como aquele, mas ele nunca me deixava pagar quando me convidava para sair. Assim que entramos ele disse seu nome e um garçom nos acompanhou a uma mesa para dois na varanda no primeiro andar, Fred provavelmente havia solicitado uma mesa ali quando fez reserva pois sabia o quanto eu me sentia melhor ao ar livre.

Vinho nos foi servido e depois o jantar, rimos bastante e conversamos sobre banalidades.

-Esse restaurante me faz lembrar do nosso primeiro encontro. A sua cara na entrada do restaurante foi hilária. –ele disse nostálgico.

-Eu não tenho culpa, você nos levou para um restaurante caro, como eu pagaria a conta se mal consigo pagar minhas contas. –me defendi.

-Já disse que se precisar de dinheiro eu...

-Nem vem Fred, eu jamais te deixaria pagar minhas contas, já acho um exagero você me trazer para lugares caros assim. –apontei para nosso redor dando ênfase no que dizia e ele revirou os olhos.

-Lya eu já disse que dinheiro não é problema.

-E eu já disse que não aceito –falei seria. –Vamos mudar de assunto por favor.

-Tudo bem, então me diga como vai sua pesquisa? –ele pegou a taça e sorveu o vinho.

-Você quer mesmo saber sobre minha pesquisa. –quase ri pois sabia que ele nunca entendia nada do que explicava mas sempre me ouvia, e as vezes perguntava coisas tão simples que eu sempre me via perguntando-o de que mundo ele vinha e ele sempre ria.

-Na verdade eu não entendo nada, mas você fica tão linda quando fala empolgada sobre ela que sempre me vejo entretido. –ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa, e eu fiquei realmente envergonhada, ele sempre me surpreendia com essas frases. –Lya, eu queria que você passasse o Natal comigo.

-Claro que sim Fred, em nenhum momento eu pretendi algo diferente disso.

-Não, você não entendeu, e se não quiser eu realmente vou entender. –ele apertou minha mão na sua. –Eu tenho uma casa e gostaria que passássemos o Natal lá, juntos só nós dois. Na verdade não só o Natal, mais suas férias inteiras lá, eu não quero te deixar aqui sozinha e a Sara já me disse que passará as férias com a família dela.

Armaria eu gelei na hora, ele estava me pedindo para viajar com ele, para que passasse dias só nós dois em um lugar deserto. Ele me olhava apreensivo esperando minha resposta e eu travei, nós namorávamos a pouco tempo e mal nos conhecíamos, mas Fred sempre se mostrou uma ótima pessoa, ai jezus o que eu faço.

-Fred eu... eu não sei... –tentei começar a falar mais as palavras não vinham, então ele começou a rir.

-Calma Lya você vai ter um ataque. –ele ria abertamente de mim. –Eu estava brincando, não ficaríamos só, eu convidei a Sara e o namorado também.

-Há sua praga do Egito como você pode, eu... –fiquei indignada como aquele gury era mal, ele adorava me envergonhar.

-Praga do Egito é nova pra mim morena. –disse rindo e passou o polegar em minha bochecha. –Você fica tão linda envergonhada, mais nada se compara quando você fica com as bochechas inflamadas de raiva, eu não consigo resistir a te perturbar um pouco, desculpe.

-Malvado. –disse birrenta.

-Mais e então, você vai passar as férias comigo? –eu o olhei e ele ainda tinha um ar de riso, eu não tinha como ter raiva disso.

-Eu tenho escolha?

-Na verdade não, a Sara disse que me ajudaria a sequestrar você, então estou meramente perguntando para saber se devo levar a corda para te amarrar quando for te buscar ou não. –ele falou descarado.

-Hora nada como uma fechadura para mantê-los longe do meu quarto. –disse ainda de birra.

-Morena eu adoraria lhe mostrar meus dons com fechaduras e como todas se abrem para mim. –sua voz foi tão maligna que eu podia jurar que ele estava falando a verdade.

-Fred eu já te disse que você é mal né?! –disse manhosa.


	4. Bônus 1! Primeiro encontro!

Acordei com a música "Save'me" de NickelBack, ou seja, meu despertador, e por mais que eu estivesse mais acabada que um bagaço de laranja não pude impedir um sorriso de brotar em meus lábios.

"Que isso Lyana, ele é só um cara normal" –tentei me reprender mentalmente enquanto levantava para tomar banho.

"Que além de gato, salvou sua vida, eu já mencionei que ele é lindo?!" –disse minha voz interior.

Tirei minha camisola e fui direto para o banho, não demorei muito ali ou me atrasaria, e graças aos céus hoje era dia de Sara fazer o café, então me apressei a sair e após terminar minha higiene matinal me arrumei e rumei para a nossa cozinha minúscula.

Moramos em um apartamento estudantil, que possui uma pequena cozinha, uma sala com tv (que só usamos quando queremos assistir um filme), dois sofás e uma lareira. Da sala temos acesso aos dois quartos por uma escada que leva ao primeiro andar, com 2 quartos suítes (primeiro o de Sara e depois o meu), e um banheiro social. Não tínhamos área de serviços pois a roupa era lavada em uma lavanderia comunitária da faculdade. Então nosso cafofo (apelido amoroso que demos) era mais do que o suficiente para suprir as nossas necessidades.

-Bom dia Sara! –eu falei ao adentrar a cozinha onde ela já tomava seu café com torradas na bancada.

-Bom dia sumida, que horas a senhorita chegou ontem do trabalho, eu verifiquei que você estava no trabalho até as 11h mas acabei dormindo depois. –disse ela com um olhar felino, e eu suspirei pegando minha xícara do Jack Skellington (personagem de um filme animado), e a enchendo de café, esperando que minha coragem para contar a Sara a história de ontem também se enchesse.

-Cheguei eram quase 2h da manhã...

-Lyana, é perigoso você andar sozinha por aí nesse horário, e o que te fez voltar nesse horário? –ela perguntou preocupada, mais eu posso jurar que vi um brilho de malicia em seu olhar.

-Promete ficar calma e me ouvir até o fim? –perguntei sabendo que mesmo com ela afirmando que o faria, não o faria.

-A maquina 9 deu um problema, e como me atrasei ontem o Seth me pediu para dá uma arrumada-lá no seu lugar, e eu resolvi esperar até o fim do expediente, mais não imaginei que precisaria formatar o computador para isso, e quando dei por mim já estava tarde.

-A que bom, mais da próxima vez não deixe para ultima hora. –ela falou enquanto eu comia uma torrada tentando novamente criar coragem para continuar.

-O problema foi que quando eu sai, fui abordada por um cara estranho que colocou uma navalha no meu pescoço. –respirei fundo e olhei para Sara que tinha uma torrada a meio caminho da boca.

-Meu Deus Lya, você está bem? –ela soltou a torrada e correu para o meu lado na bancada.

-Estou sim, nada me aconteceu.

-Como assim, o cara não te machucou? Ele roubou alguma coisa? Ele fez o que com você? –ela estava ficando nervosa, e eu poderia jurar que estava se repreendendo por não ter me esperado voltar para casa, então a puxei para sentar ao meu lado e tentei acalma-la.

-Ele não me fez nada por quê antes que fizesse algo um rapaz me salvou, e me trouxe sã e salva até aqui. –eu disse sorrindo.

-O que? Vai me dizer que você foi salva pelo príncipe Harry em sua limusine branca que passava distraidamente pelo lugar após uma noitada de farra. –ela disse descrente.

-Não ele era um ruivo a pé que eu tinha atendido mais cedo, que devo dizer, estava me esperando sair para me convidar a ir com ele num encontro. -eu disse rindo da cara incrédula dela.

-Tá de brinques comigo né?

-Não eu juro, o nome dele é Fred além de gato é meu herói. –ela ainda me olhava com a boca de peixe, meio aberta tentando assimilar o que eu dizia. –E eu o convidei para almoçar. –disse de um vez só. –Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para agradecer né?

Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão na minha testa.

-Quem é você e o que você fez minha amiga? –ela perguntou incrédula se levantando e indo lavar a xícara, e eu a segui com o mesmo intuito.

-Eu não sabia o que fazer Sara, ele me salvou de uma experiência horrível, eu tinha que agradecer de alguma forma. –tentei me explicar enquanto ela ria de mim.

-Acho que o fato dele ser "lindo" não tenha nada a ver com isso não é senhorita Lopes. –ela fez aspas no lindo e colocou a mão na cintura como uma mãe que dá bronca na filha encrenqueira (minha mãe fez muito essa pose para mim).

Eu estirei língua para ela e corri para meu quarto, e fui direto atrás da minha bombinha que estava na mochila que sempre uso, a usei antes que tivesse uma crise de asma (droga não podia nem mais subir a escada correndo) e depois de me acalmar fui ao banheiro escovar meus dentes, então peguei tudo que precisava e me dirigi para o hall.

-A que horas você e seu príncipe vão se encontrar? –ela perguntou sorridente.

-É só um almoço Sara, nada de mais. –ela me olhou seria, me dizendo que eu não tinha respondido sua pergunta. –Marcamos de 1h.

-Oks estarei em casa a partir das 11:30 e não se atrase eu serei sua fada madrinha hoje. –ela dava pulinhos como uma criança feliz.

-Mais eu tenho aula até 12h.

-Não quero saber, esteja aqui as 11:30 ou eu irei te arrastar onde você estiver. –ela sorriu malignamente e eu me arrepiei, essa diaba filha de Hades com certeza iria mesmo. –Até as mais tarde e boa aula.

-Até e boa aula Sara, sua louca. –ela saiu rindo de mim, e eu pela milésima vez naquele manhã suspirei.

A aula de segurança foi mais puxada do que eu poderia imaginar, sem falar no trabalho quilométrico que o professor Jim passou, mas felizmente ele nos liberou mais cedo, o que me fez chegar antes de Sara. E quando o furacão chegou foi logo me obrigando a me arrumar, ela fez questão de arrumar meu cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem, e até tentou me obrigar a me vestir de princesa, o que eu fui terminantemente contra alegando que era apenas um almoço simples e que ela estava exagerando, então vesti um vestido preto rodado e uma bota de cano alto.

As 12:50 Sara saia apressada de nosso apartamento para sua aula da tarde, não sem antes me desejar boa sorte e um "beije bem muito viu, e use camisinha", não preciso dizer que morri de vergonha com esse comentário.

Coloquei apenas umas bijuterias para terminar o look despojado, e quando estava descendo as escadas a campainha tocou, sorri pegando um casaco, vai que esfriasse de repente como ontem.

-Boa tarde senhorita, devo dizer que eu não imaginava que você pudesse ficar ainda mais linda. –eu acho que parei de respirar quando o vi vestido com aquele terno vermelho e laranja estranho, que o deixava "lindo"?!.

-Ora muito obrigado, mas não imaginei que aviamos voltado as formalidades senhor! –ele riu e me deu passagem, e eu sai fechando a porta e agradecendo-me por ainda conseguir formular uma frase. –Devo dizer que o senhor está muito bem vestido para um simples almoço com uma pobre estudante.

-Obrigado eu me esforcei, mas digamos que eu resolvi voltar ao plano original e leva-la para almoçar em um lugar especial, Lyana. –eu o olhei sem entender e ele me estendeu a mão formalmente e eu a segurei e ele nos encaminhou para o táxi que estava estacionado provavelmente a nossa espera. –E já fiz as reservas.

-Isso não vale, o acordo era eu pagar o almoço como forma de agradecimento por ontem. – ele abriu a porta para mim, e eu tentei argumentar quando nos sentamos e o carro começou a se mover.

-Só de ter a sua companhia eu já me sinto recompensado. –ele puxou minha mão e a beijou, preciso dizer que eu fiquei extremamente envergonhada?!

-Se você quer assim, tudo bem.

-Obrigado. –ele disse realmente feliz.

Ficamos em um silencio confortável o resto do caminho, o que não foi muito, pouco mais de 10 minutos depois havíamos chegado a frente de um restaurante que "puta que pa...".

"Olha a boca suja Lyana" – ô consciência chata viu.

O lugar era extremamente chique e eu podia jurar que uma refeição ali levarei meu salário anual completo. Parei de pensar quando Fred educadamente me estendia a mão para me ajudar a sair do táxi. Eu a segurei, e assim após isso ele foi até o taxista e o pagou, virou para mim e estendeu o braço educadamente para que eu segurasse, e nós dirigimos ao local pegando o elevador para o 13º andar.

-Fred não é um pouco exagerado, eu nem estou vestida para comer em um lugar assim. –tentei argumentar enquanto dava passos mínimos.

-Você está perfeita, e no mais eu já reservei a mesa, e se não almoçarmos lá de qualquer modo eu terei de pagar. –contive um suspiro e firmei o passo com o dele.

"Caral..."

"Olha o palavreado consciência da boa suja". –sorri minimamente com o pensamento.

Se por fora o local era lindo, por dento era um espetáculo de riqueza. Quando Fred disse seu nome fomos encaminhados para uma mesa ao lado da janela tendo uma visão espetacular do centro de Londres.

-O cardápio Sr., Senhorita. –disse o maitre nos entregando o menu.

-Seu restaurante, sua escolha. –eu disse o olhando, e ele deu um sorriso de lado.

-Tem certeza disso, eu poderia fazer uma escolha ruim.

-Não me traria para um lugar como esse se não quisesse me impressionar, então tenho certeza que como tudo até agora, você já tem um menu planejado. –sorri com a cara de perdido que ele fez.

-Meu Merlin você é igual a Hermione. –ele exclamou exasperado, mais depois sorriu e apontou algo no menu e o maitre que se foi.

-Hermione? –além de ser um nome estranho parecia ser nome de mulher.

-Minha cunhada "sabe-tudo" como carinhosamente a chamamos. –ele pareceu feliz com a lembrança da mulher. –Mais não estamos aqui para falar de mim, você me prometeu respostas lembra?!

-Sim. –sorri envergonhada pelo sorriso que ele me deu. –O que quer saber?

-Quem é você, de onde veio, o que estuda, quantos anos tem? –ele respirou e me olhou com um sorriso cafajeste. –Bem, tudo horas...

-Pelo jeito é tudo mesmo. –eu ri e foi nesse momento que um garçom chegou com o vinho e outro vinha em seguida com um risoto, esperei que nos servisse e assim que ficamos só, dei um gole no vinho "delícia" e me dispus a falar.

-Bom como lhe disse ontem me chamo Lyana Lopes e tenho 21 um anos, sou brasileira, nascida da cidade de João Pessoa e vim para Londres cursar o mestrado de sistemas.

-Brasileira? Meu irmão mais velho tinha uma amiga no Brasil, mais como ele não pode visita-lá ela não quis mais conversa com ele. –ele falou simplesmente e começou a comer e eu fiz o mesmo. –Mas por que Londres? Até onde sei seu país tem boas faculdades.

Parei por uns segundos de comer e ele pareceu notar meu desconforto.

-Desculpe, eu não deveria ser tão indiscreto. –ele parecia seriamente arrependido.

-Não tudo bem, é só que bom, eu meio que fugi. –ele arregalou os olhos. –Não, não assim, eu não fugi de casa nem nada assim, eu apenas fugi dos problemas.

-Acho que me perdi em algum lugar da sua explicação. –eu tive que rir com essa, e acabei por me sentir mais confortável para dividir aquilo com ele, mesmo ele sendo um estranho.

-A pouco mais de dois anos atrás eu voltava de carro com meu noivo da casa de um amigo, ele estava um pouco embriagado e eu o pedi para irmos de táxi para casa, mais ele não me deu ouvidos, não queria deixar o carro na casa dos meus amigos, e por causa disso nos envolvemos em um acidente de carro, eu tive pequenas lesões. –respirei fundo tentando afastar as lágrimas. –Mas ele não sobreviveu. Na hora da batida ele virou o carro para o seu lado recebendo todo o impacto. –eu não conseguia o olhar, e como estava com a cabeça baixa me ajustei melhor na cadeira e limpei as lágrimas que teimaram em cair.

"Parabéns Lyana, você acabou com um almoço perfeito" –bufou minha consciência.

-Meu irmão gêmeo morreu para me salvar a cerca de 5 anos atrás. –eu levantei o rosto e o fitei, ele também tinha os olhos brilhando com lágrimas contidas.

-Acho que somos duas pessoas muito amadas não? –eu perguntei meio que para mim mesma, mais ele assentiu.

-Somos sim. –ele sorriu.

-E o que está achando de morar em Londres? -perguntou-me mudando de assunto.

-Maravilhoso.

-Mais não é perigoso para você? Claro que coisas como ontem podem ser evitadas com certas precauções, mais ainda sim... –ele me indagou.

-Ei eu não tive culpa ontem, só perdi o horário tentando concertar um pc, mais enfim, se eu saísse do caminho ou fosse sequestrada, minha colega de quarto saberia exatamente onde eu estaria. –ele levantou uma sobrancelha confuso e eu mostrei meu celular e a aliança de prata em meu dedo. –Me formei em engenharia da computação, e meu TCC foi sobre um sistema de rastreamento que desenvolvi, ele mostra o exato lugar onde a pessoa está para aqueles que ela cadastrar, ou seja, minha mãe e Sara sempre sabem onde eu estou em qualquer lugar com tanto que eu esteja com esse anel no dedo, e claro eu nunca o tiro.

Ele ficou abismado!

-Preciso dizer a Hermione que encontrei a irmã perdida dela. –ele disse e eu rir com ele. –Cara você deve ser muito inteligente.

-Nem tanto, mais deixemos isso de lado e me diga algo sobre você.

-Bem como eu lhe disse ontem... –ele me olhou zombeteiro e continuou. –Sou Frederick Weasley, tenho 22 anos, Inglês, e nasci e cresci no vilarejo de Ottery St. Mary e atualmente sou dono de uma loja de brinquedos. –os pratos do almoço foram retirados e uma torta de morango foi posta na nossa frente.

-Serio, que demais, deve ser um trabalho divertido.

-É sim, eu e meu irmão trabalhamos muito para construir, e depois da sua morte eu resolvi tocar o lugar sozinho em respeito a ele.

Não preciso dizer que o resto do almoço foi maravilhoso, e cheio de risadas nossas contando sobre nossas infâncias. Ele me levou para casa e disse que apesar de não usar telefone ele entraria em contato pois tinha adorado minha companhia. Eu só não esperava que o nosso próximo encontro fosse mais rápido do que o esperado e que Fred se tornaria alguém tão importante para mim.


	5. Férias!

Deuses do céu que lugar lindo. "Lyana feche a boca se não vai entrar mosquito". A vozinha mequetrefe do meu eu interior disse, e eu tive de dar-lhe ouvidos, por que provavelmente deveria está parecendo uma retardada ali admirando o local, ou melhor a residência de férias do meu pobre namorado (que de pobre não tinha nadica de nada).

Era o primeiro dia das minhas férias de inverno e ao invés de meter a cara nós livros e me preparar para a primeira defesa do meu projeto que seria após o ano novo, eu estava a mais de 6h viajando de carro (com mais 3 pessoas além de mim), e enfim havíamos acabado de chegar. Coitada da minha pobre bundinha estava até quadrada de tanto tempo que passei sentada, mais nada como um lugar lindo para me animar, e olha que lindo era um adjetivo pobre para aquele local.

Já estava anoitecendo e o ar estava cada vez mais frio, nevava muito, mas a neve só dava um brilho magnifico a casa, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de casa.

A casa era toda envidraçada e ficava no meio da floresta, dando um ar magnifico ao local. E eu agora me perguntava mais uma vez quem era Frederick Weasley, pois aquele lugar deveria ter sido extremamente caro, meus deuses eu só podia estar sonhando, e se não fosse a dor em meu bumbum eu iria me beliscar agora mesmo para tentar me acordar desse sonho, se bem que eu realmente não gostaria de acordar agora.

Saímos da Hilux que até onde sei foi alugada por Fred que veio dirigindo.

-Pode ir abrindo pequena, eu pego as malas. – ele me jogou a chave e eu a peguei no ar antes que caísse.

Sara que agora estava de cabelos lilás dando um contrates ao lugar com seus olhos azuis claro e a pele alva, e o Karl (seu namorado, 1,72 de altura, pele clara e olhos azuis escuros, com cabelos loiros, lhe dando um ar carrancudo, não que ele fosse o tipo alegre mesmo, sempre me perguntei o que Sara via nele já que namoravam a quase 5 anos), vieram em minha direção, e Sara o olhou feio.

-Pelo amor de Deus Karl, vá buscar as nossas malas, ou você quer que eu as vá buscar. –ela disse com a voz irritada. E eu tratei logo de tentar abrir a porta.

-Direitos iguais... aí, não precisa beliscar estou indo, eu só queria vê a casa por dentro antes. –disse saindo em direção ao carro esfregando o braço que Sara beliscou.

-Você vê quando entrar. –ela falou sobre o ombro para ele. -Ele queria é que o pobre Fred trouxesse tudo, isso sim, preguiçoso, como se já não bastasse a hospedagem de graça. -resmungava ao meu lado, quando eu finalmente consegui abrir.

Entramos e o lugar estava impecavelmente limpo, sem falar que parecia extremamente confortável, e o que era engraçado o aquecedor já estava ligado, fui adentrando e as luzes foram se acedendo, e se antes eu estava com cara abismada quem dirá agora.

-Nosso quarto é o dá direita Lya, o de vocês é à esquerda Sara. –disse Fred com nossas duas malas. –Você pode abrir a porta para mim morena? –eu afirmei com a cabeça e me dirigi para o local indicado.

Atravessei a enorme sala, passando pela cozinha e segui direto, abri a última porta do corredor e o deixei entrar primeiro, e assim que ele passou arrastando as malas eu o segui. Quando ele entrou novamente as luzes do local se acenderam me dando uma visão total, e que os anjos me protejam gente o que era aquilo. Uma cama de casal forrada com colcha vermelha e dourada, uma cômoda e um guarda-roupas de madeira do lado direito, e do esquerdo uma lareira e de frente para ela um tapete e um sofá de 3 lugares vermelho.

-Bom Lya, ali naquela porta tem a sala de estudos com um computador com acesso à internet para você poder estudar e também o nosso banheiro, e não se preocupe eu fico no sofá. –eu preciso dizer que estou passada, não né?

-Você preparou uma sala de estudos?

-Sim, sua defesa está próxima e eu sei que você precisa estudar pequena. –eu só posso ter sido Schindler (e ter escrito aquela enorme lista salvado milhares de pessoas) em uma de minhas vidas passada para merecer um homem maravilhoso desses.

Fui até ele e sem dizer nada enlacei seu pescoço e o beijei profundamente, ele ficou surpreso e acabou soltando as malas, e segurou minha cintura na tentativa de nos aproximar mais, mas os casacos de frio que vestíamos não permitiam isso.

-Você é incrível Fred!

-Eu sei. –ele me deu um sorriso sacana e me libertou e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Não precisa dormir no sofá, a cama é bem grande e dá para dividirmos, eu confio em você. –disse sorrindo.

-Mas eu não confio em mim quando o assunto é você. –ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido fazendo um calafrio gosto perpassar meu corpo, e saiu rindo enquanto pegava as malas e se dirigia para o guarda-roupas. Eu acho que parei de respirar pois quando dei por mim já estava puxando o ar com dificuldade, e para que ele não percebesse comecei a tirar os casacos que vestia com a desculpa de que o lugar estava quente.

-Pode deixar que eu organizo as roupas Fred. –ele já tinha começado a arrumar a mala dele.

-Tem certeza você deve estar cansada da viagem. –eu afirmei.

-Foi você que veio dirigindo, deixe que pelo menos eu faça isso. –eu não sou nenhuma princesa, posso no mínimo fazer isso por ele né!

-Oks, eu vou na cozinha beliscar algo e volto para tomar um banho antes do jantar. – saiu mas parou na porta. –Obrigado!

Eu comecei a arrumar tudo no guarda-roupa, e tentei ao máximo organizar as coisas ali dento, mas juro que algum demônio estava de zoeira com a minha cara só pode, por que quanto mais eu tentava organizar mais bagunçado ficava. Eu suspirei e por fim desisti empurrando de qualquer jeito as coisas que faltavam ali dentro. Nem me dei conta de quanto tempo eu tinha ficado ali, mas quando olhei para a parede/janela de vidro vi que estava muito escuro lá fora, e foi aí que percebi que Fred ainda não tinha voltado para o quarto para tomar banho.

Sai do quarto e ao abrir a porta comecei a ouvir as risadas de Sara vindo da cozinha, e fui até lá.

-Serio que você fez isso ao seu irmão Fred? –ela dizia com uma meia voz, pois ainda tentava controlar o riso.

-Seríssimo, minha mãe bateu em mim e no George por isso, mas valeu a pena, ele tem medo de aranhas até hoje. –dizia ele. –Espera, aqui.

Quando eu entrei na cozinha vi Fred ao lado de Sara, ambos de costa para mim encostados na bancada, ele tinha a mão nos cabelos dela, e estavam tão empolgados que nem perceberam minha presença no local, e pareciam se olhar diferente (ou pelo menos foi isso que eu imaginei), meu coração se apertou com esse pensamento.

-Cadê o Karl? –eu perguntei calma, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e os dois se sobressaltaram como quem leva um susto.

-Jesus Lyana você me mata do coração assim. –disse Sara colocando a mão no coração enfatizando o que dizia.

-Ele foi comprar pizza para jantarmos pequena. –Fred me respondeu tranquilo. –Está tudo bem?

-Sim, eu vou só ali fora pegar um ar.

-Está sentindo algo Lya, falta de ar? –perguntou-me Sara.

-Você parece cansada, quer uma água, logo o... –interrompi-o.

-Não, apenas... não sei, vou lá, desculpem-me por atrapalhar e assustar vocês, podem continuar a conversa, parecia legal. –eu tentei sorri para eles, mas acabei desistindo e sai, ao atravessar a porta da cozinha corri pela sala e abri a porta para a liberdade.

O tempo estava frio e o vento gélido me acertou, percebi que não mais vestia vários casacos, mas nem isso me fez parar, corri mais um pouco, e mesmo com a neve me atrapalhando, eu consegui ficar um pouco longe da casa, não sei porque estava fazendo isso, ou melhor eu sabia, ciúmes, ciúmes da minha melhor e única amiga aqui, sim era isso, ciúmes, peito doía, estava comprimindo com o ar começando a ficar escasso, eu não deveria ter corrido dessa forma.

Fui em direção a uma pedra e me sentei ali para tentar descansar, senti o frio desta percorrer minha espinha e logo percebi a falta de ar ficar mais forte, apertei o peito, e comecei a tentar controlar a minha respiração, eu sabia que ao correr assim a asma atacaria, mas no desespero acabei fazendo besteira. Eu não pensei em nada a não ser ficar longe. Escorreguei da pedra pelos movimentos do meu corpo e cabei sentando no chão, e minha roupa começou a ficar milhada pelo contato com a neve.

Eu tinha consciência de que não poderia me desesperar, precisava respirar profunda e calmamente, me desesperar só pioraria as coisas, eu estava sozinha e longe de casa, ninguém viria me acudir, lágrimas geladas desciam pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente fazer algo para melhorar aquilo.

-Respire fundo Lyana, olhe para mim. –ele segurou minhas mãos e me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. –Eu estou aqui com você, tenha calma. –eu fiquei imensamente feliz e grata por ele estar ali.

Sua mão estava quente, e ele apertou a minha como que me dando força, e começou a tentar me ajudar a ritmar a respiração. Mas eu não estava conseguindo, a cada minuto parecia que o ar me faltava mais, e minha respiração começou a ficar falha e só podíamos ouvir um som gutural da minha garganta, um sinal claro de que eu precisava urgentemente de ar, meus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar dificultando ainda mais minha visão, e se era possível deixando ainda mais meu rosto gelado beirando da dormência.

Ele se levantou apressadamente e sem me falar nada me colocou nos braços e começou a correr desajeitadamente o mais rápido que podia comigo no colo em direção a casa, Sara que estava na porta deu passagem segurando a porta para que passássemos por ela e Fred sem parar se dirigiu para o quarto, ele abriu a porta apressadamente e me colocou na cama com cuidado, eu comecei a vê tudo embaçado.

-Onde está a bombinha Lya? –ele me perguntou desesperado, mas eu não conseguia responder, e ele começou a revirar tudo no quarto, eu apertei a colcha da cama, pois o ar agora me faltava por completo. Sara chorava na porta, e Fred gritou para que ela fosse ligar para Karl trazer o carro.

-Lyana... –meus sentidos estavam sumindo e eu já não escutava o que Fred dizia, a escuridão começou a tomar conta da minha consciência, e eu fechei os olhos me deixando ser tragada por ela.

Meu pulmão pareceu se expandir e eu comecei a tossir e o ar pareceu entrar de uma vez, e eu pude sentir Fred abraçado comigo. Eu voltei a respirar, e seja lá o que Fred tenha feito surtiu efeito imediato, pois minha respiração foi aos poucos melhorando.

Fred não me largou nem quando minha respiração ficou normal, e quando eu e a afastá-lo pude sentir meu ombro molhado, eu não podia acreditar, ele estava chorando.

-Fred... –eu sussurrei, queria agradece-lo por me salvar mais uma vez, e me desculpar pelo susto.

-Eu não posso perder você também Lya... –ele disse com a voz embargada e me apertou mais. -Eu não suportaria perder você...

-Me desculpe... eu não fiz por querer... eu fui idiot... –ele me olhou com os olhos marejados, e eu pude vê aqueles verdes brilhantes e meu coração se acelerou.

Ele me puxou para um beijo calmo, e aos poucos se tornou cada vez mais exigente, eu fui me deitando e o puxando comigo para a cama, enquanto ele explorava toda a extensão da minha boca.

-Desse jeito você vai acabar tendo outra crise de asma. –ele não tirava os olhos dos meus e encostou nossas testas. –Você está fria pequena, precisa de um banho quente e roupas para se esquentar.

Ele começou a se afastar de mim, e eu o puxei pelo sobretudo.

-Me descul. –ele colocou o indicador nos meus lábios e sorriu.

-Só não me dê outro susto deste e quando sair lá fora vá agasalhada ok? –eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele beijou carinhosamente o topo desta. –Agora já para o banho.

Ele saiu da cama e eu também, fui em direção ao guarda-roupa e peguei uma roupa para vestir e uma toalha para o banho. Mas parei ao vê a bagunça no quarto então me virei para arrumar.

-Nem pensar, já disse para o banheiro agora, eu arrumo isso aqui.

-Mas Fred...

-Nada disso, para o banheiro senhorita, ou eu realmente vou ficar com raiva. –ele falou tão sério que eu corri para a porta que dava acesso a sala de estudos e ao banheiro, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo rir. –Não corra Lya ou vai ter outra crise.

Não vou comentar sobre a suíte e nem sobre o maravilhoso banho que tomei, por que sinceramente minhas meras palavras mortais não seriam suficientes para descrever aquelas maravilhas dos Deuses. Depois de mim, o Fred foi para o banho e ao voltar para o quarto me surpreendi com a arrumação do local, estava tudo impecável, sem falar nas roupas e todas as nossas coisas que couberam muito bem arrumas no maldito guarda-roupas. Como diabos ele fez isso tão bem e tão rápido? As roupas pareciam até que foram passadas.

"Como diabos ele fez isso, eu levei horas e ainda ficou bagunçado" –eu me questionava.

Sentei no sofá e esperei Fred sair do banho para irmos jantar, ele já tinha falado com Sara e explicado que eu estava melhor e minha bombinha que estava na bolsa dentro do carro agora se encontrava na cabeceira da minha cama.

O jantar foi tranquilo e apesar do momento estranho em que eu me desculpava, e Sara me abraçava pelo susto, foi legal. Fred passou o jantar inteiro contando piadas e todos rimos muito, e depois fomos dormir já que todos estávamos cansados da viagem.

Depois de trocarmos as roupas pesadas por pijamas, Fred foi acender a lareira e eu fui para cama e depois ele veio com carinha de cachorro em minha direção e eu sorri.

-Achei que você não conseguia se controlar quando o assunto era eu. –brinquei.

-Depois do susto de hoje, nem se você quisesse eu dormiria longe de você. –ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou na cama e com a mão direita alisou meu cabelo. –Eu achei mesmo que você iria...

-Fred, eu estou aqui e já passou. –peguei sua mão e beijei a costa dela, ele veio em minha direção e se virou para deitar a cabeça em meu colo ficando estirado na cama.

-Por que você correu daquele jeito Lya? –ele me olhou como se tentasse descobrir a resposta em meus olhos. Eu respirei fundo antes de responder.

-Ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? –ele sorriu.

-É ciúmes horas. Eu também sinto ciúmes. –bufei e cruzei os braços, enquanto ele ria.

-Nunca pensei que você teria ciúmes de mim com sua melhor amiga.

-Nunca pensei que encontraria meu namorado na cozinha com a mão nos cabelos da minha amiga a olhando daquele jeito.

-UOU... –falou se levantando com os braços erguidos em sinal de rendição, mas não parava de rir. –Calma lá, eu não estava á olhando "daquele jeito".

-Estava sim! –eu sabia que estava fazendo birra. –E com a mão no cabelo dela não esqueça. –enfatizei.

-Você... –ele agora gargalhava. –Você ainda está com essa ideia de que estávamos num clima? –ele me perguntava incrédulo, e eu fiz bico. -Eu só estava tirando os flocos de neve do cabelo dela, e não a estava olhando "daquele jeito", estava apenas concentrado no que estava fazendo. –olhei para ele seria. –Eu juro.

Ele se virou para minha frente e começou a alisar minha bochecha carinhosamente.

-Eu nunca olharia para outra mulher quando tenho você ao meu lado, você não imagina o quanto me faz feliz. –ele me sorriu singelo, e a frase por mais clichê que fosse me encheu de alegria. –Eu só os trouxe por que você ficaria mais confortável com eles aqui, mais por mim estaríamos só nós dois nessa casa. –ele se inclinou para frente e me deu um selinho.

-Me desculpe, eu fui uma boba.

-Minha boba ciumenta. –eu estirei língua para ele. –E infantil.

Eu sorri e o puxei para mim, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e quando nossos corpos se chocaram, eu sussurrei.

-Vou te mostrar quem é infantil... Fred! –pude sentir quando o corpo dele estremeceu e um sorriso faceiro se formou em meus lábios. Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço e dei leves mordiscadas ali, enquanto que minhas mãos adentravam a camisa do pijama em busca de descobrir os mistérios que esta escondia. Quando meus dedos tocaram suas costas Fred travou e sua respiração, e logo ela começou a ficar mais descompassada.

-Lyana, não brinque comigo...

-Mais eu quero brincar com você Fred. –disse ao pé do seu ouvido, e um sorriso travesso se formou nos seus lábios.

-Esse é um jogo que dois podem jogar. –ele jogou seu peso sobre mim e me deitei na cama com ele entre minhas pernas.


	6. Tudo que começa tem fim!

Aqui estava eu mais uma vez esperando o Fred, já fazia algumas semanas que ele tinha mudado da "água para vinho" comigo, ou melhor com todos (não que fossemos muitos). No começo, foi apenas um almoço ou um jantar, depois um dia, dois e agora, bom, fazer o que né, o jeito era aguardar...

Eram cerca de 22:20 quando bufei olhando pela quem sabe "décima vez? Não sei, já nem conto mais". Resolvi que não o esperaria nem mais um segundo sequer, pois apesar de já estarmos no fim de fevereiro ainda estava um pouco frio, sem falar que ficar ali em pé parecendo que fui plantada ou que era apenas mais uma decoração do lugar não mudaria nada, ele não apareceria, assim como não tinha aparecido nas ultimas noites dessa semana para me buscar.

Rumei para meu apartamento, ultimamente eu me sentia mais cansada, mas isso já era esperado, pois mesmo que minhas aulas tenham acabado eu agora vivia imersa em minha pesquisa, passava horas a fio na biblioteca com livros grossos ou debruçada na frente do computador lendo artigos e dissertações que meu orientador me indicava no intuito de que conseguisse mais citações para endossar ainda mais meus argumentos no projeto.

A rua estava tranquila e alguns casais passavam por mim, o que era comum já que naquela área moravam muitos universitários. Lembro de que meu primeiro pensamento quando cheguei ali era de que além de ser um lugar lindo (com uma bela praça, e ter todas as ruas bem arborizadas), era de que eu amaria aquele lugar por ter uma paisagem romântica, que me fazia sempre suspirar, bem como eu tinha costume de fazer quando lia meus inúmeros livros de romance.

"-Você não cansa de ler não?" –perguntou-me Sara, me assustando.

Naquele dia, um domingo duas semanas após minha primeira defesa de mestrado, eu tinha resolvido que não iria estudar, então entediada por ficar em casa, resolvi que deveria sair. Peguei uma maçã e um livro ao qual eu namorara no sebo da faculdade por semanas antes de comprar, e após deixar um pequeno bilhete para Sara não se preocupar comigo (mesmo sabendo que ela sempre sabia onde eu estava, eu nunca saia sem deixar um aviso), informando que eu iria para a praça próxima de casa para espairecer um pouco.

"-Claro que sim, mais eu estava realmente curiosa para saber o que acontece com o Bilbo, e se ele não conseguisse ganhar do Golum!" –ela começou a rir do meu desespero e outra risada gostosa, aquela que eu amava ouvir se juntou a dela, e só aí eu realmente me virei do banco a qual eu estava sentada, encarando uma Sara e um Fred risonhos.

Fred veio em minha direção e me abraçou depositando um beijo carinhoso em minha testa. Eu o abracei de volta, perdendo inconscientemente a página do livro "O Hobbit", que eu marcava inutilmente antes com um dedo.

"-Por que hoje com toda certeza ela não dormiria sem saber o final dessa bendita história." –ele ria de mim e eu estirei a língua, e uma mulher que passava com seus filhos na praça me olhou com reprovação. O que me fez ficar corada os fazendo rir ainda mais.

"-Fala a pessoa que leu em três dias meu livro de Guerra dos Tronos, e não satisfeito, não sossegou o facho até ter comprado todos os outros livros para lê-los." –devolvi-lhe.

"-Não tem como comparar, Martin é um gênio." –exasperou-se ele.

"-Leia os livros de Tolkien e você vai ver o quanto este também fora um gênio." –pontuei.

"-Isso é um desafio?" –ele me sorria malignamente, deuses do céu, esse homem fica lindo quando se sentia desafiado.

"-Claro que é!" –olhavamos e eu ainda estava em seus braços quando ele encostou nossas testas e se chegou mais, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Cara aquilo me excitou na hora.

"-Desafio aceito, senhorita *eu sei tudo sobre livros*."

"-Parem com isso seus nerds tarados, estamos na praça, vão para o quarto" –disse Sara saindo meio revoltada nos fazendo agora rir dela.

Eu provavelmente tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando abri a porta do apartamento, aquela lembrança ainda me fazia querer acredita que o que quer que esteja acontecendo com meu namoro, consequentemente com meu namorado era algo passageiro.

-E o Fred? –perguntou-me Sara que trazia em mãos uma bandeja do que deveria ser chá e biscoitos, a depositando no tapete, um convite claro de que queria conversar.

-Não apareceu de novo. –não a olhei quando respondi, minha voz já estava triste o suficiente, ela não precisava também vê em meus olhos, pois eu sabia que ela estava preocupada comigo. Então tirei o casaco e fui coloca-lo no cabide da porta para ganhar tempo e coragem antes de me sentar no tapete com ela.

-Faz quanto tempo que ele não aparece! –isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava na Sara, ela era sempre uma pessoa direta e não gostava de enrolações, por isso, se queria saber de algo ela simplesmente perguntava na lata.

-Com essa noite fazem cinco dias que não o vejo, ou seja, sem noticia alguma dele. –peguei a xícara de chá que ela me oferecia (que pelo cheiro eu sabia ser camomila), e agradeci enquanto ela se servia de uma também, então me joguei no tapete.

-Como você vai falar com ele então? –ela indagou, e eu a olhei triste pois eu não tinha como responder. –Amanhã é o dia dos namorados, então com certeza ele virá, seja lá o que ele esteja fazendo ele não deixaria de vir amanhã. –ela me sorriu, como se suas palavras fossem um tipo de profecia.

-Sim, eu também penso dessa forma. –eu me agarrei aquela ínfima esperança.

Desde que o Fred começou com seus sumiços eu havia me dado conta que não sabia nada sobre ele, eu apenas sabia onde vivia (um apartamento alugado a poucas quadras do meu, mas eu já tinha passado lá e o sindico me disse que a menos de um mês ele tinha saído do apartamento). Ele pouco falava sobre sua família e quando falava ficava triste e com o tempo eu aprendi a não perguntar sobre esse assunto para não vê-lo com aquela face. Nunca me preocupei em saber muita coisa, pois além de ele sempre estar comigo, eu também nunca tinha sido o tipo invasiva, sempre gostava de saber das coisas quando as pessoas se sentiam à vontade para falar.

-Lya? –chamou-me e respirou fundo. –Aconteceu algo entre vocês que você não está me contando? –e com isso eu recuei um pouco e eu sabia que ela havia percebido isso. –Olha se não quiser falar tudo bem, mais tente resolver seja lá o que há entre vocês. E como os biscoitos, você não anda comendo direito. –disse me fazendo rir da sua bronca de mãe.

-Yes mamy! –eu disse pegando uns biscoitos, e os enfiei todos na boca de uma vez só, a fendo rir do meu jeito infantil.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! –ria ela.

Eu sabia que Sara estava cada vez mais preocupada, mas o que eu podia fazer? Todo aquele estresse estava me levando ao limite, pois quando não era meu orientador me cobrando mais e mais, era os sumiços do Fred. Por isso que estava cada vez mais cansada e com toda certeza estava desenvolvendo um pequeno quadro de bulimia, pois eu não comia mais direito e anda cada vez mais enjoada. Mas eu decidi que daria um basta naquilo, eu estava ali para estudar e me tornar alguém na vida, eu não poderia me dá ao luxo de adoecer por causa de uma pessoa que não dava o "ar da graça". Por isso quando me despedi de Sara e rumei para o meu quarto eu estava decidida que a partir daquele momento eu não a preocuparia mais e me cuidaria, organizaria meus horários de estudo e começaria a balancear minha alimentação.

Foi com um sorriso no rosto que eu fui dormir aquela noite.

Acordei sentindo o cheiro de café, e já comecei a sentir meu estomago embrulhar, então acabei levantando rápido demais no desespero o que foi um erro, pois o quarto começou a rodar.

-"PQP, era só o que me faltava, labirintite, é isso mesmo produção?!" –exclamei para mim mesma.

Me sentei na cama e fechei os olhos respirando fundo, aquele dia não tinha começado nada bem. Após alguns minutos o mal estar passou e eu resolvi ir ao banheiro para tomar banho e escovar os dentes, e por fim desci as escadas.

-Bom dia Lya. –disse uma Sara animada, ela estava toda arrumada e tinha uma cesta de piquenique no braço. –Tem café, ovos e bacon.

-Bom dia Sara. –eu disse me dirigindo a geladeira e de lá comecei a tirar umas frutas. –Você está linda.

-Obrigada amiga, eu achei esse vestido fofo e acabei comprando por impulso. –ela apontava para si mesma. Vestia um vestido branco que prendia os seios e era rodado até a metade das cochas, e uma sapatilha preta completava o look "veranesco" dela. –Frutas?

-Vou cortar em cubinhos e comer com cereal, acho que isso vai ajudar a acalmar meu estomago. –dei de ombros com minha tentativa de café da manhã saudável.

-Você está realmente mais pálida, está tudo bem? –ela me olhava preocupada. –Eu posso falar com o Karl e nós podemos ficar em casa.

-Nada disso, vocês planejam esse encontro a dias, eu não me perdoaria por atrapalhar. –ela me olhou como quem iria retrucar e eu logo emendei. –E no mais eu estou bem, deve ser só uma gastrite, você sabe que não ando comendo bem por causa dos meus novos horários de estudo.

-Você tem que ir no médico vê isso, com saúde não se brinca. –ela me repreendeu.

-Prometo que vou marcar uma consulta para amanhã. –disse já cortando as frutas.

-Acho bom mesmo viu.

A companhia tocou e eu me dirigi para lá com ela para me despedir. Quando ela abriu um Karl nos saudou e logo tratou de arrastar minha amiga louca, mal nos dando tempo para nos despedir. Eu ainda sorria quando fechava a porta, mas logo tratei de tira-lo da face, quando me dei conta de quem me olhava do outro lado da rua encostado na parede do prédio da frente.

Fred balançou a cabeça negativamente e atravessou a rua vindo em minha direção, e eu não tinha como negar como o amava, pois meu coração se acelerava mais e mais com cada passo dele. Minha boca secou e minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu as esfreguei em meu short para limpa-las.

-Oi! –ele me disse sorrindo, mais eu apenas o olhei, meus olhos ficaram embaçados com as lágrimas, eu estava aliviada por saber que ele estava bem, e com raiva por ele ter me feito passar por aquilo. –Posso entrar? –ele perguntou sorrindo, e como eu não me movi o sorriso do seu rosto sumiu e ele ficou sério. –Eu volto depois então. –ele me disse e se virou, mais eu instintivamente segurei no seu sobretudo puxando-o.

Fred se virou e me agarrou, me abraçou apertadamente e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro, ficamos ali por uns minutos sem falar nada um para o outro. Eu não podia deixa-lo ir, não sem me dá uma explicação do que estava havendo com ele. Quando nos separamos eu dei passagem para que Fred adentrasse o apartamento e depois que ele entrou eu fechei a porta.

Quando estava me virando, fui impulsionada para a parede, só não bati a cabeça porque a mão dele estava lá para receber o impacto, e com a outra ele segurava minha cintura forçando seu corpo contra o meu, que era amassado entre ele e a parede atras de mim. Ele me beijava loucamente, e eu correspondia com a mesma avidez. Eu não percebi quando ele tinha tirado o casaco, só tive um vislumbre de raciocínio quando este me pegava no colo e subia as escadas comigo. Mas parei de pensar quando ele me colocou na cama e tirou minha blusa, deixando à mostra o sutiã preto.

Fred começou a me dá pequenas mordidas no pescoço e eu já gemia, meu corpo já o conhecia e respondia totalmente a ele. O ajudei a tirar a camiseta de linho, e quando ele desabotoava facilmente meu sutiã eu já desafivelava o sinto dele. Quando comecei a tirar sua calça ele abocanhou meu seio esquerdo e com a mão estimulava o bico do direito, pois o volume destes era grande e ele mal conseguia fechar a mão.

"Coisa que como ele mesmo dizia, o deixava louco"...

O desejo de possuir um ao outro estava nos deixando frenéticos, pois desde aquele primeiro dia das férias nós mantínhamos relações sexuais quase que diariamente. E depois que ele começou a sumir sempre que nos encontrávamos acabávamos na cama.

Fred puxou meu short e minha calcinha de uma vez só, e retirou as últimas peças dele mesmo. Eu respirava descompassadamente assim como ele, que logo veio para cima de mim ficando entre minhas pernas e me beijando. Logo senti a pressão enquanto ele começava a me penetrar e como sempre era algo gostosamente demorado (já que nenhum de nós dois gostava muito de preliminares, mas eu sempre estava lubrificada pelo desejo por ele).

-"Merlim..." –ele suspirou quando enfim conseguiu me preencher por completo. –"Parece que você fica cada vez mais apertada. " –antes que eu respondesse algo ele começou a se movimentar me fazendo perder qualquer resquício de razão.

Fred começou a estocar de vagar, me fazendo gemer e pedir por mais, e ele não demorou a atender meu pedido. Quando enfim cheguei a meu ápice, não tive nem tempo de me recuperar, pois ele já me impulsionava a virar. Eu sabia o que ele queria e já me posicionei na cama segurando na cabeceira dela e dando a ele total visão do meu bumbum, sim eu sabia que ele amava aquela posição e sem demora ele enrolou a mão no meu cabelo puxando minha cabeça para trás beijando e mordendo meu pescoço, e com a mão livre apertou a minha bunda me penetrando, ele me beijava enquanto vagarosamente entrava e saia de mim, e foi assim sem pressa e com apertos aqui e ali que chegamos ao ápice juntos dessa vez.

Estávamos deitados na cama a algum tempo, eu estava deitada em seu peito e ele alisava meus cabelos bagunçados, ainda não tínhamos conversado nada, mais eu sabia que deveria começar logo, muita coisa precisava ser esclarecida entre nós.

-Vamos comer algo? –falou e eu levantei a cabeça, ele me sorriu maroto.

-Estou realmente faminta, mas preciso de um banho primeiro. –ele me roubou um beijo e afirmou com a cabeça.

Levantei e desfilando nua pelo quarto fui até meu guarda-roupas e escolhi um vestido rodado preto, e uma lingerie branca (sorri com o contraste), peguei uma toalha e me dirigi para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e não demorou muito para sentir o ruivo atrás de mim, eu sabia que ele me seguiria, ele sempre fazia isso. Me apoie como pude quando ele começou a me penetrar novamente enquanto sussurrava o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Ele era sempre assim, insaciável e devasso.

-Como eu vou viver sem isso? –se perguntou enquanto me estocava e eu travei, depois de raciocinar um pouco me virei bruscamente o afastando de mim.

-O que você disse? –perguntei, e ele que antes me olhava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, suspirou quando percebeu do que eu falava.

-Vamos terminar o banho, conversamos lá em baixo. –só afirmei e depois de se molhar um pouco ele saiu me deixando sozinha no banheiro.

Eu relutava para não chorar, eu sabia que depois dos últimos acontecimentos o nosso relacionamento estava fadado a um fim, mais por que dele ter feito tudo isso, por que não chegar e simplesmente acabar logo. Eu tinha muitas perguntas, e só ele poderia me responder. Terminei meu banho e me arrumei o mais rápido que pude, então desci o encontrando sentado no sofá com uma caixinha media na mão.

-É para você. –ele me estendeu a caixa.

-Obrigado. –disse eu a pegando e me sentando. –Será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Ele bateu no sofá me pendido para sentar ali, quando eu o fiz ele começou.

-Eu vim aqui para me despedir de você Lyana, eu não posso mais vir vê-la. –ele disse. -Terminar tudo entre nós.

-Isso eu já sei, eu quero saber é o porquê? –minha voz continuava a mesma, mais tenho certeza que ele percebeu o desprezo em minhas palavras.

-Lya eu... Isso é muito complicado. –colocou a mão no rosto passageando suas têmporas.

-Frederick, eu só quero entender o porquê? Acho que mereço pelo menos essa consideração, não é? –ele me olhou e eu sustentei seu olhar, estava calma e não me exaltaria com o que quer que ele me dissesse.

-Meus pais começaram a fazer perguntas sobre onde eu estava, e me pediram para voltar para casa por uns dias, eles estão preocupados, eu não dei noticias por um bom tempo. –eu o olhei confusa, então ele continuou. –Eu nunca contei a meus pais sobre nós, minha família não aceitaria nosso relacionamento. –respirou fundo novamente e eu ainda sustentava seu olhar. –Somos de mundos diferentes Lya, nunca daria certo. Eu não posso me envolver mais do que já me envolvi com você.

-Você sabia quem eu era desde o começo Fred, sempre soube que eu era pobre, e mesmo assim se envolveu comigo, então por que agora. –eu sabia que Fred vinha de uma família rica que provavelmente se escondia por trás de assessores para não serem conhecidos (eu tinha deduzido isso quando tentei procurar algo sobre ele no google quando ele começou a sumir).

-Quando eu te conheci eu só queria um passa tempo, algo para me fazer esquecer quem eu era, e eu não esperava que desse tão certo assim, você me fez esquecer de tudo, e por isso acho que não devo te usar mais, eu não quero te machucar mais do que isso. –eu puxei todo o ar e contei até dez para me acalmar.

-E por que não me disse logo tudo isso quando chegou aqui?

-Por que eu queria que tivéssemos uma ultima vez, uma ultima lembranç...

-Para o inferno Fredderick, você... –mordi o lábio inferior, eu estava começando a me exaltar, eu já tinha me decidido a não dar esse gostinho a ele. – Só me responda uma coisa, quando eu te disse que te amava, você ficou estranho, porque? –ele ficou pálido, e eu vi quando ele retesou sua mão e a fechou.

-Quando eu sai de casa, eu não só abandonei minha família, mais também minha namorada. –foi impossível impedir que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. –Quando você disse que me amava eu lembrei da Angelina e percebi o canalha que estava sendo, então..

-Fora!

-O que?

-Fora da minha casa! E se deus quiser eu nunca mais terei de te ver em mais nenhum momento pelo resto da minha vida. –eu ainda tentava controlar a vontade de chorar. –Eu não quero mais ouvi se quer a sua voz, por favor vá embora, a porta da rua é serventia da casa.

Ele se levantou e eu olhei para o lado, não queria mais o ver, não queria mais olhar naqueles olhos verdes que tanto amei. Só mudei de posição quando senti a porta bater, ou seja, ele tinha ido, ele enfim tinha ido...Para nunca mais voltar...


	7. Trouxa!

-Eu ainda não acho essa uma boa ideia Sara! –eu estava aflita, sim completamente aflita, e toda vez que eu pensava no que eu iria fazer minhas mãos tremiam freneticamente.

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso senhorita Lyana, e você já protelou isso por tempo demais, todos já desconfiam, não dá para esconder mais. –ela me olhou com pena. –Você precisa da ajuda dele, quando todos aqui descobrirem, ou melhor confirmarem você será deportada sem dó nem piedade, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

-Eu sei Sara, mas... –respirei fundo para não chorar como um bebê, pois era o que sempre acontecia sempre que tínhamos essa conversa. –Mas ele vai achar que eu quis dar um golpe do baú.

-Pare de sentir culpada, ele foi o cafajeste da história, você é só a azarada desde o começo. –ela me sorriu.–Azarada por conhecer um ruivo "Weasley" e se deixar apaixonar por ele, e mais azarada ainda por tomar uma injeção de anticoncepcional que perde o efeito se tomada com outros remédios. –ela me abraçou quase gargalhando de rir, e uma senhora que passava nos olhou desconfiada. –Você não é culpada Lya, é a vítima, então vá lá e ache uma pista daquele desgraçado para que eu mesma tenha a chance de chutar aquele traseiro pomposo.

Eu a abracei forte e agradecida, realmente eu devia muito a Sara, sem ela eu não teria conseguido lidar com toda a reviravolta que minha vida deu. Nos separamos e eu limpei o rosto, malditos hormônios. Eu fiz menção de pegar minha mochila com o que preparamos para a viagem, mais Karl foi mais rápido e a pegou, subindo no ônibus e a colocando possivelmente na minha cadeira.

-Já disse que você não pode pegar peso sua louca. –exasperou-se Sara.

Desde que descobrimos minha nova condição que tanto Sara como surpreendentemente Karl, tem sido exageradamente cuidadosos comigo.

-Ela não está pesada. –argumentei.

-Volte logo ok? E tenha cuidado, não esqueça de comer e se sentir mal ou precisar de algo me ligue! –ela segurou meus ombros apertando-os num conforto mudo, enquanto olhava para o ônibus que me levaria para o desconhecido. –Eu ainda tenho vontade de matar aquele maldito professor por me obrigar a ficar aqui e deixar você ir sozinha.

Sara iria comigo, mais um dos professores dela pediu um esboçou de algo que parece ser bem elaborado, o que tomaria o fim de semana inteiro dela, e como eu já tinha organizado tudo, resolvi que deveria ir só, o que os preocupou. Mas Karl me ajudou a convencer Sara de que essa era a melhor escolha, se eu tivesse que adiar mais um dia essa viagem iria acabar desistindo de tudo.

-Não se preocupe eu ficarei bem, e eu prometo que qualquer coisa ligo. Não se preocupe ok? –a abracei de novo me despedindo e entrando no ônibus e me dirigindo para minha cadeira, onde sentei na janela olhando-os. -Obrigado Sara, eu não sei o que faria sem vocês.

-Soque ele quando encontra-lo. –ela disse maligna.

-Se, e somente se, eu tiver a sorte de encontra-lo, o susto que ele vai levar provavelmente o matará. –Karl se benzeu como se fossemos dois demônios. –Obrigada por tudo a vocês dois, volto logo.

-Se você encontrar uma pista dele ou não, se encontra-lo ou não, não importa, nós ligue. –ela disse e o motorista deu partida.

-Bye. –dissemos todos juntos, e ficamos acenando em despedida.

Me ajeitei para ficar confortável naquelas cadeiras, que graças aos céus eram boas. Senti algo se mexendo dentro de mim e sorri involuntariamente passando a mão em um movimento circular pela barriga, agora não mais reta, e sim estufada e redonda o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa (por mais que eu tentasse esconder com roupas, que agora não podiam ser muitas por causa do calor), que se dignasse a olhar duas vezes para mim perceberia meu estado. Sim eu estava irremediavelmente grávida, com dezessete semanas agora. Imaginem a minha cara ao descobrir, ao acordar no dia seguinte a minha conversa com Frederick numa cama de hospital, que meu cansaço não era derivado dos estudos e da preocupação com minha situação com Frederick (culpado direto), e que eu não tinha nenhuma gastrite ou disfunção alimentar, mas sim, estava anêmica, que era um quadro comum no primeiro trimestre da gravidez.

Bom, eu surtei...

Surtei primeiro por acordar em um lugar desconhecido, mais me acalmei quando uma Sara aflita me abraçava e um Karl aliviado me olhava. Pelo que ele me explicou (já que a Sara não estava em condições de falar por causa do choro), eles chegaram no nosso apartamento após o piquenique, e me chamaram, como eu não respondi, eles suporão que eu deveria estar no quarto dormindo, provavelmente cansada após a "reconciliação" com o Fred, mas tamanha foi a surpresa (desespero total) quando me encontraram desmaiada na sala com um presente ainda embrulhado na mão.

-"Sara ainda tentou te acordar enquanto eu chamava uma ambulância. " –ele ainda estava abalado. –"Passamos a noite aqui com você, os médicos não sabiam exatamente o que tinha causado o seu desmaio, então fizeram vários exames em você até descobrir a real causa. "

-"Você deu um belo susto nos seus amigos mocinha, como se sente? " –disse um homem de meia idade de jaleco branco que deveria ser o médico que estava encarregado de mim, ele esperara pacientemente para falar comigo, o que eu sou eternamente grata.

-"Bem, doutor? "

-"Marchael." –ele falou sorrindo e me estendendo a mão que eu apertei, e Sara saiu do meu lado cedendo o espaço para o médico.

-"Que bom minha querida. Bom eu acho que posso lhe dar alta. " –fiquei animada por poder sair dali e ele me sorriu amável. – "Mas só se você prometer se alimentar direito por causa da anemia e procurar com urgência uma ginecologista para acompanhar seu caso."

-"Ginecologista? " –será que eram cistos de novo, droga eu estava me cuidando direito, sempre tomava minhas injeções anticoncepcionais de 3 em 3 meses como o meu ginecologista (no Brasil) tinha me indicado fazer.

Claro que quando vim para Londres não encontrei o mesmo remédio, mais o farmacêutico me indicou um com uma composição similar e eu comprei, agora me arrependo por não ter me consultado com um medico especializado quando cheguei aqui.

-"Sim senhorita, a senhorita está grávida, meus... "

-"O QUE?!" -sim, agora sim eu surtei mesmo...

Eu ainda ria quando lembrava da cena, a cara do médico, uma Sara que parecia que iria desmaiar e um Karl estático. Depois que me acalmaram (muito choro), passamos a aceitar a ideia, o médico disse que eu poderia abortar (diferente do Brasil o aborto é legalizado na Inglaterra), mais que eu deveria me decidir rápido pois este só era permitido até as 12 semanas da gravides.

Quando chegamos em casa depois de eu ter sido liberada (almoçamos na rua mesmo por causa do horário), eu me sentei na sala com os dois e eu sabia que lhes devia uma explicação (além dos agradecimentos), pelo que havia realmente acontecido comigo. Então sem rodeios eu contei a eles o que tinha ocorrido comigo e Frederick, todas as palavras ditas por ele e por mim. E fiquei impressionada comigo mesma por estar falando tão tranquilamente sobre o assunto.

-"E você não gritou e nem bateu nele? " –perguntou-me uma Sara revoltada. –"Simplesmente ficou aí sentada engolindo tudo o que aquele cafajeste disse? "

-"Sim" –agora que eu parava para pensar, tinha sido realmente ridículo, eu provavelmente me sentiria melhor se tivesse batido nele.

-"Cara isso deve ter ferido o orgulho dele, sem falar que ele provavelmente está tentando entender até agora o que realmente aconteceu e se você realmente gostava dele. " –nós olhamos para o Karl com cara de paisagem. –"Qualquer mulher, apaixonada ou não, em seu lugar teria no mínimo gritado histericamente por ter seu orgulho ferido, mais você mostrou aquele babaca pomposo que tinha uma classe e um orgulho quem nem ele, com tudo que tinha feito, poderia abalar. " –ele veio até mim e pela primeira vez desde que nós conhecemos eu o vi sorri sincero (assustadoramente maligno). –"Estou orgulhoso de você, nenhuma tapa seu teria o ferido mais."

-"Agora eu sei por que a Sara ama você. " –acabamos todos rindo.

Já tínhamos viajado umas duas horas, então eu peguei uns sanduíches na mochila para comer, e fiquei feliz por não ter ninguém ao meu lado (na verdade o ônibus estava quase vazio), mas eu notei que era observada e me virei incomodada. Havia uma senhora com um vestido esquisito preto, ele tinha vários babados e parecia aqueles que eram moda no século XVIII. Quando eu me virei ela desviou o olhar, eu percebi que era a mesma senhora que me olhou estranho quando eu me despedia da Sara.

-"Que bom, agora além de te achar lésbica, ela também acha uma sem educação por comer nos ônibus" –disse minha consciência.

-"Problema dela, eu estou grávida e preciso me cuidar"

-"É assim que se fala. " –ela vibrou.

Quando me decidi/comuniquei a Sara que levaria a gravidez adiante e que teria o bebê, ela ficou radiante, dizendo que seria a madrinha deste. Mas logo ficou triste ao lembrar o que isso implicava a minha situação de intercâmbista, sabíamos que quando descobrissem que eu tinha engravidado e que não estava casada nem noiva, e nem mesmo tinha um namorado sequer, eu seria deportada sem piedade. Acabando não só com meu sonho e esforços, mais também decepcionaria a todos na minha família que teriam que me receber naquela situação, por isso resolvi não contar a ninguém do Brasil, e nem mesmo comunicar a faculdade da minha nova situação, não até conversar com aquele maldito Weasley. Como Sara mesmo disse, ele era minha única salvação, mesmo que eu não gostasse da ideia, eu precisava da ajuda dele, e ele era o pai e mesmo não gostando disso teria de arcar com as consequências de nossos atos, assim como eu.

Por um tempo ainda relutei se essa era a melhor opção e quando me convenci de que essa era a única, resolvi que encontraria Frederick, e novamente me deparei com um grande problema , eu nada sabia sobre ele. Por dias, eu me vi tentando investigar sobre seu nome na web, e frustrantemente novamente nada encontrei. Então quando já estava desistindo de tudo me peguei relembrando todas as nossas conversas, e como ao acaso me lembrei de nosso primeiro encontro, e sorri por finalmente ter encontrado uma pista.

Agora estava eu no ônibus para "Ottery St. Mary", colocando no pescoço o colar que ganhei dele e, sua ultima visita (para dar sorte), para tentar encontrar alguma pista dele, eu precisava encontra-lo, e persuadi-lo a pelo menos se apresentar comigo ao consulado, fingiríamos ser noivos até eu me formar, e depois eu voltaria para o Brasil, onde minha família me daria todo o apoio que eu precisaria. Eu não queria nada dele, nem mesmo faria questão que ele registrasse ou mesmo mandasse pensão, eu conseguiria me virar bem sem ele. Mas voltar para casa deportada e grávida sem o diploma que lutei tanto para vir conseguir não era uma opção.

Eram 12h em ponto quando o ônibus parou no vilarejo, e eu tratei de procurar logo algum restaurante para almoçar, estava faminta. Mas não deixe de notar que a senhora estranha agora vinha acompanhada de um homem caucasiano de no máximo uns 30 anos, e pareciam discutir algo, mas não era a discussão de provável mãe e filho que me intrigava, e sim do fato de que eu não o tinha visto dentro da condução, então como ele tinha chegado ali? Parei de pensar na vida alheia quando minha barriga deu sinal.

-Já vou, já vou, com certeza vai herdar a fome do pai. –disse me dirigindo a lanchonete mais próxima.

Pedi um almoço executivo, e comi calmamente. Quando fui pagar a conta resolvi que deveria começar minha procura, eu não podia protelar aquilo. Se "ele" tivesse mentido para mim (o que seria esperado), e ele não tivesse crescido ali eu podia voltar para Londres ainda hoje e já começar a arrumar minhas malas. Mais todo meu ser desejava encontrar ao menos uma pista ali, eu precisava realmente o encontrar.

-Seu troco senhorita, seja bem-vinda a "Ottery St. Mary", e volte sempre. –disse-me um simpático rapaz que ficava no caixa.

-Obrigado, mas se não for incomodo poderia me dar uma informação?! –ele me sorriu e me pediu para prosseguir. –Você sabe se alguma família Weasley vive aqui?

-Weasley? –o rapaz parecia ter visto um fantasma.

-Sim, eu procuro Frederick Weasley, você o conhece?

-Não. –disse-me ríspido, mas eu podia jurar que havia uma pontada de medo em sua voz.

-De qualquer forma obrigada e me desculpe por incomodar. –sai do restaurante intrigada, e mais animada, pelo jeito "ele" não havia mentido, com certeza alguém "nada querido" de sua família vivia aqui. Bom pelo comportamento canalha do Frederick eu podia imaginar que tipo de família eu encontraria, e isso me fez suspirar com pesar, será que ele me ajudaria?

-Com licença senhorita! –a senhora estranha e seu provável filho vinham em minha direção sorridentes. –Me perdoe, mais não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com aquele atendente, você procura Frederick Weasley?

-Sim, vim a essa cidade para procurar notícias dele. –meu coração se acelerou com aquela possibilidade. –A senhora o conhece?

-Não. –meu sorriso morreu. –Mas sei onde ele e sua família vivem, se quiser podemos leva-la lá?

-Não se incomodem, a senhora já me salvaria a vida se me dissesse onde posso encontra-ló. –eu juntei as mãos e quase chorei quando senti aquele peso sair de minhas costas, eu encontraria pelo menos sua família, e com um pouco de persuasão o encontraria também.

-Horas uma jovem grávida não pode sair andando por aí sozinha, e eu sou uma pobre velha, não poderia subir aquela colina que dar na casa dos Weasley. –ela me disse indignada, e eu acabei aceitando sua proposta, mais me ofereci para pelo menos pagar o táxi, e eles aceitaram.

A corrida foi rápida e tranquila, com a senhora me perguntando de onde eu conhecia o jovem Weasley, mas em nenhum momento fez perguntas invasivas se mostrando extremamente educada e compreensiva. O homem ao seu lado nada dizia e nem me olhava, parecia que para ele eu nem existia, mais quem se importava. Quando o táxi parou acima de uma colina eu senti meu coração acelerar e logo que sai percebi que havia algo errado ali.

-Onde estamos? –eu paguei ao taxista e ele se foi. –A senhora me disse que me levaria até onde ele morava.

-A família Weasley mora num vilarejo abaixo dessa colina, se você seguir direto logo vai ver algumas casas, mais siga direto e encontrará a casa deles. –ela me sorriu, e apesar de eu só vê mato naquela imensidão eu seguiria minha única pista. –Mas mantenha sua mente no objetivo ao qual a trouxe aqui e tudo ficará bem. E não repare nas roupas estranhas das pessoas de lá, eles seguem assim como eu a tradição do lugar.

-Ô, eu não sei como agradece-lá senhora?

-Averyan. –ela me disse solicita. –E não se preocupe com isso, você nem imagina como fez meu dia feliz.

-Lopes, Lyana Lopes. –eu me apresentei, não acreditando que ainda não o tinha feito. –Muito obrigada senhora Averyan.

-Não esqueça do que eu disse, mantenha sua mente no objetivo de encontrá-lo. –eu confirmei, apesar de não entender o porquê disso. Mas não tinha como não o fazer, pois era exatamente o que eu fazia a dias, encontrar Frederick era a única coisa que ocupava meus pensamentos.

E depois de me despedi deles segui na direção que está me disse. Fazendo exatamente o que está me disse para fazer, apesar da total descrença de encontrar algo próximo naquela imensidão verde, que eu só via mato. Mas tamanha foi a minha surpresa quando em menos de cinco minutos de caminhada eu podia ver algumas casa distantes. Nenhuma realmente próxima da outra, pareciam mais como aquelas casinhas construídas no meio do terreno de grades fazendas.

"Como eu não tinha visto isso antes?"

Parei de me perguntar isso quando o vi. Meu coração pareceu parar e meus olhos lacrimejaram com a cena. Eram quatro jovens ao todo. Caminhando alegremente de mãos dados com uma jovem de longos cabelos e pele escuro vinha ele, e parecia tão entretido na conversa que não tinha me notado. Outro rapaz ruivo, um pouco maior que ele e que andava meio desengonçado, deu-lhe um soco de leve nos braços, fazendo a jovem castanha que os acompanhavam gargalhar.

-Fred? –eu sussurrei, mais devido a proximidade todos se vivaram para mim. E este ao me ver empalideceu.

-Lya?... –toda a cor do seu rosto sumiu. –O que?... Como você chegou aqui?

-De ônibus Frederick, horas são só 4h de viagem de Londres para cá. –minha resposta parecia que os tinha deixado confusos.

-Você tem uma amiga trouxa e nunca a trouxe para casa? –disse o ruivo rindo. –Papai vai te matar.

"Oi, ele me chamou de trouxa?"

-Trouxa? –eu indaguei. –Ele me chamou de trouxa? –eu sei que fui, mais não precisa insultar. Será que ele enganava muitas meninas, ou isso era algum esporte dos homens de sua família. Logo me vi estufar de raiva, aquele idiota não iria brincar mais comigo.

-Ronald seu babaca, isso é uma ofensa no lugar de onde ela vem. –disse a castanha. –Desculpe meu marido, as vezes ele esquece que nem todos giram ao redor do seu mundinho. -o ruivo olhou-a feio.

-Lyana o que faz aqui? –Fred parecia ter enfim recuperado a voz.

-Vim conversar com você, tem...

-Nós não temos nada para conversar, eu deixei bem claro tudo entre nós a semanas atrás, agora se me der licença. –ele passou por mim arrastando a morena embasbacada que o acompanhava, e os outros o seguiram silenciosos. Eu ainda fiquei parada uns segundo antes de os seguir.

-EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA FREDERICK. –eu gritei e todos se viraram para me olhar, e como robôs programados, olharam para minha barriga onde avia sim um volume aparente, e depois para mim, e então para ele, como que entendendo horrorizados a situação na qual estávamos. –Eu não viria até aqui se não fosse importante. –eu disse tentando me acalmar.

-Você?.. Mas como?... –ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras e a morena largou sua mão. –Espera você me disse que tomava anticoncepcional, você me enganou? –eu o olhei mortalmente, mas sabia que ele me perguntaria/acusaria de algo assim, e já tinha me preparado para responde-lo, só não esperava que fosse em frente a uma plateia.

-Serio mesmo Weasley? Uma trouxa te passou a perna? –dizia a senhora, que só diabo que sabe de onde surgiu, apontando uma vareta esquisita para eles. –Eu sabia que vocês eram escoria, mais quando eu pensei que não podiam mais sujar o nome de sua família, você nós mostra que pode e se envolve com uma trouxa, uma maldita trouxa.

-Quem é você? –Fred e seus amigos também tinham varetas nas mãos e se olhavam de forma assassina.

"Oi, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Isso era para ser uma cena dramática, o que infernos essa velha esquisita veio fazer, e a maldita gagá me insultou também, puta que pariu"

-Hora Weasley você não achou que nós não nos vingaríamos, não é? –eu gritei quando meu cabelo foi puxado violentamente para trás, pelo "filho" da velha, que só podia ter pacto com o demo para surgir assim das sombras. –Pensou, hora não se preocupe, eu estava quase desistindo também dessa vingança contra sua família e o maldito "Trio de ouro". –ela cuspia as palavras, e agitou a vareta e dela saiu um jato azul, que a moça castanha repeliu com a sua. -Não sabe o quão feliz eu fiquei ao ouvir uma trouxa pronunciar o sobrenome da sua família, e eu até deixaria passar se ela não estivesse em frente ao ônibus que dava para a cidade próxima daqui. Me diga quantos Weasley, poderiam existir fora sua maldita família nessa região?

-Fred... –não pude terminar o que diria pois a senhora me deu um tapa tão forte que me desnorteou, e eu pude sentir o gosto de sangue na boca.

-SILENCIO. –gritou o homem que me segurava, apontando uma vara no meu pescoço, e eu pude sentir um frio mortal descendo for este. -Trouxa imunda coloque-se no seu lugar.

-SOLTE-A. –enfureceu-se Fred, fazendo jorros de luz vermelha saírem de sua vareta e eu podia ver uma luz da mesma cor ao seu redor. A senhora fez movimento estranho com a mão que segurava aquele estranho objeto e uma barreira quase imperceptível surgiu a nossa frente por alguns segundos.

-Não se preocupe Weasley, nós a devolveremos para você, junto com o nojento filho mestiço que ela carrega. –a velha que agora estava se transformando na minha frente e num piscar de olhos era um home de vestido, e por mais que eu gritasse em horror, nenhuma voz saia da minha boca. –Da mesma forma que sua mãe deixou a Bella na luta delas. Vou até embala-lós para presente, o que acha, a trouxa para você e o mestiço para sua mãe. –Ele ria com escarnio e eu gritava com todas as minhas forças, mais nenhuma voz saia, minha cabeça já doía de tanto que ele puxava e apertava meus cabelos, e meu rosto já estava banhado em lágrimas.

-Lestrange, solte-a, eu iriei no lugar dela, mas deixa em paz, ela é só uma trouxa, nem entendo o que está acontecendo aqui. –argumentou um Fred desesperado.

-Nem nos seus mais belos sonhos Weasley, vamos fazer essa trouxa de exemplo para o mundo bruxo, todo e qualquer bruxo vai pensar duas vezes em se envolver com um trouxa depois do que fizemos a ela. E nada me deixará mais feliz em derramar esse sangue tão sujo que mancha a nossa honra como bruxos. –ele disse, e mesmo com aquele vestido, eu sabia que aquele homem chamado Lestrange me mataria.

E foi com esse pensamento que eu senti um puxão forte na barriga e tudo ao meu redor começou a girar tão rápido, me fazendo ficar tonta e enjoada. Quando consegui fixar os olhos em algo que não se mexesse me vi colocando todo o almoço para fora num chão de madeira, e ao olhar ao redor, vi que não estávamos mais na colina e sim em uma estranha casa, e aqueles dois me olhavam com sorrisos psicóticos, e algo me dizia que o sangue que a pouco senti na boca logo seria tirado de mim de outra forma, e provavelmente muito mais dolorosa e demorada.


	8. Tortura!

Eu estava apavorada, não entendia o que estava realmente acontecendo ali, como havíamos chegado naquele lugar? Bruxaria, eu podia jurar que eles tinham se alto denominado bruxos.

Limpei o boca com as costas da mão e segurei a alça da mochila como se minha vida dependesse disso, pavor era a palavra que melhor me descreveria naquele momento, um medo incomum me arremetia, e ao olha-lós me senta como um coelho em frente a serpentes, que brincam com a comida antes de devora-lá.

-Scourgify .-disse Lestrange apontando para o vômito que sumiu em poucos segundos. –Diga-me como conheceu o Weasley, e como acabou assim? –disse ele apontando para minha barriga.

Eu não pretendia e nem iria mentir, não tinha o porquê e mesmo se estivesse não estava em condições de fazê-lo, então mesmo com o pânico eminente eu tentei responde-lo, qual foi minha surpresa quando comecei a falar, mais voz nenhuma saiu, ele pareceu surpreso por um minuto e depois começou a sorri. Ele rapidamente apontou a vareta ou melhor varinha "lembro das histórias de bruxas e feiticeiras que usavam varas feitas de árvores magicas" e as chamavam de "varinhas de condão".

-Finite Incantatem. –ele apontou para mim, e depois apontou para si mesmo e sussurrou algo, sua roupa que antes era um sinistro vestido de época rapidamente se transformou em um palito fino, dando-lhe uma ar mais arrogante. –Agora você conseguirá falar trouxa.

Não gostei quando esse me chamou de trouxa, mais parecia que a ofensa em si não tinha o mesmo significado para nos dois. Sem falar que eu não estava em condições de reclamar de algo. Então eu respirei fundo e novamente juntei todos os argumentos necessários para aquela conversa. E qual foi nossa surpresa quando novamente nenhuma voz saia.

-Que droga Avery, ela não consegue mais falar, o que você fez com ela? –perguntou se virado para o outro homem que agora estava sentado no sofá com um copo cheio de um liquido estranho.

-Deixe de coisa Rodolfo, eu só usei um feitiço simples, na certa ele foi muito forte e ela logo voltará a falar, use legilimência nela e pronto, e ande rápido que eu quero aproveitar que ela não pode gritar para tortura-la um pouco. –disse com um sorriso perverso me olhando.

-Certo, você está certo. –ele caminhou até mim e eu me arrastei para longe, até que minhas costas se encostaram na parede, e ele me sorriu maligno. –Não tem para onde fugir sua trouxa imunda. –disse ele chutando minhas pernas, o que me fez arfar de dor, e me contrair ainda mais, enquanto este me apontava a varinha. –Legilimens.

Toda a minha vida pareceu passar diante dos meus olhos de forma aleatória, imagens minha na formatura, a proposta para estudar em Londres, o acidente de carro, o dia em que conheci Sara, minha primeira vez com Fred, quando nos conhecemos, o pedido de namoro, o passeio no parque, e o fim do namoro. Tudo parecia um borrão e minha cabeça doía, eu não queria lembrar de tudo isso, e quando minha visão voltou a focalizar no homem a minha frente fiquei aliviada, sentimento que durou muito pouco, pois o sorriso malévolo de Lestrange me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

-O traidor do sangue Weasley não mentiu, a trouxa não sabe nada sobre nós bruxos, na verdade é até engraçado saber que ele apenas brincou com ela.

-Do que você está falando Rodolfo. –perguntou um curioso Avery.

-Ela é uma trouxa brasileira que veio estudar em Londres, umas coisas sem sentido. –riu pelo nariz. –Conheceu o Weasley por acaso e este se divertiu com ela, e depois a abandonou, vê se pode, um Weasley que não é tão certinho, quem diria em?... –o outro começou a gargalhar, e aquilo me doeu na alma. –E no fim ela só procurou-o poe estar grávida.

-Para nossa sorte. –o outro se levantou e me apontou a varinha. –Agora vamos nos divertir com ela também.

-Ela é toda sua Avery, só não a mate ainda, quero vê-la sofrer muito, para que quando mandarmos o corpo dela, eles saibam cada feitiço que usamos e terem certeza que ela mesma implorou a cada segundo pela morte.

Eu agora tremia, já tinha voltado a chorar quando estes começaram a expor minha vida como se fosse nada, e agora eles me diziam que eu seria torturada e morta, quem em sã consciência ficaria bem com isso.

-Diffindo. –um rasgo se abriu na altura da minha coxa esquerda e jorrava abundantemente meu sangue, parecia que uma faca afiada tinha passado ali, e eu gritei a plenos pulmões, mais novamente nada se ouvia. –Que droga, não tem tanta graça quando não a ouvimos gritar.

Eu direcionei minhas mãos ao local que sangrava, tentei rasgar uma peça de minha roupa para fazer uma tala, mais quando eu iria amarra-la ela começou a pegar fogo, e com o susto a joguei longe, enquanto os ouvia rir de mim. A dor me fez ficar mais lúcida, talvez a adrenalina estava enfim clareando a minha mente, me fazendo pensar rápido. Eu não podia ficar ali sentada esperando eles me cortarem toda ou manipularem minha mente novamente, eu precisava lutar, eu não morreria sentada feito uma galinha choca. Eu lutaria como todos os meus heróis um dia lutaram, e se morresse eu não seria por não tentar, eu devia isso aos meus filhos.

Observei o local em que estávamos, era uma sala luxuosa, com dois sofás, lareira, e um centro ao meio, tinha também uma luxuosa tapeçaria ao chão e um armário com várias taças dentro. Tinha uma escada a direita que levava ao andar superior ou lado oposto do meu a esquerda de Avery, essa eu sabia ser impossível de alcançar, então percebi que a meio metro de mim havia uma porta que ou me levaria a cozinha ou a saída daquele local, eu rezava a todos os deuses do olimpo que fosse a segunda opção. E foi com esse pensamento que me levantei, ignorando a dor que sentia.

-Flagrate. –parecia que um ferro em brasa marcava meu braço como gado, gritei batendo na parede, e antes que eles pudessem me fazer mais alguma coisa desatei a correr.

Corri para porta sabendo que minha vida dependia disso, e mesmo com meu atual peso e a dor eu consegui alcançar meu objetivo, a bendita porta.

-Bombarda máxima. –fui jogada para trás pela forte explosão a minha frente, e arquejei buscando o ar quando este foi tirado duramente de meus pulmões quando bati com as costas no chão. –Quem lhe deu permissão para sair do chão trouxa, esse é o seu lugar.

-Ela realmente tentou fugir, acho que estamos sendo muito bonzinhos Avery. Estupefaça. –ele novamente apontou a varinha em minha direção e um jato de luz vermelhe saiu desta, e eu rapidamente joguei a mochila que pendia em meu braço direito na minha frente, está explodiu. Eu não parei para ver os estragos, levantei ainda sem folego e desatei a correr pelo buraco que antes era a porta e pude os ouvir fazendo o mesmo.

-Imperio. –um escudo dourando surgiu ao meu redor, mais não parei para saber o que isso deveria fazer e adentrei a cozinha, e não parei de correr, apenas segui para o outro lado dela onde uma porta de vidro me separava do que deveria ser o quintal da casa. Estava sendo difícil de respirar, maldita asma, mas eu não pararia até alcançar a rua.

-TRIP –gritou Avery e eu tropecei caindo por cima da porta, quebrando-a e rolando para fora. –Maldita. –eu estava agora cheia de cortes por todo o corpo, mas ainda sim tentei levantar novamente.

-Incarcerous. –cordas surgiram amarrando o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu caísse para frente batendo o rosto no chão, e todos os cortes do meu corpo ardessem ainda mais. –Como diabos essa maldita trouxa conseguiu repelir o "império"?

-Deve ser algo do Weasley, lembra daqueles escudos esquisitos protegidos com o "protego" que eles vendem, provavelmente ela deve ter algo assim.

Eles discutiam algo que eu não conseguia entender, já havia desistido de tentar me soltar, pois quanto mais movimento eu fazia, mais as cordas arroxavam, e eu podia senti-las esmagando minha volumosa barriga, e isso me assustava muito, eu não sentia nada se mover no meu ventre, e apesar da dificuldade para respirar, a dor e o cansaço, nada me dava mais horror do que pensar que algo tinha acontecido e que eu os tinha perdido daquela forma, eu não podia fazer mais nada, estava ensanguentada e amarrada, lutando para respirar com o rosto batendo na grama que estava molhada agora com minhas lágrimas, eu tentava gritar, pedir ajuda, mais minha voz não saia e nesse momento o desespero se apoderou completamente de mim.

-Será que é só contra maldições imperdoáveis? –Avery especulou. –Ou só contra a "império".

-Só há um jeito de descobrir!

-Não podemos mata-lá agora?

-Não, vou faze-la sofre muito, por ter nos feito de idiotas, essa maldita trouxa vai rastejar feito verme no chão. –ele estava com um ódio notável, sua mão que segurava a varinha tremia. –Crucio.

A dor aguda que senti deveria ser impossível, pareciam que milhares de agulhas perfuravam meu corpo enquanto meus ossos eram retorcidos, gritar e gritar era tudo o que eu podia fazer em agonia, eu podia jurar que foram horas daquela dor imensa, mas quando ele parou eu sabia que não tinha se passado muito. Eu sentia novamente o gosto de sangue na boca e eu podia sentir também que algo molhado escorrer por minhas pernas, os meus sentidos estavam me deixando, não conseguia mais ar, tudo começou a ficar escuro.

-Ei não morra ainda, ainda vamos brincar muito, farei você pagar pelo que fizeram a Bella. –ele ria sádico. –Sectumsem...

-Protego Horribilis. –a inconsciência já me abraçava quando eu ouvi a voz dele.


	9. Bônus

**_Bônus 2 - Primeira Vez!_**

-Me diga, qual a regra desse jogo. –sorriu safado. –E o que o ganhador leva.

-Perde quem implorar para ter o outro. –disse passando minhas unhas pela lateral do seu corpo. –E que tal se o ganhador puder fazer o perdedor de seu escravo. Claro que o escravo tem de obedecer todas as ordens de seu mestre até o Natal. –surrei.

-Lya, você sabe como fazer um homem jogar... Vale tudo então? –ele tirou a maldita blusa.

"Chamem os bombeiros por que o fogo é grande!"

-Claro que sim... –fui desabotoando vagarosamente a parte de cima do meu pijama, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, e ele acompanhou cada botão sendo aberto.

-Merlin, dai-me forças. –ele se levantou e ficou em pé na cama enquanto tirava a calça ficando só de boxer vermelha "Santo pecado, meus deuses", então fiz o mesmo só que tirei mais devagar e quando fui passar pelos pés me virei empinando o bumbum e encaixando-o "sem querer" na sua masculinidade.

-Você joga sujo Lya... –suspirou rouco, o que admito me deixou molhada na mesma hora.

-Você não viu nada Frederick! –me virei para ele novamente, jogando a calça de qualquer forma e o beijei loucamente, e esse prontamente me correspondeu.

Deixei minhas mãos escorrerem por seu torso e só parei quando cheguei na lateral de sua cueca, e comecei a baixa-la descendo junto com ela enquanto beijava o seu corpo no caminho, parei apenas quando esta chegou aos seus pés e ele prontamente me ajudou a retira-la de vez. Enlacei suas cochas dando atenção aquela região, e depois passei para sua barriga, tentando não dar atenção de imediato ao sem membro o que estava deixando Fred louco, pois ele fechava suas mãos tão fortemente na tentativa de não me agarrar ali mesmo.

-Fred... –gemi, e quando esse abriu os olhos e me olhou eu lambi meu indicador direito e passei na cabecinha de seu membro onde o pré gozo já saia abundante, seu corpo todo tremeu. Fui vagarosamente até seu membro e passei a beijar a extensão desse, e Fred já respirava descompassado, então resolvi em fim acabar com sua agonia, e abocanhei seu membro sugando-o.

-HAAAAAAA... Merlin... Lya você... –ele gemia e falava coisas sem nexo, enquanto eu continuava naquele vai e vem o sugando, e não demorou muito para eu sentir seu gosto. –Quem é você... e o que você fez com minha doce namorada?

-Isso quer dizer que eu venci? –perguntei deitando na cama enquanto esse vinha para cima de mim.

-Nem pensar senhorita, agora é a minha vez, e pode ter certeza, eu vou te fazer gemer muito. –disse me beijando.

Fred começou dando atenção ao meu pescoço e depois foi descendo até o vale dos meus seios, onde ele tirou com uma pequena dificuldade meu sutiã, lambeu o bico do meu seio e antes que eu percebesse seus dedos estavam em minha intimidade, não tive como conter o suspiro, mais ele não parecia ligar, estava concentrado no que fazia, seus dedos trabalhavam com uma maestria incrível, mas nada me preparou para sua língua, estava tão absorta no prazer que ao senti-la tocar minha intimidade arquejei na cama, aquele homem me levaria a loucura. O orgasmo foi longo, e quando este tirou minha calcinha e jogou para trás, eu sabia o que ele queria. Fred se posicionou na minha entrada e ficou passando seu membro duro ali.

-Peça... –eu disse empurrando meu corpo para frente.

-Não. –ele e a para frente e para trás, tornando a fricção algo delicioso.

-Peça Fred. –fui um pouco mais e ele caiu por cima de mim, me completando por completo. Ele bombou com tudo, sem dó nem piedade, e eu adorei aquilo, eu o queria exatamente assim.

-Mais forte... –pedi, e ele me segurou pela bunda, adentrado com tudo, estávamos suados, e som de nossos corpos se chocando era alto, mais mantínhamos-nos naquela loucura deliciosa, e quando chegamos ao ápice ambos sorriamos com a volúpia do momento.

Acordei desnorteada, não sabia em que momento da noite eu havia dormido, mas só de acordar abraçada por aquele ruivo eu já me sentia feliz. Nos encontrávamos um de frente para o outro ainda nus, apenas o cobertor da cama nós cobria, e eu não contive o impulso de tocar-lhe o rosto, e ficar alisando-o.

-Bom dia Lya. –ele disse manhoso, meio sonolento.

-Bom dia Fred.

Ele me puxou mais para si ainda sem abrir os olhos, e eu pude sentir sua ereção matinal, então me encachei nele sentindo-o me invadir. Dessa vez fomos mais lentamente curtindo cada momento e sussurrando palavras doces um para o outro.

-Eu ficarei mal-acostumado se você me acordar assim pequena. –ele me beijou o pescoço. –Não que eu esteja reclamando, na verdade é o contrário disso. –safado.

-Eu vou adorar acordá-lo assim durante todas as nossas férias.

-Eu acho que fui abençoado... –me beijou enquanto eu ria. –Mas se vamos nos manter nesse ritmo teremos de tomar cuidado.

-Não se preocupe, eu tomo injeção anticoncepcional. –ele me olhou estranhando, o que era normal, quem em sã consciência toma anticoncepcional quando não tem uma vida sexual ativa. –Eu tive um problema com cistos, então fiz tratamento com esse tipo de remédio, o tomo de três em três meses, e a última vez que tomei foi a uma semana atrás, então não se preocupe eu estou protegida.

-Então vamos aproveitar. –ele disse malandro.

-Nada disso vamos tomar um banho e ir preparar o café da manhã. –já e a me levantando quando o olhei. –E você que vai prepara-lo.

-Por que eu?

-Por que até o Natal você é meu escravo. –dei-lhe uma secada.

-Serei um escravo muito obediente, prometo. -me secando também.

Tomamos banho e nós arrumamos, depois fomos para a cozinha, e Fred me pediu para esperar no sofá da sala, e eu assim o fiz, mas em pouco tempo este me chamou para o café.

"Caralh... o que é isso? Esse homem é perfeito!"

-Uau Fred! –de panquecas a frutas, a mesa tinha tudo.

-Coma direitinho, e depois você vai beber algo para febre. –ele disse encostando a mão na minha testa. -Você está quente e corada, e eu tenho certeza que não é por minha causa. -piscou para mim.

-Não precisa, eu estou bem é só comer que passa.

Tratei de comer, e logo Sara e Karl chegaram para nós acompanhar. Minha cabeça realmente estava doendo um pouco então resolvi tomar um remédio para gripe, provavelmente eu tinha pegado uma gripe por ter ficado lá fora sem casaco ontem à noite.

Resolvemos assistir um filme, e assim passamos as férias, em meio a muitas conversas, brincadeiras na neve, estudos e claro muito sexo. E apesar de eu ainda ter ficado os primeiros dias de cama por causa da febre, eu adorei, pois meu escravo cuidou realmente bem de mim, e eu não tive com não dizer-lhe o tão amado "Eu te amo"...


	10. Saída!

-Vamos você tem que beber. –ouvi uma voz rouca me dizer, enquanto um liquido quente descia pela minha garganta, o gosto foi tão terrível que me vi com vontade de coloca-ló para fora, e acabei me engasgando. Uma mão aparou minhas costas enquanto eu levantava o tronco e me ajudou nessa tarefa quando uma dor subiu por minha espinha me fazendo parar qualquer movimento no corpo, como uma pontada de agulha, que era enfiada sempre que eu respirava mais profundamente. –Fique calma e respire.

Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com um par de olhos cinzentos me observando. Parecia ser aquele loiro que antes falava comigo, ele me ajudou a apoiar-me novamente na cama, e quando enfim eu me deitei senti a dor nas costas aliviar um pouco. Olhei ao redor e vi que estava em uma sala branca, provavelmente em um hospital, minha mente estava confusa, o que eu fazia em um leito de hospital? Qual foi minha surpresa quando o loiro puxou a varinha do bolso do jaleco branco e apontou para mim, memória dos últimos acontecimentos voltaram a minha mente tão rapidamente quanto o grito mudo que dei. Tentei levantar da cama, mais a dor foi mais forte,e ele me empurrou novamente para que eu voltasse a deitar na mesma, o que aconteceria agora? Eu iria morrer? Eles iriam me torturar novamente? Porque estavam fazendo isso comigo? Pavor, um completo e total sentimento de pânico se apoderou de mim.

O loiro disse algo e eu não consegui mais me mexer, mais pude sentir quando algo dentro de mim se mexeu, e apenas naquele momento, por um ínfimo estante me permiti sentir alivio.

-Você não deve se mexer tanto senhorita Lopes, saímos a pouco de uma intervenção delicada e você quase perdeu seus filhos, então por favor não faça com que meus esforços para salva-lhes tenha sido em vão. –ele me olhava sério, mas eu mal podia ó ver com meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. –Não posso mantê-la nesse feitiço, isso faz mal para você, então quando eu lhe liberar por favor fique quieta tudo bem? Não se preocupe você está segura agora, nada de mal irá lhe acontecer. –novamente ele sussurrou algo apontando a varinha para mim, e por mais que eu estivesse com medo, eu não tinha opções além de acreditar nele, então quando me vi livre apenas fiquei quieta.

-Eu sou Draco Malfoy, o medibruxo responsável pelo seu caso tudo bem? –fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. –Você está agora no Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, e chegou aqui trazida por Frederick Weasley com vários cortes, decorrentes e não decorrentes de feitiços e maldições, além de que estava sofrendo de um começo de aborto causado pela maldição cruciatos. –eu apenas o olhava tentando entender a minha situação.

Pera quer dizer que Fred quem tinha me salvado, então eu não estava delirando quando ouvi sua voz antes de desmaiar. E ele disse que os meus filhos estavam bem, eu não tinha como não está feliz.

-Preciso saber exatamente quais maldições você sofreu. –o olhei sem entender, ele queria que eu dissesse o nome de que? Pera ele falou maldição cruciatos, o Lestrange falou algo como "Crucios" e depois eu senti toda aquela dor, então eles chamavam aquilo de maldição. –Preciso que me relate exatamente o que aconteceu, tudo o que você conseguir lembrar, pois não posso ministrar poções sem saber exatamente o que lhe atingiu, claro que alguns feitiços são fáceis de identificar, mais é um procedimento necessário principalmente em uma mulher em sua condição. –apontou para minha barriga, e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Ele ficou me olhando, provavelmente esperando que eu começasse a falar, mais eu já estava cansada de tentar algo que me parecia ser inútil. Então apontei para minha garganta e para varinha dele, numa tentativa muda de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

-Você é muda, ou foi um feitiço que não a deixa falar. –levantei a mão e deixei em pé apenas dois dedos, indicando a segunda opção.

-Finite. –disse ele com a varinha apostada para mim. –Tente agora! –eu suspirei e novamente tentei falar e mais uma vez não consegui, será que eu ficaria muda?

-Não se preocupe, o feitiço deve ter sido muito forte, uma hora o encanto acaba e você voltará a falar normalmente. –me alegrei um pouco com suas palavras, e esse puxou uma pena do bolso, e com um rodopio de varinha uma folha apareceu. –Vou encantar essa pena a você tudo bem? –apesar de não entender para que diabos ele queria uma pena comigo eu fiz que sim. –Essa é uma pena de repetição rápida, então quando eu a encantar a você, tudo o que você pensar será escrito no papel, assim será mais rápido para nós dois e menos cansativo para você. –ele fez um giro com a varinha e rapidamente a pena e a folha começaram a flutuar no meu lado direito.

-Bom, agora pense em algo. Apenas imagine as letras sendo escritas em sua mente e pronto.

 _-"O que eu deveria pensar, isso tudo é muito louco"_ –arregalei os olhos quando a pena começou a se mexer e letras se formaram no papel como se eu as escrevesse, juro que me deu vontade de me benzer. E logo depois as letras foram sumindo, como se a tinta fosse bebida pelo papel.

-Ótimo, não tenha medo, me diga tudo o que aconteceu! –ele falou e eu respirei fundo tentando focar meus pensamentos. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira branca que ficava ao lado da maca, e eu juro que não a tinha visto antes ali.

 _-"Tudo começou quando eu resolvi que precisava encontrar o Fred..."_ –contei todos os detalhes, e ele continuava com aquele rosto frio como se nada que eu dissesse pudesse mudar algo ali, e isso por mais estranho que pareça me tranquilizou, pois em nenhum momento ele me interrompeu, apenas balançava a cabeça quando eu dizia como tinha sido atacada.

-Não se preocupe, você não ficará com nenhuma marca no corpo, e seus filhos estão aparentemente bem agora, tudo que a senhorita precisa fazer é descansar por uns dias e se alimentar bem. –ele se levantou. –Eles estão todos ansiosos para saber como você está. –eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer. –Todos os Weasley e Potter estão aí fora esperando notícias suas, tive de colocar vários feitiços silenciadores na porta por causa do seu namorado. –eu fiquei preocupada e ele pareceu compreender. Quem era Potter? –Ex-namorado! Mas se você não quiser receber visitas eu não as permitirei entrar.

 _-"Posso perguntar algo senhor Malfoy?"_ –ele fez que sim. _–"Ele sabe sobre os gêmeos?"_

-Não, tudo que disse a eles era que você estava bem, mais nada além disso, como nenhum deles é seu parente eu não poderia passar mais que essa informação sem sua permissão, seria anti-ético.

 _-"Muito obrigada por tudo, não só por me ajudar, mais por salvar meus filhos, eu lhe serei eternamente grata"_ –ele sorriu de lado pela primeira vez e isso me encantou.

-Você fez dois comensais da morte de idiotas, salva a sua vida e de seus filhos foi uma questão de honra para mim. –ele voltou a ficar sério. –Devo deixá-los entrar?

Olhei-o e por um momento fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas eu tinha muitas perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas, e ali sozinha eu não as conseguiria, e por mais que eu ainda tivesse certo receio de encontra-lo, ele tinha salvado a minha vida e dos nossos filhos, mesmo que talvez por um lado a culpa disso tudo seja em parte dele. Suspirei resignada, e olhei para o homem a minha frente impassível esperando calmamente minha resposta.

 _-"Sim!"_

-Tudo bem, mais lembre-se nada de se mexer e nem se estressar, vou subir sua maca para que você fique confortável sentada. –ele fez um aceno com a varinha e vagarosamente a maca foi levantando e eu fiquei sentada.

O agradeci mais uma vez antes que ele saísse fechando a porta atrás de si, e em meio segundo depois ele entrou, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu pude vê o alivio que se instalara imediatamente ali. Olhando-o no geral, pude notar que seu terno estava manchado de sangue, provavelmente meu, e quanto mais ele se aproximava mais meu coração idiota acelerava.

-Posso sentar? –ele perguntou apontando para a cadeira ao lado da maca e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, então ele a puxou e sentou. –Como você está? –ele tentou alcançar uma de minhas mãos com a sua mais eu rapidamente a puxei, ele pareceu desconcertado.

 _-"Estou bem!"_ –ele ainda me olhava esperando uma resposta, então apontei para o papel que flutuava com a pena do meu lado, e esse ao notar pareceu estranha e depois se incomodar.

-Se não queria falar comigo era só ter dito, eu não teria entrado e lhe... –bati com a mão na cadeira para lhe chamar a atenção e o olhei feio, enquanto apontava novamente para a folha.

 _-"Eu não consigo mais falar, ou melhor eu tento mais a voz não sai."_ –levei a mão aos olhos impedindo que ele visse minhas lágrimas. – _"Se eu não quisesse você aqui, eu não teria pedido para você entrar"_

-Me desculpe, eu não queria... Droga...Eu achei que você iria morrer e.. –ele pareceu se afundar ainda mais na cadeira. –Tudo isso é culpa minha, eu nunca quis que algo assim acontecesse a você Lya, eu não consigo imaginar o quão tudo isso deve ter sido horrível para você.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, e Fred me olhou limpando os olhos.

-Minha família está preocupada, você se importa se eles entrarem por um minuto, minha mãe não parava de chorar. –ele ficou vermelho, e eu quase me vi rindo da situação.

Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, como seria a família dele, mas pensei em minha mãe, como ela estaria se soubesse que eu havia passado por uma situação assim. Só de olhar para Fred eu sabia o quanto este tinha ficado preocupado, então por mais estranho que fosse a situação me vi negando com a cabeça e apontando para porta. Mas antes mesmo que Fred pudesse levantar, a porta foi aberta.

-Gina você não pode entrar! –uma moça de longos cabelos ruivos entrou vestida com uma roupa esquisita e segurando uma vassoura, sendo seguida por uma castanha de conjuntinho secretaria marrom, que tentava puxa-la de volta.

-Nem vem Hermione, eu já esperei de mais. –disse a ruiva.

-Desculpe Fred, você conhece sua irmã, é impossível segura-la. –exasperou-se a castanha. Opa pera aí, aquela ruiva era irmã do Fred?

-Tudo bem Hermione, eu já estava indo abrir a porta, pode pedir para todos entrarem por favor? –ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu me peguei tentando observa-la, já que aquela era a tão famosa Hermione que o Fred tanto falava, e logo notei que ela era a mesma que estava com ele quando fui levada.

-Você é realmente muito bonita, diferente, mais bonita. –quase cai da cama com o susto que levei quando a ruiva falou ao meu lado. –Sou Gina Weasley, sua cunhada. –ela me estendeu a mão e eu a segurei, tentando entender aquela situação.

- _"Lyana Lopes"_ –não quis ser grosseira e enfatizar que jamais seriamos cunhadas.

-Você não fala?

-É claro que ela fala Gina, só está sobre efeito do feitiço silencio. –Hermione que novamente tinha entrado, esclareceu a Gina. Com Hermione entraram mais 3 homens e uma mulher (cada um com uma roupa mais estranha que o outro, me senti completamente perdida ali), um deles seu sabia ser seu marido, irmão de Fred, um casal ruivo/grisalho que provavelmente seria os pais dele, e um moreno que eu deduzi ser o tal Potter a quem Malfoy se referiu.

O casal de senhores se aproximaram cautelosamente de mim, e Gina por sua vez os deu espaço do meu lado esquerdo, enquanto Fred se levantava. Pude perceber que a senhora gorduchinha ainda parecia chorar enquanto era amparada por seu provável marido que mantinha um casto sorriso no rosto ao me olhar.

-Mãe, pai, essa é Lyana! –ele apontou para mim e depois para os pais. –Lya, esse são meus pais, Molly e Arthur Weasley. Essa é minha irmã Gina, e seu marido Harry Potter, a castanha é a Hermione e aquele é o marido dela, meu irmão Ronald Weasley. –armaria quantas pessoas. –Meus outros irmão logo chegarão, eles ficaram sem entender a situação, mas estavam preocupados e disseram que logo virão. –e ainda tinha mais? –Somos uma família grande. –ele deu um meio sorriso.

A senhora me olhava com pesar, então estendi-lhe a mão e essa veio até mim.

-"É um prazer enfim conhecê-la!" –olhei a todos tentando não me mexer muito. – _"A todos, e me desculpem pelas circunstancias."_

-Não... nós é que devemos-lhes desculpas... Merlin eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você passou na mão deles. –a senhora chorava como criança e eu apertei sua mão, tentando acalma-la. –Espero que um dia você possa nos perdoar?

 _-"Não há o que perdoar, eu estou bem e meus filhos também, para mim isso é tudo que importa."_ –sorri para ela, e ela como mãe me entendia. A puxei um pouco e mesmo com a dor me inclinei para limpar seu rosto. – _"Há muita coisa que eu não entendo, mas não aconteceu nada irreversível, então vamos apenas sorri, eu só quero sorri agora tudo bem?"_

-Sim! –ela tentou me dar um abraço desajeitado, e mesmo com a dor causada pelos movimentos eu senti que foi um abraço caloroso, e tive que me segurar para não chorar, queria minha mãe ali.

-Agora eu entendo o porquê de escolhe-la irmão, ela é incrível. –olhei para Gina sorrindo, enquanto esta limpava as lagrimas, olhando para um Fred que sorria de leve.

-É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Lopes. –o pai dele me estendeu a mão e eu a segurei. –Não tenho palavras para me desculpar com você, mais se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por você apenas diga.

 _-"Só Lyana, por favor senhor Weasley!"_

-Arthur criança, me chame de Arthur. –eu sorri.

 _-"Obrigado por me resgatarem tão rápido!"_ –disse olhando diretamente para Fred, que ficou automaticamente sério.

-Foi você que fez a maior parte. – olhei sem entender o que ele dizia até que ele tirou do bolso o celular de Sara. –Seu rastreador, quando você saiu de dentro da casa ele nos mostrou onde você estava, e fomos até você, desculpe... –ele se aproximou mais e eu me remexi desconfortável, então ele parou e suspirou. –Me desculpe por tudo! –ficamos todos em silêncio.

"OI, como ele conseguiu o celular da Sara tão rápido e chegou a mim, mesmo que eu estive perto dela era no minimo 4 horas de distância"

-Você poderia nos contar o que aconteceu lá, tudo que lembrar claro, eu sei que..

-Harry esse não é o momento. –disse Fred o olhando com raiva.

 _-"Não, tudo bem, não tem problema_ " –fiquei mais tranquila de ter qualquer outro motivo para não falar diretamente com Fred. – _"Acho que todos gostariam e merecem saber do que aconteceu."_

-Eu realmente gosto dela Fred. –disse Gina.

 _-"Bom depois de sentir um puxão na barriga e_ ..." –contei tudo novamente, só que dessa vez foi um pouco mais difícil, pois os rostos chorosos das mulheres ali, a raiva de Fred e as perguntas de Ronald "Você tem certeza que ele usou um crucios em você?", como diabos eu iria saber? apenas Harry ficou impassível, apenas ouvindo. _–"Nâo sei, só ouvi a palavra crucios, e uma alucinante dor como se alguém tivesse torcendo meus ossos... enfim, eu não sei, foi... doloroso!"_

-Como eles tiveram coragem de fazer isso com uma mulher grávida?! –exasperou-se Gina.

-Comensais da morte não tem pena Gina, para eles não importa os meios você sabe disso. –ele me olhou, e sorriu para mim de leve. –É incrível o nível de detalhes que você lembra, estou realmente impressionado, mesmo passando por tudo, você consegue lembrar todos os nomes dos feitiços e maldições usados contra você. –todas pareceram impressionados com o que Harry disse, e me olharam, mais foi Hermione que respondeu por mim.

-Ela tem memória eidética!

-Memória oque? –perguntou Ronald, e parece que todos ali queriam fazer a mesma pergunta e ela arfou.

 _-"Eu tenho memória fotográfica, por isso que eu sabia o nome do vilarejo que Fred vivia!"_

-Eu não lembro de ter lhe dito onde morava. –ele tentava lembrar.

 _–"_ _Sou Frederick Weasley, tenho 22 anos, Inglês, e nasci e cresci no vilarejo de Ottery St. Mary e atualmente sou dono de uma loja de brinquedos."_ –eu descrevi suas palavras. – _"Você me disse isso em nosso primeiro encontro."_ –ele me olhou abismado e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Todos continuavam me olhando embasbacados.

-Acho que as inteligentes preferem os idiotas, deve ser algum tipo de magia feita exclusivamente para balancear o universo.

-GINA! –gritou uma Hermione vermelha, e eu não tive como não rir. E apesar de não poder ouvir minha voz parece que minha alegria contagiou a todos, pois todos riram também.

-Pera, é impressão minha ou ela me chamou de idiota? –perguntou Ronald aturdido.

-Rony, eu estou realmente impressionada que você tenha sido tão obtuso. –e riu ainda mais.

-Bom, eu já vou, tenho que passar o depoimento dela para os outros aurores, Rony você vêm? –ele veio até mim e apertou minha mão cordialmente. –Foi um prazer conhece-lá.

 _-"Igualmente"_

-Eu vou com você Harry, adeus cunhadinha, melhore logo. Cuide bem do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

 _-"Sobrinhos ou sobrinhas"_ –eu o corrigi e por um momento ele caminhou antes de estancar no lugar, e todos pareceram parar de respirar.

-Eu sabia! –disse Hermione. –Você já tinha dito filhos, no plural e...

-O que isso quer dizer Lya? –Fred me perguntou e estava mais branco que o papel ao meu lado.

 _-"Hum.. é... desculpe..._ " –eu estava envergonhada, não sabia o que ele diria agora, será que ele ficaria feliz, ou teria um acesso. Ele perdeu o irmão gêmeo e agora seria pai de gêmeos. – _"Eu estou esperando... ge... gêmeosss"_ –qual foi minha surpresa quando ele venceu a distância entre nós e me abraçou pelo pescoço, pensei em empurra-lo mais ele começou a chorar, então apenas fiquei imóvel.

-Gêmeos? Isso é demais! –ele disse me soltando. –Você já sabe o sexo? –fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Parabéns! –disse uma Gina que chorava feliz.

-Parabéns irmão! –todos começaram a felicita-lo e pareciam realmente felizes com a noticia.

-Temos que saber, precisamos arrumar o quarto, comprar o berço, posso remodelar meu apartamento e... –fiz que não com a cabeça, eu agora o olhava um pouco receosa.

 _-"Não, eu vim atrás de você por que queria que você me ajudasse a não se deportada, mais eu pretendo voltar para meu país, para minha família, minha mãe ficará um pouco chocada, mais com toda certeza ela irá amar os netos e eu poderei trabalhar, não faltará nada para meus filhos"_ –ele me olhou frio e se afastou de mim.

-Você não vai. –ele me disse grosso.

 _-"O que, você não pode me impedir, assim que eu estiver melhor eu vou embora!"_

-Não vai! –disse entre os dentes e todos ficaram quietos.

 _-"Você não pode me impedir Frederick!"_ –pensei com a raiva começando a surgir, quem ele pensava que era?

-Eu posso e vou! –sua voz subiu um tom. –Você não tem escolha Lyana.-o olhei irada, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- _"O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

-Quando um trouxa é atacado por um bruxo, suas memorias sobre o incidente são alteradas para que o trouxa passa voltar a ter uma vida normal. –explicou-me Hermione triste, e antes que eu pudesse completar a pergunta que se formou em minha cabeça ela continuou. –Mais no seu caso é diferente, você além de estar grávida de um bruxo, corre o risco eminente de ser atacada por outros comensais da morte, muitos querem machucar nossa família, e você é um alvo fácil para eles, então não podemos simplesmente apagar sua memória e deixa-la seguir seu caminho. –eu tentei processar aquilo, então o que seria de mim agora? –Eu entrei com um processo na suprema corte bruxa, assim que você deu entrada no hospital, e consegui que eles não apagassem sua memória, mais a condição foi que você se mantivesse na nossa comunidade, até que uma decisão fosse tomada.

 _-"Então..."_

-Você não tem escolha a não ser ficar conosco para o seu próprio bem! –olhei para Fred que parecia maldosamente feliz por me deixar sem saída, mais como sempre, esse era um jogo que dois podiam jogar, o sorri também.

 _-"Você está enganado Fred! Tem um jeito!"_

-Lyana não a forma de mantê-la segura se você for para a Londres trouxa, não podemos usar magia na frente de trouxas, e comensais não se importariam de matar todos os seus amigos e famílias só para ter o prazer de matar você, você mesma sentiu na pele do que eles são capazes.

 _-"Se eu desistir de ter essas crianças, eu poderei voltar para casa?"_


	11. Escolhas!

-"Se eu desistir de ter essas crianças, eu poderei voltar para casa?" –perguntei tentando passar tranquilidade, e todos ficaram chocados.

-Você não tem o direito...

-E... que... dire... ito... você acha que tem? –minha voz saiu esganiçada, eu fazia um esforço tremendo para falar e minha garganta ardia como nunca. –Você... me largou sozinha, e a primeira coisa que fez quando te encontrei... –parei puxando o ar, voltar a falar era dificilmente doloroso. –Foi me dizer que não tínhamos mais nada...

-Mais é diferente agora Lya você está gravida e... –não o deixei terminar a frase, comecei a rir sem humor.

-E assim que eu te contei você me acusou de te enganar. –afirmei e seus pais o olhavam como se não acreditasse no que seu filho pudesse ter feito algo assim.

-Você não está sendo justa Lyana, eu não podia imaginar quando terminei com você que estaria grávida. –retorquiu.

-Justa? Você quer falar de justiça agora? Então tudo bem, vamos ser justos um com o outro! –nunca pensei que eu teria tanto veneno em minhas palavras, mais Fred conseguiu me levar ao limite da raiva. – Você terminou comigo dizendo "Quando eu te conheci eu só queria um passa tempo, algo para me fazer esquecer quem eu era, e eu não esperava que desse tão certo assim, você me fez esquecer de tudo, e por isso acho que não devo te usar mais, eu não quero te machucar mais do que isso."

-Lyana eu...–ele não tinha palavras, a mãe dele me olhava horrorizada e o pai o olhava com uma clara decepção, todos ficaram continuavam em silêncio. –Ainda sim você não tem o direito de tirar nossos filhos.

-MEUS FILHOS FREDERICK. –gritei, e pude sentir um dor fina na coluna, mais não me importei. –Eu não vim atrás do seu dinheiro, nem do seu nome, eu apenas gostaria de terminar minha estadia em Londres, conseguir meu diploma de mestrado, mais se isso é impossível então eu irei embora.

-Eu já disse que isso é impossível. –sibilou ele entre os dentes. –Você não sairá daqui para pôr a vida de meus filhos em risco.

-Então eu sairei sem eles, eu não vou desistir da minha vida, dos meus sonhos, de tudo que eu lutei para conquistar por um capricho seu. -ele realmente me levou ao limite da paciência, e a dor não ajudava.

-Você não tirará meus filhos... –ele disse seco, me olhando com ódio, não que eu o olhasse diferente.

-A escolha não é sua. –disse com desdém. –Até onde sei, é dentro de mim que eles... –não consegui terminar a frase, e a dor que me atingiu foi tão forte que me curvei para frente.

-Lyana? O que está acontecendo? –ele se aproximou tocando minhas costas, e eu trinquei os dentes deixando apenas pequenos gemidos escaparem. –Chamem o Malfoy, algo está errado com ela. –ele parecia desesperado.

Levei a mão as costas onde meus ossos pareciam estar levando choques, tentei massagear e Fred fez o mesmo

-Querida respire, tente se acalmar. –dizia uma senhora Weasley desesperada.

-O que houve aqui? –ouvi a voz de Malfoy exasperada. –Eu avisei que ela não podia sofrer emoções fortes, por Merlin Weasley, você tem bosta de dragão na cabeça? –ele parecia muito irritado. –Saiam todos.

-Eu não vou deixa-la.

-SAIA –gritei, a dor estava ficando insuportável, e eu já me contorcia, quando senti algo gelado descer por minha coluna e tudo ao meu redor escurecer.

Acordei sentindo um frio incomodo, então puxei o lençol para me cobrir toda, e ao olhar ao meu redor vi que estava sozinha no quarto. Ao tentar me mexer todo o meu corpo pareceu protestar, então levei minha mão ao volume da minha barriga.

Lágrimas começaram a descer enquanto eu me via sem saída. Eu não podia fugir, eu nem sabia onde estava, e se saísse quem me garante que eu não seria morta? Mas se ficasse, eu teria de viver a mercê de Fred, de suas vontades. E se eu quisesse sair dali em uma provável segurança, eu teria de desistir dos meus filhos, mas será que eu teria realmente coragem de fazer algo assim? Eles apagariam minha memória e talvez eu nunca me lembrasse de que um dia estive grávida, mas realmente era esse o certo a fazer?

Levei as mãos a boca tentando abafar meus soluços, chorei, chorei tanto que já podia sentir a dor de cabeça pelo esforço, mas me deixei chorar por mim e pelas crianças que carregava.

A porta foi aberta vagarosamente e por ela passou Fred desconfiado, me olhando de esgueira. Tudo que eu queria era manda-lo para o inferno, mas esse ao fechar a porta levantou as mão como se estivesse se rendendo me fazendo lembrar que ele sempre fazia isso quando desistia de brigar comigo.

-Por favor, vamos conversar!

-Não temos nada para conversar. –disse ainda com a voz de choro.

-Se no final dessa conversa você ainda estiver decidida a não ter as crianças eu prometo que não vou me opor, e que vou te ajudar no que puder. –ele não me olhava, apenas fitava o chão ao seu lado, e pelo que eu o conhecia, sabia que naquele momento ele estava sofrendo, pois usou o mesmo tom de voz triste que usava quando tinha de comentar algo sobre sua família.

Suspirei resignada e passei as costas das mãos no rosto tentando limpa-ló. Ele apontou para a cadeira e eu fiz que sim, então este veio até ela e se sentou, e só aí notei que ele ainda vestia a roupa com sangue, o que me deu a entender que ele ficou todo esse tempo no hospital.

-Há quanto tempo estou aqui? –perguntei a mim mesma tão baixo que mal pude acreditar quando ele me respondeu.

-Eu te trouxe ontem à noite, e nos encontramos hoje de manhã, mas com a sua crise, tiveram de te apagar e não me deixaram mais lhe ver. –ele passou a mão nos cabelos e parecia realmente cansado. –Tive de esperar o plantão do Malfoy acabar, e enganar algumas enfermeiras dizendo que era seu noivo para conseguir entrar.

-Entendo. –suspirei, aquela situação era completamente desconfortável.

-Se em algum momento você se irritar me avise que eu saiu do quarto. –oi? O que ele queria dizer com isso? –Não vou suportar te ver passar por aquilo novamente, duas vezes em 24 horas foi de mais para mim. –ele jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto da cadeira. –Me desculpe por fazer você sentir tanta dor, eu fui um idiota com você desde que nos conhecemos, mas hoje eu ultrapassei todos os limites.

-Que joguinho você quer fazer agora Frederick? –perguntei desconfiada. –Você já não cansou de brincar comigo?

-Sem jogos Lya. –ele retirou a cabeça do encosto e me olhou. -Eu fiz você sofrer, a deixei grávida, por minha causa você foi sequestrada e torturada, e por minha idiotice você teve uma elevação de pressão. –ele fechou os punhos com força e seus olhos verdes me amendoados ficaram mais claros, como se estivesse controlando as lágrimas. –Acho que nunca vi meus pais tão decepcionados, e provavelmente assim como você, eles nunca mais me perdoem.

-E o que você quer de mim agora Fred? –eu não conseguia entender aonde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

-Quero apenas que você seja o que sempre foi, quero que seja sincera comigo Lya. –ele olhou para o volume em meu ventre e por alguns segundos sua mão fez o caminho para toca-lo, mas ele a trouxe de volta ao perceber meu olhar apreensivo. –Você quer realmente tirar... abortar os bebês?

-Eu... eu não sei... –mordi o lábio inferior. –Por que está fazendo isso comigo Fred? Por que está me persuadindo assim?

-Eu não estou te persuadindo Lyana! Apenas quero que você me fale o que realmente quer. –afirmou.

-Não, que escolhas você está me dando? Desde o começo eu estou sem escolhas, eu não posso tomar uma decisão assim, eu nem sei em que mundo eu estou Fred, de uma hora para outra eu sou sequestrada e tortura por pessoas com poderes mágicos além da minha compreensão. –pontuei. –E a todo momento eu me pergunto se eu estou realmente no controle dos meus pensamentos, se você não vai usar seus poderem para me controlar, se eu realmente possuo a escolha de sair daqui. –ele respirou fundo, e puxou de dentro do seu paletó sua varinha a girou nas mãos me assuntando ao aponta-la para mim.

-Pegue-a, sem isso eu não posso usar magia. –eu tremi, mais não ousei a pega-lá, então ela a colocou do meu lado na cama. –Nunca controlei ninguém com magia Lya, e não começaria por você!

-Como eu posso ter certeza disso? –ele me olhou, e eu vi uma pontada de magoa ali.

-Lembra que eu lhe disse que meu irmão gêmeo morreu para me salvar. –fiz que sim com a cabeça. –A alguns anos atrás um bruxo das trevas ressurgiu, era conhecido como Lord Voldemort, mas mesmo entre os seus não se ousava dizer seu nome. Sua ideia era reinar acima de todos bruxos, abaixo dele apenas os sangues-puros deveriam viver, seu ideal era matar todos os nascidos-trouxa, como Hermione, e expurgar os trouxas da face da terra. –eu fiz uma cara incrédula e ele pareceu entender. –Nascido-trouxa é como chamamos bruxos que não nascem em famílias de bruxos, mais sim em famílias trouxas.

-Quer dizer que nossos filhos serão nascido-trouxas? –ele sorriu de leve com minha curiosidade.

-Não, no caso dos nossos filhos é diferente, eu sou bruxo e você é trouxa o que torna nossos filhos os chamados "mestiços" como o Harry. –há eu lembro do Lestrange os chamando assim. –Então, quando esse bruxo das trevas retornou uma guerra se iniciou e ouve várias mortes dos dois lados. Eu e minha família lutamos contra ele e no meio da última batalha meu irmão morreu. –ele ficou sério.

-Mas ainda não entendo onde você quer chegar me contando isso. –ele pareceu voltar a si.

-No meio da batalha Lya muitas pessoas foram controladas, sendo obrigadas a fazer coisas que não queria, outras foram torturadas, e eu lutei exatamente para que isso acabasse, então como eu ou qualquer pessoa de minha família poderíamos controlar você, e além disso, essa é uma das três magias proibidas para qualquer bruxo. –ele respirou fundo. –Mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu fiquei preocupado que um dia algum bruxo quisesse se aproveitar de você, então lhe dei esse cordão. –ele apontou para o cordão que tinha me dado de presente de dia dos namorados, e que eu havia colocado no ônibus na esperança de me dar sorte para encontra-lo. –Ele é único, eu levei meses para conclui-lo e tive de usar várias magias antigas e runas para fazê-lo. Ele impede qualquer um de te controlar com a maldição impérios, criando um "protego horribilis" ao seu redor, a única magia que pode impedir essa maldição.

-Hum... obrigado então... –meu coração acelerou, apesar de ser um idiota ele tentou me proteger de alguma forma, sinceramente por essa eu não esperava.

-Você me disse que eu não te dei opções e que por isso não havia como tomar uma decisão certo? –afirmei com a cabeça, e ele sorriu olhando meu ventre. –Então eu vou lhe explicar tudo para que você entenda e pense no que irá fazer.

-Certo.

-Você foi sequestrada por comensais da morte, eles são bruxos das trevas que seguiam Voldemort, e faziam tanto ou mais atrocidades que ele, e quando este caiu e a guerra acabou, os que não estavam mortos tentaram fugir. Muitos foram presos, mas os que escapara juraram vingança a o trio de ouro e consequentemente a minha família, que apesar de sangues-puros nunca realmente ligamos para isso, e ajudamos no que pudermos Harry, Hermione e Rony , o famoso trio de ouro, a matar Voldemort e acabar com a guerra. –ele respirou fundo. –Quando aqueles bruxos te sequestraram eu sabia que se não agisse rápido vocês morreriam por minha causa, e eu não podia ter mais sangue em minhas mãos, eu não sobreviveria a isso. –ele levantou as mãos e as olhou tão tristemente, e ali eu realmente tive certeza que ele estava sendo sincero. –Quando chegamos até você, eu achei que fosse tarde demais, mais mesmo assim a trouxe para cá, e só depois fiquei sabendo que Avery conseguiu fugir. –eu travei a respiração, medo, eu apertei a coberta da cama com força e ele pós sua mão em cima da minha e me sorriu tranquilizadoramente. –Ele não vai chegar até você nunca mais, isso eu lhe prometo.

-Mesmo que eu queira ir embora? –perguntei antipática, já sabendo que não tinha real escolha.

-É uma promessa, eu darei minha vida para proteger a sua. –fiquei pasma.

-Como assim Fred?

-Você queria escolhas, então eu vou dá-las a você Lya. –ele apertou sua mão e a fechou na minha. –Você pode escolher não ter nossos filhos e ir embora daqui, só que ao fazer isso suas memórias serão alteradas e você nunca lembrará que conheceu um Frederick Weasley, mas eu juro que a protegerei de todo e qualquer comensal que tente se aproximar de você no resto de sua vida. Você seguirá sua vida seguramente da forma que sempre quis. Mais que fique claro, eu só posso proteger você, entende isso?

-As pessoas ao meu redor correrão perigo se Avery resolver atacar alguém para me atingir. –me resignei.

-Entenda que isso é apenas um hipótese, ele provavelmente desistirá de você quando perceber que não lembra de nada. –ele disse sincero, e eu realmente quis acreditar nisso.

-E se eu quiser ter os bebês.

-Se você quiser tê-los, você terá de viver no meu lado do mundo, no mundo bruxo, é a única forma para mante-lós protegidos, mais por lei um trouxa só pode saber sobre nós se for pai de um bruxo, e nesse caso só se incluem pais de nascidos-trouxas ou se for casado com um bruxo. –pisquei processando aquilo.

-Isso quer dizer que se eu quiser ter os bebês...

-Você terá de casar comigo!


	12. Bônus 3! Resgate

Não eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo comigo, não de novo não, não ela, não depois de tudo que eu fiz.

A dor em meus joelhos ao se chorarem com o chão eram uma prova irrefutável que este não era um pesadelo sonhado, mais sim um pesadelo dessa realidade maldita a qual eu estava preso. Enfiei as mãos com força na cabeça, e dela para os cabelos puxando-os com força, me joguei para frente e bati com a cabeça no chão e comecei a esmurra-lo com o punho fechado, lágrimas de desespero do fundo do meu amago desciam por me rosto e se perdiam no caminho do meu torço. E gritei, gritei como um babaca que não pode fazer nada, por que era exatamente isso, eu não poderia fazer nada.

Merlin, ela estava grávida, eu a deixei sozinha e grávida. O que ela não teve que enfrentar até chegar aqui? O que ela não sofreria nas mãos daqueles comensais, eles a fariam sofrer tanto, tanto que a morte seria uma libertação, um alivio. Eles morreriam por que mais uma vez eu fui um idiota imprestável, por que mais uma vez eu não tive poder para proteger ninguém.

-Fred, precisamos salva-la! –Hermione estava acocorada ao meu lado, ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e a apertou.

-COMO? –gritei. –Nós não temos como acha-lá!

-Se ela fosse pelo menos uma bruxa poderia mandar um patrono ou pedir ajuda por algum meio mágico, mais um trouxa... –disse Angelina.

-Uma trouxa não tem como nós mandar um sinal de onde está presa. –olhei para Rony, e levantei tão rápido que esse se assustou. Nunca em minha vida fiquei tão feliz por ele ser meu irmão, e mesmo ele sendo uns centímetros mais alto eu ainda o abracei.

-Você é um gênio Rony. –eu estava eufórico, tinha uma chance. –Chame a ordem e me esperem na toca com todos.

-Onde você vai Fred, não podemos fazer... –dizia Hermione, mas a cortei antes.

-Vou buscar a localização dela, você vem comigo Hermione, já que você entende de tecnologia trouxa. –Não esperei por uma resposta, enlacei sua cintura e aparatei no beco mais próximo ao apartamento de Lyana que podia. Não tínhamos um minuto a perder.

Sai de lá com Hermione ao meu lado, enquanto andava, tentava limpar o rosto e ficar apresentável, e vendo que não havia ninguém próximo fiz um feitiço simples para trocar a roupa que estava por um paletó.

-O que estamos fazendo na Londres trouxa Fred? O que você espera encontrar aqui? –ela quase corria para me acompanhar.

-Lyana tem um anel localizador, não sei bem como funciona, só sei que ela mesma o desenvolveu, foi seu trabalho de graduação. –Hermione me olhava espantada.

-Mas como? Tipo um GPS? Mas mesmo um GPS integrado precisa enviar a informação de localização e para isso funciona geralmente é com Wi-fi Fred, e me desculpe, mais as chances de ela está num lugar que tenha acesso a tal tecnologia são ínfimas.

-Não Herms, ela me explicou que diferente de outros dispositivos, o dela é diferente por que manda uma mensagem bina... biria... bia. –acho que é foi isso que ela disse.

-Binaria?

-Isso binaria, uma mensagem binaria pela frequência do som, então qualquer lugar que tenha uma antena, mesmo que a quilômetros de distância, poderia enviar um sinal, que seria lido por essa antena e enviado para outra, até chegar no celular que tem o ponto de leitura do sinal. –pelo menos foi isso que ela me explicou.

-Sua namorada é um gênio Fred! –Hermione estava perplexa, pelo jeito ela entendia disso, graças a Merlin.

-Eu vivia dizendo que ela deveria ser da sua família. –e se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora eu teria rido da lembrança. –A dois celulares que recebem o sinal, um está no Brasil com a mãe dela, e o outro está aqui nesse apartamento com a melhor amiga dela.

Estávamos subindo as escadas que dava acesso a porta do apartamento de Lyana, mais antes mesmo que chegássemos ao último degrau a porta foi aberta de forma bruta e por ela saia uma Sara revoltada gritando com alguém.

-Isso é impossível Karl, ela não pode ter sumido do mapa, eu vou a polícia ag... –parou espantada ao me ver e teve de se segurar na porta para não cair.

-Jesus, mais como? –ela fez uns sinais pelo corpo, e estava ficando mais branca a cada minuto.

-Sara, deixe de coisa ela deve estar bem, lá só não deve ter sinal. –Karl que vinha em direção a namorada parou no Hall ao nós ver.

-Como? Como você está aqui, ela foi atrás de você? –Sara apesar de tudo estava se recuperando e parecia nervosa. –Você tem noção do que a fez passar?

-Por favor Sara, eu só preciso saber onde ela está!

-Ela foi atrás de você! –Karl bradou.

-Preciso do seu localizador, preciso saber exatamente onde ela está! –disse entrando no apartamento e seguindo para sala passando pelo dois que me seguiram, não tinha tempo para cordialidades, quanto mais tempo eu perdia mais tempo ela sofria.

Sara e Karl se olharam preocupados, e ela tirou o celular do casaco, e mexeu nele, mais seu semblante era de raiva quando me entregou o objeto.

-Não a está localizando direito, não mostra exatamente o local como antes, e com certeza está com problemas, isso é impossível. –eu peguei o objeto tremendo e pude ver um mapa da cidade em que ela provavelmente estava. –Ela não poderia ir da Inglaterra para o Canadá em segundos.

-Toronto? –eu olhei para Hermione, que parecia preocupada.

-É uma cidade grande como vamos acha-la?

-Acho que deve ter algum bloqueador de celular, pois ele sempre mostrou até a rua que ela estava com precisão. –Karl falou pensativo. –Mas ele deve ter quebrado ou está com interferência, já que ela não pode sair de um ponto do mundo a outro em segundos.

-Obrigado e me desculpem. –disse apontando a varinha para Sara. –Obliviate. –fiz Sara pensar que tinha perdido o celular e esquecer de minha visita. Eu não estava feliz em mexer com as memórias dela, mais não tinha escolha. A fiz deitar no sofá e dormir pelo menos pelas próximas horas, e Herms fez o mesmo com Karl.

-Vamos?

-Vamos! –disse eu a pegando pela cintura e aparecendo nos limites da toca.

Corri e só parei na porta de casa, estava ofegante. Quando entrei pude ouvir várias vozes exaltadas, parecia que toda a remanescente "Ordem da fênix" estava ali.

-COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE ONDE ELES ESTÃO? –gritou Gina.

-EU NÃO SEI GINEVRA! –Rony já estava rouco, parecia ter gritado muito, e quando eu alcancei a sala todos os rostos se vivaram para mim.

Harry e Rony vestidos com a habitual roupa de Auror, Gina que parecia ter acabado de sair de um treino de quadribol, Kim com seu velho amigo turbante e mamãe chorando abraçada ao tronco de papai que a tentava acalmar. Quando me viram, todos correram até mim, me fazendo várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo, me impossibilitando de entender qualquer coisa.

-CALEM A BOCAAAAA! –gritei e todos ficaram espantados. –Eu vou explicar o necessário, mais prometo que conto tudo depois, agora a prioridade é salva-la.

-A moça estava mesmo grávida Fred? –me perguntou papai preocupado e eu mal engoli o bolo que se formou em minha garganta, ele estava falando no passado, como se a tivéssemos perdido, mais eu não podia acreditar nisso, não podia cogitar essa hipótese, ela teria de estar viva, ela e meu filho teriam de estar vivos, e nem que eu tivesse de virar Toronto de cabeça para baixo eu os encontraria, e mataria aquele desgraçado do Lestrange.

-Fred, filho... –mamãe tocou meu braço, e eu percebi que tinha ficado perdido em pensamentos por um tempo, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de fazer isso.

-Lyana era minha namorada, foi com ela que passei o natal, mais quando resolvi voltar para casa terminei com ela, e não, eu não sabia que ela estava grávida, ela me disse que tomava anticoncepcional, e eu acredito nela, tenho certeza que algo aconteceu, enfim, de alguma forma que eu não sei ela conseguiu me achar, e de alguma forma bem pior ela chamou a atenção dos comensais, segundo Lestrange ao ouvir o nome 'Weasley" ser pronunciado na rodoviária por ela, eles a seguiram para ter certeza e a capturaram para faze-la de exemplo para nós. –respirei fundo. –Mas eles não contavam que Lyana tivesse um localizador trouxa, ela está em algum lugar de Toronto, e eu vou busca-lá. –disse mostrando o celular e todos se juntaram curiosos para olhar.

O celular vibrou e eu o virei para mim, e Merlin com certeza ouviu minhas preces porque agora ele mostrava exatamente a cidade, rua e provavelmente a casa que ela estava, um triangulo piscava na tela. "Davisville"

-Herms, Harry, algum de vocês sabe mexer nisso? –perguntei estupefato e Hermione estendeu a mão pegando o objeto, que prontamente entreguei.

-Fascinante, podemos aparatar exatamente para o lugar, o sistema é integrado com o mapa e tem até fotos off-line. –não entendi bem o que ela disse mais sorri, agora seria mais rápido encontra-la.

-Eu estou indo busca-la.

-Nós vamos com você, disseram todos. –alarguei o sorriso ainda mais e fui até Hermione vê a foto do lugar onde aparataria. Todos viram o local, então peguei novamente o celular e o guardei dentro do paletó.

-Gina você fica e cuida dos seus pais, nos somos mais do que suficientes para dois comensais. –explicou Harry não dando brecha para minha irmã retrucar.

-Devem ser umas 7 horas lá, então devemos fazer o feitiço desilusório para que os trouxas não nos vejam. –disse Herms, e eu não esperei mais nada, fiz o feitiço desilusório e aparatei imaginando o local da foto, uma casa simplória nas redondezas da cidade, e apenas um pouco mais velha do que na foto era a casa a minha frente.

Meu coração acelerou em desespero quando ouvi as vozes dos comensais e não a dela, então corri o mais rápido que pude com a varinha em punho, atravessando pelo beco entre a casa e o muro, que dava acesso ao quintal. Sangue, vidros e sangue. Lyana estava amarrada e jogada ao chão, vidros e sangue cobriam o seu corpo, enquanto os dois comensais se divertiam em faze-la sentir dor, nunca em minha vida tive tanta vontade matar alguém como naquele momento.

-Ei não morra ainda, ainda vamos brincar muito, farei você pagar pelo que fizeram a Bella. –Lestrange ria sádico. –Sectumsem...

-Protego Horribilis. –gritei desesperado em direção a ela, eu não permitiria que aqueles malditos tocassem mais nela.

-Expelliarmus. –gritaram várias vozes atrás de mim e os comensais ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo perderam as varinhas. -Estupore.

Corri até Lyana e usei o "relaxo" para liberta-la das cordas, e a virei para mim, e em meio ao sangue eu vi seu rosto tomado pela coloração arroxeada, meu coração falhou, eu já a tinha visto ficar assim uma vez, ela estava sem ar e assim como daquela vez estava morrendo em meus braços.

-ANAPNEO –gritei o feitiço no desespero, e graças a Merlin como da última vez ela respirou profundamente, mais dessa vez não acordou. Senti quando o feitiço desilusório foi desfeito em mim por alguém, mais não me importei, toda minha preocupação/pensamentos estavam voltados para ela.

Eu não a deixaria morrer ali, e não esperei nem mais um segundo e com o máximo de cuidado a peguei no colo aparatando na entrada do Saint Mungus, e comecei a gritar por ajuda. Vários curandeiros correram até mim, mas param ao vê-la em meus braços ensanguenta.

-O que está acontecendo Weasley? –Malfoy apareceu do em meio aos outros que nos olhavam petrificados, como se eu fosse a visão da morte, e eu não os culpava, coisas assim assombravam qualquer pessoa, a guerra havia marcado todos nós com lembranças que nos assombravam todas as noites.

-Ataque de comensais da morte, ela é trouxa. –Malfoy rapidamente conjurou uma maca e eu a coloquei.

-Ela está gravida? –ele perguntou espantado. -Merlin!

-Sim, por favor Malfoy salve ela e meu filho. –por um segundo eu vi a máscara fria de Malfoy se transformar em espanto, mais tão rápido ela surgiu ele se recompôs.

-Esse é meu trabalho Weasley. –e saiu puxando a maca gritando ordens para as enfermeiras próximas, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi esperar, esperar e rezar para que Merlin mais uma vez os protegesse.

Aquele com toda a certeza tinha sido o dia mais longo de minha vida!


	13. Decisão!

-Você terá de casar comigo! –pontuou e suspirando. –Mas ainda assim, não será algo tão simples.

-Co... como assim? –PQP ainda tinha mais? Sério isso produção? Qual é, eu não joguei pedra na cruz não!

"Pelo menos não nessa vida! "

-Um casamento entre bruxos e trouxas raramente dar certo, e um dos principais motivos é que uma vez casados não podemos jamais nos separar.

-Então se nós casarmos será para sempre? Ou melhor, pelo resto de nossas vidas, nada de divórcio? –tá, isso era estranho, mais o que naquela conversa não estava sendo, sejamos realistas, nada ali estava nos meus padrões de normal.

-Sim, para manter em segredo a comunidade bruxa, quando um bruxo casa com um trouxa, o casal é obrigado a fazer o voto perpetuo. –ele olhou para o teto e pareceu pensar, pelo jeito aquilo era realmente difícil de explicar, por que ele ainda respirou fundo várias vezes antes de continuar. –Voto perpetuo é uma magia que enlaça as almas, uma espécie de ligação entre os envolvidos, para que uma determinada promessa seja cumprida, e caso não seja, a pessoa que não cumpriu... bom ela morre.

Preciso dizer que fiquei como um peixe fora d'água, abrindo e fechando a boca sem ter o que dizer, não né?

-Olha eu prometi que te daria escolhas Lya, e você não tem noção de como isso está sendo difícil para mim, mas como meu pai mesmo jogou na minha cara mais cedo, eu não recebi esse tipo de educação. E você querendo ou não, me conhece mais do que ninguém, e mesmo que não acredite, nos primeiros meses de nosso namoro eu fui o mais sincero que podia com você, pois depois de um longo tempo eu estava sendo eu mesmo, eu estava vivendo de novo. –passou a mão nos cabelos e mais uma vez eu notei o quanto ele estava desgastado. –Eu não vou mentir, nem omitir nada de você, por que eu já te causei sofrimento demais, e como você mesma enfatizou tão claramente mais cedo, eu não tenho esse direito, então no fim a decisão vai ser sua.

-O que devemos prometer exatamente? –eu precisava saber, mesmo que tivesse medo da resposta.

-Que seremos fiel um ao outro até que um de nós morra. –ele apertou um pouco mais minha mão. –Eu e você jamais poderemos trair um ao outro sem morrer.

Coloquei o braço em frente aos olhos, me livrando não só daqueles olhos penetrantes, mais também de toda e qualquer luz. Eu precisava pensar, eram muitas informações, e seja lá o que eu resolvesse, mudaria meu futuro para sempre. Meu futuro, eu estudei e trabalhei tanto para chegar onde estava, mas também tinha meus filhos, as duas crianças que até ali eu gerara com tanto amor, elas não tinham culpa de nada.

A dor de cabeça ainda me incomodava, era difícil pensar assim.

-Você está disposto a isso mesmo? –perguntei ainda sem tirar o braço dos meus olhos.

-Sim, já conversei com todos, papai e mamãe acham que é melhor ficarmos na casa deles se você aceitar, por que terei de reformar o apartamento para nós. –ele pareceu esperançoso. –Lya eu farei o possível para que você fique confortável, e...

-Eu poderei ir para o Brasil, manter contato com minha família? –precisava saber todos as variáveis dessa equação.

-Lyana... Bom não, assim... Merlin! –ele ficou nervoso e apertou ainda mais minha mão e mesmo não querendo eu o entendia, eu sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo por ser sincero comigo, era a vida dos nossos filhos que estavam em jogo, e ambos sabíamos que suas respostam só me impulsionavam a ficar longe daquela loucura. –Poderemos visitar todos quando Avery for preso e tivemos certeza de que todos estarão em segurança, mais antes disso... antes disso Lya... é perigoso demais entende?

Fiquei em silencio, ainda naquela confortável escuridão!

-Lya por favor! –ele encostou a cabeça em nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e eu as senti molhar, ele estava chorando, que droga por que ele tinha que chora, eu não iria me aguentar assim. –Eu prometo que farei o impossível para que você...

-Me deixe pensar Fred! Por favor, me dê um tempo! –inquiri.

Eu precisava daquilo, precisava de um tempo, pesar os famosos prós e contras da situação, por que acima de tudo eu sempre soube ser uma pessoa lógica quando preciso. Eu senti quando ele balançou a cabeça afirmando em cima de nossas mãos, e ficamos assim por longos minutos. Até que ambos nos acalmássemos, e o silencio se instalou, e apesar do que eu poderia supor, estava confortável.

-Você poderia por favor ajeitar minha maca para eu ficar sentada, essa posição está me incomodando! –perguntei sem jeito, e ele soltou nossas mãos, enquanto eu tirava o braço do rosto. Ele pegou a varinha ao meu lado e fez um aceno com essa, e aos poucos a maca foi subindo, parando apenas quando fiquei sentada.

Fred guardou a varinha dentro do paletó e se levantou da cadeira indo para trás de mim e então me virei um pouco e só ai notei uma bancadinha com uma jarra de água e alguns frascos coloridos do tamanho de um pendrive. Nesse momento percebi como minha garganta estava seca. Ele se serviu generosamente.

-Você quer água? –eu afirmei freneticamente e ele riu, e me entregou um copo cheio, que bebi feliz. –Você devia ter pedido antes, não pode ficar assim, quer algo para comer?

-Eu não tinha percebido antes. Obrigado! –agradeci lhe devolvendo o copo. –Quero algo para comer sim, mas Fred! –levantei a cabeça e ri de leve. –Não me leve a mal, e eu não o estou o expulsando sabe, mais você deveria descansar, quem sabe tomar um banho.

Ele se olhou e riu pelo nariz!

-A senhorita está insinuando que eu estou sujo e fedorento? –perguntou-me humorado. –Por que se for isso, eu devo dizer-lhe que concordo totalmente. –puxei a aba de seu paletó, eu sabia que estava na hora.

Ele parou de sorrir e me olhou preocupado, e eu abaixei a cabeça olhando para minha barriga.

-Obrigada, não só por me salvar, mais por ser sincero também, eu sei que está sendo igualmente difícil para você. Foi a terceira vez que você salvou minha vida, e apesar de não poder te perdoar pelo que fez comigo, não sou hipócrita a ponto de não agradecer por isso. –ele levantou meu rosto, segurando meu queixo com a mão, se inclinou um pouco quase encostando nossas testas, e acabei me perdendo naqueles malditos olhos verdes que pareciam me enfeitiçar.

Será que ele podia me enfeitiçar pelo olhar? Por que só podia ser isso, não tinha condição de eu me sentir ainda tão atraída pelo cara que me brincou comigo e me chuto na cara dura. Meu coração idiota batia como um louco agora, tanto que eu tinha certeza que ambos o ouvíamos.

-Não seja tão fofa Lya, ou vou acabar te mordendo. –e dizendo isso fez uma garra com a mão, encenado um leão que arranha e morde ao mesmo tempo, teve até um mini rugido.

Cai na gargalhada na mesma hora, não tinha como não rir.

-Você fica mais bonita quando rir assim! –dizendo isso se aproximou de mim, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Tá parei, estatelei, sei lá... Fiquei completamente sem reação, eu realmente não podia lidar com o Fred de antes, eu não sabia como me comporta quando ele parecia o mesmo Fred que sempre amei. Deuses por que esse demônio filho de Afrodite (só tinha essa explicação), tinha de ser tão belamente sedutor, maldito.

-Eu vou para casa, mais a Hermione vem ficar com você se não se importar e depois minha mãe e assim por diante, resolvemos nos revezar para você não ficar sozinha. E não se preocupe, tem dois Aurores na porta do seu quarto para garantirem sua segurança. –ele me explicou.

-Fred eu não quero dar trabalho a sua família, e também, depois do que ouve, tipo a nossa briga e tal. –eu fiquei envergonhada, o que eles deveriam estar pensando de mim.

-Você quer dizer sobre o show de hoje de manhã, onde você contou para todos como eu fui um cafajeste com você, apresentando como argumento exatamente as mesmas palavras que disse a você quando terminei nosso namoro? –perguntou perversamente levantando a sobrancelha e rindo pelo nariz! "Maldito". Balancei a cabeça afirmando, sabendo que estava cada vez mais envergonhada com a situação. –Não se preocupe, mamãe e papai estão bravos e decepcionados comigo pelo que fiz a você, e Gina disse que se fosse você teria me lançado várias maldições. Harry, Rony e Hermione apenas escutaram os sermões que eu levei, mais sei que eles também estão decepcionados comigo.

-Realmente sinto muito por isso! –eu sei que ele merecia isso, mais não queria que tivesse sido assim, era para ser uma conversa apenas entre nós dois, e não um "caso de família". –Eu realmente não queria te expor dessa forma, eu vim com o intuito de que se possível, conversar apenas com você.

-Lya, ambos sabemos que tudo isso é culpa minha, então não se preocupe com nada além de melhor ok? –ele segurou minha mão novamente. –Obrigada por me ouvir, e por voltar a ser a Lya que conheci, eu não me perdoaria se além de tudo, eu tivesse te magoado ao ponto de te transformar em outra pessoa.

-Vai sonhando Frederick, você não tem essa corda toda, sou mais eu! –me fiz de diva jogando os cabelos para o lado e ele riu. Mais parou me olhando soturno.

-Lyana, eu sei que não tenho direito a te pedir nada. –ele ficou sério novamente . –Mas você me deixa sentir... tocar pelo menos uma vez. –ele dirigia o olhar a meu ventre isso me assustou um pouco.

-Fred...

-Só... só essa vez. Por que se você decidir que não vai tê-los eu quero ao menos ter essa lembrança. –eu suspirei nervosa. –Tudo bem! –ele se virou para sair mais eu não larguei sua mão e o puxei de volta.

E contrariando todo e qualquer bom senso, puxei o lençol que me cobria, deixando amostra aquela camisola ridícula de hospital, e coloquei sua mão ali.

-Filhos digam oi para o pai de vocês. –sussurrei para minha barriga, eu tinha a mania de conversar com eles desde que descobri que estavam ali. –Fred, esses são seus filhos. –e como sempre imaginei, não só meu peito se encheu de alegria e conforto ao sentir a mão de Fred perpassar aquela volumosa região, como ambos os sentimos mexer.

-Eles sempre são agitados assim? –perguntou bobo.

-Na verdade eu só comecei a sentir eles mexerem faz pouco tempo, mais sim, eles são bem agitadinhos, estive preocupada por que eles estavam quietos. –contei, e ele me olhou ainda alisando ali.

-Quantas semanas Lya? Por que imagino que só esteja visível por que são gêmeos não é?

-Sim, estou com dezessete semanas agora!

-Tipo nas férias? –ele riu, provavelmente lembrando das nossas "loucuras", e fiquei encabulada.

-Tipo isso! Olha Fred, eu realmente tomava anticoncepcionais, tanto que fiquei preocupada com a saúde dos bebês por causa disso, e tive de fazer vários exames, e por isso não te procurei antes. –bom, não deixava de ser verdade, e ele não precisava saber que eu fiquei com medo da reação dele.

-Mas eles estão bem? –continuava alisando ali, e parecia verdadeiramente preocupado quando me olhou.

-Sim, os médicos acham que por eu ter tomado vários remédios para a gripe, um deles deve ter cortado o efeito do anticoncepcional. –expliquei. –Por isso que engravidei, e as crianças não ficaram com sequelas devido a medicação.

-Me desculpe, eu não quis duvidar de você, só que foi meio surpreendente, você aparecer do nada e grávida.

-Tudo bem, eu imaginei que sua reação fosse ser daquela forma mesmo. –dei de ombros.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, enquanto eu sentia os bebes mexerem e a mão dele passear por ali. Não me vi no direito de acabar com aquele momento dele, e seria mentira dizer que eu não me sentia bem com aquilo também.

-Acho que é melhor eu ir, você deve estar com fome. –disse ele e eu continuei calada. –Lya eu... –respirou fundo. –Eu volto mais tarde! –disse ele e eu tinha certeza que não era exatamente isso que ele queria me dizer.

Fred ainda com a mão na minha barriga se aproximou e beijou novamente minha cabeça, e depois se virou para sair.

-Fred! –ele se virou curioso. –Cuide do machucado em sua mão, ou ele vai infeccionar. –ele pareceu não entender, e olhou para mão.

-Há, nem tinha percebido, vou cuidar sim, obrigada! –sorriu abrindo a porta. –Até depois Lya!

-Até Fred!

Quando enfim fiquei sozinha pude respirar mais aliviada.

Como em tão pouco tempo minha vida tão controlada tinha virado essa bagunça? Parece que os deuses pegaram o papel com o nome "Vida de Lyana Lopes", e sem dó nem piedade tacaram no liquidificador, por que puts, era muita informação, muita loucura.

Pior de tudo, é que se for ver bem, eu namorei com um bruxo por quase 6 meses e nunca percebi nada. Eu só não me achava a pessoa mais retardada da terra porque não fui a única a não notar nada de diferente, a Sara e o Karl também não notaram.

Sara! Eu a queria tanto aqui comigo, ela sim me daria bons conselhos agora. Será que eu voltaria a vê-la, e o pior é que eu tinha prometido que ela seria madrinha dos bebês.

A porta foi aberta cortando meus pensamentos, e por ela uma Hermione segurando uma bandeja entrou.

-Fred disse que você estava com fome, e os enfermeiros disseram que você deveria comer bem!

-Obrigado! E desculpe por hoje de manhã. –ela riu de leve me entregando a bandeja com bolos, frutas, e café.

-Não se preocupe com isso, foi hilariante ver o Fred sem resposta, ele nunca se deixa ficar sem a última palavra. –ela parecia realmente se divertir com aquilo. –Posso ficar aqui com você?

-Claro, eu realmente agradeço por vocês estarem se revezando para não me deixar sem companhia. –ela fez que não com a cabeça.

-Os Weasley jamais lhe deixariam aqui sozinha, eles são uma família acolhedora, e apesar do que aconteceu entre você e o Fred, quero que você saiba que estamos todos aqui para te ajudar. –eu sorri de leve. –Sabe, eu nasci trouxa, e sofri muito por isso na escola, e foi graças a Harry, Rony e todos os Weasley que me apoiaram que consegui seguir em frente, sem falar que muitas vezes eles me protegeram desse preconceito ridículo.

-Fred me falou por alto sobre isso, mais eu realmente... não sei, tem muitas lacunas! –me exasperei um pouco, tinha tanta coisa que eu não entendia.

-Vamos fazer assim, você come e enquanto isso eu te conto como foi a experiência de descobrir que era uma bruxa e alguma das minhas aventuras. –eu sorri, ela estava se dispondo a me contar sobre sua vida só para que eu comece algo.

-Tá, mais por favor me explique o que é um Auror! –ela pareceu confusa com minha pergunta. –Fred me disse que tem dois Aurores na porta, mais não me explicou o que é isso.

-Auror são bruxos que caçam bruxos das trevas e protegem a comunidade bruxa, são tipo a polícia do mundo bruxo, o Rony e o Harry são Aurores. –ela explicou orgulhosamente.

Comecei a comer, enquanto Hermione me contava de sua infância, da escola de bruxaria chamada "Hogwarts", enfatizando que era a melhor escola do mundo deles e prometendo que me emprestaria seu livro "Hogwarts uma história". Seus primeiros anos na escola, o aprendizado, os amigos, as férias nas casa dos Weasley, os medos, as loucuras passadas nos seus anos ali. As brincadeiras e a loja dos gêmeos. Dragões, fadas mordentes, testrálios, gigantes, lobisomens. Voldemort e o horror da guerra. A dor da perda de pessoas queridas.

Hermione falava sem parar, mais eu não senti a necessidade de lhe interromper nem mesmo uma vez, ela detalhava e explicava tudo que falava, e eu me sentia encantada com aquele mundo deles. Uma enfermeira veio buscar a bandeira e me deu um frasquinho dizendo que era uma poção para a dor, depois do que me pareceram minutos outra veio trazer mais comida e poções, e comi e bebi sem contestar, eu realmente me sentia cada vez melhor depois de toma-las mesmo elas tendo gosto ruim.

Depois que terminou, Hermione me perguntou como era minha vida no Brasil e como eu havia ido parar ali em Londres. E apesar de não terem seres estranhos na minha vida eu fiquei feliz de falar sobre como ela era, minha família e meus sonhos, assim como ela tinha feito comigo.

Depois de muito conversarmos chegamos na parte onde conheci o Fred, e apesar de um pouco envergonhada, contei por cima como ele tinha salvado minha vida e se tornado meu amigo e posteriormente namorado.

-Ai que romântico! O Rony nunca leria um livro trouxa por mim, quem dirá citar os personagens para me pedir em namoro. –suspirou sonhadora e eu ri. –Gina precisa saber disso.

-Hora de dormir mocinha, você precisa descansar! –disse a enfermeira. –Tome essa poção e vai dormir em segundos.

-Obrigada. –agradeci a enfermeira. –E também a você Hermione, por ter se disposto a esclarecer minhas dúvidas. –ela tinha me proibido de chama-la de Sra. Weasley, disse que a fazia se sentir mais velha, e tínhamos a mesma idade.

-Não precisa disso, fiquei muito feliz por conversar com você, foi bastante esclarecedor, eu não conseguia entender bem o seu sistema e fiquei realmente curiosa quando Fred me explicou. –tomei a poção e como a enfermeira disse em poucos segundos o sono veio.

Quando abri os olhos, novamente encontrei aqueles olhos cinzentos a me observarem curiosos.

-Bom dia senhorita Lopes, como se sente? –perguntou-me ele analítico.

-Bom dia, eu me sinto bem obrigada. –disse com a mão na boca, eu deveria estar com bafo, já que não escovava os dentes a um tempo, sem falar que precisava de um banho urgente, e usar o banheiro também. Ele me olhou curioso –Será que posso ir ao banheiro?

-Claro, Sra. Weasley por favor a ajude, ela ainda precisa de algumas poções fortalecedoras, talvez umas 3 e estará bem. –disse ele.

A mãe de Fred surgiu ao meu lado, e me ajudou a levantar, e incrivelmente eu já não sentia dor alguma pelo corpo.

-Bom dia senhora Weasley! –disse com a mão na boca envergonhadamente.

-Bom dia querida! –respondeu-me sorrindo, provavelmente achando graça da situação.

-Vou liberar você depois que almoçar!–me informou se afastando e nos dando espaço para passar. –eu coloquei os pés no chão me firmando e dando os primeiros passos.

-Obrigada doutor Malfoy, por tudo! –disse sorrindo, era bom sair da cama.

-Não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer! –ele falou saindo do quarto.

-Ele parece realmente gostar de você. –ela me disse abrindo a porta do banheiro.

-Eu também gostei bastante dele, ele foi muito gentil comigo. –ela me olhou intrigada e depois sorriu materna.

-Sua mochila com suas roupas está aí, se precisar de algo é só chamar querida. –ela me deixou ali no banheiro, que era na verdade bem comum.

Encontrei minha mochila na bancada do banheiro, ela parecia novinha em folha, como se nunca tivesse explodido, e isso me deixou feliz. Estava praticamente tudo ali, roupas, toalha, sabonete, escova e pasta de dente, escova de cabelo e etc. Na verdade a única coisa da qual senti realmente falta foi meu celular. Droga.

Tratei de escovar os dentes (não sem antes me aliviar), e tomar um longo e delicioso banho. Vesti um vestido rodado azul de babados que me fazia parecer uma boneca (presente de Sara), e fiz um rabo de cavalo, e depois uma maquiagem leve. E coloquei a roupa do hospital no cesto de roupas sujas.

Quando sai do quarto vi na bancadinha uma bandeja de comida, e mais uns frascos de poções. A senhora Weasley estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da maca.

-Depois de você comer e tomar as poções poderemos ir. Eu vou lá fora e o Fred vem lhe buscar, ele foi assinar a documentação de sua liberação querida.

-Senhora Weasley, antes de sair, eu gostaria de me desculpa por meu comportamento infantil ontem. –pedi envergonhada.

-Hora querida não precisa se desculpar, nossa família é que lhe deve desculpas por tudo que aconteceu a você. –ela segurou minhas mãos e sorriu carinhosa. –E também agradece-la por trazer meu filho de volta. Depois da morte de Jorge, Fred nunca mais tinha sorrido de verdade, mais quando ele voltou para casa esse ano todos notamos que ele estava mais feliz, e agora que sei que você é causa disso, eu só tenho a lhe agradecer filha.

Fred entrou no quarto e nós olhou e sorriu vindo até nós. A mãe dele soltou minhas mãos, e foi até ele e abraçou o filho, e depois saiu se despendido de mim. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e soltou um assobio.

-Você está linda Lya. –fiquei envergonhada, mais tratei de esconder me virando para pegar a bandeja.

-Haha Frederick, engraçadinho. –quando me virei de novo estirei língua pra ele que riu.

Me sentei na maca e coloquei a bandeja com o almoço no colo e comecei a comer tranquilamente.

-Lya... Bom, você recebeu alta e sabe, precisamos de sua resposta. –ele veio e sentou na cadeira ficando na minha frente e procurando os meus olhos. A comida que antes tinha um sabor tão bom, pareceu que tinha virado borracha em minha boca. –Você não pode deixar o hospital assim, o ministério exigiu isso de nós, eu gostaria de te dar mais tempo para pensa, juro.

Ele parou de falar e ficou me olhando em silencio. Eu continuei comendo, só que dessa vez mais vagarosamente. Eu realmente não tinha pensado em nada, mas pensar o quê? No fundo eu sempre soube o que faria, eu jamais teria coragem de tirar meus filhos (mesmo que não fosse lembrar deles depois), principalmente agora que já os sentia mexer, que conversava com eles, eu já me sentia mãe.

Tomei as poções, e me levantei colocando a bandeja na bancada, fui ao banheiro, escovei novamente os dentes e passei um gloss nos lábios, me preparando mentalmente para o meu novo futuro, um futuro ao qual eu não tinha planejado, e que seria literalmente uma caixinha de surpresas.


	14. Aposta!

Peguei minha mochila a colocando nas costas e saindo do banheiro, Fred ainda estava sentado na cadeira de cabeça baixa e com as mãos enlaçadas fortemente a frente de si.

Segui e me sentei na maca ficando de frente para ele, e mesmo assim ele não me olhou.

-Só tenho uma pergunta Fred!

-Diga!

-O que vocês vão fazer com minha família e meus amigos, por que eles com certeza vão querer notícias minhas. –ele levou alguns segundos para entender minha pergunta, e tão logo entendeu levantou e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

-Obrigado Lya, obrigado mesmo. –eu podia sentir como ele estava aliviado com minha resposta. Ele beijou minha cabeça–Não se preocupe, o ministério da magia vai apagar da memória de todos a sua existência, mais só por enquanto, quando resolvemos o problema dos comensais da morte devolveremos a memória deles. –acabei o abraçando também.

Eu entendia que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer, mais não tinha como não ficar triste com tudo isso, eu ficaria sozinha no mundo. E dependeria exclusivamente de Fred e sua família para tudo, e isso não me agradava nem um pouco.

-Você poderia me explicar como vão ser as coisas daqui para frente, por exemplo, como vai ser entre nós e coisa tal? E sério Fred eu não quero depender de você sempre! –o soltei e olhei nos olhos.

-Lya, como eu disse a você antes, até o casamento vamos ficar com meus pais. Depois vamos para o meu apartamento que fica em cima da minha loja, e eu não menti para você eu realmente tenho uma loja de "brinquedo", na verdade a palavra certa seria de "logros" sabe, enfim. Eu realmente não gostaria que você trabalhasse, não por enquanto, serão duas crianças para cuidarmos. Mas se depois você quiser trabalhar, você pode tomar conta da loja comigo. –bom já era um começo. –E sobre nós dois, vai ser como você quiser Lya, mas primeiro me deixe começar certo dessa vez. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso do paletó.

-Orchideous – um buquê surgiu da ponta da varinha e ele me entregou, fiquei abismada, e as peguei sorrindo, eram lindas rosas vermelhas. Então ele puxou minha mão esquerda e só aí notei que ele estava de joelhos, com uma caixinha de veludo branco aberta, e nela um lindo anel prateado com uma pedra em formato de flor azul. –Você Lyana Anna Lopes, aceita se casar comigo? –respirei fundo, aquilo já era apelação demais.

"Juzuz! Para esse bonde que o mundo está girando rápido demais"

-Aceito! –sorrimos um para o outro e ele beijou a palma da minha mão que ainda segurava, e por fim levantou.

–Quero que você saiba que eu mesmo escolhi o anel, mais se não gostar podemos trocar. –ele tirou o anel da caixinha e eu pude ver a marca incrustada na parte de dentro deste "Tiffany & Co.", isso custou uma fortuna.

-Fred é lindo, mas podemos trocar por um mais barato. –eu disse meio desesperada, e quando tentei puxar a mão ele a segurou firme e colocou o anel em meu dedo.

-A opção de troca é só pelo modelo e não pelo valor senhorita, e como você já me deu o veredicto não temos mais o que discutir. –deu-me um meio sorriso, e tirou a mochila de meu ombro a carregando, e ainda segurando minha mão me deu apoio para descer.

-Lyana, sei que é muito em cima, mais posso marcar a cerimonia para daqui a duas semanas? –imaginei que seu ministério o tivesse pressionando a resolver logo a nossa situação.

-Não tem problema, mais pode ser algo simples, eu realmente não tenho a minima ideia de como vai ser isso? –não conseguia imaginar um casamento bruxo.

-Não se preocupe com nada, mamãe, Gina e Hermione vão cuidar de tudo, e será uma festa só para a família e amigos mais próximos. –me resignei, não havia o que fazer mesmo. –Vamos? –respirei fundo.

"E lá vamos nós! "

-Vamos. –apertei sua mão nervosa, e ele a segurou mais forte me passado segurança, abriu a porta e a segurou para mim passar.

No corredor estavam todos os Weasley que conheci e alguns rostos novos, todos estavam curiosos, e quando viram o buquê em minha direita correm os olhos para a esquerda e ao contatar o anel ali sorriram aliviados. A senhora Weasley soltou a mão do marido e chorando veio me abraçar.

-Seja bem vinda a família! –eu a abracei forte.

-Obrigada! –depois dela, Gina e Hermione vinheram abraçar-me também, e ainda apertei a mão de Rony, Harry (que felicitaram Fred primeiro), e recebi mais um abraço caloroso do senhor Weasley.

-Lya esse é meu irmão Gui e sua mulher Fleur! –um ruivo mais alto com marcas estranhas no rosto e uma bela loira apertaram minha mão. –Os meus irmãos Carlinhos e Percy prometeram vir para o casamento. –contou, e eu fiquei abismada com o tamanho da família dele.

-Não a assuste Weasley ou ela pode desistir de você! –Malfoy vinha em nossa direção, e não vestia mais o habitual jaleco e sim um terno negro magnifico que o deixou com ar aristocrático. –Parabéns senhorita Lopes. –felicitou-me ele.

-Obrigada senhor Malfoy, e pode me chamar de Lyana.

-Me chame de Draco então! –ele apertou minha mão. –Só passei para lhe dar alta.

-Ora eu agradeço muito por isso, e me perdoe pelo trabalho!

-Não há o que perdoar senhorita. –e deu-me um sorriso "sedutor?". –Bom com sua licença então. –e saiu.

-O que foi isso? –perguntou Rony.

-O que? –não entendi o que ele queria dizer.

-Malfoy sorriu e foi agradável? –Hermione parecia que não acreditava no que acabara de ver.

-Viram, eu disse que a Lya era diferente! –gabou-se Fred e eu continuava perdida na conversa deles sobre Draco.

-Bom vamos, quero preparar um maravilhoso jantar hoje. –chamou a senhora Weasley.

Fred segurou novamente minha mão e me guiou por alguns corredores, não que fosse necessário com aquele monte de Weasley a frente. Ainda parei para agradecer as enfermeiras que me atenderam quando as encontrei passando. Paramos na recepção onde Fred soltou nossas mãos e enlaçou minha cintura me fazendo ficar vermelha.

-Segure firme em mim e não solte Lya. –e eu assim o fiz, e logo senti aquele puxão no umbigo e começamos a girar, quando enfim paramos novamente me senti tonta e enjoada, o soltei e me afastei um pouco dele para respirar.

O sol estava morno e tive de fechar os olhos por causa daquela nova luz, os abrindo vagarosamente depois, tentando me acostumar a claridade.

-Você está bem? –perguntou-me preocupado.

-Sim, só fiquei um pouco tonta e enjoada. –me senti ser erguida e me assustei. –Calma, eu vou carrega-lá até em casa, não está longe.

-Não precisa, eu logo vou me sentir melhor. –tentei persuadi-lo mais ele já caminhava e não parecia ligar para minha opinião.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada, não é primeira vez que te carrego no colo! –disse casualmente. –E o peso realmente não mudou tanto. –isso era um elogio ou não?

Realmente não estava longe, pois logo chegamos a uma casa de construção um pouco duvidosa. Parecia ter 7 andares e não tive como contar as chaminés, e eu me perguntava como aquilo se mantinha de pé.

-Bem vinda "A Toca" Lya! –ele disse feliz, e seu eu não estivesse tão enjoada teria no mínimo agradecido.

Ele deu leves batidas na porta e esta foi aberta pela senhora Weasley que a segurou para que entrássemos.

-Eu avisei que ela se sentiria mal por causa da aparatação. –brigou ela.

-Era o meio mais seguro de traze-la mamãe. -disse Rony comendo um bolo sentado à mesa da cozinha, passamos por esta e chegamos a uma sala aparentemente aconchegante, onde a maioria das pessoas se dividia entre sentar no só e no tapete. Mas Fred não parou ali, simplesmente passou direto subindo pela escada. Na terceira porta do corredor ele abriu esta sem muita dificuldade, e me colocou na cama de solteiro que tinha ali. Era um quarto simples, uma cama, um guarda-roupas e uma escrivaninha com um jarinho e alguns livros em cima. Fred pegou o buque em minha mão pós as rosas dentro do jarro, tirou minha mochila do ombro a depositando na cadeira, e depois veio se sentar do meu lado.

-Quer alguma coisa? –perguntou-me preocupado.

-Não, eu estou bem Fred, obrigado. –ajeitei-me na cama, deitando numa posição mais confortável e respirei fundo, como sempre fazia na esperança de ajudar com o enjoo. Ele começou a alisar minha barriga e isso foi me acalmando um pouco.

-Esse era o antigo quarto da Gina, mamãe o organizou na esperança de você aceitar casar comigo, e sinceramente mesmo eu não acreditando que você aceitaria eu trouxe todas as suas coisas para cá, menos as eletrônicas, eles não funcionam bem aqui.

-Meu celular?

-Não conseguimos recupera-lo com magia, e seu notebook, bom, para que ele não estragasse também eu o deixei na casa de férias. – explicou ele.

-Obrigada Fred!

-Não há de que, se sente melhor?

-Sim, bem melhor. –os bebês mexeram nos fazendo sorri.

-Acho que eles gostam de mim. –falou feliz, e eu revirei os olhos. –Ei, eu vi isso.

-O que? –me fingi de desentendida.

-Engraçadinha! –estirou língua para mim e eu ri. –Eles vão me amar mais.

-Vai sonhando! –tadinho dele, tão iludido.

Ele tirou a mão da minha barriga e a colocou no peito empinando o nariz.

-Sonhar é de graça. –disse fazendo bico, e comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou. –Bom vou te deixar descansar um pouco, o banheiro fica ali, e se precisar de algo é só chamar.

-Tá, obrigado. –ele se inclinou beijando minha testa e piscou pra mim antes de se virar rindo da minha cara vermelha.

-Você é a única morena que conheço que fica tão vermelha quando envergonhada. –riu abrindo a porta.

-Essa é um dos motivos que o fez se apaixonar por mim. –brinquei.

-Nunca disse o contrário. –arregalei os olhos surpresas e ele gargalhou alto, e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Deuses é tenção de mais para essa pobre alma que vus fala! "

Fiquei um tempo deitada, mas quando me senti entediada me levantei para explorar o quarto. No guarda-roupas estavam realmente todas as minhas coisas, encontrei até mesmo o embrulho de presente que eu a tanto tempo guardava, o retirei dali o colocando na escrivaninha, e só aí notei que o livro ali em cima era o que Hermione prometera me emprestar, então o peguei feliz, e me sentei na cama para ler.

Hogwarts nossa, aquele lugar deveria ser realmente fascinante, e eu estava devorando cada palavra imersa naquele novo mundo.

-Lyana? –Fred me sacolejou um pouco pelo ombro, e eu me assustei com ele ali. –Merlin, você está bem? –ele me olhava preocupado.

-Estou sim, só me assustei com você aqui! Não o vi entrar. –sorri para ele o tranquilizando.

-Eu bati, mais você não respondeu, então entrei para vê se estava tudo bem e te vi lendo, te chamei várias vezes, mais como você não me respondeu fiquei preocupado. –se explicou.

-Desculpe eu estava concentrada no livro.

-Percebi, mas eu vim aqui te chamar para jantar! –disse e eu não acreditei que já fosse noite. –Mamãe ficou me enchendo para te trazer um lanche, mais eu achei que você estava dormindo e não quis te incomodar.

-Estava sem sono, então resolvi ler um pouco. –dei de ombros levantando, e colocando novamente o livro na escrivaninha.

Sai do quarto com Fred a minha frente, e seguimos pelo corredor descendo a escada logo em seguida. Não havia uma alma sequer na sala, nem mesmo na cozinha, mais Fred me guiou para o lado de fora da casa, e ali no jardim estava disposta uma enorme mesa, com vários tipos de comida, e ao redor sesta estavam todos conversando alegremente sentados, provavelmente só nos esperando.

-Jantar à luz do luar!

-E das estrelas. –enfatizou ele.

-Venha querida sente aqui, você deve está com fome, sirva-se à vontade.

-Não diga isso mamãe, eu ainda quero jantar. –choramingou Fred.

-Você está insinuando que como muito Fred? –comecei a me servir, esperando pelas resposta gaiata dele, eu sabia que ele adorava me provocar por comer bem.

-Não estou insinuando Lya, e sim afirmando. Se antes você feito um dragão faminto, imagina agora comendo por 3. –eu ri da sua cara de pau.

-Hora seu devorador de brigadeiros alheios, você que sempre assaltava meus brigadeiros da geladeira, e ainda tinha a cara de pau de me comprar trazer os ingredientes e dizer que era só fazer mais. –ele pegou a asa da galinha de sacanagem, sabendo que eu era viciada nela.

-Brigadeiro é jogo sujo, aquilo é um manjar dos deuses, em falar nisso você bem que podia fazer para nós depois.

-O que é aquilo –apontei para a entrada da casa, e enquanto ele olhava eu taquei o garfo na asa da galinha e roubei dele a mordendo rapidamente.

-O que?... –e se virou para mim. –Há não, você roubou minha asa.

Todos na mesa riram gostosamente da cara de desespero de Fred, Rony quase se engasgou, e Fred me estirou a língua jurando que teria volta. E depois acabou rindo também. Foi um jantar divertido, com várias histórias da infância deles, e até umas minhas, sem falar na maravilhosa comida, que a senhora Weasley fez.

-Me diga Lyana você não quer saber o sexo dos bebês? –perguntou Gina.

-Se quero, mais meu ultrassom estava marcado para a semana que vêm, e agora não sei como vai ser.

-Há querida, se quiser podemos saber agora. –ela me sorriu gentil. –É um feitiço bem simples.

-Agora? –fiquei eufórica, e todos me olharam esperançosos. –Se não incomodar eu gostaria sim.

-Não seria incomodo algum, e acho que posso falar por todos que estamos curiosíssimos.

-Eu aposto que são dois meninos. –disse Gui.

-Eu acho que é um menino e uma menina. –brando o senhor Weasley.

-Dois galões que são duas meninas. –disse Harry.

-Dois que são meninos. –falou Rony.

-Ei não vão apostando sobre o sexo dos meus filhos...

-Fred meu filho. –exclamou orgulhosa a senhora Weasley.

-Não sem mim. –terminou sacana e a pobre senhora bateu a mão na testa em negativa, enquanto eu ria da situação.

-Eu aposto...

-NÃO.. –gritaram todos. –A mãe não vale, vocês sempre acertam. –fiz bico e eles riram.

No final apenas eu e a senhora Weasley não apostamos. Fred, Arthur e Hermione apostaram em um menino e uma menina, Fleur, Gui e Rony em dois meninos, e por fim Gina e Harry apostaram em duas meninas. Assim depois de muita bagunça eu levantei e nos afastamos um pouco da mesa, e fizeram uma rodinha ao nosso redor, com a senhora Weasley a minha frente, eu estava realmente ansiosa e comecei a torcer a mão nervosamente, Fred percebeu e as pegou beijando-as.

-Fique calma, não importa o sexo, serão muito bem-vindos!

-Revelat sexus. –a senhora girou a varinha e tocou com a ponta desta na minha barriga, e de lá uma fumacinha branca saiu. Todos se aproximaram mais e Fred apertou minhas mãos nas suas, estávamos todos ansiosos, e quando a fumacinha se separou em duas e começou a mudar de cor tenho certeza que ninguém mais respirava direito.

-Cara Fred você vai pagar todos os seus pecados. –disse Rony rindo da cara de pânico de Fred.

-Ganhamos! –Gina pulava feliz abraçando o marido.

As duas fumacinhas tinham ficado rosa, e mesmo não sendo uma bruxa eu sabia que aquilo só podia significar que carregava duas meninas, duas princesinhas que seriam muito amadas por todos, e como eu tinha certeza disso? Bom só de olhar a alegria que se instalara ali era notável isso.

-Fred? –agora foi minha vez de apertar sua mão, pois esse era o único que ainda não havia reagido, na verdade estava estático e de olhos arregalados para a fumaça rosa que já sumia.

Ele não me olhou e apenas soltou nossas mãos, e silencioso foi em direção aos limites da propriedade e puf, sumiu. Ele simplesmente desapareceu, e eu fiquei pateticamente ali em pé sem entender nada, será que ele não tinha gostado de saber que seriam meninas? Mas ele disse que não se importava com isso, ele tinha mentido? Respirei fundo e as lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos.

-Não se preocupe querida! –disse o senhor Weasley tocando meu ombro de leve. –Ele... bom olhe ele ali.

Todos comemoravam, mas meus olhos correram para onde ele apontava, e da outra extremidade da propriedade vinha um Fred radiante trazendo um caixa nos braços.

-Vamos comemorar ao estilo "Gemialidades Weasley"! –ele gritou. E um coro de vivas foi ouvido.

Chegou na mesa depositando a caixa ali, e começou a tirar de dentro dela garrafas com líquidos estranhos, e uns bastões esquisitos (que começou a distribuir entre os presentes), jogou um no chão a uma certa distância de nós, e veio até mim com uma garrafa e um copo na mão, me entregando o copo.

-Isso é cerveja amanteigada não alcoólica, invenção minha, você pode beber não fará mal para nossas filhas e é muito saboroso. – entregou-me orgulhosamente e notou que eu chorava então sorrindo passou a mão em rosto para limpa-lo. –Tudo isso é emoção?

-Eu achei que você... que você não tinha gostado, que queria meninos. –mordi o lábio inferior, malditos hormônios que me faziam chorar por tudo.

-Boba, eu disse que não me importava não foi! –puxou me abraçando pela cintura, e beijou o topo da minha cabeça carinhosamente. –Sempre quis ter uma filha, imagina o porquê? –fiz que não com a cabeça levantada para o olhar. –Vou poder ensina-la todas as brincadeiras e vai ser muito divertido um anjinho tacando o terror por aí, e agora que serão duas, você consegue imaginar como isso será. –ele sorria maligno e eu tremi, enquanto os outros riam.

-Vão por Hogwarts a baixo! –exasperou-se uma senhora Weasley com cara de horror para o filho.

-"As gêmeas Weasley", mal posso esperar pelas cartas de desespero da diretora Minerva contando-nos suas aventuras. –ele fingia limpar uma lágrima de emoção, passando a mão abaixo do olho dramatizando. –Vou guarda-las orgulhosamente.

Não tinha como não rir. Deuses esse homem transformaria nossas filhas em diabinhas se eu deixasse.

-Graças a Merlin que nenhum de nós é professor! –Hermione disse aliviada. –Já me bastaram os anos como monitora.

Tomei um gole do copo que me foi entregue, e sorri, era realmente uma delícia, uma mistura de menta e canela, e tinha até umas bolinhas engraçadas que pareciam ser mirtilo.

-Que comece o show. –Fred fez um aceno com a varinha e o bastão que estava no chão fez um estrondo e uma bola de fogo foi lançada ao ar, e quando esta alcançou uma certa altura explodiu em fogos de artificio iluminando o céu com várias cores.

E assim se seguiu noite a dentro, onde os outros bastões foram utilizados um a um, e os presentes se divertiam em admirar a beleza e esvaziar as garrafas de "whisky de fogo" (foi assim que me disseram que chamava) que os deixava cada vez mais animados.

E naquele momento eu me sentia feliz e acolhida ali. Fred em nenhum momento me deixou sozinha, ficou a noite inteira abraçado comigo, indiretamente me dizendo que jamais me deixaria sozinha, e sinceramente eu estava realmente tentada a acreditar nisso.

-Crucio. –disse um homem que não consegui ver o rosto pois estávamos no que parecia ser o chão de um porão sujo (cheiro de podridão) e escuro.

Reconheci a voz de Avery, mas não tive tempo para pensar muito nisso pois todo meu corpo pareceu receber uma descarga elétrica e eu gritei, gritei como se não houvesse amanhã, a dor era alucinante.

-Você vai me pagar sua trouxa imunda, eu matei todos que ama, e agora vou matar você! –e uma luz se acendeu atrás dele, e eu pude ver a pilha de corpos em meio ao sangue. Sara, Karl, mamãe e papai, meu irmão e os Weasley e Potter.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-LYANA! –abri os olhos dando de cara com Fred que me sacodia pelos ombros.

Não pensei duas vezes para agarra seu pescoço e o abraçar forte chorando aliviada.

-Ei fique calma, foi só um pesadelo. –dizia ele me puxando para sentar na cama, enquanto alisava minhas costas. –Mamãe ela está tremendo, está muito nervosa.

-Vou fazer um chá, não podemos dar poções calmantes a ela. –a senhora saiu apressada do quarto, o senhor Weasley ficou na porta me olhando preocupado, mas resolveu sair também, provavelmente indo ajudar a mulher.

Eu tremia e chorava ainda, foi tão realista que eu podia jurar que ainda sentia uma fina dor passar pelo meu corpo.

-Ei eu estou aqui, por favor tente se acalmar Lya. –ele alisava carinhosamente minha cabeça e com a outra mão me apertou contra ele, e eu o apertei mais. Senti seu cheiro a amadeirado, com uma mistura de chocolate e hortelã, e porque não dizer orvalho de inverno, e ainda tremula virei o rosto encostando o nariz em seu pescoço cheirando ali, e isso enfim pareceu começar a me acalmar.

Ele não disse nem perguntou nada, apenas a deixou ficar ali esperando calmamente que ela se acalmasse sem parar de nina-la. Quando enfim relaxou, ele ainda assim não a soltou, mantendo-a protetoramente em seus braços.

-Obrigada Fred! –a voz saiu tremula e embargada.

-Você está bem? Sente alguma dor? –perguntou virando o rosto um pouco, fazendo com eu suas bochechas se encostassem, e ficou roçando-a ali como um gato que quer carinho. E isso acabou por alegra-la um pouco.

-Estou bem agora não se preocupe. –soltou suas mão do pescoço dele, e se afastou de leve. –Desculpe te acordar e assustar.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –falou solicito.

-Aqui querida beba isso. –uma senhora Weasley entrava no quarto com uma xicara em mãos.

Peguei agradecendo e tomei um gole do chá de camomila, e todos ficaram em silencio até que eu terminasse de beber tudo.

-Desculpem-me por acorda-los e dar-lhes tanto trabalho. –pedi envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe com isso filha, todos passamos por isso após a guerra, imaginávamos que iria acontecer com você também, você passou por um trauma horrível, então não se preocupe com isso e se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em falar. –o senhor Weasley me sorria carinhoso ao falar.

-Tome, essa é uma das poções que Malfoy lhe recomendou tomar caso isso vinhesse a acontecer, ela ajudará a tranquilizar seu corpo para não afetar os bebês. –explicou-me ela me entregando uma poção cinza que logo tomei.

-Não tem uma poção do sono sem sonhos não? –perguntou Fred preocupado.

-Ele foi claro ao dizer que não seria bom que ela tomar mais dessas poções, já que tomou várias nos últimos dias, pode afetar a gestação. –explicou preocupada.

-Eu estou bem agora, não se preocupem. –entreguei o frasquinho a senhora, e o casal depois de uns minutos se despedi-o de nós.

-Você também deveria ir dormir Fred. –ele parecia cansado.

-Vou me sentir melhor depois que você dormir. Não vou conseguir dormir antes disso. –passou a mão no meu rosto carinhoso.

-Então durma comigo!


	15. Sinceridade!

-Então durma comigo! –disse num fio de voz.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas levantou e puxou o lençol que me cobria, revelando por completo a pequena camisola preta que usava, e eu fiquei envergonhada por isso. Mas ele não pareceu nem mesmo prestar atenção nesse detalhe, e simplesmente se inclinou me pegando no colo, e me tirando dali.

-Me perdoe Lya! –ele me disse entrando comigo no último quarto do corredor. –Por você está passando por isso.

-Foi só um pesadelo, acontece, não é sua culpa Fred. –respondi.

O quarto estava com a porta aberta o que me fez entender que ele saiu correndo para me acordar e na pressa nem o havia fechado. Me colocou na cama de casal e foi até a porta do quarto a fechando, depois retirou a camiseta ficando apenas com a calça de moletom marrom, jogou a camiseta na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, que estava abarrotada de papeis, e de dirigiu a cama, onde se deitou do meu lado.

-Vem! –estirou o braço e bateu na parte da cama abaixo dele, como que me dizendo para deitar ali e usar seu braço de travesseiro, e eu fui de mansinho, e deitei encostando as costas no seu peito quente.

Fred enlaçou-me com a braço livre, e com a mão ficou fazendo movimentos circulares em minha barriga, e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro beijando com ternura ali.

-Durma tranquila pequena, eu vou cuidar de vocês. –sussurrou, e eu sorri me sentindo mais leve, para não dizer protegida.

Adormeci sentindo a carícia em meu ventre e com o calor do seu corpo no meu, e isso provavelmente me tranquilizou ao ponto de me fazer não ter mais pesadelos aquela noite e acabei dormindo profunda e tranquilamente.

Acordei me sentido prensada a algo, abri meus olhos devagar, e miei baixo enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Ainda acho lindo ouvir você miar de manhã. –Fred ainda estava abraçado a mim, e provavelmente por isso me sentia tão claramente sua ereção matinal. –Bom dia Lya, dormiu bem?

-Bom dia Fred, dormir bem obrigada, mas devo ressaltar que ainda acho engraçado você acordar tão animado todos os dias. –me espreguicei feito gato "na inocência", e "sem querer" empinei ainda mais a bunda, e o ouvir sugar o ar com força.

-Merlin Lyana, você sempre joga sujo. –eu ri e quando ele tentou me puxar novamente para si, rolei rindo para o outro lado levantando em seguida da cama, e me virei estirando língua para ele. –Da próxima você não vai fugir tão fácil. –ameaçou sacana.

-Veremos Weasley, veremos. –sai saltitando do quarto e por sorte não havia ninguém no corredor, e fui para o meu.

Escolhi uma roupa leve, uma calça gins e uma blusa um pouco mais grossa que escondia um pouco a barriga, não que fosse necessário, mais eu gostava dela. Entrei pela primeira vez no banheiro, esse era pequeno, mais tinha tudo que eu precisava, então fiz minha higiene matinal e resolvi que não havia necessidade de passar maquiagem.

Desci e fui em direção a cozinha estava faminta, Fred já tomava café, e vestia um terno preto caro, o que me fez pensar que ele não ficaria em casa. Quando me viu este sorriu e puxou a cadeira em frente a dele para que eu sentasse, e eu sorri agradecendo.

-Dormiu melhor querida? –a senhora Weasley trazia da cozinha algumas panelas flutuantes, e logo tratou de encher meu prato com panquecas, ovos e bacon, o que agradeci imensamente e está me sorria sempre amável.

-Dormi como um anjo, obrigada.

-Com um anjo você quer dizer. –gabou-se Fred.

-Você está mais para demônio. –ele abaixou-se ficando na altura do meu ouvido.

-Não fui eu que fiquei tentando com meu corpo um certo alguém e depois fugi. –sussurrou.

Eu fiquei imediatamente vermelha de vergonha, e dei graças aos céus pela senhora Weasley está tão concentrada em nos servir, já o dito cujo, só faltava rolar de rir enquanto dava a volta na mesa para se sentar em sua cadeira.

-Qual a graça Fred? –perguntou sua mãe e eu procurava um buraco no chão para enfiar a cara.

-Nada não mamãe. –disse e ela balançou a cabeça negando.

Tomamos o café em silencio, na verdade eu fiquei tão envergonhada que me concentrei totalmente no café para não olhar para ele, que provavelmente procurava outra oportunidade para me envergonhar. Quando enfim terminei me levantei e fui colocar o prato na pia, mais esse flutuou de minha mão e magicamente começou a se lavar sozinho.

-Não se preocupe com isso querida, vá descansar um pouco. –disse-me a senhora Weasley, mais eu mal tinha acordado.

-Lyana. –chamou-me ele atrás de mim, e me virei para olha-ló levantar da mesa. –Eu vou dar uma olhada na loja, mais volto o mais rápido que puder.

-Eu não posso ir com você? –perguntei manhosa.

-Eu terei de aparatar, e isso ainda te deixa mal. –mordi o lábio suspirando. –Tente descansar um pouco, você dormiu muito pouco, e te prometo que quando estiver melhor eu te levo para conhecer a loja.

-Tudo bem, eu vou lá para cima então. –forcei um sorriso saindo rapidamente dali, sem dar mais nenhuma palavra. E fui direto para o quarto e me joguei na bendita cama enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Eu sei, eu estava agindo como uma idiota retardada e mimada, mais poxa, o que diabos eu iria fazer ali? Eu não podia ajudar na casa por que tudo ali parecia ser feito com magia, não podia sair e mesmo que fosse possível eu não conhecia ninguém nem nada ao redor. Então o que diabos eu faria? Será que eu passaria o resto da minha vida assim, presa dentro de uma casa como um animal de exposição.

Bom, mais essa foi minha decisão no fim das contas, e agora de nada adiantava se lamentar, eu teria de aprender a lidar com aquilo. Não poderia correr para o quarto feito uma criança birrenta toda vez que algo assim acontecesse, essa era minha nova realidade, e eu deveria achar uma forma de habituar-me a ela.

-Lya? –a porta do meu quarto foi aberta e por ela o ouvi entrar.

-Apesar de não ser meu quarto, eu gostaria que se possível você batesse antes de entrar. –disse fria, sim eu seria chata e mimada, eu estava com raiva poxa, custava me deixar em paz.

-Desculpe, seu só...

-Fred, me desculpa mais você poderia me deixar sozinha.

-Lya..

-Por favor, eu realmente não gostaria de ser mais desagradável do que já estou sendo com você. Eu sei que está só preocupado. –respirei fundo. –Mais por favor vá embora.

-Não! –ele disse e eu tive de virar para encara-lo incrédula. Ele estava despojadamente encostado a porta de braços cruzados. –Vou ficar aqui até você me falar tudo que quiser, e não vou me importar nem mesmo se você gritar. Na verdade fique à vontade para isso, eu coloquei um feitiço silenciador no quarto, então ninguém irá ouvir do lado de fora da porta.

-Eu já disse, não tenho nada a dizer, só quero ficar sozinha. –o encarei com raiva.

-E eu já disse que não vou te deixar sozinha. –ficamos nos encarando, ambos éramos teimosos demais para dar o braço a torcer.

-Você não deveria ir trabalhar não?

-Sou o dono, posso chegar a hora que quiser, ou simplesmente nem ir.

-Você não pode fazer isso.

-Tanto posso, como estou fazendo.

Trinquei os dentes com raiva e ele riu pelo nariz se divertindo com minha birra, então me virei enfiando a cara no travesseiro de novo, ele que ficasse parado na porta, uma hora ele iria cansar e iria embora. Senti o colchão afundar um pouco ao meu lado e sabia que ele havia sentado, droga.

-Eu sei que é entediante ficar aqui, mas prometo que as coisas vão melhorar morena quando você estiver melhor. –ele falou com doçura.

Sabia que ele estava tentando me ajudar, mais o que eu diria? Que ele era um completo mentiroso, e que eu seria uma inútil, que ele teria de manter pelo resto de nossas vidas, por que ele fez a burrada de engravidar. Eu não diria o óbvio, todos já sabíamos, não havia motivo para ser redundante.

Fred se deitou do meu lado e ficou fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

-O que minha morena tanto matuta? Sabe, eu quase posso jurar ouvir seu brilhante cérebro trabalhando. –brincou.

-Que você vai amassar sua roupa, e provavelmente terá dores de coluna mais tarde por deitar na ponta da cama. –ele riu alto.

-Lya, olha para mim –pediu tão gentilmente que me senti mal por negar.

Ficamos em silencio novamente, e ele ainda continuava a me fazer cafuné. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mais no fim acabei cedendo e me virando para ele, e este me sorriu, e eu me afastei mais colando as costas na parede, ele então se acomodou melhor na cama, e bateu no ombro me pedindo para deitar ali. Suspirei resignada.

-Mais calma?

-Eu estava calma. –ele levantou meu rosto pelo que queixo com o dedo, e me olhou com aquele cara "serio mesmo que tu vai mentir descaradamente assim". –Tá, desculpe, estou mais calma sim. –arengueiro.

-Me diga o que está lhe incomodando, eu sei que não é só por que não pudemos sair hoje, isso provavelmente é só uma gota da poção. Então por favor me diga, eu vou lhe ouvir! -fiquei em silencio, e tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou meu rosto e se inclinou encostando nossas testas. –Lyana, logo estaremos casados, eu estou e irei continuar sempre dando o máximo de mim para que isso dê certo, mais não posso fazer nada sem você.

Eu respirei fundo o olhando ali tão próximo, meu coração acelerado, todas aquelas dúvidas, todos aqueles medos. Eu sabia que ele realmente estava tentando, e que a culpada era eu, mais...

Ele cortou todo e qualquer pensamento meu quando encurtou a pequena distância que nos separava, e me beijou, foi um simples encostar de lábios, mais aqueceu todo o meu corpo de uma forma tão exageradamente apaixonada que até minha respiração ficou descompassada.

-Esse é seu castigo por mentir. –ele disse serio alisando meu rosto com o polegar. –Eu só vou sair daqui quando me disser a verdade, leve o tempo que quiser, mais se mentir... –ele fez um sorriso travesso. Eu continuei lá, quieta, tentando assimilar tudo, uou, eu fui castigada com um beijo.

"Jezuz, esse demônio sabe como me tentar!"

Ele continuou ali acariciando, e realmente continuou apenas fazendo isso, que droga por que ele tinha que ser tão fofo, por que simplesmente não podia ser um babaca e me deixar sozinha. Mais puts, o cara estava simplesmente sendo o príncipe, o mesmo príncipe filho de Afrodite por quem eu me apaixonei e com quem namorei por meses antes de se transformar num completo idiota. Oi? Pera! Como não percebi isso antes?! Será, ou talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas?!

-Fred, você falou que devemos fazer dar certo, mais para isso temos que ser no mínimo sinceros um com outro certo? –olhei profundamente naqueles olhos verdes.

-Certo, e eu não medirei esforços Lyana, eu quero realmente que sejamos felizes.

-Então eu serei honesta com você Fred, mesmo achando que não adiantará nada, eu juro, abrirei meu coração para você. –respirei fundo, eu poderia está errada mais precisava ter certeza disso ou nunca me perdoaria. –Mas preciso saber toda a verdade, ou pelo menos todos os detalhes do por que terminou comigo, na verdade, até por que me escolheu! Preciso saber qual Fred é o verdadeiro, mesmo que seja o que brincou comigo, eu quero saber com quem vou viver o resto da minha vida. E lhe prometo, aconteça o que acontecer, e não importa o que me diga, eu vou manter minha decisão de casarmos.

-Justo! –falou firme.

Engoli toda a saliva em minha boca, e me levantei, ele fez o mesmo, então sentei encostada na parede, arrumando pretextos por não saber por onde começar. Fred levantou da cama e puxou a cadeira, a colocando numa posição que ficasse de frente para mim e sentou, mais não disse nada esperou calmante como tinha esperado desde eu entrou naquele quarto, e isso me deu esperanças de não está escolhendo errado, de estar dividindo meus medos não só com meu futuro marido, mais também com um amigo, com o homem por quem me apaixonei e amei talvez mais do que a mim mesma.

-Eu estou me sentindo uma inútil. –falei baixo, então respirei fundo. –Me sinto uma inútil Fred, e tenho medo de ser um peso para você. Nada do que aprendi parece fazer sentido aqui, e tenho receio de passar o resto da minha vida presa dentro de uma casa de bonecas, e nunca mais poder sair. Eu sei que você está fazendo seu melhor, e sinceramente eu sou grata a você por isso, mais quanto mais eu aprendo sobre seu mundo mais limitações eu vejo, e mais presa eu me sinto. –respirei, ele apenas me olhava me esperando concluir. –Tenho medo que quando você cair na real seja tarde de mais, que não possa voltar atrás. Vamos casar para proteger a minha e a vida de nossas filhas, e sei que você só está fazendo isso por que se sente culpado, mais assim como eu deixei minha vida de lado, você terá de deixar a sua e estaremos presos por um juramento ridículo até o fim de nossas vidas, e eu não quero que sejamos infelizes. Mais se eu ficar presa por muito tempo eu não sei o que será da minha sanidade, você conviveu comigo, sabe o quanto eu amo minha liberdade, e tenho medo de que como agora, eu surte cada vez mais, e um dia sua paciência vai acabar e então o que será de nós? O que será de nossas filhas no meio desse caos?

O silencio novamente recaio sobre nós, e então ele suspirou.

-Quando o Jorge morreu eu fiquei sem chão, toda a cor do mundo pereceu sumir com ele. –sua voz era amarga como se as palavras de sua boca tivessem um gosto ruim. –A guerra tinha acabado, mais como toda guerra tinha deixado feridas que nunca cicatrizariam, ou ao menos era isso que eu pensava.

Eu vi quando a primeira lágrima desceu e fui até a ponta da cama, levei minha mão a seu rosto acariciando ali, eu conhecia aquela dor, aquele sentimento de perder tragicamente quem se ama.

-Mais o tempo foi passando, e os dias se tornaram meses escuros, e depois anos. Todos começaram a se reergue. Percy e Penelope casaram, e pouco tempo depois foi a vez de Gina e Harry, e por fim Rony e Hermione. Eu me isolei do mundo, e depois de tempos de luto me vi procurar no trabalho a única forma de lembrar do Jorge, de ter um pouquinho dele junto a mim. Me foquei tanto nisso que esqueci todos ao meu redor. Na época Angelina era minha namorada, mais com o tempo até ela desistiu de mim, e sinceramente eu pouco me importei, eu estava cego pela dor. Jorge não era só meu irmão gêmeo, era meu melhor amigo, e não sei como explicar, nós passamos a vida fazendo praticamente tudo juntos, eu não tenho uma única lembrança boa de antes de sua morte sem que ele estivesse nela, então era como se uma parte da minha alma tivesse morrido com ele naquele dia.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e enfiou a cabeça na palma da mão, chorava que chegava a soluçar, e eu apenas podia alisar seus cabelos, não tinha como não sentir aquela dor, não tinha como não chorar com ele.

-Mamãe e papai percebendo como eu estava me chamaram para uma conversa franca, e eu não omiti nada, disse-lhes como me sentia, pois além de sentirem a mesma dor que eu, eram as únicas pessoas no mundo que não me julgariam. Foi uma conversa de sorrisos tristes e lágrimas de lamentação, mas no fim chegamos à conclusão que o melhor a fazer era se afastar de tudo. E foi exatamente o que fiz, deixei tudo aos cuidados dos meus pais, e sai sem olhar para trás. O primeiro mês foi angustiante, mais depois de um tempo, o mundo pareceu ficar silencioso e ocioso. E quando eu já tinha decidido que aquilo era o máximo que eu conseguia para aplacar a dor eu conheci você.

Ele tocou minha barriga gentilmente.

-Eu só queria tomar uma bebida trouxa, antes de voltar ao hotel para arrumar minhas coisas, e nada me pareceu mais deslocado que uma menina com um livro que deveria pesar no mínimo metade do seu peso. Ela não me notou entrar, e logo a associei com Hermione, que quando pega um livro se esquece do mundo, e acabei rindo sozinho, mas logo me veio à cabeça que deveria ser só uma adolescente espinhenta estudando antes da prova, então resolvi chamar logo a atenção dela para que eu pudesse pegar a bebida e sair dali. Mas quando esta abaixou o livro e me mostrou um semblante assustado eu me vi perder o folego, e quando ela começou a falar com um sotaque puxado se desculpando e ficou toda atrapalhada, não sei o que deu em mim, mais senti que eu não conseguiria sair dali sem saber seu nome. Usei todo meu autocontrole e apenas agradeci e me desculpei por ter atrapalhado sua leitura. Eu não consegui voltar para o hotel, eu me vi pensando naquele sotaque, de onde ela seria, ela não tinha traços comuns, e sorria com uma felicidade que não era muito vista por aqui. No fim decidi que podia adiar minha volta por mais uns dias, e fiquei esperando ela sair.

Ri de leve limpando as lágrimas de meu rosto, era engraçado ver a história do outro lado.

-Fazia anos que eu não sentia a adrenalina correr por meu corpo, e quando a vi em perigo não pensei duas vezes em socorre-la e estuporar aquele desgraçado. Eu queria fazer bem mais que isso, mais você estava tão assustada que achei melhor ter certeza de que você estava bem e te tirar dali.

-Nos apresentamos e eu finalmente soube seu nome, e brinquei de te chamar pelo apelido só para te ver sorrir. Te deixar em casa não era apenas um pretexto para conversar mais com você, eu realmente estava preocupado, mais me surpreendi com o quão rápido você percebeu que eu não estava ali por acaso. Mas nada me deixou mais pasmo do que ser convidado para almoçar com você. Pedi ajuda ao pessoal do hotel para reservar um bom restaurante, mais fiquei intrigado quando você pareceu não ficar confortável ali, a maioria das mulheres gostam desse tipo de coisa, mais você novamente estava me surpreendendo, e nunca fiquei tão sem palavras como quando você me jogou na cara que eu tinha planejado tudo ali para lhe impressionar, e mais uma vez me vi te comparando com Hermione, não tinha como não rir. Você me respondia tudo abertamente, com uma felicidade sincera, não por estar em uma mesa com comidas e bebidas caras, por que isso parecia pouco lhe importar, mas pela conversa em si, você falava comigo como se fossemos amigos a anos e isso me instigou a quer saber cada vez mais sobre você.

Ele parecia realmente perdido nas lembranças daquele dia maravilhoso.

-Mas você me pareceu abalada quando lhe pergunte o motivo de ter escolhido Londres, e me desesperei por ter sido indiscreto demais, e mais uma vez você me fascinou com sua sinceridade, mais não mais do que sua história. Assim como eu, você estava longe de casa e da família por perder alguém que amava, mais diferente de mim, você tinha superado e estava feliz e imaculada, e eu me vi te admirar. Você tinha descoberto a receita para viver de novo e eu não descansaria até obtê-la também.

-Passei a dedicar meu tempo a você, não só por que me preocupava com você, como também por que você me fazia bem, nos tornamos amigos, e cada vez mais eu percebia o quanto você era inteligente sem deixar de ser engraçada, era fácil rir ao seu lado, e você parecia viver em vários mundos, como se sempre sonhasse, mais tinhas os pés firmes no chão, era um paradoxo que me deixava extasiado. Me vi lendo e assistido filmes que você lia e recomendava, e foi aí que eu percebi, o mundo tinha voltados a se colorir, você tinha colorido o mundo para mim e eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por você.

-Começamos a namorar e eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e eu conheci seus amigos, passei a fazer cada vez mais parte de sua rotina, e quando resolvi que deveria quebrar a tradição da minha família e passar o natal com você, eu não pensei que fosse para me surpreender mais. Não só por quase morrer junto com você, só Merlin sabe o quanto aquilo foi desesperador, e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por ser bruxo como naquele momento, se você tivesse morrido ali, eu não me recuperaria nunca, mais como toda caixinha de surpresas você tinha algo mais a me revelar

Sorriu safado e eu me envergonhei.

-Nunca uma mulher tinha me dobrado na cama como você, me fazer quase implorar para tê-la, você me levou a loucura, e não foi só uma vez, sem falar que nunca me negava fogo. –riu e me puxou para um selinho. –Mas por eu ter faltado o natal, minha família começou a se preocupar, e queriam que eu voltasse, e por mais que eu mandasse notícias dizendo que estava bem eles começaram a me pressionar. Foi nessa época, quando você disse que me amava que a realidade me abateu. Eu sou um bruxo, e por mais que eu quisesse te trazer e te apresentar a minha família, eu sabia o que aquilo acarretaria, você perceberia que menti e omiti sobre muita coisa, sem falar que eu não podia te pedir para largar tudo por mim, seria injusto e você sofreria demais. Desta forma decidi que a coisa mais certa a se fazer era me afastar de você, então comecei a vir para casa, passava uns dias aqui e uns lá com você, mais eu sabia que estava te magoando, então resolvi que deveria acabar de vez nossa relação, e quando enfim terminei seu cordão fui até você decidido a te fazer me odiar. Me preparei para choro e gritos, qualquer coisa, mas não seria você se não me surpreendesse mais uma vez, você foi tão calma e fria que me perguntei se realmente um dia eu teria te conhecido por completo.

Sorri para ele, eu realmente não estava errada, o Fred que eu amava era o verdadeiro, e único, e apesar de não concordar com tudo, eu podia entende-lo, e não consigo imaginar qual seria minha reação se ao invés de me deixar, ele contasse toda verdade.

"Oi Lyana, sabe por que eu não falava da minha família, é por que bom, nós somos bruxos" –eu no mínimo riria muito e diria que a piada foi legal.

-Obrigada por ser sincero comigo, eu realmente fico bem mais tranquila agora. –disse.

-Lya, eu sei que vai ser difícil para você, mais me desculpe, eu realmente não consigo odiar essa situação. –ele me puxou para um selinho novamente e mordeu meu lábio inferior, e sem me soltar continuou. –Eu não poderia querer mãe melhor para meus filhos, muito menos outra mulher além de você para passar o resto da minha vida. A única coisa que me doí em toda essa história é vocês terem sofrido tanto por minha causa, não só pela maldita tortura, mais pelo tempo que você teve de lhe-dar com essa gravidez sozinha.

-Fred!

-Você nunca será um estorvo para mim Lyana, será minha mulher e mãe dos meus filhos. –encostou nossas tesas. –Eu jamais a irei prender com um pássaro, a mulher por quem me apaixonei sempre foi livre e feliz, e tudo o que mais desejo é vê sempre aquele sorriso em seu rosto. Eu sei que é difícil, sei que é estranho, mais se eu que sou um completo idiota me habituei a viver como um trouxa, por que você com esse cérebro de dar inveja a 99% da população mundial não se habituaria a viver no mundo bruxo. Tenha paciência pequena, você vai aprender, e vai encontrar uma forma de lhe dar com tudo isso, e eu juro a você que se isso não acontecer, eu largo tudo e vamos viver como você quiser, por que tudo que me importa é que você seja feliz.

Meu coração estava loucamente acelerado e se depois daquela declaração eu não o tivesse beijado ardentemente eu me bateria, por que deuses, era bom demais para ser verdade.

-Vamos tentar Lya, me dê a chance de te mostrar que posso te fazer feliz, que posso fazer dar certo dessa vez. –ele falou em meio aos beijos, e uma respiração acelerada.

-Vamos fazer dar certo Fred, não só por nós, mais por nossas filhas também, eu farei o meu melhor para me acostumar ao seu mundo, para que possamos ser felizes.

Nós beijamos mais uma vez, mais foi um beijo mais demorado, mais sincero, um beijo de promessas de amor e saudades.

E quando enfim nos separamos estávamos ofegantes, mais risonhos, como crianças traquinas que aprontam e não são descobertas, e tem ali um segredo em comum para guardar, os tornando eternamente cumplices.

-Você precisa ir trabalhar! –eu rir quando ele fez cara de cachorro.

-E eu pensando que iriamos comemorar. –bufou e o abracei.

-Teremos a noite toda para isso. –sussurrei o fazendo estremecer.

-Eu farei você pagar por hoje de manhã Lyana. –ameaçou.

-Estarei esperando ansiosamente por isso. –mordi o nódulo de sua orelha após sussurrar.

Ele me empurrou para cama tão rápido que não tive a mínima reação e quando ficou por cima de mim pude sentir quão duro estava, e aquilo me excitou.

-Por Merlin Lya, tem noção do quanto tenho me segurado, do quanto te quero fazer minha novamente? –ele deitou por cima de mim, e usou os braços para equilibrar seu peso para não pressionar minha barriga, depois me beijou com volúpia roçando nossas intimidades. –E juro que só vou esperar pela noite por que quero ter todo o tempo para saborear você.

Ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar, pegou a varinha e desfez o feitiço na porta e a abriu para mim passar, e descemos de mãos dadas, encontrando o casal de senhores sentados no sofá parecendo preocupados, mas quando nos viram descer abriram um sorriso que se alargou ao ver nossas mãos enlaçadas.

-Bom eu já vou indo, adeus família, e Lya, eu volto o mais rápido que puder.

-Tenha cuidado Fred. –disse uma senhora Weasley preocupada.

-Adeus filho.

-Não tenha pressa por minha causa, eu ficarei bem com seus pais, e por favor tome cuidado. –disse ele chegou mais próximo e me roubou um selinho.

-Tomarei, prometo. –fiquei morta de vergonha e ele saiu rindo de mim, me deixando ali sozinha com seus pais.

"Maldito Frederick Weasley, você me paga infeliz!"

Quando tomei coragem de olhar para o casal os vi rir cumplices.

-Fico feliz que tenham se acertado querida. –ela me abraçou tão sincera que eu pude senti seu alívio.

-Só precisávamos de uma conversa sincera. –ela sorriu com minha resposta.

-Que bom que deu tudo certo. –falou o senhor, e eu fiz que sim.

-Agora me digam á algo que eu possa fazer? Eu não gosto de me sentir entediada. –expliquei.

-Bom... –começou a dizer a senhora mais foi cortada por seu marido.

-Fred nos contou que você entende sobre aquelas cabeações trouxa, e eu tenho algumas coisas na garagem que gostaria de entender o funcionamento, mais Harry não parece entender e Hermione está sempre ocupada, se você não se importar eu gostaria que desse uma olhada comigo. –se o senhor não estivesse tão animado eu diria que estava fazendo aquilo só para me entreter, mais ele só faltava pular, e ao ver a senhora Weasley revirar os olhos eu quase ri da cena.

-Claro, será um prazer, não prometo que poderei ajudar muito, mais farei o possível.

O senhor Weasley quase corria e eu tive de apressar o passo para segui-lo. O dia estava um pouco frio e eu fiquei feliz por ter escolhido aquela roupa. O senhor Weasley me levou para uma espécie de garagem/quarto, e não vou negar em dizer que aquilo estava um caos. Minha mãe morreria ao ver aquela lixaria, mais o homem parecia guardar tudo com carinho, e a olhar mais analiticamente as coisas ali dispostas pareciam estar limpas e bem conservadas. Tinha de tudo, telefones, maquinas de escrever, uma lavadora, peças de carro, sanduicheira e etc.

-Aqui! –era um videogame de cartucho de mão, aquilo só poderia ser da "época de vovó moça". –Os meninos falam que os trouxas adoram esses aparelhos.

-Sim, esse com certeza é uma edição de colecionador.

-O Harry já tentou concertar, e até trouxe isso, ele disse que precisa dessas "pias" para funcionar. –olhei para saber o que era, e vi 4 pilhas palito.

-Sim precisa dessas pilhas.

-Pilhas isso, será que você poderia dar uma olhada.

-Claro.

Peguei o objeto e ele parecia em perfeito estado, e comecei a testa-lo, e levei um bom tempo para achar o problema. A senhora Weasley nos chamou para almoçar, e enquanto comíamos eu explicava a eles o funcionamento de coisas com eletricidade, e eles faziam várias perguntas engraçadas assim como Fred no começo. Depois de agradecer pela maravilhosa comida me vi arrastando o pobre senhor para voltar ao trabalho, não que eu tivesse precisado de algum esforço para isso, já que ele veio tão rápido quanto eu. Enquanto tentava concertar, explicava calmamente a ele a função dos circuitos.

-Funcionou! –comemorei e nos abraçamos felizes.

O único cartucho de jogo que tinha era "bomberman 2", e lá fomos nós jogar, o que foi bem divertido, o senhor Weasley parecia uma criança de tão feliz, mais eu provavelmente não estava muito diferente.

Voltamos para dentro e eu fui tomar um banho, e coloquei um vestido mais leve e uma jaquetinha por cima, e desci. A senhora Weasley estava pondo a mesa do jantar e eu me ofereci para ajudar, e enquanto ela terminava o jantar eu colocava a mesa.

Segundo a senhora Weasley Fred tinha chegado enquanto eu estava no banho, e por isso não me surpreendi quando aquela delicia atravessou a sala de calça gins e polo vermelha, e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Papai está radiante, fazia tempo que eu não o via tão empolgado, o que houve?

-Lyana passou o dia na garagem com seu pai concertando um artefato trouxa que ninguém conseguia, e agora ele não o larga mais. –disse a senhora Weasley e parecia brava com algo.

-Hora mamãe, não fique com ciúmes, a senhora sabe como papai é com coisas trouxas, mais ele te ama! –Fred foi até ela e a beijou na bochecha, a pobre estava mais vermelha que tomate.

-Deixe de conversa Fred, eu não estou com ciúmes. –disse o empurrando mais vermelha ainda, e ambos rimos com isso.

O jantar foi servido e transcorreu agradável, o senhor Weasley todo feliz com seu videogame "novo", a senhora Weasley com ciúmes, e Fred a enchendo com suas palhaçadas, não tive como não rir.

-Lya! –estávamos no quintal, eu disse que queria olhar um pouco as estrelas.

-Hun? –virei-me para ele que me abraçou por trás.

-Obrigada! Eu não via meus pais tão felizes a anos.

-Mais eu não fiz nada demais. –e ele beijou minha bochecha. –E no mais, foi muito divertido concertar aquele troço com seu pai, e você que os fez felizes com suas piadas.

-Que nunca teriam sentido sem você!

-Fred! –me virei e o beijei carinhosa, e senti os bebes mexer, e acabei rindo entre o beijo e parando para alisar minha barriga, e ele fez o mesmo.

-Já disse que você estar mais linda grávida? –tinha como não ficar morta de felicidade ao ouvir aquilo? E fiz que não. –Então deixe-me concertar isso. Lyana você está cada dia mais linda gerando nossas filhas.

Ele me beijou, e quando nos separamos, Fred me colocou no colo, e entrou comigo para o que prometia ser uma longa noite.


	16. Passeio!

Fred entrou no quarto o fechando com o pé, e puxou a varinha do bolso.

-Colloportus, abaffiato. –e ouvi a porta fazer o clique de tranca. –Pronto agora ninguém vai nos ouvir nem atrapalhar.

Me depositou na cama com cuidado, tirou os sapatos e o paletó, enquanto eu tirava a jaqueta. Quando ele começou a tirar a gravata, eu o puxei por ela, e enquanto o beijava a desamarrei, e comecei a desabotoar sua blusa. Quando por fim acabei o puxei para deitar ficando por cima dele, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e ele já suspirava, mais parei sorrindo lasciva, e peguei suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura, e as levei par cima de sua cabeça, na verdade, fiz um "x" com seus pulsos e agradeci aos deuses pela cabeceira dele ter abertura montando uns desenhos que pouco me importei o que fosses, meu trabalho era amarra-lo ali, e assim o fiz, com a sua gravata amarrei suas mãos, usando um nó de marinheiro, e tive certeza de firmar para que ele não se soltasse. Abaixei novamente e tirei sua varinha do bolso a girando entre os dedos.

-Você foi um menino muito mal Frederick, e eu vou puni-lo essa noite por isso. –ele me olhava entre o admirado e o sacana, e quando eu comecei a rebolar em cima do seu membro e tirar vagarosamente o vestido sem quebrar o nosso contato visual ele mordeu os lábio inferior para abafar os gemidos e me olhou desejoso e desafiador.

"Há Fred, você vai me pagar por me desafiar! ".

Comecei a enrolar o vestido, como se este estivesse molhado e eu quisesse retirar o excesso de água, e quando estava pronto me inclinei sobre ele e beijei seus lábios, e "pqp" que maldito para beijar gostoso, quase esqueci o que estava fazendo ali. Quase, porque quando ele mais se empolgou no beijo, e começou a levantar a cabeça, eu rapidamente me separei e aproveitei enquanto ele estava desnorteado para usar meu vestido como venda. –Vou lhe mostrar o por que não se deve desafiar uma brasileira amor. –parei para beija seu queixo e mordi de leve ali, e fui até o outro ouvido. - E Fred, se quiser algo essa noite, terá de implorar muito gatinho.

-Lyana sua... –rebolei em seu membro mais uma vez e ele gemeu. –Isso é injusto. –disse entre os gemidos roucos.

-O mundo é injusto Frederick, mas se você se soltar eu ficarei a sua mercê! –tirei seu cinto e desabotoei sua calça, e enfiei a mão ali, apertando seu membro e ele soltou um palavrão me fazendo rir. –Palavrões trouxa, que feio Frederick, acho que você realmente precisa de punição.

-Lya, esse jogo... isso é abuso de poder. –sorri com isso.

-Abuso de poder? Eu vou é abusar de você mesmo, de todas as formas que eu quiser, e quando enfim eu estiver satisfeita, ainda sim vou brincar com você! Porque até que você se solte Frederick, você é meu. –cara eu não achava que o maldito pudesse ficar mais duro do que já estava.

-Desafio aceito Lyana. –ele usou uma voz tão rouca e sedutora que fiquei molhada só de ouvir, "fdp".

Retirei sua calça e sua box, beijei e mordi toda a extensão de seu corpo, e ele se contorcia todo.

-Lya... Lyana por favor. –sorri com aquilo e dei atenção para o que ele queria. E comecei a chupa-lo como sabia que ele gostava, ele estava ficando louco, pois seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos. –Lyan.. Lya... Merlin... Me deite ter você... –eu parei e comecei a mordê-lo. –Eu imploro, me deixe ter você. –sorri vitoriosa.

Afastei a calcinha e o escorreguei por seu membro bem lentamente, e puts como era bom senti-lo de novo, mais eu ainda precisava castiga-lo mais, ouvi-lo implorar mais. Então me mexia lentamente e ele já inclinava todo o corpo para se forçar mais rápido.

-Lyana... você me paga... –e dizendo isso ele quebrou a parte da cabeceira onde eu o havia amarrado, e se retirou a venda, e com a boca desamarrou a mãos.

"Fudeu"

-Agora é minha vez! –se inclinou para frente, se sentando e segurou-me pelas nádegas (e logo tratou de rasgar minha calcinha), forçando ainda mais a penetração. Beijou meu pescoço e deu leves mordidas e ritmou as estocadas come queria. E quando eu estava quase chegando lá, ele parou e sorriu malignamente. –Vai ter que implorar amor.

"Car... filho da... miserável!"

Fred me deitou na cama com um cuidado excessivo, e me virou de lado, tirou meu sutiã e começou a brincar com meus seios, massageando-os, mas quando eu menos esperava puxou meu quadril e sem dó me penetrou, ele era bruto mais mantinha um ritmo lento, e eu estava indo a loucura com ele gemendo no meu nome no meu ouvido, me dizendo o quanto sentia saudades daquilo.

-Gostosa. –ele mordeu entre meu ombro e pescoço e com um bom vampiro sugou ali. Ele estava se segurando, estava tão louco quanto eu, mais parecia que não iria ceder dessa vez. -Vou te ensinar a não jogar com um Weasley!

-Fred... por favor! –ele continuou no mesmo ritmo e sempre que esquentava demais ele diminuía a velocidade. Estávamos suados e ofegantes. –Eu... eu imploro por favor...

-O que você quer Lyana? –"Pqp" que voz era aquela, eu estava delirando de prazer.

-Mais forte, eu imploro, mais forte. –quase gritei.

-Boa menina! –ele me apertou ainda mais e com mais força e velocidade me levou além de onde eu queria ir, onde nunca imaginei chegar.

O orgasmo foi tão forte, que todo meu corpo tremeu, e mantive todas as juntas do meu corpo travadas, eu mal conseguia respirar. Aquilo foi incrível!

Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, e assim como eu ele parecia ter dificuldade para normaliza-la. Mais senti quando sua mão começou a acariciar meu ventre de leve.

-Machuquei você? – virei para ele sorrindo.

-De forma alguma, estou bem até demais. –ele sorriu de lado.

-Vem vamos tomar um banho? –se levantou me puxando consigo.

O banheiro de Fred era um pouco maior e possuía uma banheira pequena, apenas para uma pessoa, e ele começou a enche-la.

"Tá de brincadeira né? Esse homem é louco!"

Não vou nem comentar as loucuras que fizemos ali naquele "banho", só vou pontuar aqui que tudo começou com ele me dando uma massagem com a desculpa de que eu estava tensa demais, e no fim sai dali mais relaxada e sonolenta do que imaginava. Ele teve de me carregar para cama (não antes de usar um feitiço para trocar os lençóis e forrar a cama! Magia e suas facilidades...), pois minhas pernas já não respondiam muito bem, e como ontem me aninhou em seus braços, fazendo carinho na minha barriga até que eu dormisse.

-Lya, ei amor acorde! –Fred me cheirava e ouvi sua risada gostosa em meus ouvidos quando comecei a miar. –Vamos gatinha, ou você não quer conhecer minha loja, e o beco diagonal.

-Beco diagonal! –Me estiquei toda me espreguiçando na cama e ele suspirou. –Hermione me falou dele!

-Pare de me tentar ou não sairemos daqui hoje. –ele disse beijando minha bochecha e me apertando, e logo senti sua ereção em minhas nádegas, e só de desaforo rebolei e inclinei o corpo iniciando uma penetração, o fazendo arfar. –Diaba. –e uau, como era bom tê-lo ali a me levar a loucura.

Ele queria que eu tomasse banho com ele, mais bem, ambos sabíamos que se fizéssemos isso, realmente não sairíamos dali hoje, então fui para meu quarto tomar aquele banho. Escolhi um vestido rodado vermelho com detalhes pretos, meia calça térmica e uma bota cano alto, mais com o salto pequeno, e coloquei um casaco leve, e apesar de que para eles o dia estava quente, para mim estava frio (sou brasileira né, calor é uma coisa que eu conheço bem, e não eles), para mim 14 graus era frio, e essa era minha sensação térmica no momento. Fiz um rabo de cavalo enrolando as pontas do cabelo e uma maquiagem leve, e tive de passar um pouco no pescoço para esconder a maca que Fred me deixou ali.

"Vampiro!"

Quando desci Fred estava no sofá me esperando.

-Nossa! –ele veio até mim e segurou minha mão. –Você está linda. –beijou minha bochecha.

-Obrigada, pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você. –ele ficou meio perdido e eu ri. –Já que você é sempre lindo.

-Engraçadinha. –eu ri mais e a senhora Weasley entrou na sala.

-Venham tomar café, a Lyana não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer. –brigou ela.

"Comidaaaaaa, uhuuu!"

Sentei na mesa me servindo de tudo que tinha ali, e a senhora pareceu feliz por me ver comer tão bem, e Fred ria por meu ataque.

-Isso tudo é fome amor? –perguntou-me faceiro e eu sabia que nada de bom sairia daquele malandro. –Eu sei que te deixei cansada, mais não imaginei que tinha sido tão bom a ponto de você esquecer da fome, prometo deixar comida no quarto a partir de hoje. –eu fiquei vermelha. - Para minhas filhas não nascerem desnutridas.

Eu e a lhe responder maldosamente quando a senhora se aproximou da mesa trazendo um bolo recém assado.

-Fred o que ouve com seus pulsos? –e se ontem eu procurava um lugar para enfiar a cara de vergonha, hoje eu rezava para um buraco se abrir no chão e me engolir. Acho que em toda minha vida nunca tinha ficado tão envergonhada. –Lyana meu anjo, você está bem? Esta tão vermelha, Merlin será que você está com febre?

-Eu.. eu.. –olhei para Fred suplicante e o infeliz só ria de mim, mais fiz cara de choro, ele se controlou mais.

-Ela está bem mãe, eu só a perturbei um pouco mais. –a senhora pegou a colher de pau e bateu em sua cabeça. –Ai mãe! –foi minha vez de me acabar de rir.

-Não a perturbe Frederick, céus, ela está grávida. Querida se ele voltar a lhe perturbar me avise que eu dou um jeito nele, sim? –ela alisou minha cabeça materna.

-Obrigada senhora Weasley, eu digo sim! –e olhei para ele maligna enquanto esse alisava a cabeça, resmungando que ficaria um galo.

-Isso faça complô com ela, nem parece que é minha mãe. –ele disse rabugento.

-Deixe de ser mimado, ela que precisa de cuidados e não você. –frisou a mulher, e eu estirei língua pra ele, e ele fez um feitiço nos pulsos para voltarem a cor natural.

Despois do café subi para escovar os dentes e passar um perfume, mas quando e a descer vi o presente na escrivaninha e o peguei, já estava mais do que na hora de entrega-lo.

-Tem certeza que ela está bem Fred? Ela parece com frio!

-Ela vem de um país quente mamãe, sempre que esfria um pouco mais, ela sente mais do que agente. –afirmou convicto. –Eu tomarei conta dela mãe, não se preocupe tanto.

-Eu estou bem senhora Weasley, juro, mais fico imensamente grata pela preocupação.

-O querida, não precisa agradecer, apenas se cuide. E aproveitem o passeio.

-Obrigado.

Nós despedimos e saímos da casa!

-Fred! –ele me encarou. –Era para eu tê-lo entregado no dia dos namorados, mais acabei esquecendo. Desculpe não ser grande coisa, mais bom, eu fiz para você.

Ele abriu a caixa com cuidado e sorriu, era um simples cachecol!

-Obrigado Lya! –e o colocou no pescoço.

-Eu realmente não tinha muito dinheiro, desculpe. –eu verdadeiramente queria tê-lo dado algo mais sofisticado.

-Eu amo ganhar presentes feito por você! –ele me beijou de leve. –Sabe, quando éramos criança, papai e mamãe tinham problemas para sustentar tantos filhos, você viu o tamanho da família, então pode imaginar que não era fácil. Mais mamãe nunca deixava o natal passar em branco para nenhum de nós, e sempre tricotava uma blusa de frio para cada um. E eu e Jorge sempre vestíamos a nossa com orgulho, pois aquelas camisas acima de tudo mostrava o amor dela por nós, e o quanto se esforçava para que fossemos felizes. Por isso, mesmo depois que ficamos ricos e as coisas melhoraram, e poderíamos comprar todas as roupas que sempre quisemos, sempre soubemos que nenhuma delas era mais confortável e aconchegante do que as que mamãe fazia para nós.

-Você é incrível! –eu estava admirada com aquele amor.

-Não Lya, você é incrível! Você consegue fazer a mesma coisa, tudo que você faz parece mais gostoso e mais amoroso, por isso que sou louco por você. –beijou-me ardentemente, e céus, eu achava que não podia ama-lo mais, mas ele estava me mostrado o quão enganada eu estava. –Vamos!

-Vamos.

Me abraçou de lado e caminhamos pelo jardim, comecei a me preparar mentalmente para o tormento que eles chamavam de "aparatar", mais não estou aqui contestando o quão incrível era aquilo, pois poder aparecer em qualquer lugar do mundo só com a força do pensamento era demais. Mas supreendentemente Fred me levou até um carro, acho que era um Ford, mais o mais me surpreendeu ao entrar foi que ali deveriam caber só na frente umas quatro pessoas.

-Uou, isso é muito louco, lá se foram as barreiras e teorias da física sobre corpo e espaço. –ele riu do meu espanto. –Não dá nem para perceber do lado de fora.

-Um feitiço extensível, deveria ver a bolsa de Hermione, que consegue levar uma casa inteira numa bolsa de contas. –tá, isso era realmente assustador.

-Eu fico me perguntando se você realmente tirou a carteira?! –ele me sorriu maligno.

-Não da forma habitual, mas não se preocupe eu não vou enfrentar o transito, e por favor ponha o sinto pequena. –ele ligou o carro. –Se tiver medo de altura feche os olhos ok? – me beijou enquanto ajudava-me a colocar o cinto. –Não queria que se sentisse mal, então pedi a papai o carro emprestado.

Fred ligou o carro, e colocou a primeira marcha.

-Não se assuste Lya, mais vamos voar. –oi? Ele disse voar? Não, só podia ser brincadeira.

Eu não fiquei com medo, na verdade eu estava era maravilhada com aquilo, e quando o carro começou a subir Fred apertou um botão, que segundo ele deixava o carro invisível, puts eu fiquei eufórica.

-Você está bem? –ele me olhou um pouco preocupado.

Começamos a sobrevoar pelo céu, e eu admirei a paisagem a baixo.

-Isso é demais Fred! –rir empolgada. –É incrível.

-Eu sabia que você amaria, eu até imaginei que você pularia assim. – divertiu-se ele.

-Me deixe ter meu momento de criança alegre, arengueiro! –estirei língua e ele gargalhou mais.

-Mais é uma criança mesmo, Merlin o que será de minhas filhas? –dramatizou ele.

-Serei uma mãe que curtirá a infância dos filhos. –afirmei convicta, por que era exatamente assim que eu pretendia cria-las. Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e alisou minha barriga com ternura.

Ele me sorriu feliz, e eu tinha certeza que Fred seria um bom pai também, talvez babão de mais. Eu só teria de tomar cuidado para ele não as estragar.

-Nossos filhos serão muito amados. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas.

-Filhos? Você quer dizer que ainda vai querer mais? –perguntei aflita e ele gargalhou.

–Eu venho de uma família grande Lya! –ferrou...

Bom, eu realmente não me importava de ter uma família grande se fosse com ele, nos realmente tínhamos tudo para sermos felizes.

Conversamos amenidades por uns 20 minutos, quando olhei pela janela e reparei que estávamos sobrevoando Londres, e logo a associei a última vez que estive ali, aos rostos preocupados de Sara e Karl. Se eu soubesse, se por ínfimo momento eu cogitasse que provavelmente não os veria mais, eu poderia ter lhes agradecido por tudo, e dizer o quanto eram importantes para mim. E meus pais, cara como sentia saudades deles, e como estaria meu irmão, será que ainda dava muito trabalho?

-O que houve Lya, você ficou triste de repente. –fiz que não com a cabeça. –Ei, confie em mim, me diga o que está se passando nessa cabecinha.

-Não é nada, só lembrei da Sara, do Karl e minha família, gostaria de saber como estão. –Fred travou a mandíbula.

-Lyana... –ele parecia ter engolido algo ruim.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que é melhor assim, não se preocupe. –sua mão aperava o volante tão intensamente que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

Não falamos mais nada, e o resto do trajeto não durou mais do que 5 minutos. Fred estacionou ao lado de uma loja que parecia está fechada a anos. Soltei o sinto, e quando me preparava para descer ele me puxou e alisou minha bochecha enquanto me dava um beijo tão singelo que me fez derreter.

-Nunca se sinta sozinha, somos uma família agora, e eu sempre protegerei vocês. –disse alisando minha barriga.

-Eu sei, obrigada Fred. –sorrimos e depois de mais um selinho ele saio e deu a volta abrindo a porta para mim.

Fre me estendeu a mão me ajudando a descer, e depois de trancar o carro passou o braço por minha cintura me guiando para a loja velha. Eu sabia na teoria sobre tudo ali pelos relatos de Hermione, mais nem por isso foi menos mágico entrar em uma loja velha e dar de cara com um bar cheio de pessoas estranhas, que nos fitaram ao entrar.

-Fred, a quanto tempo, precisa de um quarto? –ele disse olhando de Fred para mim.

-Olá Tom, obrigada mais não, só vinhemos para usar a passagem, minha noiva está grávida e não podemos aparatar. –o homem olhou de Fred para mim novamente, só que dessa vez também olhou indiscretamente para minha barriga.

-Meu Merlin, parabéns Fred, e para você também mocinha. –disse Tom animado.

-Muito obrigada, a propósito, sou Lopes, Lyana Lopes, mas pode me chamar de Lyana.

-Weasley, você deveria começar a usar o Weasley Lya, logo estaremos casados. –brincou Fred. –Obrigada Tom, mais temos quer ir agora, se me der licença.

-Foi um prazer senhorita Lyana, e tenham um ótimo dia.

-O prazer foi meu e mais uma vez obrigada senhor. –nos despedimos e percebi que várias pessoas nos olhavam de esgueira.

Fred me guiou para os fundos da loja, e mais uma vez notei que ele parecia incomodado com algo.

-Fred, você está tenso! O que houve? –ele suspirou.

-Eu queria vir mais cedo exatamente para evitar comentários, não que o Tom não seja discreto, mais tinha muita gente no caldeirão furado. –eu o olhei tentando entender aquilo, será que ele não queria que soubessem sobre mim? Será que tinha vergonha?

"Parou... Sem especular, prometemos ser sinceros, na dúvida, pergunte! Ele não deu motivos para desconfiar!"

-Não entendi Fred, você não queria que soubessem sobre mim? –ele puxou a varinha do bolso quando chegamos à frente de uma parede de tijolos.

-Não assim, nossa família ficou muito visada pela mídia, e não quero jornalistas sensacionalistas fuçando onde não deve, nem aumentando nossa história, prometi que protegeria vocês Lya, e isso está incluso no pacote.

-Entendo, não imaginei que no seu mundo também existissem esse tipo de coisa! –ele riu.

-Gente ruim existe em todo canto, mais esqueça isso! –disse batendo em 3 tijolos. –Bem vinda ao beco diagonal!

-Nossa Fred, que demais. – eu estava boquiaberta (pra não disser passada) com o que via.

-Não se afaste de mim, não importa o que aconteça. –ele parecia preocupado, e só aí me dei conta de que estávamos no meio de tantos bruxos, e aqui o perigo não seria só eu me perder.

-Como se você fosse me largar! –ele não soltava minha cintura desde que saímos do carro.

-Vamos primeiro na loja, depois vamos no banco, aí passearemos pelas lojas sim?

-Você é o guia, e como uma boa turista eu apenas apreciarei a excursão. -rimos.

Gente aquele lugar era uma loucura, pessoas estranhas para tudo quanto era lado, sem falar nos animais, corujas, ratos, gatos, de todas as cores e só estou falando dos que conheço, porque tinhas algumas criaturas esquisitas que nunca vi. Fred me apertava mais e mais contra si, e muitas pessoas ao reconhece-lo só faltavam quebrar o pescoço para nos olhar-nos, e eu podia jurar que algumas até apontavam.

-Bem vinda a Gemialidades Weasley! –jezuz aquilo era demais.

Vou destacar que as janelas eram vermelhas e dava para ver vários fogos de artificio estourando lá dentro, mais o mais estranho era o boneco gigante acima da porta, era ruivo e ficava tirando uma cartola, e em cima da cabeça tinha um coelho.

-Foda! –disse rindo e ele me acompanhou. –Mas o coelho é sacanagem. –Fred gargalhou.

-Agora ganhei o dia, minha noivinha disso "foda", essa com certeza é a melhor descrição que já ouvi. –ele abriu a porta da loja para entrarmos, e esta estava apinha de pessoas.

As pessoas se apertavam entre as prateleiras, era notável que a clientela naquele local era bem diversificada, e todos pareciam entretidos demais para nos notar.

-Senhor Weasley, bom dia. –disse uma moça morena de forma profissional.

-Bom dia Vera, essa é a Lyana de quem lhe falei. Lyana essa é Vera, minha gerente e braço direito

-É um prazer Vera! –apertei sua mão animada e ela me sorriu.

-O prazer é todo meu senhorita, e parabéns.

-Obrigada! –sorri mais abertamente ainda.

-Bem, vamos conhecer o lugar. Com licença Vera. –Fred me arrastou.

Fred me apresentou toda a loja, desde as poções do amor, aos doces e kits mata aula (segundo ele era um dos que mais saia), escudos de proteção, xicaras mordentes (se aquele seu amigo sacana for tomar seu café antes de você, bom, ele não tomará mais), escova muda cor (passe no cabelo e ela muda a cor deles por até 12 horas), pastilhas da recordação (você toma uma focando um momento que gostaria de lembrar e o assiste como um filme), fogos de artifício de todos os tipos, mas o que mais me interessou foram um bichinhos rosa e roxo.

-Eles são tão Kawaii! –eu pulava feito criança de novo.

-Kawaii? –disse ele abrindo a gaiola e pegando um.

-Fofo em japonês. –expliquei animada. –Posso pegar? –ele riu da minha ansiedade.

-Claro amor. –me entregou o bichinho que era do tamanho da palma da minha mão, e como eu tinha dito, era pura fofura, uma bola de pelos, não resistindo resolvo passar a ponta do dedo em sua cabeça peluda, o tadinho se remexeu todo e dei um gritinho de felicidade. –Gostou? –perguntou entre as risadas.

-Amei. –lhe devolvi o bichinho com o carinho.

-Se gostou tanto dos "mini puffs" escolha um para você então. –ele apontou para as várias gaiolas ali.

-Não Fred, não...

-A loja também é sua Lya, tudo que é meu é seu, você é minha noiva. Agora deixe de besteira e escolha um, você os amou. –eu estirei língua e me abaixei olhando as gaiolas ali, mais a última de baixo me chamou atenção por que tinha um ponto claro, e tive de me ajoelhar para olhar, e Fred fez o mesmo ao ver minha curiosidade.

-Quero o cinzinha! –disse apontando para o único que não era preto nem roxo.

-Cinza? –Fred olhou direito e o pegou analisando-o, depois pegou sua varinha e tocou nele várias vezes. –Nasceu doente acho que não sobreviverá muito, você pode escolher outro se quiser.

-Não me importo, eu cuido dele. –sorri o pegando com cuidado, e o passar o dedo ele mexeu um pouquinho, eu cuidaria bem dele.

-Por isso que sou louco por você! –eu fiquei envergonhada e ele me puxou para um beijo, mas tivemos que nos separar abruptamente quando ouvimos um click e um luz quase nos cegou. –Mas que p..

Uma mulher esquisita (eu sei, todos parecem esquisitos para mim, mais essa foi a pior, pois uma senhora vestida com roupas Lolita era demais), vestido branco com babados verdes, maquiagem escuras e lábios com batom (vermelho puta, como diz mamãe), usando um óculos tartaruga nos sorria, ao seu lado uma pena e um pergaminho flutuava (exatamente como comigo quando não conseguia falar), e o provável motivo da luz era uma máquina fotográfica das antigas, que era segurada por um homem anão ao qual não conseguir vê seu rosto pois Fred se colocou a minha frente protetoramente me escondendo atrás de si.

-O que quer aqui Skeeter? –ele falou entre os dentes, e eu notei que algo estava errado.

-Hora senhor Weasley, como ótima reporte que sou, não podia deixar passar a informação que recebi de que o senhor estava noivo, a população mágica ficará em polvorosa com essa notícia. –disse a mulher e não pude deixar de a associar a uma cacatua. –Não vai me apresentar a felizarda que fisgou o seu coração, todos irão querer conhece-la, e eu sou a melhor para entrevistá-la, com certeza será a capa do profeta diário de amanhã.

-Não Skeeter, não tenho nada a declarar, agora se nos der licença... –eu estava louca para levantar, meus joelhos estavam me matando, e eu não podia me ajeitar por causa da saia do vestido, pouco espaço, e o bichinho em minha mão.

-Nem pensar senhor Weasley, essa é a matéria do ano, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da nossa sociedade, está noivo sem mais nem menos. –a maldita nem respirava, e eu já não estava me aguentando mais. – Principalmente por que todos especulavam que este tinha voltado a namorar Angelina Johnson. – oi?

"Para tudo! Como assim?"

-Fred eu preciso levantar. –disse baixo em seu ouvido, e ele que estava tenso com as mãos fechadas em punho se virou para mim e gentilmente me ajudou a levantar. –Desculpe!

-Não se preocupe, eu que me desculpo por ter lhe deixado numa posição tão desconfortável por tanto tempo, vamos? –perguntou-me carinhoso, me segurando pela cintura novamente e me colocando junto a si.

-Sim! –sorri.

-Tão lindos juntos, mas o que...

A cacatua não terminou de falar, pois uma fumaça escura se alojou por todo o lugar me cegando e Fred arrastou-me para sair dali.

-Vem, precisamos sair da loja antes que a louca nos persiga, e o pó só dura alguns minutos. – Saímos da loja às pressas e riamos da situação.

Fomos ao Gringots o banco dos bruxos, e eu amei o local cheio de duendes feios, mais esses tinham uma áurea aristocrática e inteligente ao seu redor, o que me fez respeitá-los. Me diverti ao descer por uma caverna num carrinho, parecia uma montanha russa.

-Pode ir um pouco mais devagar, ela está grávida. –eu segurava o mini-puff com cuidado entre as duas mãos para que esse não caísse.

-Desculpe Sr. Weasley só temos uma velocidade. –ouvi Fred resmungar que achava que aquilo era mito.

-Não se preocupe eu estou bem, e é bem divertido. –ambos me olharam de esgueira.

Despois de alguns minutos paramos em outra caverna onde o duende passou sua unha e a rocha se abriu apresentando uma porta de ouro maciço toda talhada. Fred foi a frente com uma chave dourada em mãos, e abriu. Tinha tantas moedas douradas ali que me cegaram. Fred colocou várias moedas no que me pareceram ser uma bolsinha e me entregou.

-Tome, esse é seu, quando acabar me avise.

-O que? Como assim? –ele estava me dando aquele dinheiro todo. –Eu não preciso de todo esse dinheiro, na verdade eu nem preciso de dinheiro Fred.

-Lyana, pelo amor de Merlin entenda de uma vez que esse dinheiro também é seu, e eu não quero que você deixe de comprar alguma coisa por quer não quer me pedir, e juro que se eu perceber que você quer comprar algo e não comprar para não gastar o dinheiro, eu comprarei o tripulo. -bufei e peguei a sacola, tinha no mínimo uns trinta galeão. Ele tirou outra sacola do bolso e colocou algumas moedas para ele e depois fechou a porta, e nos dirigimos ao carrinho. -29 nuques formam 1 sicles e...

-17 sicles formam um galeão, o que quer dizer que 493 nuques formam 1 galeão. –ele me beijou a bochecha quando nos sentamos. –Eu sei! Obrgada!

-Não fique chateada! –respirei fundo.

-Tudo bem, vou tentar me acostumar. –disse brincando com o mini-puff.

-Se você se sente tão mal por que não trabalha comigo, eu preciso de alguém para ler meus contratos, e em você eu confiaria 100%, você só precisará resumi-los e atualizar algumas tabelas de compra e venda da loja. –eu sorri, ele realmente estava fazendo de tudo por mim.

-Você é um amor Fred. –beijei, e o duende deu uma leve tossida, dexando-me envergonhada.

Quando minutos depois descemos do carrinho e saímos do banco, Fred resolveu que deveríamos comprar uma gaiola para Gray (nome que escolhi para o mini-puff), e por isso fomos primeiro a loja de animais, sempre com cuidado para não encontrar a Cacatua. E apesar de eu me animar com vários bichinhos, não demoramos muito. Fred me levou para almoçar e acabei experimentando suco de abobora, que apesar do meu receio inicial não tinha um gosto tão ruim assim. Depois fomos a livraria, e me encantei com alguns livros, comprei um sobre as leis constitucionais do mundo magico, leis que acobertam os trouxas e Fred me aconselhou a comprar também "Trouxas no mundo bruxo".

-Podemos ir na loja de poções, eu encomendei uma e me enviaram uma coruja avisando que estava pronta!

-Por mim tudo bem. –eu disse dando de ombros, e segui com ele até uma loja no fim da rua.

Um senhor de meia idade nos olhou carrancudo assim que entramos, mais ao ver Fred seu semblante mudou para um mais alegre.

-Boa tarde Sr. McWell, vim buscar minha poção.

-Boa tarde Fred, seja bem-vindo meu rapaz, entre vamos, fique à vontade enquanto eu vou buscar. – o senhor entrou por uma porta atrás de si.

Fiquei olhando os vários objetos, tinha também várias coisas medonhas, desde raízes a animais em potes e garrafas, frascos com líquidos das mais variadas cores e tamanhos, e isso provavelmente era o que dava ao lugar um ar sombrio. Me assustei um pouco com um peixe esquisito em conserva, eu podia jurar que ele me observava, então grudei ainda mais em Fred, que me olhou curioso.

-Aqui meu rapaz. –o homem entregou a ele uma poção de liquido branco, e ele o pegou sorrindo.

-Obrigada Sr. McWell, tenha uma boa tarde.

-Para você também meu rapaz. –desejei uma boa tarde ao homem e saímos de lá.

-Beba Lya. –ele me entregou e o olhei curiosa.

-É uma poção para curar a asma. –arregalei os olhos para ele. –Eu não quero nunca mais te ver tendo uma crise, então encomendei a poção.

-O.. Obrigada Fred! –sorri. -Mais tem certeza que posso tomar. –apontei para a barriga.

-Malfoy disse que não teria problema, e por falar nele, temos de marcar suas consultas, e sinceramente, apesar de não gostar muito da ideia, ele é a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de você. –dei um pulinho o beijando no rosto. E tomei a poção que tinha gosto de algodão doce, quase me vi pedir por mais.

Passeamos mais um pouco, mais comecei a me sentir cansada e Fred achou melhor voltarmos e assim fomos embora. No caldeirão furado nos despedimos de Tom e novamente notei os olhares, mais resolvi deixar para lá. Entramos no carro para voltar para casa, e observei que já estava escurecendo. Coloquei a gaiola de Gray no banco de trás junto com meu saco de dinheiro e Fred jogou os livros lá, me virei colocando meu cinto e Fred deu a partida.

Quando o carro começou a sobrevoar eu achei que era a melhor hora para perguntar o que tanto queria.

-Fred, você pode me contar sobre o que aconteceu entre você e a Angelina? –ele se assustou e me olhou com aquela cara "Qual foi a dessa pergunta agora?". –Aquela repórter que parece uma Cacatua comentou que especulavam que vocês tinham reatado.

-Não dê ouvidos a Skeeter, ela é o pior tipo, adora inventar e aumentar as coisas.

-Isso não responde a minha pergunta. –ele suspirou resignado.

-No dia em que você foi sequestrada, você lembrar a moça morena que estava comigo?

-Perfeitamente, lembro até de vê-la de mãos dadas com você. –ele ficou vermelho e resmungou algum coisa que não compreendi.

-Sabe, essa sua memória me assusta. –tirou uma das mãos do volante passando no rosto. –Quando Angelina soube que eu tinha voltado para casa ela veio conversar comigo. Eu estava abalado, tinha terminado com você e precisava seguir em frente de algum jeito, então reatamos. –brinquei com os dedos em meu colo. –Eu não menti para ela, disse que tinha me apaixonado por uma pessoa, mais que por não dar certo, tive que terminar, e ela entendeu. –encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro. –Quando você foi sequestrada e ela percebeu que era por você que eu tinha me apaixonado não voltou mais a falar comigo, na verdade desde aquele dia que não nos vemos, eu a tentei procurar para resolvermos tudo, mais sua família me disse que ela tinha viajado e não me esclareceram mais nada.

Ficamos em silencio até chegamos na casa de seus pais, onde sua mãe já nos esperava com o jantar pronto. Resolvi tomar um banho e relaxar, foram muitas coisas num dia só. E eu tinha amado o passeio, foi realmente mágico.

Depois de tomar um banho e me arrumar, empilhei os livros na escrivaninha, guardei o dinheiro no guarda-roupa. e peguei o Gray para ir jantar.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley jantaram conosco como sempre, e me disseram que Gina também teve um mini-puff, sendo assim, a senhora Weasley prometeu que me ajudaria a cuidar do Gray. Dei comida a ele, sempre com cuidado, e antes mesmo de terminamos o jantar ele já estava dormindo em meu colo.

Quando subimos, nos despedindo de seus pais. Eu fui direto para o meu quarto, coloquei Gray na gaiola e resolvi terminar de ler "Hogwarts, uma história", e assim o fiz. Depois de acabar de ler, troquei a roupa por uma camisola, e antes mesmo que conseguisse terminar de passa-la por minha cabeça escutei batidas na porta.

-Lya posso entrar? –perguntou Fred.

-Só um momento. –terminei de me vestir. –Pode. –entrou me olhando de cima a baixo. –Desculpe, estava trocando de roupa.

-Sei que esta sentida comigo, mais acho que pelo menos poderíamos dormir juntos. Sabe que não farei nada que não queira. –eu sorri.

-Eu já estava indo para lá, demorei por que estava terminando de ler o livro de Hermione. –expliquei. –Eu não estou sentida com você Fred, eu te entendo, você não fez nada de errado. –me olhou surpreso. –Fred, obrigada pelo maravilhoso passeio!

Ele veio até mim e nos beijamos, e quando nos separamos fomos para seu quarto com sorrisos travessos nos lábios, e com os corações batendo mais fortes e cheios pelo amor mutuo.


	17. Amigas!

Acordei sentindo um leve incomodo, alisei a barriga e notei que as gêmeas não paravam quietas, ainda parecia ser madrugada, provavelmente todos na casa ainda dormiam assim como Fred ao meu lado.

-Oi, mamãe já acordou, tenham calma. –alisei a barriga sorrindo. – Vocês estavam com saudades de conversar com a mamãe, por que eu estava de conversar com vocês! –sussurrei rindo leve. - Nossa última conversa foi com a tia Sara e o tio Karl lembram? Eu sei, eu também sinto saudades deles, mais o pai de vocês não acha seguro nos encontrarmos, então por enquanto o melhor é nos afastamos um pouco, tudo bem? Há e por falar no pai de vocês, o que acharam dele? A mamãe fez ou não uma boa escolha? Eu sei que o vivia chamando de cafajeste aristocrático e cabeça de fosforo, maldito filho de Afrodite, demônio do quinto inferno, enfim, eu estava errada, mais não me juguem, vocês mesmas ouviram tudo por ele mesmo! –continuava a acariciar e elas pareceram se acalmar mais. –Mas estou começando a me desculpar com vocês pela coisa errada, então me perdoem filhas, sinceramente espero que possam me perdoar um dia, eu fui tão idiota esses dias, mas eu realmente estava assustada quando pensei em não ter vocês, e humanos são seres burros, e quando estão com medo isso ser torna ignorância pura. –as primeiras lagrimas já se amontoavam em meu rosto, mais eu não me importava, eu só queria me livrar daquela culpa que tanto me consumia. –Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas poxa, eu tive tanto medo, e depois que percebi que minha vida não teria importância sem vocês eu encontrei toda a coragem que precisava para enfrentar tudo, vocês me deram essa coragem. –ri em meio ao choro. –Por isso, prometo a vocês, que não importa o que aconteça, eu vou manter vocês seguras, e assim como o pai de vocês eu darei minha vida se isso for preciso...

-Não será, eu estou aqui para isso! –arrepiei-me dos pés à cabeça com aquela voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido. –Eu protegerei todas vocês! –Fred se levantou e se inclinou beijando minha barriga com um carinho tão grande que senti meu coração se encher de calor, não um ruim, mais daqueles que começa ali e transborda por todo o corpo, fazendo nossas pernas tremerem e as mãos suares.

Ele continuou ali beijando e fazendo aquela maravilhosa caricia.

-Desculpe acorda-lo! –ele fez que não com a cabeça. E eu limpei o rosto.

-Já estava acordado amor, desde que você começou a miar incomodada com algo. –sorriu terno, e eu deveria estar morta de vergonha agora, ele ouviu tudo.

Fred subiu beijando até o vale dos meus seios, e se apoiando nos braços, ficou em cima de mim encostando nossas testas, céus, quando aquelas safiras me encarraram eu podia ver o seu amor por mim transbordando ali, ele nivelou o rosto e nossos narizes se tocaram numa brincadeira gostosa fazendo meu rosto formigar em deleite.

-Me deixe ter você Lya, eu nunca precisei ter alguém como eu preciso de você agora. –sua respiração quente era sentida por mim quando sussurrou aquilo, e tudo que eu mais ansiava era obter seus lábios, e sentir o quão doce estavam após dizer aquelas palavras para mim.

Foi minha vez de inclinar para frente e acabar com aquela distância, mais como tudo que ocorreu ali, aquilo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta para mim, aquele beijo doce e singelo, que misturava nossos sentimentos. Cada toque que me fazia imaginar se minha pele era brasa branda, apenas esperando seu toque de fogo para me incendiar.

Dizer que naquele momento fazíamos amor parece-me tão errado, tão impuro, só de pensar assim eu já me sinto como se maculasse aquele momento, pois foi tão "transcendente", que mesmo se eu não tivesse minha brilhante memória tenho certeza que lembraria eternamente de cada sentimento, cada toque e mais do que tudo, cada olhar.

Ele foi lento, deliciosamente lento!

Deuses como me senti completa ali em seus braços, e quando tudo aquilo acabou e nos encaramos com as respirações aceleradas de frente um para o outro, sorrimos satisfeito por partilhar aquele momento, e assim ficamos, entre beijos carinhosos e mordidas de leve, não dissemos uma única palavra, não necessitávamos, nossos corpos já tinham dito tudo por nós.

Algum tempo depois, ouvimos passos apressados e depois batidas leve na porta.

-Fred, está acordado? –era a voz de sua irmã.

-Só um momento Gina. –ele disse já se afastando de mim para levantar.

-Não se preocupe, apenas acorde a Lyana e diga que estamos aqui para sequestra-la. –olhei para Fred assustada.

-Tudo bem, vou acorda-la! –ele sorriu maroto pra mim que me escondi embaixo da coberta. Ouvimos os passos de Gina se afastando, ele puxou o lençol. –Bom dia amor! –disse encostando nossos lábios e me entregando a camisola. Depois se abaixou um pouco mais e beijou de leve meu ventre. –Bom dia minhas pequenas.

-Bom dia! –miei e ele riu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Depois de vestir minha camisola ele me levou até a porta do quarto e após ter certeza que não tinha ninguém no corredor me deixou sair. E corri para meu quarto trancando a porta!

Peguei uma calça gins preta com alguns rasgos estratégicos e uma blusa amarela, daquelas que demarcam os seios e amaram atrás, deixando tudo abaixo desse leve, uma típica batinha estilosa de grávida (não que com 4 meses eu tivesse muita barriga, mais gostava de ficar confortável).

Tomei um banho rápido e fiz uma maquiagem leve, sem esquecer de esconder as marcas (se seria sequestrada pela minha futura cunhada era melhor me preparar), e resolvi deixar os cabelos soltos, coloquei apenas uma tiara e alguns acessórios, dando um ar mais menina-mulher.

"Te amo Sara!" –graças a ela, eu sabia o mínimo para ficar apresentável.

Peguei o Gray desejando-lhe um bom dia e acariciando-o com a ponta do dedo!

"Kyaaaaa, como ele é fofo" –lá estava eu dando pulinhos de novo.

Desci com o Gray na mão, e não vi ninguém na sala, mais já dava para ouvir as risadas da cozinha, parecia que não era só Gina que estava ali. O que eu constatei ser verdade ao ver também Hermione, Rony e Harry, e todos riam alegremente enquanto Fred encenava uma cena sobre sua mãe se decidindo se destruía ou não o novo brinquedo de seu pai.

-Bom dia. –disse envergonhada quando todos pararam ainda com os rostos vermelhos de tanto rir e me observaram entrar.

-Bom dia. –me responderam em coro.

-Bom dia queria, sentisse aqui venha. –falou uma senhora Weasley com cara de pimentão maduro me fazendo imaginar ser era de raiva ou de tanto rir como os outros.

Me sentei como todos os casais ali ao lado do meu par, só que provavelmente por entrar por último fiquei na ponta da mesa, com Gina do meu lado direito e Fred do esquerdo. Coloquei o Gray no colo e a senhora Weasley já enchia meu prato com papa, me dizendo que tinha bolo e que as frutinhas do Gray já estavam cortadas.

-Dormiu bem Lyana? –Gina enfatizou o dormiu ao falar, e deuses, será que um dia eu conseguiria tomar um café naquela casa sem passar vergonha?

-Gina! Olhe como ela ficou vermelha! Não ligue Lyana todos sabemos que você e o Fred se acertaram! –era possível eu ficar mais envergonhada do que já estava? Pois eu acho que era, e isso se confirmou quando senti meu rosto não só ficar mais quente mais também formigar!

-Dormi... obrigada! –foi gargalhada geral, Rony quase chorava.

-Mi... você me superou, olhe como ela ficou mais vermelha. –senti quando algo acariciou meu joelho, e olhei para Fred que me sorria leve. Sorri-lhe e comei a comer.

-Harry querido como mais um pouco! –ofereceu a senhora Weasley.

-Onde está o senhor Weasley? –perguntei a Fred.

-Papai teve de ir no ministério, problemas com alguns artefatos malucos. –explicou-me ele.

-Você está gostando do livro Lyana?

-Eu o amei Hermione, ele foi bem interessante! –ela se alegrou. –Quando eu terminar aqui vou busca-lo para você.

-Não tem pressa você pode ficar com ele o tempo que quiser! Mas diga-me de qual parte gostou mais.

-Bom além da história dos fundadores, eu ame apaixonei pela estrutura magica...

-Não, não comecem a falar sobre isso, vamos Lyana me fale como estão minhas sobrinhas favoritas! – exacerbou Gina.

-Vão muito bem! Estão mexendo cada vez mais. –todos me sorriram animados.

-Você me deixaria sentir? –perguntou ela.

-Claro! –ela não esperou nem eu falar e já estava se levantando, então fiz o mesmo, entregando o Gray a Fred.

Ficamos uma de frente para a outra e ela se aproximou curiosa, me olhou como se pedisse permissão e eu sorri, ela pois a mão ali, tão cuidadosa que sua mão parecia pena.

-Meninas, essa é a tia Gina, irmã do seu pai! – no começo nada aconteceu, e todos olhavam curiosamente para a cena.

-Acho que elas não gostam de você Gina! –riu Fred, e como se respondessem a voz dele elas se mexeram fazendo Gina dá um gritinho de felicidade.

-Traidoras! –Fred riu com minha revolta.

-Elas vão me amar mais Lya! –estirei língua para ele.

-Você não quer sentir Hermione? –ela me olhava tão pidona que fiquei com dó.

-Não tem problema não? –ela perguntou indecisa se levantava ou não.

-Nenhum! –sorri, e ela levantou.

Assim como Gina, que deu lugar a esta, Hermione usou de toda a delicadeza para tocar minha barriga, e para sorte desta as meninas estavam um pouco mais agitadas. E ambas rimos com isso. Depois fomos nos sentar para terminar o nosso café.

-Ei Harry, pode me passar o jornal? –Fred pediu enquanto dava comida a Gray displicentemente.

Harry pegou o jornal dobrado ao seu lado e entregou a Fred! Nesse mesmo instante uma coruja de igreja entrou pela janela da cozinha e parou em minha frente me olhando, tinha como não achar aquilo medonho. Fred fez menção de pegar o embrulho na pata desta mais ela beliscou sua mão.

-Filha da... –a senhora Weasley o olhava feio. –Lya, você tem de tirar o envelope desta. –meus olhos se arregalaram para ele. –Eu não consigo imaginar quem enviaria essa coruja a você!

-Você só pode tá brincando não é? Ela quase comeu seu dedo, imagina o meu. –Harry e Rony riram da minha indignação.

-Ela o picou por que quem a enviou especificou que só deveria entregar a você. –explicou-me Hermione.

Estiquei a mão tremula para a pata da coruja que empinou o bico e me estirou-me a pata, e rapidamente desafivelei o envelope, era um pergaminho pequeno e fino, e quando o desenrolei vi uma caligrafia fina e quase como se fosse desenhada. E sorri assim que comecei a ler!

"Srta. Lyana, como tem passado? Espero que bem!

Bom, envio-lhe este bilhete pois gostaria de ser o médico a acompanhar sua gestação, já deixei um horário vago na segunda as 10:00h mais se o horário não lhe convier, ou se não quiser, ou seja qual for sua resposta, envie-me pela coruja, ela está instruída apenas a voltar com uma resposta sua.

Atenciosamente

Draco Malfoy"

-De quem é o bilhete? –Fred se inclinou para olhar e eu o virei.

-De Draco!

-O QUE?

-POR QUE?

-O que ele quer? –só soube que a última pergunta foi feita por Harry, as outras, bom, não deu pra distingui com todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

-Ser meu médico. –respondi feliz, eu realmente gostava dele, e preferia que fosse ele já que este cuidou tão bem de mim, sem falar que salvou minhas bebês. –Onde tem uma caneta para eu responder? O Draco disse que a coruja iria esperar uma resposta.

-Draco é? –Fred me olhou estranho, e colocou o Gray em cima da mesa. –Desde quando passou a ser Draco e não Malfoy!

-Desde o hospital, quando ele me pediu para chama-ló assim! –Fred me olhou sério.

-E desde quando ele lhe manda bilhetes? –eu o olhei incrédula quando me toquei onde ele queria chegar, então me abaixei no seu ouvido para responder.

-Depois de hoje, você ainda duvida do que sinto por você? –quando o olhei ele estava super. vermelho, mais com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

-Desculpe. –pediu- me manso.

-Cara foi só eu, ou todos perceberam que ela dobrou o Fred? –Rony se pronunciou abismado.

-Isso se chama coleira Ronald! –disse Gina maldosa, e todos riram inclusive o próprio Fred.

-Posso aceitar? –apontei para o bilhete.

-Se você se sentir confortável por mim tudo bem, mais eu irei com você. –sorri e o beijei na bochecha. –Vou pegar a caneta para você escrever a resposta!

-Accio mochila de Lyana! –e minha mochila veio para sua mão, e ele me entregou.

Destaquei uma folha do meu caderninho de anotações e comecei a escrever, enquanto Fred pegava o jornal para lê.

"Caro Sr. Dr. Draco Malfoy, graças a você eu passo muito bem, obrigada!

Fico imensamente feliz que se disponha a ser meu médico, e mais ainda por ter agendado um horário para me atender, no qual com toda certeza comparecerei!

Sem mais a declarar, apenas estendo aqui meus votos de felicidade, eu reitero meus agradecimentos!

Atenciosamente

Lyana Lopes."

Quando e a estender o bilhete para Fred dar uma olhada o vi amassando e jogando o jornal enquanto se levantava da mesa com raiva.

-O que houve? –qual é? Eu me viro um segundo e terremotos destroem a paz na terra!

-Skeeter maldita, há mais ela me paga, ela ainda não aprendeu que não se deve mexer com nossa família. –Jezuz, armaria, que sorriso maligno era aquele.

-Você está sorrindo como aquele sorriso a lá Weasley! –disse Hermione que parecia estar tão preocupa da quanto eu.

-A cacatua?

-Cacatua? –perguntou Harry.

-Sim, uma mulher com um vestido branco de babados verdes nos abordou ontem na loja do Fred, e fez umas perguntas sobre estarmos noivos, mais o Fred fugiu comigo, e eu não consegui não associa-la a uma cacatua! –expliquei dando de ombros.

-Sim a Skeeter cacatua, ela vai aprender a não se meter com minha família. –e saiu da cozinha como um furação.

-Ele estava sério, eu não vejo o Fred com o sorriso Weasley desde... –Rony começou.

-Desde antes da morte do Jorge. –completou a senhora Weasley e parecia realmente feliz, quase a beira das lágrimas.

-O que é o "sorriso Weasley"? –enrolei e amarrei a carta na pata da coruja que logo alcanço voo.

-Os gêmeos Weasley eram conhecidos por toda Hogwarts por aprontar e conhecer todas as passagens secretas da escola. Mas quando alguém via um deles sorrir daquela forma, até mesmo os professores sabiam, que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer, eles iriam aprontar alguma com alguém, e Merlin que protegesse essa pobre alma, por que ninguém poderia fazê-lo. –explicou-me Harry. –Além deles, só o Gui e a Gina sorriem assim, quando vão aprontar.

-Rony, leia o que ela escreveu para deixa-lo assim. –pediu Hermione, e este se abaixou pegando o jornal amassado do chão e desdobrando-o, procurou a página e quando enfim pareceu acha-la limpou a garganta.

-Um partido a menos! O Weasley mais rico vai casar! –Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. –É meus caros leitores e leitoras, Frederick Weasley está de casamento marcado, e errou feio quem apostou em Angelina Johnson que só Merlin sabe onde está. –parou para respirar. –A eleita pelo jovem Weasley, é uma morena de olhos amendoados, e cachos que só acordando de madrugada e utilizando-se de variados feitiços para conseguir fazer, o que será que sua futura concunhada Hermione agora Weasley acha disso, inveja –com certeza! –Rony olhou para Hermione que parecia tentar quebrar o copo com a mão.

-Não ouse parar aí Ronald! –brigou ela e ele logo voltou seus olhos para a leitura.

-Sem falar nos seios e quadril que só podem ser obra de alguma poção ou intervenção de medi-bruxaria, então daí vocês poderiam tirar a explicação do por que ela foi escolhida, mais não. Ao entrevista-los ontem, notei um volume a mais (que enfim parecia algo natural) no corpo da mulher que ele abraçava carinhosamente. E qual homem não abraçaria carinhosamente a mulher que provavelmente carrega seu herdeiro. É isso mesmo que leram, a jovem bruxa desconhecida está aparentemente grávida, o que me faz pergunta se este não é o motivo do casamento, já que está nunca tinha sido vista com ele, e na verdade por ninguém, pois acreditem vocês ou não, não há registros e nenhuma mísera alma que a conheça. Por isso caros leitores, logo pensei que a moça fosse estrangeira, e pedi informações sobre esta diretamente ao departamento de imigrantes mágicos, e pasmem vocês, ela está protegida pelo ministério, toda e qualquer informação sobre esta é sigilosa. Nem é uma Weasley ainda, e já recebe tratamento especial. Tenho certeza que a comunidade magica está em polvorosa com essa notícia, principalmente as jovens bruxas que sonhavam com esse bom partido, o que nos resta agora é esperar para saber quando será o casamento e quando a jovem será apresentada a nossa população. –gente qual a necessidade disso?

-Precisava disso tudo? Por que ela me atacou assim?

-Não se preocupe Lyana, Skeeter adora falar mal das pessoas, mais tem um prazer especial de infernizar nossa família. –disse Harry. –Principalmente a Hermione.

-Esqueça isso, se já terminou vamos logo ou não teremos tempo para nada. –Gina falou.

-Só vou lá em cima e já volto. Com licença. –pedi, e coloquei o Gray nas mãos, e coloquei a mochila nas costas subindo.

No quarto coloquei o Gray na gaiolinha e fui escovar os dentes, passei um gloss, fui no guarda-roupa abrindo-o, coloquei alguns galões na mochila, verifiquei meus documentos ali e dinheiro normais e desci encontrando-os na sala.

-Para onde vamos?

-Compras! – Gina respondeu feliz.

Fomos saindo todos, os meninos sairiam juntos para só deus sabe onde, enquanto nós meninas faríamos compras. Hermione seria nossa motorista já que Gina não sabia dirigir. Mas antes que alcançasse o carro ele me abraçou por trás.

-Você está linda demais! –beijou meu pescoço e me virei para olha-lo. -Tenha cuidado amor.

-Prometo me cuidar! – o beijei de leve me despedindo, ele alisou minha barriga e parecia realmente muito preocupado.

Nos despedimos de todos os meninos e da senhora Weasley, e entrei no carro com as duas. Hermione na frente, Gina e eu ao seu lado. Esta logo deu partida e fomos embora, e ainda pude ver os 3 sumindo.

-Agora que estamos finalmente sozinhas nos conte, como você dobrou meu irmão. –arregalei os olhos para Gina.

-Como assim?

-Bom o Fred sempre foi alegre sabe, ele e Jorge eram o sonho das meninas, e nem mesmo com a Angelina com quem ele namorou por tanto tempo ele foi assim como é com você. –continuei a olhando sem entender onde ela queria chegar. –Hermione me disse que ele até leu um livro trouxa para te pedir em namoro. Então me conte tudo, tudinho! –eu ri leve com a curiosidade dela, era engraçado por que quase ninguém naquele país era direto assim.

Durante todo o trajeto eu contei a elas tudo sobre mim, e diferente de Hermione Gina não deixava de fazer perguntas que me deixavam envergonhada, e sempre fuçava um pouco a mais. Paramos em uma cidade para comprar algumas roupas e acessórios, e Gina sempre implicava com o que Hermione escolhia.

-Você não concorda que ela deve levar algo mais ousado Lyana?

-Acho que não precisa ser ousado, só basta você ter coragem de ousar.

-Co...como assim? –Hermione envergonhada.

-É, explique. –Gina ria maligna. –Todos dizem que as brasileiras são "diferentes", e estávamos querendo mesmo saber o quão diferente você é, por que o que você fez com Fred hoje foi no mínimo demais. –Jezuz, cadê o buraco para eu me enfiar em?

-GINA! –Hermione gritou chamando a atenção.

-O que é, você também ficou curiosa, e dicas nunca é demais. –armaria, eu ria ou chorava?

-Vamos fazer assim, vamos pagar isso aqui e depois almoçar. –peguei uns vestidos maiores para quando minha barriga crescesse mais. –E prometo que falo para vocês uns truques. –eu mesma fiquei envergonhada do que disse, mais elas pareciam estar sinceramente curiosas e bom, éramos todas mulheres não é?

Fomos almoçar num restaurante próximo, e assim como eu, Gina pediu um prato completo! Esperamos o almoço ser posto na mesa, e pude ver que ambas me olhavam com expectativa, apesar de Hermione tentar desfaçar com o famoso "rabo de olho".

-Bom, tem vários truques legais com roupas e tal, e acho que isso vocês já fizeram não é? –ambas balançaram a cabeça afirmando. –Mais já tentaram algo mais louco? Tipo em lugares que poderiam ser pegas? –novamente riram e confirmaram. –Já tentaram se satisfazer e não a eles? –elas olharam entre si e me olharam como se não entendessem a pergunta. –Tipo imaginem que vocês estão naquele dia com a maior vontade, mais o cara está ocupado no escritório o que fazem?

-Eu espero até a noite! –disse Gina.

-Eu... eu... espero e quando tiver um tempo... procuro observar se ele também está afim naquele dia. –suspirei. Deuses!

-Sabem o que eu faria? –negaram e nos aproximamos para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa. –Eu teria duas opções, 1 vestiria algo bem curto e sensual e iria "limpar" o local, deixando uma "vista" para ele, e 2 chegaria por trás sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto o queria loucamente ali, e que não estava nem aí se ele estava ocupado ou não, eu o queria e queria agora. Sinceramente eu prefiro a segunda. –Hermione tadinha, parecia que iria ter um treco, e Gina ria com vontade. –Há e tem a brincadeira do quente e frio, já "brincaram"? –negaram veementemente. –Você prepara várias coisas, frias, geladas, e algumas mornas, venda ele e bom, vai comer em um "prato" diferente, mais o jogo tem uma regra, o cara não pode tocar você, ele tem de aguentar tudo sem te tocar, se ele te tocar, ele tem que pagar uma prenda a sua escolha.

-Mais isso não é muito ousado!

-Nós brasileiras somos ousadas, mais só com quem amamos e confiamos. Pense assim, seu marido ama você, e você o ama, não é? Então não há por que ter pudores, não tem por quer negar o seu desejo. Homens também querem satisfazer suas mulheres e também adora preliminares como nós, somos todos humanos. Mais o que o homem mais ama é quando sua mulher o usa para se satisfazer, pois ali eles percebem o quanto são importantes para elas, pois uma mulher só se entrega tão abertamente para quem ama.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, trocamos figurinhas quase que literalmente, e no fim parecíamos todas irmãs (se não fossemos fisicamente diferentes claro), em um dia de compras. Compramos várias coisas e Deuses eu tinha gastado uns 17 galeões. Quando Gina enfim cansou resolvemos que estava na hora de voltar. E ao voltarmos os meninos estavam em casa já nos esperando, e segundo a senhora Weasley, Fred estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão de tanta preocupação.

Aqui estava eu suspirando/miando na cama, já fazia mais de uma semana que eu estava morando com os Weasley, e sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão feliz na minha vida, todos eram amáveis comigo e o senhor e a senhora Weasley me tratavam como uma filha, e Fred, bom Fred estava nesse momento de birra comigo, porque? Bem porque eu convidei Draco (quando fui para a consulta, que graças aos deuses mostrou que tudo estava bem) para ser meu padrinho de casamento (só faltavam 3 dias)! Hora, qual o problema, ele era meu médico e salvou a vida das minhas filhas. O pior é que todos ficaram do lado dele, mas no fim eu ganhei a discussão, já que fui bem clara ao dizer que quem eu gostaria e mereciam estar ali (Sara e Karl), não poderiam vir.

E para me alegrar ainda mais, o Fred cumpriu sua promessa e me deixou ajuda-lo na loja, por causa disso tive de aprender vários cálculos de economia, que me mantiveram ocupadas por bastante tempo, sem falar nos livros que tinha comprado, aos quais eu já tinha lido todos e até entrei numa discussão acirrada com Hermione (devolvi o livro dela), a qual acabou que todos se juntaram a nós no final, cada qual com sua ideia de melhora.

Fred apesar de bravo, tinha me acordado com um beijo na bochecha e me avisou que precisava sair mais cedo para resolver um problema na loja. Fui para meu quarto, e escolhi um vestido/sobretudo preto (daqueles que fecha na frente), pois estava chovendo e fazia frio (pelo menos para mim), e me dirigi ao banheiro para tomar meu banho, e assim o fiz. Me arrumei pois tinha marcado de sair com Gina. Despois de passar maquiagem peguei minha mochila e o Gray (que já estava mudando de cor, o que segundo Fred era um bom sinal), colocando-o na minha mão e o alisando fofamente enquanto saia do quarto.

-Bom dia! –disse ao chegar na cozinha, mais notei que Fred não estava ali, ou seja, ela já tinha ido, e puts, os malditos cálculos.

Voltei para o quarto correndo, escutando uma senhora Weasley gritar para eu não correr. Na minha escrivaninha estavam as tabelas atualizadas que Fred provavelmente precisaria no mês que vem quando voltássemos de "lua de mel", mais eu queria que ele desse uma olhada para vê se estava tudo em ordem, então os coloquei na bolsa, e desci.

-Lya tenha mais cuidado filha você pode se machucar. –disse a fofa da minha sogra.

-Me desculpe senhora Weasley, prometo tomar mais cuidado. –comecei a me servir de tudo que conseguia alcançar, e claro nesse meio tempo eu alimentava o meu fofinho.

Gina chegou enquanto eu ainda me empanturrava (não podia chamar aquilo de comer), e acabou me acompanhando no café, depois subi para escovar meus dentes e deixar o Gray em sua gaiolinha.

Na saída me despedi da senhora Weasley com um beijo no rosto, o que eu tinha me acostumado a fazer desde que esta tinha feito um bolo de cenoura só por que me ouviu dizer que amava quando minha mãe fazia para mim.

-Gina, você se importa de passarmos nas Gemialidades Weasley? Eu realmente tenho que deixar uns documentos com o Fred!

-Claro que não Lya, eu aproveito e vou na loja de vassouras, quero comprar um quite para lustrar a minha. –eu sorri agradecida.

Finalmente eu conseguia não passar mal quando aparatavam comigo, e por isso que Gina poderia me levar sem problemas para comprar o que faltava do enxoval de casamento. Senti aquele famoso puxão no umbigo e depois aparecemos no beco diagonal, e como estava chovendo corremos um pouco para chegar a loja, mais parei quando reconheci algo, e voltei.

Minhas pernas travaram e eu não conseguir acreditar no que meus olhos viam, ele estava usando o cachecol que lhe dei, um terno lindo, seu cabelo molhado escorria por seu rosto, e seu corpo era prensado por uma morena que o beijava ardentemente no beco enquanto esse mantinha suas mãos na cintura dela. Não vou dizer que meu coração falhou uma batida, por que não aconteceu isso, pelo contrário, esse estava acelerado, e quando minhas mãos se fecharam em punho resolvi que deveria fazer exatamente o que tinha e do fazer ali. E fui em frente. Abrindo a mochila e tirando os papeis dali.

-Desculpe atrapalhar Fred, mais eu gostaria de te entregar isso. –ao ouvir minha voz ele empurrou a morena de si com tanta força que esta quase caiu ao chão.

-Lyana... o que... eu.. não é o..

-Eu vim apenas lhe entregar isso. –empurrei os papeis em seu peito e me virei para sair dali.

-Lyana vamos conversar! –ele me puxou pelo braço mais eu o puxei de volta.

-Não ouse me tocar Weasley, nunca mais ouse me tocar com essas mãos sujas. –o olhei com desprezo e nojo. –Se me der licença a Gina está me esperando.

-Você não vai sair assim... –me afastei dele e o encarei, ele parecia com raiva. Pqp quem deveria estar fula da vida era eu.

"Tá putinho por que atrapalhei seu lance é? "

-Podemos conversar em casa, agora a Gina deve está me esperando e eu realmente não quero ficar mais molhada do que já estou. –ele me olhou incrédulo e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Fred! –a morena falou já se levantando, e ela realmente era muito bonita. Cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos esverdeados, usava um vestido colado ao corpo esbelto e uma bota preta.

-Conversaremos depois Angelina. –falou grosso, e eu comecei a seguir em frente.

-Me escute. –o puxou e eu aproveitei para correr dali quando este se virou para olha-la.

Corri, corri como se minha vida dependesse disso, e dependia, eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível dele, ainda o ouvi gritar meu nome e sabia que ele viria atrás de mim, e provavelmente eu não seria mais rápida que ele, então precisava de algo para me tirar dali.

"OU ALGUÉM" –minha mente gritou ao vê-lo ali parado saindo da loja de poções.

-Socorro, me tire daqui por favor! –o abracei e ele me olhou tentando entender a situação, mais me abraçou forte e novamente senti o puxão e tudo girar.

-Está segura agora. –aqueles incríveis olhos cinzas me observavam curiosos.

-Obrigada Draco! –sorri para ele. –E me desculpe por ter causar esse transtorno.

-Não é transtorno algum, venha vamos entrar, vou usar um feitiço para te secar quando estivermos lá dentro e pedir para te servirem algo quente.

Respirei aliviada, pelo menos por enquanto eu ficaria bem!

A casa de Draco era na verdade um castelo escuro por fora e por dentro, mais não tinha como negar a beleza aristocrática ali. Os quadros ao me verem ficavam espantados, e murmuravam algo como "trouxa, não acredito", mais quando Draco os olhou gélido, todos se calaram. E como prometido assim que chegamos no Hall ele usou um feitiço para me secar, e me encaminhou para a sala de visitas.

Draco chamou uma criaturinha verde (que eu sabia ser um elfo domestico) e pediu para que esse trouxesse um chá para nós, e em poucos segundos este estava de volta com uma bandeja em mãos, e assim que eu o agradeci esse me olhou curioso por alguns segundos e depois sumiu.

-Como você está se sentindo? –Draco me olhava de cima abaixo me analisando.

-Anestesiada eu acho. –falei sincera, por que era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu? –ele perguntou na mesma voz calma e controlada.

-Depende, você está sendo o Draco meu médico, ou o que eu considero como amigo? –ele sorriu de lado.

-O que você prefere que eu seja? –sorveu o chá provavelmente para esconder o sorriso.

-Você mesmo! –ele levantou a sobrancelha curioso de uma forma quase imperceptível, sem deixar de ser elegante. –Eu não vejo diferença, você sempre me tratou muito bem desde que nos conhecemos e sou eternamente grata por isso, desta forma não consigo separar um do outro, mais talvez para você seja diferente.

-Uma visão interessante devo admitir. –ele colocou a xícara no pires e foi minha vez de sorver o chá (menta). –Serei aquele que vai lhe ouvir sem jugar. –sorri.

-Eu encontrei o Fred beijando a Angelina num beco. –ele ficou sério e me olhou preocupado. –Não fiz escândalo e nem me alterei nem nada assim, fui até ele e lhe entreguei os documentos que era o que tinha ido fazer ali, mais ele queria conversar/explicar, mais não havia por que, então quando ele se descuidou eu fugi dele, e por sorte encontrei você.

-Para alguém que pegou o noivo com outra, você está muito calma. –ele me analisava curioso.

-Do que adiantaria fazer um escândalo e chorar, eu apenas sairia como idiota, não que fugir tenha me deixado numa situação melhor, mais um amigo me disse que a indiferença doí mais que qualquer tapa, e eu realmente acredito nisso. –sorri e ele me sorriu também só que agora de uma forma verdadeira.

Draco me convidou para almoçar com ele e me mostrou toda a sua casa/castelo. E depois de almoçarmos ele me levou a biblioteca, e acabei por me perder ali, concentrei toda a minha atenção em um livro "Bruxos através dos séculos" que contava a história de várias famílias bruxas de sangue puro. Só me permiti pensar no que deveria fazer quando já estava escurecendo.

"O que eu devo fazer? Ficar aqui e abusar da generosidade de Draco?" Eu não podia fazer isso, ele não tinha nada haver com minha vida, e eu não poderia complicar a dele por um capricho meu! A melhor escolha era voltar e enfrentar, eu não estava errada, não tinha feito nada de errado, e querendo ou não eu tinha uma promessa a cumprir com minhas filhas, as manteria protegida, ou seja, eu não podia simplesmente voltar para a "Londres trouxa", pois não havia nada além de morte para mim ali, e foi com esse pensamento resignado que me vi fechar o livro e chamar por Draco.

-Draco, você pode me levar para casa? –ele me olhou e fez que sim se levantando do sofá.

-Tem certeza, pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisa!

-Não precisa, mas realmente agradeço por tudo.

Ele me levou até o jardim e segurou meu braço, em um piscar de olhos estávamos no limite da propriedade Weasley.

-Quer que eu entre com você? –perguntou-me solicito.

-Eu já abusei demais de você, e realmente agradeço por tudo, mais isso eu tenho de resolver sozinha. –sorri agradecida, e quando ouvimos a porta da cozinha da casa se abrir, e várias vozes se amontoando Draco se despediu de mim e se foi.

Puxei uma lufada de ar me preparando mentalmente para o que viria e me virei, todos vinham em minha direção. Harry e Rony com suas roupas de Auror, Gina, Hermione e a senhora Weasley pareciam chorar, e o senhor Weasley apresentava uma cara preocupada, mais nada se comparava a ele. Fred veio em minha direção pisando firme, seus olhos faiscava, e ele pisava duro no chão.

-TODO ESSE TEMPO VOCÊ ESTAVA COM O MALFOY? –ele gritou me puxando pelo braço.

-Já disse para não me tocar mais Weasley. –falei entre os dentes, mais ele apertou mais meu braço quando tentei me soltar.

-Você tem noção do que nos fez passar, por que o maldito localizador não mostrava onde você estava. –esbravejou ele, e eu dei graças por esta na casa de um bruxo, já que em nenhum momento pensei sobre o anel em meu dedo. - Mamãe não parava de chorar achando que algo tinha acontecido com você e todo esse tempo você estava na casa dele. –começou a me sacudir.

-Me solte Weasley já disse para não me tocar.

-PARA O INFERNO LYANA, VOCÊ PASSOU O DIA SE DIVERTINDO COM O MALFOY E ACHA QUE TEM ALGUM DIREITO DE ME JULGAR. –eu o olhei séria e ele continuava a me sacudir enquanto gritava. –QUE TIPO DE VADIA VOC...

Não esperei ele terminar, puxei o braço que ele segura e com o outro peguei impulso girando o quadril e dei a tapa mais forte que já cheguei a dar em alguém, marcando o seu rosto com a minha mão instantaneamente. O tapa foi tão forte que seu rosto virou completamente para o lado.

-Olha aqui Frederick Wealey, se você não se dá ao respeito e fica com uma e com outra por aí o problema é seu, mais não ouse, está me ouvindo, não ouse jamais me insultar. Pessoas como você tem a mania de achar que todos são iguais, mais eu só vou lhe dizer uma vez, me respeite, eu sou a mãe das suas filhas e exijo respeito. –o deixei ali na chuva ainda com o rosto virado e marcado com minha mão.

-Me desculpe pelo susto senhora Weasley, a todos vocês, eu realmente precisava de um tempo para pensar antes de voltar para cá, se não me quiserem aqui eu vou entender, só vou buscar minhas coisas...

-Não diga besteiras filha, você não fez nada errado, entre e tome um banho, venha. –disse o senhor Weasley me levando para dentro.

-Lyana! –nem me virei.

-Não vou fugir nem fazer nada mais absurdo do que já fiz, mais se você se quer ousar se aproximar de mim, eu prometo a você Frederick Weasley, que você não gostará das consequências.

E dizendo isso entrei sendo seguida por todos!


	18. Díspar!

A água fria que caia por meu corpo lavando-o me anestesiava, era exatamente isso que eu precisava nesse momento, continuar anestesiada. Encostei minha testa na cerâmica fria do banheiro, enquanto meus lábios tremiam levemente bem como os primeiros espasmos do meu corpo começaram a dar sina, fechei minhas mãos em punho enfiando as unhas na carne, me concentrando apenas na dor, eu não choraria, nem uma mísera lágrima cairia dos meus olhos por ele, eu jamais lhe daria o gostinho de me ver sofrer.

Respirei fundo, e após o banho comecei a me vestir, coloquei uma calça fina e uma blusinha leve, e me olhei no espelho me observando atentamente.

-Um passo de cada vez Lyana, nada melhor do que um dia atrás do outro. –sorri para mim, e meu reflexo me mostrava a mesma garota determinada e risonha que sempre fui, e internamente fiquei satisfeita com isso.

Sai do banheiro e encontrei ali as duas mulheres, Hermione lia um dos meus livros e Gina estava na cama com o Gray em seu colo fazendo carinho nele, mais ao me vê ambas pararam o que faziam para me olhar.

-Que caras de enterro são essas, ninguém morreu não. –sorri leve.

-Lyana... –Hermione suspirou aflita.

-Me desculpem realmente pelo susto, principalmente a você Gina, eu verdadeiramente... –pedi sincera me sentando no meio da cama ficando de frente para Hermione, e Gina se aproximou mais, e ficamos as três juntas. –Eu só, bom, realmente precisava pensar e me foquei tanto naquilo que minha mente não processou mais nada.

-Sei como é isso. –Mione me disse compreensiva.

-Mais como você está agora? –Gina tocou de leve minhas mãos e se assustou com a temperatura. –Lya você está fria.

-Eu estou bem Gi, juro, só preciso descansar. E sinceramente me sinto realmente bem agora. –elas me olharam incrédulas e já se preparavam para protestar. –Eu bati no desgraçado com toda a minha força, agora me sinto de "alma lavada". –rir leve. –Me desculpem pela cena, mais sinceramente eu faria de novo. –todas rimos.

-Você realmente é diferente, eu com certeza estaria chorando agora. –Hermione olhou feio para Gina e ela deu de ombros. –É a verdade Mi, você estaria pior. –ri da cara horror de Hermione.

-Eu jamais me permitiria chorar por um cara que não soube me dar valor. –toquei minha barriga de leve a sentindo mexer. –Minhas filhas merecem mais do que uma mãe depressiva. Quero que elas cresçam tendo orgulho por ter uma mãe forte, assim como tenho da minha.

Elas assentiram quando ouvimos uma leve batida na porta, trinquei os dentes enquanto meus olhos se fechavam em fenda.

-Lyana querida posso entrar.

-Claro senhora Weasley. –a senhora entrou em meu quarto com uma bandeja em mãos. –Trouxe uma sopa para esquentar você.

-Não precisava se incomodar tanto. –eu levantei pegando-a. –Obrigada! Mais novamente me desculpo por faze-la passar tanto sofrimento.

-Esqueça isso filha, apenas descanse um pouco, você passou por muita coisa hoje. –ela foi solicita. –Merlin sabe como sou grata por Malfoy ter cuidado de você, não poderia ter sido alguém melhor.

-Ele foi muito educado, e a todo momento se preocupou comigo. –sorri com a lembrança. –Foi realmente uma sorte tê-lo encontrado.

-Sei bem como ele pode ser educado e prestativo quando lhe convém. –Hermione sussurrou ao meu lado, e eu só ouvi por que estava me sentando.

-Bom eu vou lá para baixo, tenho que arrancar umas orelhas. –todas rimos enquanto a mulher saia do quarto.

-Me diz Hermione, você teve um rolo com o Draco? –coloquei a bandeja na mesinha e a olhei, ela estava tão vermelhar que parecia que não sabia mais como respirar, e Gina se acabava de rir.

-De... de onde veio isso? –acho que o cérebro dela tinha travado.

-Seu jeito de olhar para ele, o jeito que fala, e quase teve um troço quando soube que ele, assim como você, ele seria meu padrinho. –eu ri, ela arregalou os olhos.

-Não estávamos aqui para consolar você não? –a pobre suspirou.

-Eu estou muito triste, tanto que preciso que você ocupe minha mente com algo interessante. –dramatizei e Gina já estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir. –E um provável relacionamento entre você e Draco é no mínimo intrigante. –sorri maligna e ela engoliu em seco.

-Nos tivemos um rolo no sexto ano, ele era amável e detestável, e vocês sabem, todos gostamos de nos aventurar com um cafajeste uma vez na vida. –"pelo menos o seu foi só uma aventura, já eu provavelmente casaria com um. Casaria?" –Mais acabou quando descobri que ele era um comensal.

-Uou, mas o que você fez?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-Ela não fez nada com ele, mais passou semanas chorando. –a olhei boquiaberta.

-O que eu poderia fazer? Apenas segui em frente e não me arrependo, eu amo o Rony. –enfatizou.

-Eu teria no mínimo mandado chocolates com laxante para ele. –dei de ombros e elas riram.

-Você realmente vai entrar para a família certa. –eu olhei seria para Hermione e ela pareceu entender o que tinha dito, todas ficamos em silencio.

-O que você pretende fazer Lya? –Gina se pronunciou quebrando o silencio mórbido.

-Eu não sei, ainda não tive tempo de pensar direito nisso, na verdade eu não pensei em nada. –rir pelo nariz. –Preciso descansar, aí sim, pensarei com calma e tomarei uma decisão, até por que eu não vou tomar uma decisão precipitada, não é só minha vida que está em jogo aqui não é. –alisei a barriga e sorri suave.

-Graças a Merlin que você é sensata. –Gina riu. –Eu teria ao menos gritado e brigado com a vadia.

-GINA... –Hermione exasperou-se e eu ri. –Vamos, é melhor irmos, a Lyana precisa comer e descansar um pouco, amanhã voltamos.

-Nem pensem nisso vocês duas, não vão faltar ao trabalho novamente por minha causa, eu estou bem, e qualquer coisa a senhora Weasley estará comigo. –Gina já abria a boca para argumentar. –Mais se quiserem vir a noite eu ficarei realmente feliz. –elas me sorriram e se levantaram.

-Coma a sopa, está esfriando. –mandou Hermione que já abria a porta.

Me despedi delas prometendo que comeria tudo (cruzando os dedos nas costas), e descansaria bastante. Assim que a porta se fechou me permiti suspirar, mais ainda não estava na hora, ainda não poderia me deixar cair. Peguei o Gray que estava na cama e o coloquei na gaiolinha, depois olhei para sopa que embrulhou meu estomago e me desculpando mentalmente com a senhora Weasley e todos os deuses do olimpo a joguei no vaso dando descarga em seguida, coloquei o prato na bandeja e passei a colher na superfície do prato, sujando-a e fazendo círculos no prato como se tivesse comido até o fim e quase raspado o prato de fome.

Deitei na cama e esperei, esperei para que todas as vozes lá em baixo silenciassem, e até que seus passos atravessassem o corredor, ouvi quando estes pararam diante da minha porta e ali ficaram por um tempo, mais por fim este foi embora, me fazendo respirar novamente (não lembro em que momento travei a respiração), e quando o único som ouvido por mim foi o piar de uma coruja eu soube que era a hora.

Coloquei o braço acima dos olhos e enfim me permiti sentir, me permiti reviver aquele momento, o momento em que os vi juntos, em como eles se beijam, em como ele a tocava, não, eu sabia, não tinha como se um engano, ele a correspondi, ele se deixou beijar, ele também "curtia o momento". As primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair, mais eu jurei para mim mesma que só choraria, e mesmo assim seria um choro silencioso, pois por mais que agora eu me permitisse sentir essa dor, eu jamais me permitiria abalar-me por ela.

Raiva, não eu não sentia raiva, raiva eu senti quando ele me disse que só estava brincando comigo. Nesse momento o único sentimento que sinto por ele é nojo e desprezo. Quantas vezes ele não tinha me tocado com aquelas mãos sujas, depois de a tocar? Quantas vezes ele tinha me tocado pensando nela?

Senti aquele gosto amargo em minha garganta e tive de correr para o banheiro, e mal deu tempo de destampar o vaso, vomitei, coloquei tudo para fora, e não foi só uma nem duas vezes, eu já nem tinha mais água no estomago para colocar para fora. Toquei meu ventre de leve, eu sabia que deveria parar ali, deveria me controlar, mais novamente o pensamento de suas mãos me tocando me deram asco, uma repulsa que me arrepiava por completo. Sentei no chão frio do banheiro, e mais uma vez naquela noite encostei minha testa na cerâmica fria, procurando acalmar meus pensamentos, eu precisava ordena-los.

Contei de um até dez alternando em inspirar e expirar a cada número, e no final meu único pensamento era no que fazer daqui em diante. Ele tinha me enganado duas vezes, mais não aconteceria uma terceira, pois burrice tem limite e a minha represa tinha acabado de transbordar, e eu não me afogaria nela, não sem leva-lo comigo. Eu iria fazê-lo pagar, o faria sofrer de uma forma que ele desejará eternamente nunca ter me conhecido. Eu não desistiria do casamento, não colocaria minhas filhas em risco desnecessário, claro, eu sabia que se quisesse os outros Weasley e até os Potter me protegeriam, mais qual graça isso teria?

"Não!" –pensei abrindo um sorriso e me levantando dali. "Nós vamos casar, agora mais do que nunca eu queria esse casamento!" –respirei fundo, dei descarga e escovei os dentes.

Tomei um banho morno dessa vez e me permiti lavar calmamente todo o corpo, tirando qualquer rastro de seu toque dali. Coloquei uma roupa mais quente e me deitei.

-Primeira lição do amor meninas. "Você não é culpada por ser enganada, você é a vítima, então nunca se culpem por enganarem vocês, apenas lembre-se de sair por cima, e devolver tudo em dobro." Amanhã é outro dia, e com certeza ele será melhor! –e foi com esse pensamento que me despedi de minhas filhas.

Acordei sentindo meu corpo quente, meus olhos ardiam e minha garganta parecia um triturador, sem falar que minha língua parecia mais seca que o deserto do Saara.

Tentei levantar e quase não consegui, tudo estava dolorido. Coloquei a mão no pescoço e constatei que estava com febre. Suspirei, eu teria de tomar um banho para baixar a febre, e descer para comer algo. Minha cabeça doía que parecia que a estavam apertando, droga. Tomei um banho rápido, mais com todo cuidado para não cair e nem me machucar, e vesti uma calça e uma blusa de frio, penteei os cabelos, deixando-os soltos, e peguei o Gray colocando-o no ombro.

-Melhor você se segurar Gray! –ele se tremeu todo e sorri leve.

Sai do quarto e fui descer as escadas, e claro segurei firme no corrimão, eu não queria cair da escada, seria no mínimo idiota demais, então com todo o cuidado eu desci, e me dirigi a cozinha me apoiando na parede.

-Lyana filha... LYANA! –a senhora Weasley tinha gritado me fazendo fechar os olhos na mesma hora com a dor intensa em minha cabeça. E ouvi uma cadeira se arrastar e cair

-Eu estou bem senhora Weasley, só com febre. –senti quando alguém segurou meu braço me dando apoio e rapidamente olhei assustada, mais ao notar que era o Sr. Weasley eu sorri agradecida e me deixei ser levada até uma cadeira.

A mulher se aproximou de mim preocupada e colocou a mão em meu pescoço e testa.

-Ela está com febre alta Arthur! –ela disse preocupada. –Não sei que poções ela pode tomar, só..

-É só uma gripe, não se preocupem, isso é para mim aprender a não ficar na chuva num frio daqueles. –ri sentido uma pontada na cabeça pelo ato. Tirei o Gray do ombro e o coloquei na mesa.

-Malfoy é o médico dela, ele saberá o que fazer. –disse o senhor Weasley saindo da cozinha.

-O querida me desculpe, se não...

-Eu que me desculpo senhora Weasley, eu causei isso a mim mesma, sabia que não deveria ficar exposta a chuva por muito tempo, então por favor me desculpe pelo trabalho. –comecei a dar comida para Gray, mais minha cabeça parecia tão pesada.

-Ele já está a caminho. –disse o senhor Weasley.

Não demorou muito para ouvimos leves batidas na porta, e a senhora Weasley correu para atender. Olhei para Draco que na soleira da porta parecia um filho de Apolo se banhando majestosamente no sol, dando a sua pele um brilho solene, mais quando seus olhos frios se encontraram com os meus senti que se não quebrasse aquele contato visual ele roubaria minha alma.

-Com licença. –ele disse entrando e se dirigindo até mim, se abaixando a minha frente. –O que está sentindo? –ele colocou a mão em minha testa e depois puxou a parte de baixo do meu olho para baixo.

-Dor de cabeça e moleza. –falei, e ele segurou meu pulso, e quando ele levantou o rosto me olhando foi que percebi o quão próximos estávamos.

"Aquiete esse facho, você além de grávida está quase morrendo!"

-Tenho de leva-la para um lugar mais confortável. –e dizendo isso me pegou no colo. –Segure firme Lyana! Onde fica o quarto dela? –perguntou, mais meus futuros sogros pareciam duas corujas num poleiro, com olhos arregalados e o corpo duro.

-Lá em cima Draco, mais eu consigo andar. –eu tentei me soltar mais ele me jogou uns centímetros para cima e agarrei seu pescoço, e ele riu me ajeitando nos braços e começando a caminhar.

-Você mal consegue ficar de pé, como você foi ficar desidratada assim? –ele brigou. –Tem noção de como isso é perigoso na sua situação Lyana?

-Desculpe, eu senti uns enjoos ontem e não consegui comer direito...

-Não me venha com desculpas senhorita, sou seu médico e não o retardado do seu marido, então me diga o que exatamente aconteceu ou eu terei de leva-la para o hospital. –disse subindo as escadas, e encostei "sem querer" meu nariz em seu pescoço inalando o cheiro de perfume caro amadeirado.

Apontei para a porta que estava aberta e ele entrou me colocando na cama, deu uma olhada ao redor e pediu licença para sentar na cadeira, e quando lhe permiti este se sentou e ficou me olhando, esperando que eu falasse. Respirei fundo, e falei sobre os vômitos, e a garganta.

-Você está desidratada, vou te receitar uma poção para acabar com essa gripe e uma revigorante, mais como você está fraca vai dormir muito, e quando acordar terá de comer e beber bastante estamos entendidos? –eu fiz que sim, e ele me analisou de cima a baixo. –Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui?

Foi minha vez de analisa-lo, olhei-o, desde o terno azul marinho a forma lenta de respirar, mais seu rosto estava impassível, não transparecia a mínima emoção.

-Sim, e mais uma vez me desculpe pelo transtorno que estou te causando, vou ser eternamente grata a você.

-Se é assim! Mais saiba que se precisa é só avisar. –ele falou se levantando.

-Por que está fazendo isso por mim Draco? Todos dizem e falam tão mal de você, mais você nunca foi assim comigo, sempre é o mesmo Draco que conheci. –ele suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira segurando minha mão.

-Seus olhos, nos Malfoy somos ensinados desde criança a avaliar o caráter das pessoas, e desde a primeira vez que a vi, eu percebi que você era diferente. –beijou minha mão de leve. –Agora tenho de ir!

-Novamente obrigada Draco! Tenha um bom dia de trabalho. –ele sorriu de lado.

-E você veja se melhora, não esqueça do que disse. –nos despedimos e ele se foi.

Fique pensando na conversa com Draco e na de Hermione sobre este. O que será que Draco queria comigo? Eu realmente não tinha nada a oferecer a ele, será que ele estava sendo sincero? Sinceramente depois de Frederick me fazer de idiota, eu estava com o pé atrás com todos. Sabia que isso não era certo, eu mesmo o acusei de me comparar a ele quando me chamou de vadia, então era hipocrisia comparar todos os homens a ele. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a não medir as pessoas por meu ponto de vista, cada pessoa era diferente, com visões e experiências diferentes. Ela me ensinou a não jugar ninguém e sim observar.

-"O mundo é díspar filhar! E você tem de aprender a respeitar isso!" –foi uma das primeiras lições que aprendi com ela.

-Lyana filha, posso entrar?

-Claro senhora Weasley. –levantei sentando na cama.

-O Malfoy receitou essas duas poções para você, tem de tomar as duas e quando acordar comer bastante. –eu peguei as duas sorrindo, tomei-as e entreguei os vidrinhos a ela agradecendo. –Não se preocupe com o Gray eu cuidarei dele!

-Obrigado, por tudo! –minha cabeça pareceu desanuviar na mesma hora e eu já me sentia mais leve quando a senhora Weasley pegou a bandeja da noite anterior e se despedindo saiu, eu me deitei novamente.

Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso, mais quando abrir os olhos novamente eu já me sentia 100%, sem falar na fome, parecia que tinha um buraco no meu estomago e meus dragõezinhos não paravam quietas.

"Partiu devorar a casa!"

Levantei e já me segurava para não pular o que não pude segurar quando cheguei no fim na escada pois sai pulando os degraus, causando um enorme barulho. No final dessa me espreguicei miando, o que causou um coro de risadas.

-Você não deveria correr Lyana. –disse um senhor Weasley sorridente.

O senhor Weasley estava sentado no sofá, em frente a um Harry.

-Mais eu não corri! –o olhei sapeca. –Eu pulei! –e eles riram.

-Lyana filha? –chamou-me a senhora Weasley

-Estou indo. Com licença. –nem esperei resposta e sai pulando.

-Boa.. –olhei para fora e estava escuro. –Boa noite família, o que temos para traçar? –Gina que vinha com a mãe abriu um sorriso.

-Achei que ela estava morrendo. –disse Rony sentado na ponta da mesa se empanturrando com um bolo, e Hermione que estava sentada ao seu lado bebendo um suco deu-lhe um tapa.

-Estava, ou seja, passado! –disse me sentando a mesa. –Acordei com muita fome, e meus dragõezinhos não param quietas.

Peguei uma fatia de bolo que estava maravilhoso.

-Senhora Weasley está divino. –comi com tanto gosto, e quando ela me serviu suco a enchi de elogios. Jezuz como ela tinha uma maravilhosa mão. –O que será de mim sem a senhora?

Todos na mesa ficaram sérios e me olharam preocupados.

-Lyana você pretende ir embora? –Hermione me perguntou corajosa.

-Claro Hermione, que pergunta! –a olhei me fazendo de desentendida.

-Lya, você não precisa ir embora só por que o meu irmão é um babaca, e você não quer mais se casar, e no mais voc... –cortei Gina.

-Quem disse que eu não vou mais me casar? –rir de suas caras de espanto. –Por acaso o meu noivo desistiu do casamento?

-Não, mas pensamos que...

-Então não temos por que nos preocupar, não é? Eu só vou ter de pôr em prática novamente minha culinária. –eles olharam entre si.

Me empanturrei de comida, e a senhora Weasley parecia imensamente feliz por isso, sem falar que nos divertíamos e riamos muito das meninas contando suas peripécias na cozinha, e eu não fiquei de fora.

Depois de comer senti os olhos pesarem novamente, o que me disseram ser normal, então pedi licença para me retirar e voltei para o quarto, e mal fechei os olhos para sentir o sono.

O outro dia não foi diferente, eu levantava como um animal faminto e voltava a hibernar, talvez por isso quando levantei naquela madrugada eu achasse que fosse só falta de sono que me acordou, mas ao sentir aquele delicioso gosto na boca eu me preocupei.

Sai do quarto tentando não fazer barulho, mais a porta rangeu e no silencio da madrugada aquele barulho me fez arrepiar. Estava tudo escuro, então esperei um tempo até minha visão se acostumar aquilo e segurando no corrimão desci, tomei cuidado para não bater em nada, o que não deu muito certo.

"É sempre assim esse inferno, quanto menos barulho você quer fazer, mais faz" –suspirei resignada.

Olhei tudo o lugar, e como imaginei não sabia como cozinhar ali, e mais uma vez suspirei, aquele gosto não saia de minha boca me fazendo salivar e eu podia jurar até sentir o cheiro.

"Parou, vamos parar com a loucura!" –esse inferno de mundo bruxo, onde fica o armário e o gás?

-Calma meninas, eu sei que vocês podem esperar até amanhecer! -eu rezava para ser mais de 4h da manhã.

Voltei todo o caminho mais não consegui entrar no quarto, eu precisava daquilo.

Cogitei bater no quarto do Sr. e Sra. Weasley, mais eu não sabia onde este ficava, e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no corredor feito um "peru doido", como dizia minha mãe. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes cheguei na porta do quarto dele e desisti.

"Que droga, seja corajosa mulher!" –fácil falar não é!

Mais não precisei criar coragem, pois ouvi passos e sua porta foi aberta, e por ela saiu um Fredrerick sem camisa, apenas com a calça do pijama preto, ele ajeitava o cabelo e me olhou curioso. Ele apenas me olhou, não parecia ter dormido muito esses dias, dava para ver suas olheiras

-O que você tem? –ele cruzou os braços e encostou o corpo na parede da porta me encarando impassível. –Sentindo alguma dor? –fiz que não e ele suspirou. –Sou bruxo, não adivinho Lyana. –o olhei feio, já pensando em manda-lo para o inferno, mais o gosto maluco ainda estava na minha boca.

-Eu estou com desejo. –ele se empertigou e me olhou preocupado agora.

-O que você quer?

-Brigadeiro. –disse baixinho e vi a linha de um sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

"Vá rindo vá maldito, o que é seu está guardado"

-Tenho os ingredientes no armário de nossa casa, eu vou lá buscar. –ele entrou no quarto e pegou uma camisa vermelha a vestindo, e eu fui descendo as escadas, o esperaria na cozinha, e assim o fiz, e me sentei na cadeira da mesa.

-Você é louca? –ele falou entre os dentes enquanto vinha caminhando em minha direção, e fez um floreio com a varinha e uns globos de luz saíram desta iluminando a cozinha. –Descer as escadas e andar pela casa no escuro.

-Eu não sou bruxa! –apontei para sua varinha e ele bufou. –Mas nem por isso sou cega. –ouvi o xingar baixinho.

-Já volto. –e dizendo isso abriu a porta da cozinha.

-Ei! –ele me olhou curioso. –Se tiver morangos você poderia por favor trazer? –ele acenou afirmando e saiu.

"Droga, isso só pode ser praga"

Coloquei minha cabeça na mesa. Pqp, tinha de acontecer isso numa hora dessas, o que eu faria agora? Bom, uma hora teríamos de nós falar, não é? O jeito é ser agradável, estamos fazendo isso por nossas filhas. Apesar de que se for olhar por outro lado parece piada que seja algo que ele goste. Comecei a rir, e nesse momento ele adentrava a cozinha com uma sacolinha, e eu o olhei ainda sorrindo, e ele parou curioso.

-Não me diga que isso era uma pegadinha. –balancei a cabeça negando levantado e indo até ele.

-Eu não acredito que elas vão ter os mesmos gostos que você, isso é no mínimo injusto. –ele riu também. –Obrigado.

-Já disse que vão me amar mais. –revirei os olhos e ele me entregou a sacola.

-Como cozinho aqui? –ele me fitou e se dirigiu a uma bancada, usou um feitiço para convocar a panela e outro para acender o fogo. –Quer também? –ele parou me olhando curioso.

-Você não vai se incomodar. –eu rir.

-Você bem sabe que odeio comer sozinha e além do mais você foi buscar tudo, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Mas vai ter de lavar tudo. –enfatizei rindo e ele riu afirmando.

Comecei a fazer o bendito brigadeiro, e quando esse ficou pronto ele trouxe dois pratos, dividi o conteúdo neles enquanto ele apagava o fogo e fazia as panelas se lavarem.

-Isso não é justo. –ele riu da minha indignação.

Coloquei os pratos na mesa e sentei na cadeira, e ele trouxe os morangos e as colheres, tudo que precisávamos fazer agora era esperar esfriar um pouco, apesar de eu estar tentada a comer quente mesmo.

-Nem pense nisso, espere esfriar. – o olhei soturna.

Ele sentou na cadeira a minha frente e ficamos nos encarando.

-Mamãe me disse que você ainda vai se casar comigo. –ele estava impassível e eu o olhei afirmando.

-Você quer desistir? –perguntei tranquila.

-Não.

-Não quer ou não pode? –sorri sarcástica.

-Não quero Lyana! –ele suspirou cansado, e passou a mão nos cabelos. –Olha eu...

-Eu não vou me desculpar pelo tapa. –fui enfática e ri de lado. –Você mereceu!

-Nisso concordamos, mas eu lhe devo desculpas.

-Por me trair ou por me comparar a você? –ele bufou.

-Pelos dois, mais será que dá para me deixar falar. –dei de ombros rindo e peguei os morangos. –Você vai me escutar?

-Na verdade não, eu realmente não me importo com o que aconteceu, e não preciso que me dê explicações de sua vida. –ele fechou a cara me deixando feliz.

Comecei a passar o morango no chocolate e a come-lo, estava tão feliz que minhas pernas balançavam embaixo da mesa. Comemos em silencio, e quando acabei me levantei satisfeita.

-Agora vão dormir! –disse alisando minha barriga.

-Pode deixar o prato que eu vou lavar e guardar! –falou ele casual.

-Obrigada. -fui em sua direção e coloquei o prato a seu lado. –Para mostrar como estou grata pelo que fez, eu vou te dar um conselho. –olhou-me curioso e me abaixei para falar em seu ouvido sussurrando. –É melhor você ir para a casa da Angelina passar o resto da madrugada lá e aproveitar o máximo que puder, por que depois que casarmos você vai ficar com calo na mão.

-Lyana. –ele me segurou e eu o olhei com nojo.

-Acho que já passamos por isso, por favor me solte. –ele me soltou rapidamente.

–Pode por favor me responder apenas mais uma pergunta? – o esperei continuar. -Você me odeia?

-Não... –ele suspirou aliviado. –Eu poderia odiar um cara que me diz que brincou comigo e que para ele eu só fui um passatempo, mais no seu caso, eu sinto nojo, toda vez que me toca Weasley eu tenho nojo de mim, por isso eu realmente gostaria que você parasse com isso. –me virei.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar? –ele fingiu uma voz de magoa, e eu rir irônica, mais não me virei para olha-lo.

-Não insulte minha inteligência Weasley, eu já faço isso sozinha! –dei os primeiros passos o deixando ali. –Obrigado por me ajuda, e o conselho era a sério.

Um dos globos de luz me seguiu até a porta do quarto iluminando meu caminho. Entrei no quarto e fui escovar os dentes. Depois fui direto para cama, pois aquele com toda certeza seria um longo dia.

Parando para avaliar a situação toda, até que não foi tão ruim, poderíamos coexistir se respeitássemos o espaço um do outro, e eu com certeza o faria comer "o pão que o diabo amassou!", ele iria me pagar com juros e correção monetária tudo o que me fez passar.

Tentei dormir um pouco mais, já que aquele dia prometia ser longo.

Acordei com batidas em meu quarto. Uma Gina eufórica, uma Hermione preocupada e uma loira entraram em meu quarto.

-Lyana, essa é Luna Lovegood, nossa amiga, madrinha de Fred e a pessoa que fez seu vestido. –uma loira muito simpática apertou a mão que lhes estendi.

-É um prazer Srta. Lovegood, mais me perdoe, eu preciso escovar os dentes, um minuto por favor. –corri para o banheiro, ouvindo uma voz calma que só poderia ser da moça me dizer para chama-la de Luna.

Escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto, indo as encontrar.

-Muito obrigada por todo o seu trabalho. –agradeci apertando sua mão e ela me sorriu.

-Não há de que! –ela me sorriu.

-Mamãe disse para você almoçar aqui, pois lá em baixo está uma bagunça, e o Fred só pode te vê na hora do casamento.

-Almoço? –oi?

-Lyana já são meio dia, por isso vinhemos te acordar, você tem de começar a se arrumar. –Pqp malditas poções.

Almocei ali mesmo, e empanturrei o Gray também, o bichinho se tremeu todo e a gritaria foi geral no quarto. Começaram com a depilação (uma poção maluca que faz os pelos caírem), depois fui tomar banho e escovar os dentes, após isso foi a vez das unhas e por último a maquiagem e o cabelo.

-Tia Muriel emprestou a tiara para você usar no casamento Lya. -olhei para a tiara de brilhantes que Gina me mostrava. –Foi feita por duendes, e é uma tradição nos casamentos da família Weasley.

-Obrigada gente por tudo, não sei nem como agradecer. –disse as abraçando.

-Só não chore. –Gina já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois de muita bagunça elas foram se arrumar com a promessa de voltarem logo com o vestido. Passei creme por todo o corpo e me perfumei, de acessório coloquei apenas um brinco de perola.

"Ainda dá tempo de desistir dessa loucura" –sussurou a vozinha na minha cabeça.

-Não, eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la sem falar que esse é um jogo que dois podem jogar.

Fiquei brincando com o Gray até elas voltarem, e aí sim começou a loucura. Terminaram de arrumar meu cabelo colocando a tiara ali, e me trouxeram o vestido.

Eu tinha o escolhido entre vários desenhos que Gina tinha me trazido dizendo que sua amiga era uma das melhores estilistas do seu mundo, realmente amei os desenhos, mais um de uma alça só me conquistou, ele também parecia ser perfeito para mim. Todos os vestidos foram desenhados para minha atual condição, e realmente era grata por isso.

Elas me ajudaram a vesti-lo e nos últimos ajustes. E enfim estávamos prontas. Hermione com um vestido rosa claro "rodado tomara que caia" (mas usava também uma echarpe), que ficava até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Gina usava um longo azul com uma abertura nas costas, e Luna um caramelo colado delineando as belas curvas de seu corpo. Todas deixaram seus cabelos soltos, Gina usava uma tiara de brilhantes, Hermione apenas um broche lateral, e Luna uma argola prata no centro da cabeça.

-Lyana filha posso entrar.

-Claro senhora Weasley. –minha futura sogra entrou usando um vestido senhorial vermelho e os cabelos estavam presos num coque, essa quando me viu quase chorou. –Está linda!

-Obrigada, a senhora também está maravilhosa. –ela veio me abraçar.

-Bom estamos prontos. O Malfoy já está lá Hermione, é melhor todas irem ocupar seus lugares, e filha o Arthur virá buscar você. –fiz que sim afirmando.

Quando fiquei sozinha me concentrei em uma música que sempre pensei que seria a minha no dia quando eu me cassasse e apesar de uma mentira, seria ela a única coisa a me manter em pé ali, seria a única coisa em minha mente até o final daquilo tudo. "Skillet - Whispers in the dark".

-Vamos filha? –perguntou-me o senhor a porta. –Você está linda Lyana.

-Obrigada senhor Weasley. –me foquei nos primeiros acordes da música.

Ele me conduzi-o até a saída da casa. No jardim uma grande tenda havia sido montada para a festa, mais foi bem mais a frente, perto do pomar que um tapete vermelho foi posto acima da grama e cadeiras haviam sido dispostas do lado direito e esquerdo desse. Sorri com escarnio, nunca tinha visto nem 0,5% das pessoas ali, e todas me sorriam felizes, fleches faziam minha visão embaçar um pouco, mais o senhor Weasley me conduzia com cuidado, e quando este me entregou ao seu filho que agradeceu, eu tive de olhar para ele.

Nós viramos para o homem a nossa frente, era um senhor na casa dos 40, alto de cabelos negros, mas tinha uma cara simpática. Não prestei atenção em uma única palavra dita por este, apenas na música em minha cabeça, e só soube que estava perto de acabar por que ele se virou para mim e roboticamente o imitei, sabia que precisava manter as aparências, não podia vacilar ali.

-Você Frederick Weasley promete amar e respeitar Lyana Lopes pelo resto de sua vida, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? –perguntou o senhor a nossa frente.

-Sim. –ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

-Você Lyana Lopes promete amar e respeitar Frederick Weasley pelo resto de sua vida, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? –repetiu a pergunta só que agora dirigida a mim.

-Sim. –nossos olhos ainda estavam conectados.

-Façam seus juramentos para selar o feitiço do Voto Perpétuo. –disse o homem apontando a varinha para nossas mãos unidas.

-Eu juro lhe ser fiel pelo resto de nossas vidas, jamais outro ser, mágico ou não tomara o seu lugar em minha vida. –dissemos juntos, e cordas douradas laçaram nossas mãos e enfim estava feito.

Ele veio até mim e encostou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente num beijo casto, e nesse momento ouvimos uma salva de palmas, todos os presentes no jardim dos Weasley nos aplaudiam de pé, então sorri e ele também me sorria quando me ajudou a passar pelo corredor de pessoas a nossa frente.

Tinham me dito o que deveria dizer para selar o voto no fim de semana, e apesar de tudo, com minha memória fora fácil lembrar, mais nada tinha sido me dito sobre aquele mar de gente que apertava nossas mãos. Os padrinhos foram os primeiros, Draco e Hermione e depois Luna e Lino (um rapaz moreno e simpático que me disseram ser amigo de infância do meu marido), e depois gente que parecia não acabar mais

-Está cansada? –ele se virou para mim e eu sorri.

-Um pouco, mais já está acabando mesmo então tudo bem. –ele se voltou para as pessoas a nossa frente e não demorou muito para a surpresa da festa aparecer.

-Parabéns Fred, Lyana! –me disse Angelina sorridente. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido perola longo tomara que caia, usava os cabelos presos em um coque solto. –Desejo felicidade ao casal.

-Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha podido vir. –sorri realmente alegre agora sim eu estava me divertindo.

-Obrigada por vir. –ele estava mais branco que papel e pude vê de longe sua mãe sendo segurada por seu pai.

Ela veio me beijar e abraçou ele que pareceu desconcertado com a situação, enquanto eu me segurava para não gargalhar.

-Você quer uma água? Parece que vai enfartar. –disse rindo e ele me olhou abismado.

-Seu cinismo é encantador.

-Cinismo?! –me fingi de surpresa. –Vindo do cara que convidou a amante para o casamento isso é realmente algo hilariante de se dizer. –ele me olhou puto mais não falou absolutamente nada.

"Ai eu gostei 1x0 para mim!"

Quando acabamos de cumprimentar todos fomos dançar a valsa dos noivos, e pode imaginar os assovios, quando começamos a dançar.

-Quero que saiba que não convidei a Angelina. –ele começou enquanto dançávamos colados.

-E você acha verdadeiramente que eu acredito em você ou mesmo me importo com isso? –apreciei sua cara de desgosto. –A única coisa com que me importo é a segurança de minhas filhas e ao menos nisso espero que você esteja sendo sincero. –ele me apertou com força.

-Lyana, não use nossas filhas. –ele disse entre dentes.

-Eu não sou você Weasley, eu não uso pessoas. –o olhei austera.

-Você também é uma Weasley agora. –ironizou.

-Não tenho problema com isso, apesar de tudo, sua família me acolheu quando eu não tinha ninguém. –disse sincera.

-Lyana eu...

-Vamos parar por aqui Frederick eu realmente estou cansada de tudo isso, apenas quero que isso acabe logo. –suspirei, e ele me encaminhou para uma mesa.

A música em minha cabeça tinha parado de tocar a algum tempo, e isso me deixava chateada, então tive de procurar algo para me entreter, e achei a comida a melhor opção. Comi alguns salgados e quando estava passado para os doces ele se aproximou.

-Me concede uma dança? –estendeu a mão e eu sorri para aqueles lindos olhos impenetráveis.

-Ela está cansada... –meu marido começou de má vontade mais eu o cortei.

-Claro! –já me levantava segurando sua mão.

Vi quando vários fleches de câmeras foram disparados assim que começamos a dançar.

-Sou realmente grata por aceitar ser meu padrinho de casamento. –ele me guiava com cuidado.

-Eu não me negaria a atormentar os Weasley. –rimos juntos. –Mais fico feliz em saber que está bem melhor.

-Novamente graças a você! –ele me girou e nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu me perdi ali por um momento.

-Não disse antes mais você está linda Lyana. –eu sorri leve pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado ali, e fiquei envergonhada. –Merlin você finalmente sorriu verdadeiramente hoje, e fica mais linda corada. –gargalhei.

-Obrigada Draco, só você para me fazer rir, mais devo enfatizar que não vou lhe dizer o que já deve ter ouvido de quase todas as mulheres desse casamento.

-E por que não? –ele sorriu curioso. –Eu realmente estive esperando para ouvi-la dizer.

"Jezuz Lyana é seu casamento, ataque de piriguetismo com o padrinho não pode!"

-Seria redundante. –respondi rindo quando a música acabou. –Mas tudo bem, se você quer ouvir vou dizer. "Você está um príncipe como sempre Draco". –encenei piscando os olhos freneticamente e ele riu com gosto. Pela primeira vez ouvi sua gargalhada, era gostosa e contagiante.

Draco me levou de volta a mesa.

-Bom agora eu já vou, nos vemos na próxima consulta Lyana.

-Obrigada por vir Draco. –agradeci novamente e ele beijou minha testa ao se despedir e saiu, e eu fiquei ali feito pateta.

-Você deveria sentar, a ceninha de vocês já chamou atenção demais não acha não? –meu excelentíssimo marido, e raivoso devo salientar, esbravejou, e eu me sentei sorrindo.

-Você acha? Cintasse livre para procurar a Angelina. –ele me olhou com puro ódio. E eu me diverti muito com aquilo. –Eu realmente não me importo, mais cuidado para não ultrapassar a linha, não quero ficar viúva no casamento, seria no mínimo cômico? Estranho? –ele se levantou com raiva e saiu me deixando ali sozinha.

"Não achei que fosse me divertir tanto!" –ri internamente.

Voltei a comer meus doces e um tempo depois as meninas vinheram se despedir de mim. E após isso não demorou muito para ele aparecer novamente.

-Vamos nos despedir dos meus pais. –ele parecia mais calmo e eu apenas confirmei me levantando.

-Pai, mãe, estamos indo, obrigada por tudo.

-Se cuide filho. -disse a senhora Weasley.

-Obrigada por tudo Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

-Pare de nos chamar assim filha, agora você é uma Weasley também. –ri dando um beijo na bochecha da minha sogra, e abraçando meu sogro.

-Fred filho, tome cuidado. –disse o Sr. Weasley enigmático ao filho.

-Eu sei pai. Obrigada.

E com isso fomos nos dirigindo até os limites da casa, onde ele agarrou minha cintura e aparatou comigo. Aparecemos em frente a um caís, esquisito e escuro, e logo tratei de me desvencilhar dele.

-Eu sei que não gosta mais terá de me dá a mão Lyana. –tá me sacaneando? Pqp, mais e o jeito!

Eu lhe dei a mão.

-Onde estamos? –perguntei e ele me guiou por alguns segundos até chegamos a frente de uma casa.

-Nossa lua de mel será aqui amor. –ele apontou para uma casa em frente ao mar. –Uma ilha deserta.

-Filho da...


	19. Bônus 4! Castelo de cartas!

-Por que o Malfoy Lyana? –perguntei me controlando para não gritar.

-E por que não Fred? –ela me perguntava incrédula.

Havíamos saído do consultório do Malfoy, e eu tive de esperar até chegarmos no quarto para poder aborda-la sobre isso, ela não me consultou, simplesmente enquanto trocava sorrisos com aquela doninha, o perguntou se este "poderia por favor" ser seu padrinho, e ainda completou "eu ficaria imensamente grata e feliz se puder aceitar", tive de usar toda minha reserva de paciência para não azara-lo quando ele deu aquele sorriso para Lya, dizendo que estava "lisonjeado". O infeliz ainda teve a ousadia de beijar a mão dela, e não teria sido problema se ele ao menos tivesse desgrudado os olhos dos dela por um segundo, mais não, eu sabia, ele a olhava com desejo contido. Eu não permitiria que aquele desgraçado a tocasse novamente.

-Abaffiato, colloportus. –gritei apontando a varinha para a porta. –Por que não? Simples Lyana, Eu. Não. Suporto. O. Malfoy. –sibilei.

-O problema não é meu Fred. –ela deu de ombros casualmente, e eu podia jurar começar a ver tudo vermelho.

-NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO LYANA. –eu gritei e ela deu um passo para trás assustada. Merlin eu precisava me acalmar. –Vou tomar um banho. –ela fez que sim ainda assustada, peguei a primeira roupa que encontrei e entrei no banheiro batendo a porta com força.

Tomei um banho com água fria, minha cabeça estava a mil e perdi a conta de quantas vezes esmurrei a parede do banheiro. Eu precisava me acalmar, precisa me lembrar que a Lyana não entendia esse mundo, que para ela tudo era novo, sem falar que ela não conhecia realmente o Malfoy, na visão dela ele era seu salvador. Mais o que eu era então? Seu futuro marido, ou melhor, o cara que a estava praticamente a obrigando a casar! O pai de suas filhas que a deixou sozinha quando ela mais precisou, sendo um completo cafajeste, e se isso já não bastasse a fez passar pelas piores torturas que qualquer bruxo teria arrepios só de imaginar. Sim, na visão dela ele era perfeito, e eu a causa de seus piores dias, mais quem poderia culpa-la, eu com toda certeza não.

Suspirei quando consegui enfim colocar a cabeça no lugar, eu só precisava conversar direito com ela, lhe explicar as coisas. Lyana sempre ponderou bem a situação, nunca era precipitada, poderia dizer que ela é do tipo calculista, e apesar de estar sempre alegre, quando essa era fria, eu não teria como não me assustar.

Sai do banheiro a encontrando sentada na cama alisando a barriga, e estranhei, pois sabia que está deveria está com fome agora, ela carrega duas "Weasley" e em virtude disso estava sempre faminta.

-Achei que estaria lá em baixo, tentando devorar a mesa. –brinquei.

-Você trancou a porta com magia. –ela fez bico, parecia concentrada apenas em alisar a barriga.

"Merlin Fred!" –suspirei e fui até ela.

-Desculpe, não só por isso mais por gritar também. –fui até ela e beijei sua testa.

Fomos almoçar e a tarde comecei a explicar como funcionava as coisas na loja a Lyana, ela pegava tudo de primeira e fazia algumas perguntas que nem mesmo eu sabia como responder, e graças a Merlin que Hermione viria para o jantar.

Harry, Gina, Ronald e Hermione vinheram jantar conosco para saber das meninas, e como eu previra Hermione tinha alguns livros que poderiam ajudar a Lya nos cálculos da loja, e em meio as conversas Lya pediu a Hermione para ser sua madrinha (enfatizando a Gina que está era minha irmã e seria estranho convidá-la, mais que as adorava igualmente), e a pobre Hermione não conteve o grito ao saber quem seria seu par no casamento.

-O Malfoy? –Harry perguntou, parecia jurar não ter ouvido direito.

-Sim o Draco. –ela disse tranquila.

-E ele aceitou? –Gina parecia mais incrédula por ele ter aceitado do que por ela tê-lo chamado.

-Aceitou sim. –respondeu risonha.

-Mais Lyana o Malfoy, o Malfoy não presta! –Rony parecia uma tomate de tão vermelho.

-Eu tentei dizer isso a ela.

-Hora queridos a Lyana não sabe sobre a história do Malfoy. –mamãe interveio.

-Sobre o fato dele ser um ex-comersal? –ela disse tão simplesmente que não teve como não a olhamos assustados. –A Hermione me contou sobre a guerra e sobre o que ele fez, mais isso é passado. –Mione parecia querer competir com a cor dos cabelos do meu irmão.

Quando Lyana terminou de falar o silencio recaiu sobre a mesa, o que não era muito normal em uma família com tantas pessoas, quem dirá, se esta for a nossa que está sempre rindo de algo.

-Bom filha, eu concordo com você que todos tenham uma segunda chance, mas... –papai começou, mais parece que não sabia mais o que falar.

Eu fiquei calado, a raiva me consumia cada vez mais.

Então ela tinha uma ideia de quem era o Malfoy e mesmo assim o chamou, convidou para ser padrinho dela no nosso casamento o maldito que foi um dos principais culpados por várias mortes, que colocou malditos comensais no castelo e que enquanto meu irmão morria lutando este se escondia acovardado em um corredor qualquer da escola.

-Lyana o Malfoy sempre odiou cada um de nós. Você apenas ouviu a história não conviveu nela. –Harry como sempre tinha um tom calmo e apaziguador.

-Ele sempre desdenhou do nome da nossa família! –Rony pontuou.

-Lyana ele é um completo babaca, e ...-Hermione parou seu discurso quando Lyana suspirou fundo e a olhou séria, e naquele momento eu sabia, a discussão estava acabada.

-Sabem eu achei que pelo menos teria o direito de escolher meus padrinhos. Não me entendam mal, eu não quero parecer ingrata por tudo que fizeram, fazem e irão fazer por mim, e eu posso afirmar que jamais pensei que chamar o Draco pudesse-lhes incomodar tanto. Tenham certeza que este não seria minha primeira opção, minhas primeiras opções, aqueles que eu queria ao meu lado quando me cassasse com o Fred não poderão jamais comparecer a esse casamento. E aqui eu quebro minha primeira promessa, por que não só a Sara e o Karl não poderão vir, como estes não poderão ser padrinhos de minhas filhas como eu os havia prometido. E não, isso não é nenhuma vingança, eu escolhi o Draco por que ele foi o primeiro bruxo a me mostrar que magia não é algo ruim, sem falar que ele salvou a vida das minhas filhas. Então por favor, eu gostaria que vocês me apoiassem nessa decisão também, por que eu realmente não pretendo voltar atrás nela.

E assim ela calou a todos e consequentemente a mim, ela não só nos mostrou seu ponto de vista como não deixou mais nenhuma brecha para ninguém ter por onde argumentar, e só nos restou ficar calados e concordar.

Eu percebi ali que provavelmente jamais a faria completamente feliz, e isso me quebrou por completo. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta dos amigos e da família, sem falar do seu mundo, ela mesma não me escondeu isso. Mais vê-la falar daquela forma fria me doeu, por que eu sabia que quando ela soubesse a verdade tudo ao nosso redor ruiria.

Lyana subiu primeiro para o quarto naquela noite, mas quando eu adentrei o meu ela já estava lá me esperando. Não falei nada apenas fui tomar meu banho e colocar a calça para dormir. Desde que começamos a dormir juntos no Natal, que peguei a mania de dormir sem camisa, pois seu corpo é tão quente que sempre me via na necessidade de acordar para tirar, isso é, nas raras vezes que ela não a tirava por mim.

Quando sai do banheiro ela me olhou curiosa, e eu fui em direção a cama.

-Quer que eu saia? –sua voz estava tão casual que não condizia com a pergunta.

-Claro que não Lyana. –me deitei.

Ela estava na outra ponta da cama e diferente dos outros dias não se aproximou de mim, então a puxei e ela veio "toda sorrisos".

-Achei que estava chateado comigo.

-Eu estou, mais isso não é motivo para dormimos separados. –ela fez que sim, e pela primeira vez virou o rosto para meu peito se aninhando ali, e não tive como não acha-la linda deitada daquela forma fofa.

-Boa noite Fred. –disse manhosa me cheirando.

-Boa noite Lya. –beijei o topo da sua cabeça e ela sorriu. –Boa noite filhas. –disse acariciando seu ventre.

Ela dormiu rápido deveria está realmente cansada. Eu sempre a esperava dormir, gostava de ouvi-la miar quando se aninhava em mim, era uma mania que segundo ela adquirira na infância e que por algum motivo não conseguia deixar, e claro eu não reclamava, na verdade sempre achei bom, principalmente quando ela acordava e se espreguiçava em cima de mim.

Me levantei primeiro que ela naquele dia, tinha que passar no ministério da magia e resolver a documentação de nosso casamento, e antes de sair de casa dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha dizendo que só voltaria a noite.

Não foi um dia fácil, cheio de papeis para ler e assinar, fora explicações e depoimentos sem fim. Por isso, tudo que eu queria ao chegar naquela noite em casa era comer e dormir, mais ao ouvir as risadas na cozinha quando cheguei todo o cansaço do dia parecia ter sumido do meu corpo.

-Boa noite família! Qual o motivo de tanta risada? –perguntei ao ver minha mãe e Lya rindo.

-Boa noite Fred. –ela veio sorridente me abraçar. –Como foi no trabalho?

-Foi tudo tranquilo. –a beijei de leve e ela ficou vermelha, era sempre assim que ficava quando meus pais estavam por perto.

-Boa noite filho! Lyana estava me contando que colocou tinta no seu desodorante, por que tinha certeza que alguém o estava usando. –eu olhei para ela que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-E o que aconteceu? –perguntei já rindo da situação.

-Meu irmão foi para escola com a camisa manchada e minha mãe só percebeu que estava com a axila azul quando teve de colocar a farda no hospital. –ela brincava nervosamente com os dedos.

-Sua mãe deve ter ficado uma fera. –eu disse e ela deu um sorriso tão sapeca que eu tive vontade de morde-la ali mesmo.

-Na verdade não, eu falei que era um projeto da escola e que por isso estava no meu guarda-roupa, eu não esperava que ninguém fosse lá mexer, por isso coloquei lá. –era impossível não gargalhar da sua cara de pau.

Foi um jantar tranquilo, a Lya estava feliz pelo Gray está cada vez melhor, e a mamãe e o papai por tê-la em casa.

Não me preocupei quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto sendo aberta aquela noite, sabia que só ela entraria ali. E eu estava realmente focado lendo os últimos documentos que deveria enviar assinado para o ministério amanhã. Mais me surpreendi quando ela se sentou em meu colo.

-Ainda esta bravo comigo? –perguntou manhosa.

-Ainda estou chateado com você. –disse sincero, eu realmente me incomodava com aquilo tudo.

Ela riu e tirou os papeis de minha mão e quando eu iria protestar ela me beijou, e não me permitiu nem mesmo pensar quando rebolou em cima do meu membro. A diaba tinha uma habilidade monstruosa, já abria a barriguinha da minha calça. Puxou minha cueca para baixo e agarrou forte o que tanto queria me fazendo soltar um palavrão entre nosso beijo.

-Sinto muito, mais eu quero você, e quero agora! –ela mordeu meu lábio inferior enquanto falava.

"Merlin, essa mulher é gostosa demais!"

Ela mal terminava de falar e já afastava a calcinha, e se sentou descendo lentamente, arrancando de mim um gemido rouco. A abracei, trazendo-a mais para mim e a auxiliei na penetração, mais logo aquilo não era suficiente e quando esta começou a cavalgar eu me vi louco, aquela mulher me levava aos limites do prazer.

Ela caiu em cima de mim quando se sentiu satisfeita, e mesmo eu ainda tentava controlar a respiração. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e ela levantou e se jogou para o meu lado na cama sorrindo leve, e claro que eu não iria deixar assim, tirei minha blusa e a joguei no chão e já e a para cima dela quando ouvi um barulho na janela do quarto.

Ajeitei a roupa e fui até está abrindo-a para a coruja entrar, mais se eu tivesse percebido antes de quem era a coruja nunca teria feito isso. A coruja foi até Lyana e estirou a pata, e ela toda feliz alisou-a e pegou o bilhete com pressa, lendo-o avidamente e cada vez mais seu sorriso alargava até chegar a gargalhar.

-Fred, o Draco...

-Não quero saber. –fui grosso, e ela parou de sorri.

-Ô, desculpe. –se levantou da cama com a coruja pendurada em seu braço, e já se encaminhava para porta.

-Onde vai? –ela nem virou para responder.

-Responder o bilhete, já volto.

Se eu pudesse matar alguém com toda certeza seria o Malfoy, após aquela noite, todas as outras que se seguiram a maldita coruja apareceu com um novo bilhete, e aquilo me enlouquecia. Lyana parecia sempre feliz e disposta a responde-lo, e mesmo o meu notável mal humor não parecia perturba-la.

Quando sai naquela manhã, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e disse-lhe que tinha alguns problemas para resolve na loja. Uns contratos novos precisavam ser assinados antes que pudéssemos viajar, e como o escritório ficava na parte de cima da loja também estava interditado, ou seja, eu tinha que chegar cedo para lê-los, antes que o amontoado de clientes chegasse.

Eu nunca saia sem beija-la. Papai sempre nos dizia que não importava o quão bravos ele e mamãe estivessem um com o outro, eles nunca levantavam da cama sem um bom dia, e um beijo no rosto, pois isso mostrava que eram uma família. E todos nós crescemos com essa ideia de família.

Tenho certeza de que se Lyana não tivesse lido e marcado as partes importantes para mim, eu não teria conseguido terminar aquilo em poucas horas, mais sim em dias. Ela era extremamente eficiente e eficaz, e isso me assustava um pouco, sua inteligência era acima da média e eu tinha medo de que o tedio a fizesse se sentir mal novamente.

"Merlin o que eu farei?" –suspirei cansado.

Lyana seria infeliz comigo, e eu não suportaria isso. Ela parecia tão feliz quando recebia um bilhete do Malfoy que eu me via comparando com os sorrisos que dava para mim. Será que ela seria mais feliz com o ele?

-Fred podemos conversar? –aquela voz fez meu coração disparar como um louco, e eu rapidamente olhei para a dona dela.

-Angelina. Onde você estava, eu te procurei...

-Podemos ir para o seu escritório? –perguntou-me ela e só aí que percebi que a loja estava cheia.

-Não dá, ele está em reforma mais vamos sair daqui. –dei a volta no balcão e pedi a Vera para ficar de olho em tudo.

Saímos e tinha começado uma chuva, por isso minha intenção era leva-la para um restaurante, mais Angelina foi enfática dizendo que preferia um local mais discreto e usamos feitiços nas roupas as tornando impermeáveis.

Fomos até o beco de acesso a "Travessa do Tranco" onde sabíamos que poucas pessoas passavam e as que passavam não se importavam com quem estava ali.

-Onde você estava Ang? –perguntei me encostando a parede.

-É ela não é? A sua noiva é a pessoa por quem você se apaixonou? –ela me perguntou triste.

-Sim é ela. Mais você não respondeu minha pergunta. –ela se aproximou e eu vi as primeiras lágrimas banhando seu rosto junto a chuva, e não tive como não a abraçar.

-Eu fugi Fred, me desculpe, eu não tive coragem, eu não teria coragem de vê-lo daquela forma de novo, e eu achei que os comensais a matariam. –ela soluçava. –Eu não poderia ver o amor da minha vida tão triste e destroçado novamente. –meu coração falhou uma batida, ela também tinha sido meu primeiro amor, eu ainda a amava muito. –Eu te amo tanto Fred!

-Ang, me desculpe. –alisei seu rosto com carinho limpando as lágrimas. –Eu te fiz sofrer tanto.

-Eu vi a matéria no jornal, você vai se casar Fred. –ela me olhou fundo e não tive escolhas a não ser me banhar naquele mar chocolate. –Vai ser casar só por que ela está grávida.

-Não é bem assim Ang. A muito mais em jogo aqui, e eu realmente sou apaixonado pela Lyana. –eu não podia mentir, por mais que me doesse machuca-la daquela forma eu não mentiria para ela.

-Então nós nunca mais ficaremos juntos. –ela falou tão triste, tão amargurada que me doeu responde-la. –Então vamos terminar como começamos Fred! Pelo menos isso, não me negue essa última lembrança.

E eu não pensei, nem por um milésimo de segundo eu cogitei a ideia de negar-lhe um último beijo, ela merecia, nos merecíamos isso, precisávamos disso para seguir em frente. Então me inclinei segurando sua cintura e a beijei ardentemente, e novamente pude notar a diferença das duas, a Lya sempre me beijava como queria, e raramente me deixava comandar, já a Ang era passiva, e sempre gostou de beijos mais lentos e românticos.

-Desculpe atrapalhar Fred, mais eu gostaria de te entregar isso. –no susto empurrei a Ang para longe com força e olhei para ela assustado.

-Lyana... o que... eu... não é o... –eu não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, meu coração batia loucamente, como diabos ela estava ali?!

-Eu vim apenas para lhe entregar isso. –ela empurrou vários papeis em meu peito e se virava para sair. Mais que droga, eu não permitiria que ela saísse assim, eu precisava explicar, e ela estava calma demais, isso me assustava.

-Lyana vamos conversar! –agarrei seu braço, mais ela o puxou bruscamente.

-Não ouse me tocar Weasley, nunca mais ouse me tocar com essas mãos sujas. –ela me olhou com desprezo e eu quase podia sentir o nojo que realmente dizia sentir. –Se me der licença a Gina está me esperando. -que raiva, como eu fui idiota, como eu pude estragar tudo assim?

-Você não vai sair assim... –ela me cortou firme.

-Podemos conversar em casa, agora a Gina deve estar me esperando e eu realmente não quero ficar mais molhada do que já estou. –afirmei a olhando de cima a baixo, ela realmente estava toda molhada e isso não a faria bem.

-Fred! –me virei para Angelina que me chamava, mais eu realmente não podia lhe dar atenção agora.

-Conversaremos depois Angelina. –eu fui grosso, que droga, eu estava puto com toda aquela situação.

-Me escute. –ela me puxou para si e eu ouvi quando Lyana começou a corre, era impossível não ouvir já que estava um lamaçal.

-LYANA. –gritei a plenos pulmões.

-Fred me escute, ela não te ama, você viu, ela nem ao menos ligou quando nos viu. –argumentou ela e eu me virei tirando suas mão de mim.

-Ela me ama Ang, e eu acabei de quebrar seu coração mais uma vez. –eu sabia pelo jeito que ela me olhou jamais me perdoaria. -Me desculpe Ang, mais eu fiz como você queria, agora me deixe ir.

Não esperei por sua resposta e sai em disparada atrás de Lyana, eu sabia que ela não poderia ir longe, não só por esta gravida, mais pelo simples fato de que não tinha como abrir a parede de tijolos do caldeirão furado para sair, e nem sabia usar uma lareira, então sua única rota de fuga era Gina.

Corri para loja mais ao chegar a porta desta me desesperei, Gina estava em pé e me olhava assustada.

-Fred a Lyana sumiu, ela vinha comigo para a loja e sumiu no meio de caminho. –minha irmã chorava desesperada. –Eu acabei de mandar um patrono para o Harry e para Hermione, e fiquei aqui esperando você. –ela estava tão nervosa que sua frase mal fazia sentido.

-Gina calma, a culpa não é sua, é minha, mais eu explico isso depois, por hora vamos apenas nos dividir e procura-la, ela não tem como sair daqui.

Foi com esse pensamento que nos dividimos para procurar a Lyana, mais quando a Hermione, o Harry e o Rony chegaram para ajudar a procura-la, eu me vi ficar sem esperanças, algo ali estava errado, ela não poderia ter sumido assim. Eu já estava entrando em desespero quando Hermione me lembrou do anel, e nem pensei duas vezes para aparatar nos terrenos de casa e correr para pegar o celular no quarto. Fiz de tudo mais esse não ligava de forma alguma.

Quando desci todos estavam na sala, o desespero era notável em todos ali, mamãe e Gina choravam, Harry, Rony e papai discutiam algo preocupados. Hermione veio até mim e pegou o telefone.

-Está descarregado, precisamos de um carregado, vou a Londres trouxa comprar uma bateria nova.

-Eu vou com você! –já e a seguindo-a quando a Gina me segurou.

-Não vai não, vai nos explicar o que aconteceu.

Suspirei e Hermione me olhou séria mais saiu em disparada pela porta, então me sentei no sofá com a mão na cabeça, e comecei a relata-lhes tudo.

-ESTUPEFAÇA. –só me senti sendo jogado para trás com tudo.

Acordei no chão com mamãe ao meu lado, e Gina sendo segurada por um Harry e Rony, ela provavelmente queria me matar.

-COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM ELA FRED? –ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

-O que te deu na cabeça Fred? – papai me perguntou e eu me senti envergonhado demais para olha-lo, apenas balancei a cabeça negando e me vi chorando.

-Eu estava com tanta raiva pelas correspondências entre ela e o Malfoy, e todas as outras coisas que nem pensei direito.

-SEU BABACA. –Gina gritou. –Ele só estava tirando as dúvidas dela sobre a gravidez, Lyana não entendia sobre gerar mestiços e por isso perguntou ao Malfoy. Ela tentou te dizer mais você não a deu ouvidos.

Tá, isso sim foi um baque! Eu com certeza deveria ganhar o troféu de bruxo mais idiota do ano depois dessa.

O que eu faria agora, por minha culpa minha mulher gravida tinha sumido.

"Mais que droga Fred." -esmurrei o chão com força.

-Não mostra onde ela está! –uma Hermione afobada entrava pela cozinha. –Ela só pode estar em um local com muitas proteções magicas.

Hermione olhou para todos nós sem entender o que acontecera ali. Me levantei e limpei o rosto, ainda não era hora de me desesperar eu a acharia e depois arcaria com as consequências de meus atos.

-Será que Avery...

-Não Gina, monitoramos todos que entram e sai do beco pelo mapa. –explicou Harry e todos olhamos para ele. –Não me olhem assim, o mapa está enfeitiçado para achar começais eu não tenho como voltar a informação, não é um filme, vocês sabem como funciona.

Foi o dia mais agoniante da minha vida, não tínhamos o que fazer se não esperar, eu já estava a ponto de explodir, já tínhamos aparatado e desaparatado de todos os lugares possíveis em que ela poderia estar. Já tinha escurecido, todos estávamos em desespero quando o celular apitou. Corremos desenfreados até Hermione que o segurava.

-Onde ela está Hermione? –papai perguntou antes que eu me pronunciasse, mais ela ficou muda, olhava para a tela como se não acreditasse no que visse.

-ONDE? –gritei desesperado e ela se virou aluada.

-Aqui! –me mostrou o celular que apontava exatamente para a região do vilarejo que nos escondia.

Não pensei duas vezes e corri porta a fora, ela deveria estar vindo para casa. Parei na porta fazendo alguém bater atrás de mim.

Segurando o braço de Lyana em meio a chuva estava Malfoy, e quando me viu esse aparatou, meu sangue gelou. Andei até ela me tremendo de ódio, aquela maldita estava todo esse tempo com o Malfoy, foi com ele que ela foi se consolar, o que não teriam feito.

-TODO ESSE TEMPO VOCÊ ESTAVA COM O MALFOY? –gritei puxando-a seu braço.

-Já disse para não me tocar mais Weasley. –ela falou com desprezo.

-Você tem noção do que nos fez passar, por que o maldito localizador não mostrava onde você estava. –esbravejei a segurando mais forte. - Mamãe não parava de chorar achando que algo tinha acontecido com você e todo esse tempo você estava na casa dele. –comecei a lhe sacudir.

-Me solte Weasley já disse para não me tocar.

-PARA O INFERNO LYANA, VOCÊ PASSOU O DIA SE DIVERTINDO COM O MALFOY E ACHA QUE TEM ALGUM DIREITO DE ME JULGAR. –ela me olhava de cara amarrada, mais ela iria me ouvir, que direito ela tinha de se achar melhor do que eu. –QUE TIPO DE VADIA VOC...

Ela se soltou de mim e me deu um tapa tão forte que quase me fez cair, e eu podia sentir toda sua raiva contida ali.

-Olha aqui Frederick Weasley, se você não se dá ao respeito e fica com uma e com outra por aí o problema é seu, mais não ouse, está me ouvindo, não ouse jamais me insultar. Pessoas como você tem a mania de achar que todos são iguais, mais eu só vou lhe dizer uma vez, me respeite, eu sou a mãe das suas filhas e exijo respeito. –ela saiu me deixando ali na chuva ainda com o rosto virado sentindo a dor e o peso de suas palavras.

Ela estava certa, eu a tinha julgado por mim mesmo, achei que na raiva ela tinha me traído, mais pelo tamanho da sua indignação eu estava completamente errado novamente

-Me desculpe pelo susto senhora Weasley, a todos vocês, eu realmente precisava de um tempo para pensar antes de voltar para cá, se não me quiserem aqui eu vou entender, só vou buscar minhas coisas... –ouvi ela falando com todos, e só aí voltei a mim, ela não podia ir embora, não assim.

-Não diga besteiras filha, você não fez nada errado, entre e tome um banho, venha. –papai falou calmo a levando para dentro.

-Lyana! –eu me virei para ela, mais essa nem olhou para trás.

-Não vou fugir nem fazer nada mais absurdo do que já fiz, mais se você se quer ousar se aproximar de mim, eu prometo a você Frederick Weasley, que você não gostará das consequências. –ela falou tão fria e eu não tinha mais o que dizer.

Após isso ela entrou sendo seguida por todos!

As meninas subiram com ela, e mamãe foi preparar algo para comermos. Nos secamos com feitiços e nos sentamos na mesa silenciosos.

-Vou lá em cima deixar a sopa para ela, e já volto para colocar o jantar.

-Não se preocupe Molly, apenas veja como ela está. –pediu papai.

Não era de hoje que eu notava o quanto meus pais gostavam da Lya, ela os tinha conquistado, com seu jeito carinhoso e alegre, eles a amavam como uma filha.

-Melhor cuidar disso Fred, está feio. –Rony falou e eu levantei a sobrancelha sem entender. –Seu rosto cara, está com a marca dos cinco dedos dela.

Eu podia sentir a ardência em meu rosto, mais eu sabia, eu realmente tinha merecido aquilo, então eu não via necessidade de tirar. Mais mesmo assim levei a varinha ao meu e murmurei o feitiço.

-Graças a Merlin ela está bem e tranquila. –mamãe disse e eu fiquei mais tranquilo.

Minutos depois Gina e Hermione desceram e vinheram jantar, pareciam preocupadas.

-O que houve Gina, você não parece bem! –disse Harry tocando o braço de minha irmã.

-A Lyana parece ela mesma, e isso me assusta um pouco, é como se nada a afetasse sabe, ela apenas disse que depois de bater no desgraçado estava de "alma lavada". –eu rir pelo nariz, isso era bem a cara dela.

-Então por que estão com essas caras? –perguntou Rony com a colher a meio caminho da boca.

-Ela disse que ainda não sabe o que fazer sobre o casamento, que ainda não teve tempo para pensar, e que não quer tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. –eu gelei, ela com certeza não vai mais querer se casar. –O que faremos agora?

-A esperaremos decidir, e qualquer coisa ela pode ficar conosco. –disse mamãe.

-Eu vou conversar...

-SENTE-SE FRED! –gritou papai fazendo todos nos assustamos. –Você não vai se aproximar do quarto dela está me ouvido? –fiz que sim, fazia anos que não o via tão bravo. –Já fez aquela menina passar por coisas ruim demais. Nem eu nem sua mãe lhe demos essa educação, então ponha-se no seu lugar estamos entendidos?

-Sim pai. –eu disse.

Depois disso ninguém teve coragem de dizer mais nada, e um a um foram saindo. Fui para meu quarto, mais parei em frente a porta dela, eu hesitei, não ouvia barulho algum, será que já dormia? Respirei fundo e segui em frente, ela foi clara, não queria me ver, o melhor a se fazer era dar um tempo a ela.

Não consegui dormir naquela noite, minha mente estava completamente agitada, eu tinha virado minha vida do avesso, eu não era mais um adolescente, não poderia fazer as coisas sem pensar nas consequências.

"Merlin Fred, você vai ser pai!" –era esse o exemplo que eu daria para meus filhos?

O que eu faria se a Lyana não quisesse mais casar comigo, se ela resolvesse ir morar com um dos meus irmãos, ou com o Malfoy? O que rolou entre ela e o Malfoy? Como ele estava com ela? Inferno eram tantas incógnitas.

Sai cedo naquele dia de casa, fui para loja ocupar minha cabeça, mais quando a corça prateada invadiu a loja eu soube que algo estava errado.

-Lyana está passando mal, Malfoy esteve aqui e receitou uma poção para gripe e uma revigorante, precisamos que compre as duas e as traga imediatamente. –foi a mensagem do patrono do meu pai.

Olhei para Vera que afirmou com a cabeça, sai correndo dali para a loja de poções, e assim que as tinha em mãos aparatei nos terrenos de casa.

-Como ela está? –já perguntava enquanto a porta mal tinha se aberto.

-Febre alta, e segundo o Malfoy desidratada e fraca demais. –exasperou-se mamãe pegando as poções da minha mão. –Não sei como ela foi ficar assim, ela parecia tão bem ontem, e mesmo a chuva não a deixaria assim.

Mamãe saiu da cozinha e me deixou ali com papai, ele me olhava sério, e apontou a cadeira para que nos sentássemos.

-Malfoy esteve aqui. Eu apenas pedi ajuda por que não sabíamos o que ela poderia tomar, e a Lyana mal se aguentava em pé. –ele suspirou. –Ele se prontificou em vir verificar. Filho ele entrou feito um furacão aqui, e quando verificou o quão ruim ela estava a carregou no colo até o quarto.

-ELE O QUÊ PAI? –eu vou matar aquele doninha maldito.

-Acalme-se Fred, eu só estou lhe contando isso por que quero que entenda uma coisa. Nunca vi um Malfoy ser gentil, muito menos preocupado com alguém que não fossem eles mesmos, quem dirá com uma trouxa grávida de um Weasley. –papai me olhava do seu jeito calmo. –Então quero que pondere bem como agirá daqui para frente filho, pois seja qual for a decisão da Lyana nós a apoiaremos, mesmo que essa decisão seja viver com o Malfoy.

-Pai...

-Não Fred, você fez muito mal a essa menina, eu não te reconheço mais filho. Então por favor repense suas ações e pense bem no que irá fazer daqui para frente. –coloquei a mão na cabeça, e respirei fundo, e afirmei

Papai estava certo, e eu não podia julga-lo por querer o melhor para Lya e suas netas, eu só as tinha feito sofrer. Eu era realmente um canalha. Que direito eu tinha de julgar o Malfoy, ele pelo menos estava verdadeiramente cuidando delas, enquanto eu só as colocava em perigo.

Passei o dia na Londres trouxa, caminhei por vários lugares que ela amava ficar, mais acabei me sentando no banco da praça onde a pedi em namoro, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Fiquei ali até tarde da noite, até cansar de vagar por lembranças e criar coragem para enfrentar a realidade.

Ao entrar em casa não vi ninguém na cozinha, mais vi luz na sala e me dirigi até lá encontrando mamãe sentada no sofá, ela me olhou carinhosa e deu uma palmadinha no banco ao seu lado, mais me sentei no chão e coloquei a cabeça em seu colo, e ela logo afagou meus cabelos.

-Como você está filho? –perguntou-me carinhosa.

-Perdido mamãe. –suspirei. –Não sei o que farei agora sem ela.

-Ela ainda quer casar com você. –meu coração deu um salto e eu levantei a cabeça para olha-lá ela me sorria feliz. –Ela nos disse hoje à noite, estava toda sorridente como sempre e comeu muito bem depois voltou a dormir, e tenho certeza que ainda ficara assim por uns dias.

-Obrigada mamãe. –levantei dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, ela tinha tirado um enorme peso das minhas costas.

Nos despedimos e fui em direção a meu quarto, mais vendo que não tinha ninguém entrei no dela devagar. Ela dormia tranquila toda enrolada parecia sentir frio.

-Prometo que nunca mais te farei sofrer Lya, e seja qual for sua razão para ainda querer casar comigo eu estou feliz por ela existir. –beijei sua bochecha e ela ronronou, como sempre fazia, fechei a porta e fui para o meu.

O dia seguinte foi uma correria, comprar as coisas de última hora para o casamento, checar se estava tudo em ordem, assinar procuração para Vera cuidar de tudo em minha ausência, assinar documentos, passar no ministério, enfim um caos. Quando cheguei em casa mamãe disse que a Lya tinha acabado de sair dali, então jantei e fui para o quarto revisar tudo para ver se não tinha esquecido nada, depois resolvi tomar um banho, já estava indo me deitar quando ouvi passadas no corredor, a pessoa ficou para lá e para cá, logo soube que só podia ser ela, será que estava sentindo alguma coisa e não queria vir bater aqui? Me apressei a abrir a porta.

Ela me olhou curiosa mais não falou nada então resolvi me pronunciar.

-O que você tem? –perguntei me encostando a porta e cruzando os braços, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. –Sentindo alguma dor? –ela fez que não e tive de suspirou. –Sou bruxo, não adivinho Lyana. –ela me olhou feio, e tive vontade de rir.

-Eu estou com desejo. –me ajeitei preocupado, e se ela quisesse algo fora da estação o que eu faria?

-O que você quer? –tratei de perguntar.

-Brigadeiro. –disse baixinho mais mesmo assim consegui ouvir e não tive como conter o riso.

-Tenho os ingredientes no armário de nossa casa, eu vou lá buscar. –entrei no quarto para pegar uma camisa e quando voltei ela já não estava no corredor, e nem em seu quarto, um frio atravessou minha espinha, ela tinha descido sozinha no escuro.

-Você é louca? –sibilei com raiva, enquanto fazia os feitiços dos globos de luz. –Descer as escadas e andar pela casa no escuro.

-Eu não sou bruxa! –ela apontou para minha varinha e bufei. –Mas nem por isso sou cega. –"Malcriada" resmunguei.

-Já volto. –já estava na porta da cozinha.

-Ei! –me virei para ela sem entender. –Se tiver morangos você poderia por favor trazer? –ela parecia um anima acuado então afirmei com a cabeça e sai.

Aparatei em frente à casa que passaríamos nossa lua de mel, a abri com um feitiço e corri para a cozinha, abri o armário colocando na sacola tudo que precisava e fui na geladeira pegar os morangos, sai correndo fechando a porta, aparatei novamente para casa.

Quando entrei em casa ela estava sentada rindo, a olhei curioso será que ela estava rindo de mim? Não acredito que tinha me pregado uma peça!

-Não me diga que isso era uma pegadinha. –ela negou com a cabeça e levantou quase correndo até mim.

-Eu não acredito que elas vão ter os mesmos gostos que você, isso é no mínimo injusto. –não tive como não rir disso. –Obrigado.

-Já disse que vão me amar mais. –ela revirou os olhos e lhe entreguei a sacola.

-Como cozinho aqui? –a olhei e fui até a bancada do fogão, usei um feitiço para convocar a panela e a colher de pau e lhe entreguei, depois acendi o fogão e já saia dali quando a ouvi falar. –Quer também? –parei e curiosamente a olhei ela estava mesmo me oferecendo.

-Você não vai se incomodar. –ela riu faceira.

"Merlin santo desejo esse de grávida."

-Você bem sabe que odeio comer sozinha e além do mais você foi buscar tudo, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Mas vai ter de lavar tudo. –ela enfatizou a última parte e acabei rindo.

Era verdade, sempre soube que ela não gostava de sentar sozinha numa mesa, e ambos sabíamos que eu não resistia a um brigadeiro. Fiquei esperando ela terminar, peguei os pratos e fui até ela, que dividiu o conteúdo da panela igualmente. Apaguei o fogo e deixei as panelas se lavando

-Isso não é justo. –ri da sua revolta.

Peguei as colheres e os morangos e me dirigi a mesa, onde ela tinha colocados os pratos um de frente para o outro. Apesar de estar quente eu podia ver o quanto ela estava louca para comer, e por mais engraçado que fosse a sua cara de faminta eu não a permitiria comer assim.

-Nem pense nisso, espere esfriar. – ela me olhou gatuna.

Sentei na cadeira a sua frente e ficamos nos encarando.

-Mamãe me disse que você ainda vai se casar comigo. –tentei iniciar a conversa tranquilamente e ela só balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-Você quer desistir? –me perguntou tranquila.

-Não. –respondi rápido.

-Não quer ou não pode? –perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não quero Lyana! –suspirei cansado, e passei a mão nos cabelos, era melhor conversar sobre isso de uma vez. –Olha eu...

-Eu não vou me desculpar pelo tapa. –falou tão depressa que não tive como não sorrir. –Você mereceu!

-Nisso concordamos, mas eu lhe devo desculpas. –tentei começar novamente.

-Por me trair ou por me comparar a você? –ela estava tentando me tirar do sério, bufei chateado.

-Pelos dois, mais será que dá para me deixar falar. –ela deu ombros rindo e pegou os morangos. Estava brincando comigo. –Você vai me escutar?

-Na verdade não, eu realmente não me importo com o que aconteceu, e não preciso que me dê explicações de sua vida. –droga ela não me perdoaria tão cedo.

Ela já passava o morango no chocolate e comia-o de uma forma tentadora.

"Merlin!"

Eu sabia que ela não estava me provocando, por que em momento algum se importou com minha presença ali, mais a forma como comia estava me deixando louco, eu sabia do que aquela mulher era capaz de fazer e o quão louco me deixava quando queria. Quando enfim ela acabou se levantou sorridente e satisfeita, e eu bom, eu não poderia me levantar tão cedo.

-Agora vão dormir! –disse alisando a barriga.

-Pode deixar o prato que eu vou lavar e guardar! –falei.

-Obrigada. –ela veio em minha direção colocando o prato do meu lado. –Para mostrar como estou grata pelo que fez, eu vou te dar um conselho. –lhe olhei curioso e quando está se abaixou para sussurrar em meu ouvido eu travei o maxilar. –É melhor você ir para a casa da Angelina passar o resto da madrugada lá e aproveitar o máximo que puder, por que depois que casarmos você vai ficar com calo na mão. –todo o meu desejo se esvaio, foi pior do que um banho de água fria.

-Lyana. –eu a chamei segurando em seu braço e ela me olhou com nojo.

-Acho que já passamos por isso, por favor me solte. –a soltei rapidamente, não estava afim de ganhar outro tapa.

–Pode por favor me responder apenas mais uma pergunta? – ela ficou parada. -Você me odeia?

-Não... – suspirei aliviado. –Eu poderia odiar um cara que me diz que brincou comigo e que para ele eu só fui um passatempo, mais no seu caso, eu sinto nojo, toda vez que me toca Weasley eu tenho nojo de mim, por isso eu realmente gostaria que você parasse com isso. – aquilo realmente me machucou, por que eu podia ver que estava sendo sincera.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar? –minha voz demostrava minha magoa, e ela apenas riu irônica, de costa para mim.

-Não insulte minha inteligência Weasley, eu já faço isso sozinha! –ela começou a sair, mais ainda pude ouvir sua última frase. –Obrigado por me ajuda, e o conselho era a sério.

Enviei um dos globos de luz para iluminar seu caminho até o quarto. Mais na minha cabeça apenas uma pergunta se passava.

"Por que ela ainda quer se casar comigo se me odeia tanto, por que perder o resto da vida com um cara que sente nojo?"

Mas no fim eu tinha apenas uma certeza, Lyana Lopes não me perdoaria tão fácil dessa vez...


	20. Lua de mel!

-Epaaaa nada de insultar a mamãe. –ele brincou, e eu juro que estava louca para tirar minha sandália scarpan e jogar em sua cabeça. –Até por que isso foi um presente dos meus pais.

Gelei, um presente dos meus sogros, eu não poderia simplesmente pedir para ir embora. Eu nem conseguia imaginar o quanto isso teria custado, seria a maior desfeita, não, eu não faria isso.

-Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? –perguntei resignada e ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

"Pare de sorri maldito, já está me irritando!"

-Pelo menos umas três semanas. –ele deu de ombros.

"Sacanagem com minha cara, isso só pode ser praga"

Comecei a andar mais meus pés afundaram na areia fofa e me desequilibrei um pouco, assustando ele que me puxou para si.

-Você está bem? –ele me abraçava.

-Estou sim, obrigada. –disse já me afastando, mas novamente ele foi mais rápido e me colocou no colo. –Me largue Weasley!

-Calma Lyana, eu só vou tira-la daqui, prometo que assim que estivermos em um local seguro eu a coloco no chão. –bufei irritada, mais ele estava certo, sandália de salto e areia de praia não combinam.

"Isso, seja retardada, faça um show para ele te colocar no chão e caia de cara na areia no primeiro passo!"

Fiquei de bico e ele riu leve, usou a varinha para abrir a porta da casa e para fecha-la, mais ainda assim não me colocou no chão, isso ele só fez após subir as escadas, e diferente do que eu poderia imaginar, o primeiro andar era um imenso quarto.

-Bem vinda querida, ao "quarto Lunar". –ele enfim me colocava no chão.

-O chamam assim por ele ser em formato de lua cheia? –supus e ele riu negando.

O quarto era oval, com uma cama de casal de dossel, pétalas de rosas tinham sido espalhadas por todo este, como o sol estava a pico o quarto estava bem iluminado. Havia uma porta ali além da que entramos e eu logo presumi ser o banheiro. Uma cômoda com um jarro pequeno de orquídeas d'água em cima, e um guarda-roupas de madeira talhada.

-O chamam assim por que a noite ele é iluminado pela luz da lua. –coloquei a mão na cabeça, o fuso horário estava bagunçando-a. Sem falar que aquela roupa estava me matando naquele calor.

Fui até a varanda onde o vento estava fresco, e vi uma mesa de cerâmica e duas cadeiras, sorri me sentando em uma delas, observava a maravilhosa vista enquanto tirava as sandálias dos pés, sentindo um conforto imediato. Eu não tinha como negar, aquele lugar era lindo.

-Papai e mamãe acharam que você ficaria feliz em um lugar assim, já que você sempre falava de correr na praia pela manhã e adorar o sol na pele. –ele tinha encostado na varanda e o vento balançava seus cabelos, seus olhos pareciam mais verdes do que nunca.

-Mais tinham que ter certeza de me manter longe de qualquer civilização, não é? –disse debochada, eu não tornaria as coisas fáceis para ele.

-Você pretende continuar com isso Lya? –ele me olhou cansado, e eu imaginava que ele estivesse suando tanto quanto eu naquele paletó.

-Como você quer que eu aja Weasley? –levantei a sobrancelha e ele sorriu negando e veio até mim.

-Esqueça isso! Quer ajuda com o vestido? –mordi o lábio inferior, me odiando por ter de ceder novamente para ele. Ele não esperou uma resposta e foi abri-lo. –Não se preocupe, não vou te tocar enquanto não quiser, então apenas tente aproveitar! –eu afirmei. –Tem roupas no armário e seus lingeries estão nas primeiras gavetas da cômoda.

-Você? –fiquei completamente vermelha e ele gargalhou.

-Não mexi nas suas coisas se é isso que está imaginando. São todas novas, e já estão lavadas e passadas. –ele se afastou de mim, e voltou a se encostar na varanda.

-Obrigado! –me levantei adentrando o quarto.

Fui até o guarda-roupas e ao abri me surpreendi, ali só tinha roupas de praia e de dormir, e meu coração começou a bater descompassado quando fui a cômoda, só haviam biquínis e lingeries ousados.

-FREDDDDD! –o ouvi gargalhar. Fui até ele mais o maldito aparatou para frente de casa, e ficou ali rindo. –Volte aqui seu maldito filho de Hades dos infernos.

-Calma amor! –ria que se dobrava o infeliz. –Se precisar de algo é só pedir com carinho. –ele rodou a varinha na mão.

Bufei irritada e voltei para o quarto pisando firme, peguei a primeira roupa a frente, eu só faltava espumar de raiva quando entrei no banheiro tirando aquele maldito vestido. O banheiro era um luxo, mesmo tendo sido montado minunciosamente para ser rustico. Fiquei encantada com a banheira de granito e madeira, mais resolvi que naquele momento um banho de chuveiro seria a melhor opção. Levei um bom tempo para tirar a tiara e os grampos do cabelo.

Vesti um biquíni preto e uma saidinha de praia marfim, e penteei os cabelos molhados deixando-os soltos. Fred estava novamente na varanda (já tinha tirado toda a parte de cima das roupas), e seus cabelos brilhavam ao sol.

-Onde devo colocar a roupa? –eu não tinha visto nenhum cesto, e nem lavanderia. Estava com as roupas dobradas na mão e a tiara em cima.

-Em lugar algum! –fez um aceno com a varinha e elas sumiram das minhas mãos. –Elas vão direto para a lavanderia e logo estarão de volta, a tiara mandei de volta para Tia Muriel com um bilhete de agradecimento.

Me sentei na cama cansada, ele veio até mim e me olhou curioso.

-Se quiser pode dormir um pouco, sei que o fuso horário deve ter te deixando cansada. –fiz que não. –Só não vá a praia sozinha, a mare...

-Eu vou à praia sozinha desde os 11 anos. Eu com certeza sei me cuidar sozinha numa praia. –ele me olhou sério e até um pouco preocupado.

-Lya, aqui... –suspirou e balançou a cabeça. –Faça como quiser então. Apenas tome cuidado. –fiz que sim.

Ele foi para o banheiro, e eu resolvi explorar o andar de baixo da casa, já que o de cima era só nosso quarto. Tínhamos uma sala com um sofá, uma poltrona de espaldar e um tapete, e uma cozinha, que tinha todos os utensílios de cozinha normal, quase pulei de felicidade ao ver um liquidificador ali. A geladeira estava abarrotada de comida, a fruteira tinha várias frutas do meu país, e o armário cheio de condimentos. Tinha como não ficar feliz? Resolvi preparar uma lasanha para jantarmos e um suco de graviola (ai como sentia falta desse suco). E quando estava terminando o suco ele entrou na cozinha.

-Quer suco? –perguntei feliz, e ele sorriu.

-Aceito, mais de quê é? –ele perguntou curioso quando lhe ofereci o copo.

-Graviola, meu favorito.

-Que bom, foi engraçado quando a senhora não entendeu nada do que eu disse, acabei comprando tudo, não sabia o que você gostava ou não. –ele sorria sincero com a lembrança.

-Obrigada. –sorri agradecida, eu sabia como era difícil para um estrangeiro se comunicar no meu país. –Eu realmente sentia falta de alguma dessas frutas.

-Não tem por que agradecer Lya, eu queria que se sentisse pelo menos bem, é nossa lua de mel, ao menos isso eu gostaria que fosse uma boa lembrança para você. –fiz que sim, e quando bebi o suco dei uns pulinhos de felicidade sem me conter e ele riu.

-E aí? –perguntei quando ele deu o primeiro gole.

-É bom, só um pouco doce. –lhe estirei língua.

-Como tem energia aqui? Imaginei que essa fosse uma casa para bruxos. –ele levantou um sobrancelha.

-Detalhista. –me acusou. –Sim é uma casa para bruxos, mais a Hermione e o Harry me ajudaram a alugar um gerador e me ensinaram a usar. Eu queria que você se sentisse em casa aqui, e vejo que realmente gostou.

-Sim, eu sentia falta de alguma dessas coisas. Mais ainda sinto falta de atualizar meu facebook, postar fotos no Instagram e falar besteiras no Twitter.

-Lyana...

-Não, não estou falando isso para que se sinta mal, foi uma escolha minha está aqui, apenas estou comentando. –rir pelo nariz. –Até por que eu seria muito ingrata se fizesse isso, não é? Principalmente por que mesmo não gostando de mim você realmente se empenhou aqui. –falei apontando ao nosso redor.

-Lyana eu sou louco por você. –eu rir com gosto, ri tanto que tive de botar o copo na bancadinha para me dobrar.

-Eu sabia que você era piadista Weasley, mais você com certeza se superou agora. –me recuperei pegando o copo e indo até a pia lava-lo.

Ele apenas ficou ali me olhando, e quando eu passei por ele este fez menção de me parar, e no susto acabei batendo na parede de acesso. Ele olhou de mim para sua mão, e depois para mim de novo.

-Você sente tanto nojo assim de mim Lya? –fez uma cara que me pareceu realmente triste, mais não deixei me abalar, ele não iria me enganar dessa vez. –Acha que eu realmente não gosto de você?

-Acho que gosta do meu corpo, como qualquer outro homem, só e apenas isso. –ele me olhou puto. –E sim eu realmente tenho nojo, realmente me sinto suja quando me toca.

Fui para fora o deixando sozinho ali. O sol estava realmente forte, mais não me importei, na verdade foi bem ao contrário disso, e quando meus pés tocaram a areia da praia foi como estar em casa novamente, mais nada foi melhor do que sentir a areia molhada sobe meus pés. Aquilo me fazia lembrar dos meus pais, de como eles sempre nos levavam a praia quando pequenos, de como eu sempre brincava com meu irmão fazendo castelos de areia. Toquei de leve minha barriga enquanto as lágrimas banhavam meu rosto.

-Sinto tanta falta de você mãe, pai, e até de você Lyon, seu peste, mesmo que vocês não lembrem de mim eu vou sempre sentir falta de vocês. –me sentei ali em frente aquela imensidão azul, não me importei se iria me encher de areia.

Apenas fiquei ali sentada chorando, quando ele se sentou ao meu lado mantendo uma distância segura entre nos eu não me importei, sinceramente mesmo sendo ele, era bom saber que tinha alguém comigo. Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou ali sentado, olhando para frente. E foi a primeira vez que notei, por mais estranho que a cena fosse, que aquela agora era minha família, meu marido, e as filhas que esperava. O olhei de cima abaixo, e me peguei imaginado a qual de nós elas iriam puxar. Ele me encarou também, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam límpidos ao sol, sim lá fundo eu ainda desejava que elas puxassem a ele, não tinha como negar que aquele demônio era deliciosamente belo.

-Agora somos uma família, não é? –falei consternada.

-Sim. –foi firme.

Me virei para frente limpando o rosto e admirando a beleza daquele lugar.

-Estava me perguntando com qual de nós elas vão parecer! –comentei.

-Espero que puxem a você, em tudo. –se jogou para trás deitando completamente na areia. –Eu tenho medo que elas me odeiem, de não ser um bom pai.

-Todos temos medo de não ser bons pais, e com certeza iremos errar várias vezes, mais se tivermos consciência de que erramos tentando acertar, tentando o melhor por elas, então talvez isso nos faça sentir melhor.

-Mesmo me odiando você ainda me apoia –colocou o braço acima dos olhos, escondendo-os do sol.

-Já disse que não odeio você. Você fez o que achou certo, criou todo um conto de fadas para que eu fosse feliz, eu que acreditei e me fiz de cega a tudo ao meu redor, mais ninguém pode ficar assim para sempre, a realidade sempre dá um jeito de te pegar.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, estava na hora de cair na água, eu sempre fui meio peixinho, amo o mar. "Afoita" era assim que minha mãe me definia quando criança e está me levava a praia, talvez por isso tenha me obrigado a fazer aulas de natação (não que eu não gostasse), e sempre me recomendava cuidado umas 500 vezes antes que eu saísse para praia com os amigos.

A água gelada do mar fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem, e quando dei o primeiro mergulho me senti tão viva, tão feliz, aquilo era demais. Fiquei brincando de pular onda, e fui um pouco mais para dentro do mar, ficando longe de onde as ondas quebravam.

-Lyana, não vá muito para dentro, é perigoso. –ele veio preocupado e um tanto nervoso.

-É mais perigoso para mim ficar perto de onde as ondas quebram, apesar de que elas quebram leves aqui, deve ter alguma formação rochosa um pouco mais para frente já que as ondas são tão baixas. –ele me olhou curioso. –E apesar de saber nadar, eu estou em um lugar relativamente seguro já que a água não está nem no meu pescoço.

-Certo senhorita "eu entendo de praias". –ele fez "mimimi" com a mão e eu rir.

-Você sabe nadar? –ele me olhou de lado.

-Claro que sim! –afirmou.

-Mais nunca tinha entrado no mar! -foi minha vez de afirmar.

-Como você... –suspirou, deu um mergulho e subiu balançando os cabelos, respingando-os em mim.

-Sério? Por isso estava tão preocupado? –ele passou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos bagunçando-os.

-Você não ficaria? Você parece que nasceu colada a um dos fogos Filibusteiro. Não para quieta num canto um segundo.

-Ei... –disse jogando água nele, e ele se indignou e jogou em mim.

"Guerra de água!" –ele não tinha como me vencer.

-Isso fuja mesmo. –disse quando ele mergulhou e apareceu um pouco longe rindo.

-Você sempre joga sujo. –apontou para mim meio indignado meio rindo. –Mais sério Lya, estamos sozinhos aqui, então tenha cuidado, algo pode acontecer e... –ele mordeu o lábio preocupado.

"Jezuz, isso é uma tentação do inferno, vá direto satanaz"

-Prometo não me afastar muito de você, nem entrar no mar quando estiver sozinha! –levantei a mão direita afirmando a promessa e ele riu. –Mais e se algo acontecer a você?

-Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer comigo, e no mais, se passarmos um dia da volta, a família inteira estará aqui para ter certeza que você não me estapeou até a morte.

Eu fiquei morta de vergonha e o maldito gargalhou alto. Mergulhei me escondendo e fiquei ali por um tempo, lembrando que sempre brincava com meu irmão e amigos para ver quem ficava embaixo d'água por mais tempo. Mais quando ele agarrou meus braços e me puxou para cima eu soube que tinha ficado tempo demais (claro que eu aguentava mais tempo), ele estava quase em desespero.

-Merlin, você está bem? –olhei para meus braços que ele segurava fortemente e ao perceber isso ele me largou e se afastou. –Desculpe, eu só.. eu pensei... –passou a mão pelo rosto.

-Tudo bem, mais eu estava bem, posso ficar um bom tempo embaixo d'água. –sorri. –Devo acrescentar isso a lista também? –ele fez que sim.

-Não só por mim, mais acho que não é bom você ficar tanto tempo sem ar, pode fazer mal aos bebês. –droga eu não tinha pensado nisso.

-Será que faz mal? Será que estão bem? Fred e se... –comecei a ficar nervosa.

-Ei Lya calma! Você não ficou tanto tempo assim, e tenho certeza de que se algo estivesse errado você seria a primeira a saber. –ele tinha se aproximado e segurado meu rosto para me acalmar, seus olhos nos meus, seus cabelos molhados pingando no meu rosto, e meu maldito coração que não parava de bater loucamente.

-Obrigada. –me afastei rapidamente tornando as coisas estranhas.

-Se estiver preocupada eu posso chamar o Malfoy. –oi? Sério isso?

"Quem é você, e o que fez com meu marido? "

-Não, acho que está tudo bem. Só me assustei um pouco. –ele fez que sim.

Ficamos até tardezinha ali, e quando subi tomei "aquele" banho para tirar todo sal e areia, coloquei um vestido fino branco e depois de pentear os cabelos fui colocar a lasanha no forno, e quando ele desceu ela já estava quase pronta. Ele começou a colocar a mesa enquanto eu fazia um suco de laranja, e quando a lasanha ficou pronta eu peguei as luvas para tira-la do forno, mais ele as pegou de mim.

-Vá sentar um pouco amor, deixe que faço isso. –ele foi tão casual que nem tive coragem de retrucar.

Jantamos em silencio, o que foi bem estranho já que ele nunca ficava muito tempo calado, e quando acabei fui lavar os pratos, mas ele disse que os deixasse ali que ele limparia a cozinha.

Fui para o quarto e como ele tinha dito, esse era iluminado belamente pelo luar, fiquei admirando ali por um tempo antes de ir para a varanda ficar apreciando a vista lunar.

-Podemos conversar? –eu tinha ouvido seus passos por isso não me assustei quando ele falou.

-Sobre? –perguntei ainda sem me virar.

-Por favor Lyana! –ele me pediu então puxei todo ar que podia para meus pulmões e soltei devagar afastando qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter.

-Claro. –apontei as cadeiras da mesa e nos sentamos.

-Eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente me arrependo pelo que aconteceu Lya, eu simplesmente não pensei em nada quando beijei a Angelina. –ele ficou me olhando, provavelmente esperando que eu falasse algo. –Eu não sei como me desculpar com você! –ele continuo a me olhar e apertou fortemente a mão, fechando os punhos em cima da mesa. –Vamos Lya, diga algo.

-Eu imaginei que você fosse mentir, dizer que foi agarrado e tal. –disse simplesmente.

-Quero que saiba que aquele foi o único beijo que rolou entre nós, a Angelina me pediu um último beijo para terminamos tudo. –ele me olhou desesperado. –Quero que pense, que pelo menos tente me perdoar. –ele exasperou-se quando continuei em silencio. –Será que dá para parar de analisar tudo que eu digo.

-Me responda apenas uma coisa, se eu te dissesse que beijei o Draco...

-VOCÊ BEIJOU O MALFOY? –ele gritou descontrolado batendo na mesa.

-Já disse para não me comparar a você. Isso já responde minha pergunta.

-O... o que? –ele ficou sem entender e seu rosto já se tingia de vermelho pela raiva.

-Seu eu te dissesse que beijei o Draco, você me perdoaria? –ele me analisou e balançou a cabeça negando. -Se você estivesse no meu lugar, você jamais me daria o benefício da dúvida, simplesmente partiria para cima de Draco, e depois me chamaria de todos os nomes que conhece. –ele me olhou com remorso. –Sabe, mesmo que aquela tenha sido a única vez, eu não me importo, foi uma traição, e não há perdão para isso. Eu nunca te obriguei a nada, se você a amava era só ter me explicado a situação, eu poderia ficar com seus pais, ou simplesmente ter esperados as meninas nascerem para entrega-las a você. Mais você veio a mim, você me pediu uma segunda chance, você que me prometeu que seriamos uma família. Então quando você a beijou você fez sua escolha.

-Eu estava puto Lya, estava com muita raiva das suas cartas com o Malfoy, de você tê-lo chamado para ser nosso padrinho. Um ex-comersal, que foi um dos culpados pela morte do meu irmão. –ele limpava o rosto com raiva.

-Você poderia ter conversado comigo.

-Conversado com você Lyana? Você por acaso me consultou em algo? Por acaso me deu alguma brecha? Você simplesmente o chamou e sempre que tentei ou alguém tentava fazer você mudar de ideia o que você fazia? Você simplesmente jogava na nossa cara o quanto estava infeliz com o casamento!

-O que? –eu o olhei incrédula, eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

-Me deixe terminar por favor. –puxei o ar e voltei para mesma posição de antes. –Eu comecei a perceber que você seria infeliz comigo, que não importava o que eu fizesse você jamais seria totalmente feliz em meu mundo, e isso estava me deixando louco, e Merlin Lya, quando a Angelina apareceu dizendo que me amava... –ele respirou fundo e aquilo me doeu. -Eu disse-lhe que estava com você, que não deixaria você, e ela pediu para acabarmos do jeito que começamos, com um beijo. Eu não me senti no direito de nega-la isso Lya. –ele encostou o cotovelo na mesa e colocou a cabeça na mão.

-De nega-la ou de negar a vocês? Você ainda a ama! –suspirei, cansada daquela conversa que não nos levaria a lugar algum. –Mais isso não me importa nem um pouco, não mais. Eu simplesmente não posso te perdoar, por que um beijo, dois ou três não faz diferença para mim. Você me traiu, isso é um fato, e se me traio era porque eu não era alguém no mínimo especial, alguém que no mínimo você devesse respeitar.

-Lyana...

 _-Me deixe terminar por favor._ – usei sua mesma frase, enfatizando-a e ele se calou. –Eu fui ensinada desde criança que se alguém está com você é porque no mínimo gosta de você, e respeito deve ser a base de qualquer relação. Você me desrespeitou completamente quando me traiu, e foi aí, foi nesse momento que eu soube, você nunca me amou. É por isso que eu não posso te perdoar.

-Então por que se casou comigo? –perguntou perdido.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você! Para proteger nossas filhas. –ele me olhou como se não acreditasse no que eu dizia.

Ficamos mais uma vez nos encarando, como se desafiássemo-nos.

-Você está disposta a tornar nossas vidas um inferno por uma vingança? –bati na mesa com toda a força fazendo um enorme barulho, e ele me olhou sombrio.

-Preste bem atenção Weasley, você causou tudo isso, eu lhe dei uma chance, eu larguei tudo por você, e o que você fez quando teve o primeiro problema? Na primeira oportunidade que teve me traiu. –me levantei. –Meu único erro em toda essa história foi ter engravidado de você. –ele levantou com tudo e sua cadeira caiu para trás enquanto nos encarávamos mortalmente.

Todo o ar ao nosso redor começou a mudar, a temperatura caiu drasticamente, e os cabelos dele esvoaçavam ao vento forte que nos atingia. E naquele momento eu soube, eu tinha passado dos limites, eu o tinha tirado do sério. Mais nem por um minuto recuei, o encarei de frente, eu não estava errada, eu não era a errada naquela história. Ele deu um passo para o lado me deixando passar e eu sai dali, sai daquele quarto que estava me sufocando, sai da casa.

Caminhei sozinha na areia da praia e quando tomei uma boa distância, sentei numa raiz de árvore. Me abracei por causa do frio, e me encostei ali tentando não pensar em nada, tentando não me arrepender de tudo, tentando não concordar com ele sobre tornar nossas vidas um inferno por puro orgulho.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali até ouvir ele se aproximar, e quando este ficou em minha frente estendeu um casaco nas minhas costas me cobrindo e esquentando, então se agachou ficando cara-a-cara comigo.

-Obrigada. –disse num fio de voz.

-Assustei você? –ele perguntou com carinho. –Sinto muito, eu me descontrolei! –fiz que sim. –Eu nunca machucaria você Lya, ainda por cima grávida.

-Eu sei, me desculpe eu... –respirei fundo. –Eu não queria realmente dizer aquilo. –alisei meu ventre e mordi o lábio inferior.

-Lya. –eu o olhei. –Eu vou reconquistar você! –ele se aproximou mais até que nossos narizes quase se tocassem. –Não importa quanto tempo leve, eu a farei me amar de novo. –ele se afastou de mim me deixando ali perdida sem saber o que fazer.

-Vamos? Você precisa dormir! –fiz que sim e me levantei o acompanhando.

Fomos direto para o quarto, coloquei a camisola mais composta que encontrei, e ainda estava um pouco frio, então me enrolei toda, e ele deitou só de box do outro lado da cama, mais manteve distância de mim.

Dormi feito uma pedra e acordei com ele me chamando.

-Lya amor acorda, você precisa comer! –ele me disse trazendo uma bandeja de frutas.

E como prometeu ele não me tocou nem mesmo uma vez naquela semana, e todos os dias trazia meu café da manhã na cama. Eu fazia o almoço e o jantar, e ele lavava a louça e limpava a casa (com magia), e sempre dávamos um passeio na praia a tarde. Não tinha como negar, ele estava realmente se esforçando, estava sendo ainda mais gentil e cuidadoso do que antes, mais isso me machucava mais, eu tinha medo de ceder, eu não poderia ceder. Ele amava outra pessoa, ele com certeza me trairia de novo se pudesse, mais agora que estávamos presos a esse casamento, presos um ao outro pelo resto da vida, ele não tinha mais escolha.

-Lyn eu não vou deixar o carro aqui! –ele estava cambaleante.

-Ramon nos dois bebemos de mais amor. –eu já via as coisas girando ao nosso redor. –Por favor vamos de táxi.

-Não Lyn, eu já disse, estou bem... sua casa é próxima, é só pegar a Epitácio, nem trânsito tem amor. –suspirei e entramos no seu carro.

-Dirija com cuidado Ramon, não vá matar a única pessoa entre nós que tem futuro. –Edu tinha encostado no vidro do carro.

-Vá se ferrar Eduardo. –Ramon mandou de mal humor, e Edu saiu do lado do carro rindo.

-Também te amo amor, tenham cuidado e não me deem sobrinhos. –ele gritou quando Ramon deu partida.

Minha cabeça girava e eu estava enjoada, por isso encostei a cabeça no vidro do carro.

-Você tá bem amor? –ele passou a marcha e depois colocou a mão no meu joelho.

-Me lembre de nunca mais brincar de vira-vira ok? –falei olhando meio tonta para ele, e ele riu leve.

Olhei para frente, estávamos na avenida de acesso ao meu bairro, quando grandes faróis brancos surgiram do nada.

-RAMON...

-Ramon? –chamei, e quando olhei para o lado vi Fred dormindo, meu coração ainda estava acelerado, e estava um pouco suada.

Levantei indo até a varanda. Quantas vezes eu não tinha revivido aquele momento em sonhos? Quantas vezes eu não tinha me culpado pela morte de Ramon? Quantas vezes eu não quis apenas mais um momento para me despedir e dizer um "eu te amo"!

-Lyana? –me virei para ele que coçava os olhos. –Você está bem? –corri até ele e o abracei.

Eu nunca tinha comparado o Ramon e o Fred, eles eram pessoas completamente diferentes. E cada um tinha seu espaço em minha memória e coração.

-O que ouve Lya? Está sentindo alguma coisa? –fiz que não, e respirei fundo.

-Só um pesadelo. –ele alisou minha cabeça.

-Ei, eu sei que o que você sofreu...

-Não foi com isso, sonhei com meu acidente. –ele me abraçou mais forte. –O acidente de carro que matou-o.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? –eu levantei a cabeça para olha-lo ele parecia realmente querer saber.

Me afastei dele, mas ainda segurando sua mão o levei até a cama, sentamos um de frente para o outro e encostei minhas costas nos travesseiros, ficando numa posição mais confortável.

-Conheci o Ramon quando tinha 9 anos, estudávamos na mesma sala e bom, eu era viradinha e ele bem quietinho. –ri com a lembrança. –Eu tinha sido colocada em uma sala diferente naquele ano por que era muito bagunceira, então não conhecia ninguém. Mais quando o vi do meu lado todo quietinho me deu vontade de perturba-lo, daí comecei a sentar atrás dele, e comecei a cutuca-lo, ou brincar com seu cabelo, ou só conversar besteira. E durante todo aquele ano eu fiquei na sua cola, eu o perturbava por tudo, não deixava ninguém fazer trabalho com ele, ou mesmo sentar em sua mesa na hora do lanche. Com o tempo ele se acostumou e daí acabamos ficando amigos, nós éramos os mais inteligentes da sala, e por causa dele eu acabei me aquietando mais. Sempre acampávamos juntos, ou íamos a praia ao cinema ou mesmo a trilhas. Quando tínhamos 14 anos ele me chamou para ir no torneio de vôlei, era o dia das finais e o time dele iria jogar, e eu fui, e quando o time dele venceu e ele recebeu a medalha, ele veio até mim na arquibancada e tirou-a colocando-a em mim.

-"Nem uma conquista em minha vida tem valor sem você Lyn, quer ser minha namorada? " E foi assim que começamos a namorar. Nossos pais sempre nos apoiaram e quando estávamos terminando a Universidade decidimos nos casar, e começamos a juntar o dinheiro em uma conta conjunta. Naquela noite tínhamos ido à casa do meu amigo comemorar o aniversário dele, do Eduardo, o Ramon e o Eduardo nunca se deram muito bem desde que se conheceram mais eu não queria fazer essa desfeita com o Edu, eu o convenci a ir lá naquela noite, e bebemos demais, eu e a Juliana namorada do Edu apostamos no vira-vira e eu estava muito bêbada, por isso Ramon resolveu que era melhor irmos para casa, mais ele não quis deixar seu carro lá, eu tentei convence-lo, mais estava bêbada demais para argumentar muito e no fim ele acabou morrendo para me salvar. Para salvar a noiva bêbada que o obrigara a ir na festa de um cara que ele odiava com razão. –limpei as lágrimas que teimaram em cair. –Ramon não gostava de Edu por que ele sempre dava em cima de mim, e eu sempre achei que Edu só fazia isso para provocar Ramon. Mais pouco depois da morte de Ramon, Edu tentou me agarrar, e acho que ele nunca mais terá filhos depois disso.

-Ele foi muito importante para você, não é? –fiz que sim.

-Quer me contar de você e da Angelina? –perguntei e ele me estudou.

-Eu conheci a Ang com 11 anos, ela foi colocada na mesma casa em Hogwarts que eu, na grifinoria. Mais eu não me importei com ela, naquela época minha única meta era zoar a escola com o Jorge, e assim foi até nossos 15 anos quando tivemos o "Torneio Tribruxo" e cada um dos rapazes deveria convidar uma moça, você pode imaginar a euforia geral dos marmanjos. Eu já tinha saído com algumas meninas, e querendo ou não, eu e o Jorge éramos meio que celebridades na escola. –eu rir com aquilo. –Mais queríamos levar alguém de nossa própria casa, então quando disseram que ainda não tínhamos convidado ninguém e que ficaríamos sem par eu e o Jorge nos entre olhamos sorrindo, sabíamos exatamente o que fazer. Cada um foi até uma das artilheiras do time e convidou está que prontamente aceitou. No dia da festa eu a esperei no salão comunal, e quando a vi eu pensei "nossa ela está linda", e passei aquela noite inteira tentando algo com ela, mais ela foi difícil e isso me instigou, e não demorou muito a começarmos a namorar. No sexto ano acabamos nos aproximando mais por causa da "Armada de Dumbledore", e depois que eu e o Jorge fugimos da escola ficamos nos comunicando por cartas, e nos encontramos nas férias. Quando as aulas votaram eu e a encontra-la em "Hogsmith" nos fins de semana que a escola liberava os alunos, mais quando aquele ano acabou, ficou cada vez mais difícil nos vermos por causa da guerra. E quando enfim a guerra tinha acabado eu estava desolado por perder meu irmão, e ela por perder várias pessoas queridas, nos distanciamos. Ela ainda tentou contato algumas vezes, ainda vinha me ver, mais eu estava mais morto do que vivo e no fim ela não aguentou me vê daquele jeito e terminou comigo.

-Somos complicados demais. –suspirei e ele riu pelo nariz.

-Nunca duvidei disso. –ele se levantou. –Vem vou fazer um suco para gente.

Eu segui e o ajudei a fazer o suco de caju, e comemos algumas bolachas.

-Eu queria que me respondesse uma coisa sinceramente. –ele parou de comer e me olhou, tomei coragem. –Você já me tocou pensando na Angelina? –pronto perguntei, eu mal respirava de tanta vergonha agora.

-Não, assim como tenho certeza que você nunca esteve comigo pensando no Ramon. –ele me olhava severo. –Eu jamais poderia fazer isso, além de vocês serem completamente diferentes, eu só estaria me enganado Lyana. –levantei nervosa com o prato e o copo, não tinha coragem de olha-lo.

No susto soltei o prato e o copo fazendo-os quebrar num barulho estrondoso, Fred levantou assustado da cadeira e veio até mim.

-LYA? –ele me olhou preocupado, mais eu estava dura no mesmo lugar com as mãos na barriga. –Lyana, por Merlin me diga o que está sentido? –eu o olhei perdida.

-Acho, acho que senti um chute. –disse meio perdida ainda.

-O quê? Elas já começaram a chutar? –ele parecia vibrar de felicidade, e se agachou ao meu lado ficando da altura da minha barriga que estava notavelmente maior.

-Ei filhas, papai está louco para conhecer vocês. –eu senti, com certeza era um chute, e sorri.

-Eu senti de novo. –droga de hormônios, lá estava eu chorando. –Acho que elas gostam de ouvi você falando com elas. –ele sorriu olhando minha barriga.

-Como é a sensação Lya? –ele perguntou curioso e sorridente.

-Sinta! –ele me olhou preocupado.

-Tem certeza? –ele ficou indeciso, então me apoiando na bancadinha comecei a me agachar também. –Não, você vai se machucar nos cacos de vidro Lya. –mais já era tarde, eu já tinha me ajoelhado e nenhum vidro tinha me machucado.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei ali, sentindo aquele calor maravilhoso.

-Fale com elas! –pedi, e ele ainda ficou um bom tempo me olhando.

-Oi meninas papai estava com saudades de vocês. –ele disse e beijou de leve minha barriga e quando chutaram ele ficou eufórico. –Você sentiu Lya? Sentiu? É.. é tão... –eu fiz que sim. –Obrigado Lyana!

E nos aproximamos vagarosamente encostando de leve nossos lábios...


	21. Celebridade!

Quando nossos lábios se encostaram, meu coração que já estava acelerado, só faltou pular do peito, e todo meu corpo ficou quente. Mais quando nossos narizes se tocaram e nossos olhos se conectaram eu me assustei, e no impulso do susto, soltei a bancadinha e me impulsionei para trás.

"Que porra você está fazendo Lyana!"

-AIIIIII... –na pressa de me afastar enfiei a mão nos cacos de vidros e gritei.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de dor, e o chão se tingiu de vermelho com meu sangue que fluía livremente. Eu já e a me levantando, com aquela ardência, e pude ver um caco de vidro enfiado na mão, aquilo levaria vários pontos, e eu tinha pavor a agulhas. Fred se levantou rápido e pegando meu braço nervoso me dirigiu a pia.

-Deixe a mão aí, eu sei que dói, mais não tire até eu voltar. –ligou a torneira e colocou minha mão embaixo, choraminguei pela dor e ele saiu correndo, e poucos minutos depois voltava esbaforido com a varinha, e uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. -Vem Lya, me dê a mão. –fiz que não, e ele me olhou preocupado. –Vamos Lyana, temos que tirar o vidro daí e os caquinhos também, eu não posso usar um feitiço sem desinfetar a ferida. –o olhei e ainda sim meu medo era maior, se já doía com aquilo ali, imagina sem. –Lyana. –ele se aproximou e eu me afastei acuada. –Amor você não pode perder tanto sangue, eu sei que vai doer, mais eu prometo ser cuidadoso. –o olhei chorosa.

"Isso vai doer feito o inferno! "

Ele veio até mim e desligou a torneira, e eu pude ver os estragos na minha mão, eu não conseguia nem a mexe sem aumentar a dor, sem falar que iria dá trabalho tirar aquilo dali. Me puxou para sentar na cadeira e ficou de joelhos na minha frente, segurando minha mão machucada que já voltava a sangrar.

-Coloque a cabeça no meu ombro e se sentir muita dor grite, ou me morda, mais não puxe a mão, isso pode te machucar mais pequena. –aquilo estava ardendo cada vez mais, e meu sangue já pingava, então fiz como ele pediu e encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

Fred segurou fortemente meu pulso com uma mão prendendo-a na minha cocha, e gemi trincando os dentes quando ele derramou álcool ali, cravei as unhas da minha mão livre na minha perna. E senti quando este usou provavelmente uma pinça para retirar os caquinhos de minha mão. Eu tinha certeza que chorava feito criança, mais quando ele começou a puxar o caco que estava enfiado profundamente ali eu gritei e tentei puxar a mão.

-Aguente Lya, é o último amor. –eu o mordi e ele gemeu com a dor, mais mesmo assim continuou a puxar até que este saiu por completo.

Eu suspirei em alivio, mais ele ainda jogou álcool mais uma vez.

-Vulnerar sanentur. –os ferimentos se fecharam rapidamente mais eu ainda sentia alguma dor. –Pronto amor. –suspirou cansado.

Ele limpou meu rosto, e depois levantou.

-Fred... –ele me olhou preocupado/assustado. –Obrigado. –ele me sorriu leve e começou a limpar toda a bagunça.

Fui pegar um pano para limpar o sangue que sujou os moveis e ele me olhou descrente.

-Eu juro que se você sequer ousar sair dessa cadeira para limpar alguma coisa, eu te amarro nela. –ameaçou e o olhei assustada. –Merlin mulher, fique quieta um minuto.

Sentei rapidamente na cadeira, e fiquei lá balançando as pernas, o olhando com "cara de cachorro sem dono", até ele terminar de limpar e lavar tudo.

Fred me olhou e analisou de cima a baixo, e depois sorriu de lado. Pegou uma cesta no armário e começou a enche-la de comida e fez suco colocando-o numa garrafa térmica.

-Suba e troque de roupa, coloque um biquíni e prenda bem o cabelo, vou te levar num lugar legal. –sorri e quase corri dali. –Não corra Lyana.

Peguei um biquíni vermelho e uma saidinha de praia preta, daquelas que mais parecem um vestido indiano e tem uma preguinha de amarrar abaixo dos seios. Apesar de toda a raiva do primeiro dia, eu tinha que admitir que aquela "calamidade tentadora em forma de Deus grego" que é meu marido tem bom gosto, e me resignei ao lembrar que ainda não o havia agradecido pelas roupas. Tomei um banho rápido e prendi os cabelos num coque solto, e depois de escovar os dentes sai dali.

-Está linda pequena. –ele disse se aproximando já vestido com um calção de banho vermelho e uma blusa fina branca. –Mais falta uma coisa. –o olhei sem entender e ele mostrou na mão um batom de cacau. –Posso? –eu rir e ele também, mais separei os lábios levemente para que ele passasse.

Preciso dizer que meu coração estava ficando louco com aquilo, e que eu provavelmente estava quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos ao sol? Não, não é?!

-Segura minha mão? –eu fiz que sim e enlacei nossos dedos, ele me sorriu leve. –Não solte ok? Iremos entrar na floresta e se você escorregar eu posso te segurar mais facilmente assim.

-Tá! –me animei, já que aquela era a primeira vez desde que chegamos que iriamos explorar o lugar.

Saímos do quarto e ele pegou a cesta de comida que estava na sala, perguntei se queria ajuda com está, e ele revirou os olhos. Fechou a porta com magia e nos dirigimos a floresta, e eu tentava não pular de tão ansiosa que estava.

Caminhamos floresta a dentro cerca de 15 a 20 minutos, e ele parecia saber exatamente onde ir, e quando paramos eu olhei ao redor sem entender nada, estávamos cercados de arvores grandes, não havia se quer uma clareira ali.

-Feche os olhos e segure firme na minha cintura e não olhe até eu mandar. –fiz que sim toda feliz, eu amava surpresas. –Merlin parece uma criança que vai ganhar doce antes do almoço.

Estirei língua para ele, mais ainda sorria animada quando fechei os olhos, e ele se aproximou para que eu segurasse sua cintura, e passou o braço por meu ombro me causando arrepios.

-Pronta? –ele ria.

-Pronta. –eu queria pular de alegria, e ele me segurou pelo ombro me conduzindo.

Andamos um pouco mais, e ele sempre tinha cuidado comigo, sempre me avisava sobre o mínimo galho que pudesse bater em mim, e quando senti o sol novamente no meu rosto, foi impossível não abrir um sorriso.

-Abra os olhos Lya. –ele se afastou de mim, e quando abri os olhos não me contive de tão feliz que fiquei, o lugar era lindo.

Um lago verde límpido surgia de dentro de uma caverna (onde provavelmente seria sua nascente), sua água era tão cristalina que dava para ver os peixinhos ali, e só tinha pedras em sua lateral, dentro era uma areia branquinha.

-É lindo... posso... podemos... pode entrar? –eu estava eufórica e ele riu.

Ele já tinha forrado o chão e colocado a cesta de comida em cima.

-Pode mais só de biquíni, se não, não irá sentir os peixinhos tocar em você. –oi? Sacanagem velho!

"Nã, nani, na não, nem pensar, never, nunca!"

-Qual o problema Lya? –ele ria e eu me afastava devagar.

Nem morta que ficaria só de biquíni, eu estava um balãozinho, e claro que por mais que me cuidasse, meu corpo tinha mudado, eu tinha sim um pouco (um caminhão completo) de vergonha. Me juguem! Eu sou mulher, e apesar de amar está grávida e ser uma experiência incrível, ainda tinha meus pudores e medos.

-Acho que... vou ficar só olhando daqui então. –falei sem graça, e o desgraçado riu.

-Você achou que eu não notaria que sempre entra na praia de saidinha de banho? –o olhei envergonhada. –Logo você que dizia rir das "estrangeiras estranhas" que entravam na praia cheia de roupa num "calor infernal".

"Tanta coisa para lembrar e o infeliz lembra logo disso?!"

-É diferente! –resmunguei e ele se aproximou mais.

-Ei, não tem por que ficar com vergonha amor, você está cada dia mais linda. –ele tocou meu rosto leve. –Não me negue ver minha linda esposa grávida. –ele começou a soltar a corda da roupa, e depois começou a puxa-la para cima tirando-a, mais assim que tiro-a eu a agarrei junto ao corpo tremendo. –Lya... olhe para mim... –eu respirava mais rápido, e ele puxou meu rosto para si. –Eu posso ser o maior idiota e cafajeste do mundo, mais jamais me casaria com uma mulher só por causa do corpo dela, eu sou louco por você, pelo seu jeito extrovertido, por sua sinceridade e força. E não pelo seu corpo, claro que eu fico "duro" –sussurrou no meu ouvido. –Quando você é uma tarada, mais isso é a parte. –riu da minha cara. –Quando se sentir mais tranquila me diga e vamos entrar e se realmente não quiser ficar só de biquíni coloque a roupa novamente e entre assim mesmo, você ainda vai poder sentir os peixes nas pernas. –fiquei um tempo ali me acalmando, e ele tirou a bermuda e a camiseta ficando só de sunga.

"Karalh... pqp, ganhei na loteria com esse homem!" –coragem Lyana!

-Fred! –ele me olhou e eu estirei a mão, que ele sorriu segurando. –Eu vou com você, mais... não olhe muito, eu.. –respirei fundo. –Eu ainda não me acostumei com tudo isso. –terminei meio nervosa.

Ele foi entrando e eu joguei a roupa em um galho qualquer ainda um pouco nervosa, e ele evitou me olhar diretamente, o que era difícil já que me ajudava a entrar e tinha cuidado para que eu não escorregasse em nenhuma das pedras.

A água estava morninha, uma delícia, e assim que entrei os peixes pequenos se aglomeraram ao meu redor, e eu ria feliz por os sentir tocar curiosos minha pele. Eu sabia que provavelmente poucos humanos iam ali, por isso eles não se sentiam ameaçados conosco, e sim curiosos com nossa presença.

-Merlin, você está linda. –ele me olhava admirado. E fiquei envergonhada.

-Isso é jogar sujo Weasley! –fiz bico, mas depois sorri leve, ele veio até mim e tocou meu rosto alisando-o com o polegar.

-Sinto muito, mais eu vou usar tudo que estiver a minha disposição para te reconquistar. –alisou minha bochecha e olhei fundo em seus olhos.

-Isso é errado, você não me ama. –me afastei, mais ele me segurou pelas costas e me trouxe para si.

-Eu nunca tinha me permitido te amar, sempre achei que nunca poderia ter você Lya. –encostou nossas testas com carinho. –Me deixe te amar! Me deixa te mostrar quem eu realmente sou? –ele encostou nossos narizes eu sentia um frio por todo o corpo, e quase podia jurar sentir o seu sabor.

-Fred! –falei num fio de voz, nossos olhos não desconectavam e ele se aproximou mais quase tocando nossos lábios.

-Eu não vou desistir nunca mais de você, nunca mais a deixarei, nem a afastarei de mim. –ele mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior me fazendo suspirar em um meio gemido. - Por que você é minha Lyana. –me beijou com ardor e enfiou a mão entre meus cabelos, enquanto a outra fazia carinho no meu rosto.

Fred não me permitiu não o corresponder, não me deu chance nem de pensar, simplesmente mostrou que tudo que dizia era verdade, eu querendo ou não, era dele, não só meu corpo, mais acima de tudo, meu coração. Quando nos separamos ainda meio ofegantes ele tinha um sorriso magnifico em seus lábios. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito balançando a cabeça negativamente, eu sabia naquele momento que estava perdida, perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem que já tinha destroçado meu coração e alma mais vezes do que imaginei ser possível.

-Vem, você precisa comer. –ele me afastou gentilmente e saímos do lago de mãos dadas.

Fred pegou duas toalhas da cesta e me estendeu uma na qual prontamente me enrolei, nos sentamos lado a lado em cima da toalha que estava estendida no chão, e começamos a comer, até que ele me estendeu um copo e notei um machucado roxo entre seu ombro e pescoço.

-Fred... –o puxei para olhar melhor, e ali estava marcado todos os meus dentes. –Me desculpe, eu... eu não queria machucar você. –pedi desesperada.

-Calma Lya, nem está doendo, eu só me esqueci, nem dá para mim ver. –e puxou a varinha apontando para o pescoço. –Episkey. –e todas as marcas sumiram.

-Ainda sim me desculpe. –pedi.

-Tudo bem! –deu de ombros.

-Como você sabia desse lugar? –ele nunca me deixa sozinha, então nunca poderia ter saído para explorar o lugar.

-O dono desse lugar me falou! Ele disse que minha mulher iria adorar vir aqui.

-Obrigado! –peguei as uvas e comecei a come-las.

-Não por isso! –ri.

Foi uma manhã divertida, e quando o sol já e a alto voltamos, fui tomar banho primeiro e disse que faria o almoço.

Assim que terminei fui direto para a cozinha, fiz um arroz com ovo e um camarão ao alho e olho, e um suco de limão para acompanhar.

-Comida simples e rápida! –disse enquanto ele colocava a mesa.

-Mais está com uma cara de deliciosa.

-São seus olhos amor. –falei feliz e quando dei por mim ele puxou pelo braço e me beijou, mordendo de leve meus lábios.

-Te adoro pequena. –sorri leve e fomos almoçar.

Passamos a tarde na praia e eu me diverti muito caçando conchinhas, nada infantil!

A noite depois de jantarmos eu tomei banho e fiquei em pé na varanda, e ele me abraçou por trás, e ficou alisando meu ventre.

-Você já pensou nos nomes?

-Não, você já? –perguntei tranquila quando ele beijou meu pescoço.

-Alguns, mais no fim não sei...

-Eu queria ver o rostinho delas para decidir. –ele riu.

-Entendo, vai que agente escolha Katherine e Kailyn e elas tenha cara de Diana e Evelyn, elas não vão gostar, não é? –eu sorri.

-Não, não vão gostar. –eu entrelacei nossas mãos em meu ventre. –Obrigada pelas roupas, e por me trazer.

-Agora você me agradece. –me virei para ele. –Mais bem que queria me matar quando chegamos. –ele riu maroto e eu dei de ombros.

E foi assim que passamos o resto de nossa "Lua de Mel", e não vou negar, eu amei, e quem não amaria?! Mais ainda estava com o pé atrás com Fred, e imagino que ele sentia isso também já que em momento algum tentou passar da linha, sempre nos mantemos em um ponto seguro e aceitável para os dois.

E quando ele me colocou no colo e aparatou comigo até a toca para jantarmos com todos antes de irmos para nossa casa, eu estava nervosa, não só por encontrar todos novamente, mais também com o futuro obscuro a frente.

-Chegamos família. –falou Fred abrindo a porta da cozinha, e ouvi vários gritos lá dentro.

-FRED! –gritou sua mãe.

-LYA. –Gina corria para me abraçar, e podem imaginar, foi aquele alvoroço.

-Lyana você está enorme... Ai Fred!-Fred deu um tapa na cabeça de Rony e todos riram.

-Ela está grávida de gêmeos babaca. –disse com raiva.

-Me digam como estão minhas sobrinhas. –uma Gina eufórica tocava de leve minha barriga.

-Estão chutando já. –ele falou feliz e quase todos (menos Rony), deram aquele sorriso de lado entendendo implicitamente muita coisa ali, e fiquei vermelha.

-Ô querida! E como está se sentindo? –perguntou-me a senhora Weasley.

-Muito bem! –disse feliz.

-Filha! –fui até o senhor Weasley e nos abraçamos desajeitados por causa da barriga.

-Quantas semanas já Lya? –perguntou Hermione

-Vinte duas eu acho, logo farei 6 meses.

-Já pensaram nos nomes? –Harry perguntou se sentando à mesa, e todos seguimos seu exemplo.

-Ainda não, resolvemos esperar elas nascerem para nos decidimos. –todos começaram a dizer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e bom, eu ri muito.

-E meu bebê como esta? –perguntei, já estava morrendo de saudades.

-O Gray está lá em casa Lya, amanhã quando vocês já estiverem instalados eu o levo para você. –disse Gina.

Jantamos em meio a conversas sobre o que tinha acontecido enquanto estivemos fora, e soube que a Cacatua tinha pedido licença do trabalho "por motivo de doença" por isso quem fez a matéria sobre o nosso casamento foi um outro jornalista, que não chocou menos a comunidade bruxa ao dizer que eu era "trouxa". E que certamente tinha casado grávida! Pedi para ver o jornal e todos se olharam indecisos, e logo imaginei não ser só isso. Mais quando Fred fez uma cara preocupada, eu imaginei sobre o que era o assunto.

-Lyana filha, por que não descansa primeiro? –a senhora Weasley tentou me persuadir.

-Sabe, vocês estão fazendo tanto suspense que acho que vou ter de conseguir esse jornal por outros meios. –todos se olharam e Fred intercedeu, dizendo que era melhor sabermos logo o que tinha demais ali.

O senhor Weasley se levantou e foi buscar o jornal, e me entregou, e a foto de capa era eu e o Fred dançando a valsa, e parecíamos meio alegres, meio briguentos.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY CASA COM UMA TROUXA.

Sim caro leito, o jovem Weasley mais cobiçado, dono de uma fortuna que cresce a cada ano com seus negócios, casou hoje no jardim da casa de seus pais, perante amigos e familiares, com uma trouxa, e como manda a lei, perante todos fizeram o juramento do "Voto Perpetuo". Se isso por si só já não fosse o suficiente para choca-los, deixem-me citar aqui três fatos que deixariam até as barbas de Merlin em pé. Primeiro a moça não tinha nenhum familiar ou amigo seu presente no casamento, eram todos amigos do seu, agora marido. Segundo, a moça está inegavelmente grávida e não fez questão de esconder isso, e desfilou a todo momento exibindo o primeiro herdeiro Weasley. E terceiro, mais não menos chocante, o padrinho da moça foi ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Isso mesmo, o Malfoy!

Agora as perguntas que todos nós fazemos, como Lyana Lopes, agora Lyana Weasley, conheceu o jovem prodígio Frederick Weasley, e como convenceu um Malfoy a ser seu padrinho? Todos sabemos da inimizade protagonizada a anos, em nossa comunidade entre os Weasley e os Malfoy, e essa só piorou com a última guerra. Mais em seu casamento a mais jovem Weasley dança alegremente com Malfoy, que parece muito mais do que a vontade em sua presença.

Mais quando todos pensamos que esse casamento não poderia ficar mais chocante eis que surge a "ex" do noivo, Angelina Johnson com um vestido arrasador e pasmem vocês, de cor perola, isso mesmo, até os menos entendidos sabem que isso é um desafio claro a noiva. Mais a jovem Sra. Weasley apenas lhe sorriu radiante, como se sua presença em seu casamento a alegrasse imensamente e agradeceu. E isso nos traz ainda mais perguntas sobre toda essa história, que com certeza tem muito mais do que só uma jovem trouxa que casou com um bruxo por estar grávida, ou será que ele foi quem teve de casar com ela?

Só uma coisa nos é certeza em toda essa história, muita coisa obscura circula esse casamento!

Bleik Welker –Reporte e redator"

-Bom esse pelo menos não falou que fiz nenhuma "intervenção magica"! –ri e todos me olharam. –O que foi?

-Achamos que você ficaria chateada. –Hermione falou envergonhada.

-Pelo quê? –falei confusa. –Eles não mentiram em nada, e vendo por outro ângulo, o casamento foi uma sucessão de acontecimentos históricos, e se bruxos forem iguais a trouxas nisso, posso até imaginar as senhoras que não tem o que fazer fofocando por meses e especulando sobre tudo. –sorri maligna. –Vocês que devem sofrer mais, por que provavelmente são abordados diariamente por pessoas querendo respostas. –todos deram sorrisos envergonhados. –Por isso agradeço por me protegerem tanto, eu não poderia estar mais feliz de entrar em uma família, como estou por fazer parte desta.

Todos na mesa me olhavam meio assustados e felizes.

Quando nos despedimos, foi com a promessa de que viríamos almoçar no domingo, e prometi que faria a sobremesa favorita do Fred para todos provarem. E enfim aparatamos para nosso apartamento.

Fred aparatou em frente a porta do apartamento, e me pegou no colo, abrindo-a com a varinha e entrando comigo.

-Amanhã prometo que te apresento todo nosso apartamento, mais por hora... Lumus– uma pequena luz se acendeu em sua varinha, e ele seguiu um corredor a esquerda e abriu a primeira porta ali.

Me colocou na cama e me beijou de leve, mais se separou de mim e começou a tirar minhas sapatilhas e depois começou a se despir.

"Jezuz, esse demônio vai me atacar!"

-Nox. –e agora o quarto só era iluminado pela luz de fora da janela. -Vem aqui Lya. –ele se sentou na cama só de cueca e com um vidrinho de poção ao seu lado, e eu fui até ele. –Vira. –eu não entendi nadinha, mais me virei ficando de costas para ele, e este beijou meu pescoço. –Você anda muito tensa amor.

Fred abriu o zíper do meu vestido, e eu o ajudei a tirar de mim, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã. Pegou o potinho e derramou o liquido em sua mão esfregando uma na outra, e quando este toco-as em minhas costas logo pude sentir que estavam quentes.

-Relaxa amor, só vou te fazer uma massagem. –sussurrou em meu ouvido e passou o dente no lóbulo desse.

Fred começou uma massagem lenta por minhas costas e braços e apesar de no começo eu estar toda travada, com o tempo fui relaxando, e ele parecia compenetrado no que estava fazendo. Mas logo comecei a me sentir quente.

-Lya... –quando ele gemeu no meu ouvido, todo o meu corpo pareceu responder de imediato. Virei o rosto para o lado onde o seu estava e trocamos alguns selinhos.

-Eu te quero Lyana!

-Fred! –eu queria e ao mesmo tempo não, ainda tinha receio.

Ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã o tirando e enquanto distribuía beijos por meu ombro massageava meus seios, até que uma de suas mãos, escorregou lentamente até minha intimidade.

-Diga que me quer Lya! –ele estava me levando a loucura.

-Isso é jogo sujo Fred!

-Aprendi com a melhor. –sussurrou em meu ouvido aumentando os movimentos. –Me deixa te fazer minha outra vez Lya. –eu já não pensava direito, enquanto ele continuava a brincar com meu corpo e morder levemente meu pescoço.

Me impulsionei e ele me largou, e quando eu virei o rosto de lado com um sorriso safado, ele mordeu o lábio. Me apoiei com uma das mãos na cabeceira da cama e empinei o bumbum, enquanto lentamente retirava a calcinha, e quando terminei o processo a joguei nele.

Fred não pesou duas vezes para retirar a cueca e puxando dois travesseiros os empilhou e eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Então me deitei com cuidado para não machucar a barriga. Mais uma vez virei o rosto para olha-lo e dei uma leve tapinha na bunda.

-Sou toda sua amor! –eu podia jurar que os olhos dele brilharam, e quando ele começou a me penetrar ambos arfamos.

-Lya...

-Fred...

"Deuses como eu sentia falta disso!"

Fred começou lento, me fazendo sentir todo o seu tamanho dentro de mim, mas logo ambos necessitávamos de mais, e antes mesmo que eu pedisse ele começou a ir mais rápido e consequentemente mais forte. Eu gemia loucamente, não que Fred ficasse muito atrás, e isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nele, ele nunca escondia seu desejo, muito menos seu prazer. Me deliciei com cada mínimo momento, mais quando ele apertou meu bumbum eu sabia que a partir dali eu iria a loucura. Todo meu corpo ficou tenso para enfim se desprender num orgasmo libertador.

Quando consegui recuperar folego suficiente para me ajeitar na cama, ambos nos deitamos lado a lado.

-Acho que preciso de um banho. –ele me sorriu maroto.

-Isso é um convite? –perguntou sacana.

-Para você, sempre! –acho que nossa mania por banheiros nunca pararia.

Acordei com o rosto no peito de Fred e esse alisando meu rosto carinhosamente.

-Temos que acordar minha gatinha. –lá estava eu miando de novo.

-Fred. –beijei seu peito e subi até seu pescoço dando leves mordidas. –Estamos muito atrasados? –eu já me jogava em cima dele e começava a escorregar em cima de seu membro.

-Nã... ahhh... Lya...-eu subia e descia vagarosamente.

Ele me deixou brincar com seu corpo até me satisfazer por completo. Ambos estávamos sorridentes, e ele me mostrou todo o apartamento. Dois quartos suítes, um banheiro social, uma sala com sofás, e uma cozinha e lavanderia trouxa (para minha total alegria).

-Estava pensando em comprar um elfo doméstico para te ajudar. –ele comentou enquanto tomávamos café. –Quando as meninas nascerem vai ficar complicado para nós.

-Fred você já gastou muito com o casamento e tudo o mais. –tentei argumentar.

-O dinheiro não é problema amor, então me deixe ao menos te ajudar nisso. –concordei.

-Você quer ajuda na loja hoje?

-Tenho uma pilha de contratos novos e uns balanços das lojas filiais para fechar, e sinceramente eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pequena. –eu ri de sua cara de cansado. –Sério eu não entendo nada daquilo.

-Você sabe que vou amar te ajudar.

-Então fazemos assim, resolvemos isso e vamos almoçar fora o que acha?

-Fechado! –eu me animei.

E foi exatamente assim que passamos toda aquela manhã, e se Fred não tivesse me chamado eu nem tinha reparado na hora.

O escritório ficava um andar abaixo de nosso apartamento, e um andar acima da loja, mais mesmo eu passando a manhã toda lá não tinha ouvido sequer um ruído de rato, mais quando descemos as escadas notei que a loja estava lotada, e muitos conversavam alto, era uma loucura.

Desde a loja até o restaurante todos que nos viram passar pararam para observar, e mesmo ali dentro várias pessoas se viraram para nos olhar, e em poucos segundos o restaurante estava lotado.

-Sabe, isso é até engraçado! –Fred me olhou e riu.

-Você é maluca.

-Eu casei com um bruxo não foi? Eu com certeza não tenho o juízo perfeito. –ambos rimos.

A comida chegou e comemos discutido alguns cálculos que eu achava que poderiam cortar despesas, e algumas leis que nos davam brechas para exportar mais barato.

-Sério Lya, eu nunca tinha pensado assim. Isso vai reduzir os gastos em quê 15%?

-Sim, mais se não utilizarmos corujas e sim lareiras para as outras filiais, será mais rápido mesmo com o custo do flur, e se compramos esse direto da fábrica economizaremos um 32% de gasto. –ele me sorria de lado.

-Lyana você é incrível! –eu sorri de lado. –Eu realmente tinha passado batido por isso quando aumentamos os negócios após a guerra.

-Que bom que pude ajudar!

-Com licença, sua sobremesa. –disse o garçom e ambos o olhamos sem entender. –É por conta da casa, graças a vocês tem fila para entrar no restaurante. –ambos nós olhamos e rimos.

-Muito obrigada! –agradeci, sorvete de menta com calda de chocolate.

-Obrigada! –Fred agradeceu.

-É realmente estranho saber que me casei com uma celebridade, não que quando namorávamos eu já não te achava da alta sociedade, mais fila em restaurante é o cúmulo.

-Ei, isso também é culpa sua, eles estão curiosos para saber mais sobre você.

-Verdade, eu sou " a trouxa que conquistou/amarrou o mais rico Weasley". –encenei e ele riu. –O que é? Eu ralei muito para chegar aqui meu filho. –empinei o nariz e ele negou rindo.

-Você é terrível Lyana.

Voltamos para a loja e passamos o resto do dia trabalhando, e eu me encantava cada vez mais com as leis e as formas que aquele povo vivia. A noite Gina e Harry vinheram nos visitar e trazer o Gray, que eu quase matei de tanto fazer carinho no bichinho. E quando estes foram embora nos sorrimos felizes, não só pelo esplêndido dia, mais por estamos finalmente juntos e felizes como um casal.

Não vou dizer que os dias daí em diante foram maravilhosos, e que Fred me fazia o amar cada vez mais, por que isso sério um pleonasmo.

Mais todos sabemos que o mundo gira, e a sempre um paradoxo em cada virada, e se soubéssemos ler as entrelinhas da vida talvez, e só talvez, estivéssemos preparados para enfrentar tudo!


	22. Família!

"Quando recebi o bilhete naquele dia ensolarado de julho, eu não podia me surpreender mais com o dono da caligrafia redonda e bonita. "

Aquele era o dia em que comemoraríamos o aniversário de Harry, e mesmo com todo o desconforto e cansaço que sentia nos últimos dias, eu me levantei sorridente (com a ajuda do Fred), pois eu sempre me divertia muito com toda a família reunida.

-Tem certeza que quer ir Lyana, você parece cansada amor! –Fred me olhava preocupado.

-Eu não perderia isso por nada! E nem vem, suas filhas que resolveram passar a noite toda remexendo para lá e para cá. –resmunguei, as meninas não me deram descanso.

Agora com um pouco mais de 7 meses as meninas estavam cada vez mais agitadas, sem falar que era difícil achar uma posição confortável para dormir, e o peso, deuses como eu estava um dragão. Mais não tenho do que reclamar, Fred fazia o possível para que eu me sentisse melhor, sempre me dava massagens e nunca me deixava sozinha por muito tempo, sem falar no Din (nosso elfo doméstico), que mesmo tendo custado uma pequena fortuna resolvemos liberta-lo, e pagávamos um salário justo por seus serviços, o que no começo foi bem complicado de fazê-lo entender, mais no fim, tudo se ajeitou e ele se apegou a nos, e a reciproca é mais do que verdadeira.

Ao entrar na cozinha naquela manhã, já pronta para sair, me senti feliz pela cena que se desenrolava a minha frente. Din com um avental de louça servia o café a Fred, que estava sentado dando comida a um Gray que já possuía tons vermelhos mesclados com seu cinza.

-Vamos Gray, faça haaaaaaaa... –ele abria o bocão e o bichinho se remexia fofo na mesa, não tive como não rir.

-Pare de empanturrara-lo Fred, ele vai ficar doente assim. Vem amor, vem para mamãe. –ele pulou fofo vindo para mim.

-Bom dia minha senhora, gostaria de café? –perguntou-me o elfo.

Já tinha desistido de fazê-lo parar de me chamar assim, e no fim apenas me acostumei com os modos do elfo.

-Bom dia Din, dormiu bem? Eu adoraria um xicara por favor. –sorri

-Muito bem minha senhora, como sempre desde que vim servi-lhes. –ele colocou meu café e ataquei as torradas.

-Lya, o Malfoy não disse quando seria a próxima consulta? –ele me olhou e eu ri envergonhada.

Fred e Draco atualmente se suportavam mais, e até já sentavam em uma sala para conversar sem se alfinetar "muito", o que eu achava deverás engraçado. Draco tinha se tornado um bom amigo para mim, e apesar das más línguas, ele me tratava como uma irmã, e mesmo Fred teve de dar o braço a torcer a isso.

-Depois de amanhã! –ele me olhou sério. –Desculpe amor, eu esqueci de avisar. Eu recebi o bilhete dele ontem e estava tão absorta nos cálculos que nem me toquei de te contar.

-Tudo bem. –ele suspirou. –Eu sei como você fica quando começa a fazer aquilo! Merlin, se eu deixar você nem come.

-Desculpe, é que minha mente quando foca em algo é...

-Eu sei amor, não estou te criticando, pelo contrário, admiro sua inteligência e rezo todos os dias para as meninas puxarem a você nisso. –fiquei vermelha.

-Obrigada.

-Sabe, você fica mais linda redondinha e vermelha! –ele sempre sabia como piorar as coisas.

Aparatamos nos limites da toca, e como imaginei fomos os últimos a chegar. Todos nos cumprimentaram, e como sempre a senhora Weasley tentou me entupir de comida. Desejamos a Harry "Feliz Aniversário" e entregamos seu presente, e apesar de envergonhado ele o aceitou feliz.

-Lyana, e o quarto das meninas? –perguntou Gina.

-Está quase pronto Gi, falta só colocar as cortinas, e Fred quer comprar mais roupas, e pronto.

-Malfoy disse que depois dos 8 meses deveremos ficar alertas, gêmeos geralmente não completam os 9 meses. –Fred me abraçou cuidadoso por trás.

Estávamos todos na cozinha, enquanto a senhora Weasley preparava o almoço.

-Não vejo a hora de ter essas meninas correndo pela casa. –falou meu sogro

-Quero só vê quando elas começarem a querer seguir os passos do pai. –Rony disse sombrio, provavelmente lembrando de alguma maldade que o Fred aprontou com ele.

-Não se preocupe Roniquito, eu deixarei as meninas passarem uns fins de semana com você. –Fred falou com um sorriso maquiavélico, e todos rimos da cara pálida de Rony.

-Não se preocupe Rony, eu não deixarei Fred influenciar tanto as meninas. –ele me olhou fazendo cara de triste.

-Mas amor, eu não vou "influencia-las". –riu. –Só vou ensina-las a se divertirem.

-Sei bem sua ideia de diversão. Ainda vou descobrir o que fez com a Cacatua, ela ficou afastada do trabalho pelo quê? 2 meses? –ele me olhou sério.

-Já disse que você é perspicaz demais? Merlin me ajude. –ele riu pelo nariz. –E não fiz nada demais com a Skeeter. –fez cara de santo.

-Imaginei que tivesse dedo seu nessa história Fred. –disse Hermione sorrindo. –Não que isso não tenha me deixado infeliz.

Todos rimos, era incomum ver Hermione concordar, e ainda por cima rir maldosa de algo assim, isso só mostrava como a Cacatua era odiada.

Nos últimos meses, diferente do que imaginei, sempre que íamos a um local, este lotava rapidamente, as pessoas não esqueceram, e pareciam esperar para que a qualquer momento déssemos indícios de que revelaríamos algo mais íntimos sobre nossas vidas. Várias vezes me peguei lendo notas nos jornais sobre nós, algumas eram bem simplistas comentando a forma que eu me vestia, e a dedução de que eu provavelmente não esperava apenas um herdeiro, claro que isso era obvio pelo tamanho da minha barriga. Mais outras eram mais maldosas, comentando que sempre parecíamos felizes, e isso parecia irritar alguns jornalistas, que inventavam várias histórias sobre uma possível falsa relação entre nós, e essas pareciam ser as favoritas da maioria das pessoas, pois perdi a conta de quantas vezes ouvi pessoas cochichando "É impossível, casar com um trouxa nunca dá certo", "Ela não pode ser tão feliz assim", "Eles são tão falsos". Talvez por isso, quando comentei com Fred esse assunto ele achou melhor começarmos a evitar lugares públicos, e isso pareceu complicar ainda mais nossas vidas, já que as pessoas sempre se amontoavam na loja para nos ver. Graças a isso, nem mais a loja eu vou!

Depois de almoçarmos nos amontoamos na sala para conversar, mais eu estava me sentindo um pouco sufocada então resolvi caminhar lá fora.

-Você está bem amor? –Fred apareceu preocupado no jardim.

-Sim, não se preocupe, eu já vou entrar, só estou pegando um ar. –respondi tranquila, e ele me sorriu. –Volte para sua partida e vença eles por mim. –eles estavam jogando xadrez bruxo, o qual eu amava ver as peças se matando.

-Tudo bem, mais não demore a entrar ou ficarei preocupado. –ele veio até mim me beijando de leve. –Já te disse como está linda hoje. –eu mordi seus lábios.

-Você me diz isso todos os dias. –ri boba.

-A culpa é sua de ficar cada dia mais linda. –fiquei vermelha e depois de mais um carinho ele se foi.

Caminhei dentro da propriedade mais alguns minutos, e quando enfim decidi entrar, uma coruja média de igreja pousou na minha frente. Eu sabia que aquilo significava que o bilhete que trazia amarrado à pata por uma fita vermelha era para mim, mais Draco era a única pessoa que me escrevia por coruja e este sempre me enviava a mesma coruja. Movida pela curiosidade me ajoelhei da melhor maneira que pude no chão (não foi uma tarefa fácil), e cuidadosamente retirei o bilhete da patinha da coruja, e está logo alcançou voo. O desenrolei o mais rápido que pude.

"Para você que tirou tudo de mim, eu só desejo a mesma dor que um dia senti por sua causa. E para te fazer passar por isso, nada é melhor do que a verdade.

Dizem que você é inteligente, mais vejo que até isso é apenas mais uma mentira que eles te contam para te manter preza. Por isso vou te ajudar, uma pequena dica para fazer seu pobre cérebro idiota funcionar.

Só podemos proteger os vivos, aos mortos apenas a saudade e a dor da perda nos resta, e a você Lyana Weasley, o que resta?

Não precisa se preocupar, na busca da verdade ninguém te seguirá!

At.: Angelina Johnson "

Meu coração palpitava louco, eu tinha uma vaga ideia do que aquilo queria dizer, mais eu não podia acreditar, eu não queria acreditar.

-DIN! – o elfo aparatou na minha frente.

-Chamou minha senhora? –eu fiz que sim, precisava me acalmar.

Aquilo poderia ser uma grande mentira, e dependendo de como eu seguisse dali em diante, poderia pôr não só a minha, mas também as vidas das minhas filhas em risco, e eu não poderia fazer nada idiota, e havia mais de uma maneira de verificar a veracidade daquela informação.

-Por favor Din, me leve para casa. –ele me olhou curioso, eu ainda estava ajoelhada no chão, e fazia o possível para não tremer.

-Mais, meu senhor ficará preocupado.

-Por favor Din! –ele me segurou e aparatou comigo para sala do nosso apartamento.

Só Din por ter uma magia diferente podia aparatar dentro de casa, e quando levantei me apoiando no sofá eu agradecia imensamente aos deuses por isso. Fui direto para meu quarto, peguei minha mochila que ainda continha dinheiro trouxa e alguns cartões e voltei para a sala.

-Preciso que me leve a qualquer lugar na Londres trouxa Din. –o pobre arregalou os olhos.

-Minha senhora Din...

-É uma ordem Din. –eu me repreenderia depois, mas por hora, descobrir a verdade era mais importante.

O pobre elfo abaixou as orelhas e segurou minha mão, num piscar de olhos estávamos em um beco, e dali eu podia ver os carros passando na rua, sorri com aquilo, mais precisava ser rápida.

-Din, você não pode dizer a ninguém onde me trouxe, isso é uma ordem, e só vá até o Fred se este te chamar. –tirei o anel de rastreamento do dedo, eu não seria pega tão facilmente daquela vez, e meu cérebro trabalhava a mil em encontrar as lacunas daquela história toda. –Quando o Fred te chamar, entregue esse anel e esse bilhete a ele, e dê a ele o seguinte recado. "Não importa o que eu descobrir, eu voltarei, então, apenas me espere! "

Sai do beco sem olhar para trás, e mesmo sem saber aonde estava, procurei alguma "Lan house", eu precisava de respostas seguras, e não poderia ir direto ao meu antigo apartamento. Se fosse alguma armadilha, com certeza me esperavam lá, e eu não seria tão idiota. Também não poderia ir atrás de nenhum conhecido, então a forma mais segura era a internet, bruxos não sabiam manipular aquele tipo de informação. Respirei fundo entrando num cibercoffe, dando graças aos céus pelos londrinos amarem café e internet. Paguei por uma hora e me sentei na máquina indicada, e quando abri o navegador, me vi tremendo, o que eu faria se Sara tivesse se machucado por minha causa? Se Fred tivesse me escondendo algo desde, desde sempre.

Respirei fundo, e soltando o ar devagar digitei a página do jornal local, indo para as notícias do dia em que havia sumido. Nada havia ali, então passei para a do dia seguinte e novamente nada, então passei mais um dia, e enquanto a página carregava abri outra aba colocando o link do facebook, e tentei acessar minha página pessoal, mais essa parecia estar desativada, então suspirei e coloquei a página no google colocando o nome de Sara, mais várias coisas sem noção apareceram, então resolvi sintetizar as buscas; "Sara Wathyn e Karl Thompson" e cliquei na lupa de busca, e incrivelmente a primeira página que apareceu foi a do jornal que eu estava lendo e uma matéria especial da segunda, a qual já estava carregada na aba ao lado, então voltei para a aba ao lado e dando um ctrl+F, digitei na caixa de pesquisa o nome de Sara e assim que achou eu cliquei em enter.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. –gritei desesperada. –NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Todos no lugar me olhavam aflitos, eu, eu, eu não podia acreditar, não, não aquilo não podia ser verdade. Eles não me enganaram dessa forma, eles não fizeram isso comigo.

"Deuses a Sara não... Por favor a Sara não..."

-Moça você está bem? –perguntou-me alguém, mais meus olhos ainda estavam vidrados na tela do computador, e mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas eu ainda conseguia enxergar a informação ali contida.

"Foram encontrados mortos na manhã desta segunda o casal Sara Wathyn e seu noivo Karl Thompson... Especulasse que a causa morte seja suicídio, já que não foram encontradas marcas de arrombamento e a porta do apartamento estava trancada por dentro. Os corpos foram encontrados pela mãe da jovem que não conseguia se comunicar com a filha desde o último sábado...

Parei de ler, meu corpo todo tremia, eu chorava compulsivamente, pessoas se aglomeraram ao meu redor. Virei o rosto colocando tudo para fora, segurando com uma das mãos a barriga. Meu peito doía, parecia que iria sufocar a qualquer momento, alguém me ajudou a levantar e pediu espaço, eu nem sabia que tinha caído, minha cabeça estava um borrão.

Me senti ser içada e alguém me tirou dali.

-Respire Lyana, respire. –olhei para ele, puxando o ar para meus pulmões com dificuldade.

Eu queria gritar, espernear, lhe bater, como, como ele, como eles tiveram coragem de me esconder isso. Tentei voltar a respirar direito, mais eu chorava, chorava que me engasgava, e quando senti um puxão no umbigo e aparecemos nos limites da Toca eu fiz de tudo para que ele me soltasse. Mas ele foi firme, e só me largou no sofá já dentro de casa.

-Lyana filha...

-NÃOOOO. –eu gritei a plenos pulmões. –VOCÊS MENTIRAM PARA MIM.

-Lyana você precisa se acalmar. –Gina tentou, mais eu me levantei e olhei para todos ali, eu me sentia traída, perdida.

-PORQUÊ? –gritei nervosa, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. –Por que mentiram para mim assim? Por que? Eles eram meus amigos, as primeiras pessoas que me estenderam a mão, que cuidara de mim. ENTÃO PORQUE...

-PORQUE QUERIAMOS PROTEGER VOCÊ. –Fred gritou também chorando, e eu senti uma pontada na barriga, mais a ignorei veemente. –Como eu podia te dizer que todos ao seu redor tinham morrido.

-NÃO... –ele não quis dizer o que... Como eu não tinha percebido?...

-AIIIIIII. –me curvei com a dor.

-LYANA... –Fred veio em minha direção.

-Merlin, se acalme... –Rony começou a dizer..

-NÃO, NÃO SE APROXIMEM. –eu tremia com a dor, e minhas pernas queria ceder. –Minha família... Fred meus pais...

-Lya... –ele se aproximou mais.

-NÃOOOO... NÃO SE APROXIME, NENHUM... NENHUM DE VOCÊS SE APROXIME. –tentei respirar, mais a dor na barriga, nas costas, na cabeça, aquilo tudo estava me matando, eu sabia, mais não sairia dali sem respostas.

-LYANA POR MERLIN AS MENINAS... –todos choravam desesperados.

-NÃO... não se aproxime Fred... –chorei mais e tentei dar um passo para trás mais minhas pernas estavam bambam, e um liquido começou a descer por elas. –Se... se você um dia sentiu algo por mim, se sequer se preocupou... por favor... por favor me fale... me diga... os meus pais... –eu lutava para respirar e minhas pernas finalmente cederam, e cai sentada. Fred se ajoelho na minha frente chorando.

-Por favor Lya! –ele chorava tanto quanto eu, eu podia ver desespero ali, mais eu precisava de respostas, antes que a dor acabasse comigo.

-ME DIGA... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... ME DIGAAAAAAAAAA... Por favor me diga. –eu me apoiei no chão, minha consciência estava se esvaindo como água no deserto.

-Estão mortos... –ele disse num fio de voz, e eu puxei o ar com força.

-Eu te odei... –tudo ao meu redor girou e começou a ficar escuro.

-LYANA... –foi a última coisa que consegui escutar e mesmo isso foi tão distante, que pareceu ser fora da realidade.

Já sentiram tanta dor que pensaram, que ela os afogaria? Já mergulharam no mar e ficaram embaixo d'água esperando que tudo ao seu redor sumisse, e quando submergisse estivesse em outra realidade? Já acordaram felizes por aquele pesadelo medonho, ser apenas isso, um pesadelo?

Quando abrir os olhos novamente, eu sabia exatamente onde estava, e o que tinha acontecido. Não acordei atordoada e perdida, como acontece com muitos, mais como todos em algum momento (pois em algum momento da sua vida, você com certeza passou ou irá passar por isso), eu desejei desaparecer, sumir, fugir, simplesmente acordar em outra realidade, em uma realidade que aquilo fosse um pesadelo ruim.

Tentei me levantar, mais a dor foi tão forte que me pareceu um cruciatos, então apenas me deixei deitar novamente. Sabia que estava no hospital, e minha barriga antes tão grande a ponto de não ver meus pés quando deitada havia sumido.

-Lya! –ele se aproximou de mim e segurou minha mão. –Está sentindo alguma coisa?

O olhei, e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, a dor estava presa em meu peito, o desespero agudo e sufocante. O medo excruciante e que faz nossos corações bombearem loucamente sangue em nosso corpo gelado.

O que seria de mim agora? O que eu faria? Eu estava sozinha no mundo, eu não tinha nada, eu não tinha ninguém!

-Por.. por...

-Shii amor, não fale. –ele alisou meu rosto e veio até mim e encostou nossas testas. –Eu achei que perderia você Lya. –ele também chora, e suas lágrimas banhavam meu rosto já molhado. –Eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar, mais tudo que fiz foi pensando no seu bem.

-Minhas... filhas...

-As meninas estão bem amor, elas nasceram prematuras, mais Draco disse que ficariam bem –ele ainda mantinha nossas mãos unidas, e alisava a minha com carinho.

-Cuide... bem delas... por favor. –minha garganta estava seca, e ele focou seus olhos verdes em mim e pela primeira vez eu vi aquela íris escurecer em fúria.

-Nós Lyana, nós vamos cuidar bem delas. Eu lhe disse antes. –ele brincou com nossos narizes fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e quando os abriu me olhou novamente com carinho. –Não vou desistir de você. Não vou deixar se afastar. Você é minha.

-Eu te odeio... –disse sincera, tudo que sentia agora era dor e ódio, e eu puder ver a dor em seus olhos.

-Eu sei, e vou viver para sempre sabendo que acabei com a sua vida. –chorou mordendo o lábio, para não fazer barulho. –Não me deixe amor, eu não viveria sem você.

-Porque?

-Por que eu amo você. Eu não sobreviveria se perdesse a única mulher que verdadeiramente amei. –ele apertou nossas mão mais forte. Foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava e isso me doeu, mais era uma dor diferente da que eu sentia antes, era uma dor mais viva. – Sei que não estou sendo justo com você, eu nunca fui justo com você Lya. Eu te usei, te magoei, por minha causa você perdeu tudo. Mais eu sou egoísta demais Lyana, sou egoísta demais para viver sem você. –mordeu meu lábio que tremia. –Eu não sobreviverei a outra perda assim. Por favor, por favor não me deixe.

-Fred! –ele encostou nossos lábios.

-Por favor Lya, eu te amo tanto. –eu apertei sua mão, e ele me sorriu em meio ao choro.

-Por que não me disse... por que escondeu de mim?

-Como eu poderia contar algo assim a você? Você tinha acabado de ter um início de aborto e eu mesmo só soube o que tinha acontecido depois que brigamos e você desmaiou.

-Me conte tudo! –eu queria saber, eu precisava saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

-Lya!

-Por favor, ao menos isso... –ele respirou profundamente e puxou a cadeira, e se sentou nela mais não largou minha mão.

-Lembra quando você acordou e contou tudo para nós sobre sua tortura? –fiz que sim. –Até ali não sabíamos que eles tiveram acesso a suas lembranças. E quando você passou mal e desmaiou não sabíamos o que fazer. Harry foi ao Q.G. dos Aurores pedir proteção aos seus amigos e familiares, mais quando enfim conseguiu e eles chegaram lá, estava tudo revirado, e a Sara e o Karl estavam mortos. –ele chorava. –Eu fui chamado para reconhecer os corpos, e depois tínhamos que ir atrás da sua família. Eu não sabia exatamente onde você morava, então tivemos que remexer nas suas coisas e quando achamos seu passaporte tinha a localização de sua casa. Aparatamos todos para lá, e encontramos Lestrange, ele já tinha matado seus pais... Me desculpe... –apertei sua mão, ambos estávamos destruídos. –Ele estava lá só esperando seu irmão, nós conseguimos pega-lo, e ele foi sentenciado ao beijo. Seu irmão está bem, está vivendo com seus avós, ele sabe exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele concordou que o melhor para você era ficar protegida comigo.

-Meu, meu irmão está bem? Jura que Lyan está bem? –aquilo me aliviou de uma forma que nem eu mesmo sabia explicar.

-Sim, ele está muito bem. -ele afirmou veemente. -Seu irmão vive bem com seus avós, ele ficou com a pensão de seus pais, eu quis ajudar também, mais ele é tão orgulhoso quanto você.

-Fred você tinha me dito que só Avery tinha escapado? –o olhei acusadora.

-Eu sabia que se dissesse Lestrange você poderia ligar os fatos. Então quando voltei para cá, voltei com a promessa de proteger você, mesmo que fosse de si mesma.

-Eu não precisaria ter me casado com você. –o olhei ferida.

-Eu lhe dei uma escolha Lyana. Se você resolvesse não ter nossas filhas eu lhe contaria a verdade. Mais se resolvesse tê-las, eu as protegeria.

-Então por isso se casou comigo? Por culpa? –ele apertou minha mão.

-Eu tirei tudo da única pessoa que me tirou do fundo do poço, da única pessoa que me fazia sorrir, da única pessoa que me fazia viver. Quando me casei com você, foi para te proteger, eu não menti sobre isso, só que o perigo não era Avery, era a verdade sobre as mortes.

-Você nunca me contaria? –mordi os lábios.

-Depois que as meninas nascessem, seu irmão iria passar uns dias lá em casa, e ambos contaríamos a você! –ele me disse sincero.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Eu me sentia tão triste, tão vazia.

-Eu me casei com você para te proteger, mais foi sempre você que me salvou! –eu o olhei perdida. –Eu já te amava, acho que desde o seu primeiro sorriso, mais tantas coisas nos separava que tive medo de cair novamente. Quando te magoei com a Angelina eu percebi, percebi que te amava mais do que a mim mesmo, e por isso que mais uma vez fui egoísta e não te deixei ir. –ele levantou nossas mão entrelaçadas e beijou a minha. –Eu tirei tudo de você Lyana. Mas, mesmo assim ainda te quero para mim. Por que eu não consigo mais viver um dia sem você!

-Eu não sei se consigo levantar Fred, eu não sinto mais nem vontade de sorrir, mal sinto vontade de viver. –ele me olhou tristes.

-Eu não me importo, mesmo que você não sorria, mesmo que pare de falar, mesmo que nunca mais saia da cama, eu não me importo Lyana, eu não desistirei de você. Eu. Te. Amo. –me olhou austero. –Então amor, leve o tempo que quiser para se recuperar, para sentir toda a dor que eu sei que está sentindo, mais saiba que eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, eu não vou te deixar Lya, nem que você queira. Você é minha mulher, minha família, a pessoa mais importante para mim, então desista de qualquer ideia de me deixar, eu não permitirei isso.

Eu fiquei ali chorando, e em nenhum momento ele largou minha mão, ele realmente não me deixaria, nem se eu quisesse. Eu realmente estava despedaçada agora, mais pelo menos sabia que não estava sozinha, que não tinha perdido tudo, que agora tinha minha família para cuidar.

-Posso ver as meninas? –perguntei chorosa, e ele se levantou da cadeira, e beijou minha testa.

-Eles trarão elas mais tarde se você quiser. Draco me disse que terão que receber mais algumas poções e feitiços anti-infecção, mais que nasceram bem.

-Você as viu! –ele me sorriu

-Eu não sai do seu lado Lyana, eu as vi nascer. –ele chorava feliz. –Elas são ruivinhas e bem branquinhas, mais tem sua boca e as mesma bochechas grandes. –sorri feliz. –Mais depois que elas nasceram, você entrou em colapso, por um minuto eu pensei... –ele caiu sentando na cadeira, chorando em cima da minha mão. –Eu pensei que você me deixaria também. Que morreria na minha frente também Lyana, eu fiquei tão sem chão. Malfoy não desistiu um minuto de você, disse que não te deixaria morrer também, que você era a família dele. E ele realmente conseguiu, realmente te estabilizou. Eu serei eternamente grato a ele Lya, ele salvou você mais uma vez.

A porta se abriu e por ela um Draco com cara de cansado entrou.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado. –ele me olhou sem entender a referência. –Como se um trasgo adulto tivesse pisado em mim! –tentei novamente e ele negou com uma linha fina de sorriso nos lábios. –Não é uma piada, meu corpo inteiro doí.

-Você perdeu muito sangue, e tivemos de fazer um procedimento cirúrgico delicado. Você ficará no mínimo três dias aqui.

-Draco. –lhe estendi a mão livre e ele ficou confuso, mais depois se aproximou a pegando. –Obrigada por tudo, eu espero um dia poder lhe retribuir tudo que fez por mim e minha família.

-Só tente não me matar do coração de novo. –eu fiz que sim. –Eu já vou, mais logo trarão suas poções e depois as meninas, você precisa comer bastante a noite terá de tentar amamenta-las. –ele me olhou com aquelas íris imponentes.

Ele olhou para Fred que se levantou e apertou sua mão, mais não largou a minha em momento algum. E agora nos três estávamos ligados fechando um circulo, e quando se deram conta disso riram.

-Obrigada por tudo Malfoy!

-Não por isso Weasley, só cuide bem dela e estaremos quites.

-Com a minha vida. –depois disso Draco se despediu e saiu.

Como ele disse, trouxeram várias poções para que eu tomasse e depois veio a comida, esse procedimento se repetiu mais duas vezes e em nenhum momento Fred saiu dali, e não me deixava pensar em nada, sempre ficava conversando.

-Me diga como me achou tão rápido? –graças as poções eu já conseguia me mexer se sentir muita dor.

-Você proibiu o Din de me dizer onde tinha lhe levado, mais não o proibiu de me levar lá. –eu o olhei boquiaberta. –Eu sou Frederick Weasley amor, achar falhas em ordens é minha especialidade. –riu maroto. –E depois eu só precisei ligar os pontos, e seguir o alvoroço de pessoas.

Ouvimos uma batida leve na porta e mandamos entrar.

-Olha quem veio conhecer a mamãe. – duas enfermeiras entraram com as bebes enroladas em mantinhas vermelhas.

-Posso? Eu sei pegar! –estirei os braços, e elas me trouxeram as meninas, e eu peguei as duas.

Como Fred disse elas eram ruivas, branquinhas e fofas, não dava para ver a cor dos olhos, mais tinham alguns traços meus. Cheirei-as, aquelas coisas lindas tinham saído de mim.

-Posso Lya? –Fred se aproximou. –Eu ainda não...

-Claro! –uma das enfermeiras nos ajudou, e ensinou Fred como segurar o bebê.

-Bianca e Molly. –eu disse e ele me sorriu.

-Bianca e Molly então.

-Se você não quiser...

-Não tenho nenhuma objeção a elas terem os nomes de nossas mães Lyana, na verdade fico muito feliz por isso. –ele segurava a bebê com carinho.

As enfermeiras me ajudaram a limpar os seios e dar de mamar as meninas, o que foi bem doloroso no começo, mais me acostumei com o tempo, e Fred só olhava orgulhoso, e babão.

-Elas são tão lindas! –ele disse encantado.

-São mesmo. –eu sorri pela primeira vez depois de tudo.

Eu finalmente entendia, que apesar de perder tanto, a vida tinha me dado algo a mais, algo pelo que lutar, algo pelo que viver.

Minha família!


	23. Felicidade!

Estávamos ali, Lyana tinha um buquê de rosas nas mãos, usando um vestido longo preto, os cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento exalando seu perfume natural, e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Estava abraçada a um rapaz, seu irmão mais novo, e ambos se apoiavam e choravam a perda de pessoas amadas, de pessoas que tinham sido brutalmente tiradas de si, por um monstro que tinha em sua mente doentia um único ideal, faze-los sofrer.

Bianca e Molly ficaram com meus pais, e Lya quis vir primeiro ao Brasil, seu irmão tinha passado as últimas semanas em nossa casa, e não terei como agradece-lo nunca pela ajuda que nos deu. Lyana ainda ficava triste de vez em quando, e foi uma luta convence-la a deixar as meninas com meus pais, e claro, todos entendíamos como ela se sentia, todos entendíamos sua dor e preocupação, mais ela tinha de aprender a viver com isso, ou teríamos problemas futuros, e eu não queria que ela ficasse traumatizada, não mais do que já estava.

Eu, eu havia aprendido a lidar com a dor, com a culpa, com a vida. Eu nunca me perdoaria por deixa-la, sabíamos todos lá fundo que isso tudo era culpa minha, mais em nenhum momento, ela me jogou isso na cara, nem mesmo quando eu disse que não a deixaria ir. Quando ela disse que me odiava, eu tive medo, medo de perder aquela maravilhosa mulher, mais quando olhei em seus olhos, eu não vi ódio, vi apenas dor, e aquilo me deu esperanças, a minha Lyana, a Lya que sempre amei só estava sofrendo, mais ela com toda certeza se recuperaria (e mesmo que isso não acontecesse eu não desistiria dela, eu a amava), e quando ela pegou nossas filhas nos braços, quando deu a primeira mamada eu vi, vi um sorriso singelo, meu coração bateu forte, aquela mulher era incrível. Essa não foi a primeira nem a última vez que pensei assim.

Quando minha família entrou no quarto para conhecer as meninas, todos choramos, eles se sentiam tão culpados e impotentes como eu, mais Lya foi tão amável, e quando apresentou nossas filhas, todos se emocionaram. Minha mãe correu e a abraçou tão forte, eu sabia, elas se amavam também. Com Din não foi diferente, Lya se culpava por tê-lo usado, e o pobre não sabia o que fazer, no fim ela o abraçou e beijou seu rosto, prometendo que nunca mais lhe obrigaria a fazer algo que não quisesse.

"Essa é a mulher que amo!"

Harry e Rony cassaram Angelina por semanas até encontra-la escondida em algum lugar da Florida. Tudo que eu sei, é que ela está respondendo julgamento por roubo de documentos ministeriais. Eu não queria vê-la, eu não sabia o que faria com ela se a visse, ela tentou destruir tudo que amei covardemente. Se ela queria machucar alguém que fosse eu, a Lya e minhas filhas não tinham nada a ver com o que aconteceu entre nós, e por isso eu jamais a perdoaria pelo que fez.

-Podemos ir Fred? –ela veio e segurou minha mão, olhei para o seu irmão, um rapaz de 17 anos, com as mesmas cores de olhos e pele de minha amada esposa, sem falar no sorriso sempre presente que parecia ser uma marca de família, sua única diferença de Lyana eram os cabelos mais escuros e a fisionomia masculina, que pelo que me disse, malhava bastante para manter.

-Obrigado por tudo Lyan, e mantenha contato, se precisa de qualquer coisa avise. –eu disse apertando sua mão.

-Cuide bem da minha mana e das minhas sobrinhas Frederick, isso é tudo que preciso. –ele me sorriu e se afastou, aparatamos de um cemitério para o outro.

-Onde? –eu a segurei pela mão e caminhei vagarosamente com ela.

Parei em frente as lápides de Sara e Karl, e conjurei dois buquês ali.

-Sara, Karl, não a palavras para me desculpar com vocês por tudo que aconteceu. Mais eu sei o que vocês diriam, então eu só posso pedir perdão e agradecer por tudo que fizeram por mim e minha família. As meninas são tão lindas gente, e nem choram muito, e o Fred é um pai babão, sempre que tem um minuto ele vai lá no berço delas e fica lá babando. Mais eu prometi que não o deixaria estraga-las. Prometo a vocês que farei de tudo para que sejamos todos felizes, por que mesmo não sendo fácil, sei que era isso que desejariam para mim, então farei valer a pena cada dia de vida que eu tiver, e nunca esquecerei de vocês. Dá próxima vez que vier lhes visitar eu trarei as meninas.

-Me perdoem por não ter conseguido salva-los, mais nunca esquecerei o que fizeram por minha família, e prometo a vocês, todos os nossos filhos saberão de nossa história, e jamais deixaremos que eles esqueçam o que fizeram por cada um de nós. Eu nunca poderei agradecer a vocês o suficiente por cuidarem tão bem da Lya e de minhas filhas. Obrigada Sara e Karl, por tudo. –nos demos as mãos e ficamos ali por mais um tempo.

E depois mais uma vez aparatamos de um cemitério para outro, e seria a primeira vez que eu estaria ali. Caminhamos em silencio até que achei a lápide que procurava. "Jorge Weasley"

-E aí mano, quanto tempo em? –ela segurou minha mão mais forte quando as lágrimas começaram a cair. –Essa é Lyana Weasley, minha mulher, e cara eu tenho filhas, gêmeas. Sim eu me casei, você acredita nisso? Eu formei uma família linda.

-É um prazer Jorge, eu realmente gostaria de ter conhecido você, sua família fala tanto do que você e o Fred aprontavam, que é como se eu já te conhecesse, desculpe. Mais espero que onde quer que esteja possa olhar por nossa família. –ela disse me abraçando.

-Ela é linda, não é? Sabe aquela conversa que tivemos sobre brasileiras quando o Gui começou a se comunicar com uma, bom mano, eu comprovei. –ela me olhou curiosa e fiz que não, jamais diria a ela sobre essa conversa. –Vou ter problemas para espantar os caras no futuro mano, minhas filhas parecem que puxaram a fisionomia da mãe, mamãe disse que vou pagar meus pecados com elas ver se pode. –respirei fundo. –Me perdoe por não ter vindo antes, mais você com certeza me entende, não é? Sempre me entendeu!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que fizemos aquilo, mais se tornou um habito anual, no qual sempre levamos nossos filhos, até que estes entraram em Hogwarts.

Depois desse dia eu só vi a Lya chorar mais uma vez, e isso aconteceu quando anos depois o Gray morreu de velhice. Ela e as meninas choraram tanto que fiz um túmulo para ele abaixo da maior árvore de nossa propriedade.

Lyana me pediu para nos mudarmos, ela queria morar em uma casa maior que tivesse jardim para as meninas brincarem, e eu a entendi, quando criança amava brincar no jardim, então não pensei duas vezes ao comprar uma casa próxima a dos meus pais, e quando as crianças ficaram maiores sempre corriam de uma casa para outra.

Crianças, sim crianças, tivemos mais dois meninos depois das gêmeas, o Jorge que nasceu 3 anos depois e o Karl Saron Weasley (ideia da Lya não me culpem), que veio em um momento completamente inesperado 9 anos depois, deixando a casa mais alegre. Todos nasceram ruivos, comprovando a genética forte dos Weasley, mais cada um tinha algo dela. E posso dizer que amei minha mulher e meus filhos todos os dias de minha vida.

Nossos filhos a amavam, e o fato dela não ser uma bruxa nunca foi empecilho em nada, pelo contrário, lembro de uma vez que fomos chamados no colégio das meninas pela professora.

-Senhor e senhora Weasley, suas filhas apresentam um comportamento um tanto violento para a idade. –disse a professora e nós olhamos, nossas filhas poderiam ser muita coisa, mais com 7 agora, elas nunca tinham sido violentas.

-O que aconteceu? –Lya perguntou preocupada.

-Não sabemos exatamente, mais os três meninos com quem brigaram não param de chorar e nenhum deles nos fala o que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem, conversaremos com elas. –eu me levantei e fui até a sala onde as duas estavam sentadas lado a lado.

Nossas filhas, assim como eu e meu irmão se vestiam da mesma forma e eram tão idênticas que a maioria das pessoas não sabia quem era quem, as vezes até eu tinha problema para diferencia-las (pagando os pecados), mais a Lya não, ela era a única que sempre sabia com qual das meninas estava falando não importava o que elas fizessem.

Lya entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si, e puxamos as cadeiras sentando de frente para elas que não nos olhavam, estavam mais interessadas em balançar as perninhas freneticamente, um sinal claro de que estavam nervosas, e isso elas tinham puxado a mãe.

-Olhem para nós meus amores. –Lya sorria, falou tão carinhosa que as meninas se olharam e depois pularam das cadeiras e cada uma abraçou um de nós. –Querem contar para a mamãe o que ouve?

-Mais.. mais vão brigar com agente. –disse Bianca agarrada a mim e a coloquei no colo.

-Alguma vez brigamos com vocês sem lhes ouvir primeiro? –Molly balançou a cabeça em sua barriga a fazendo rir. –Só brigaremos com vocês se tiverem feito algo muito errado, e esse é nosso dever como seus pais amores.

-Confiamos em vocês filhas, então confiem em nós e nos contém o que houve. –fiz cafune em sua cabeça.

-Eles estavam falando mal da mamãe por ela ser touxa. –disse Bianca chorosa.

-Disse que ela só tinha casado com você por ser rico e bruxo. –Molly contou e Lyana suspirou.

-Ai dissemos a eles que nossa mãe era incrível, ela não precisava de magia para preparar nossa comida, e nunca precisou de magia para nos proteger. –Molly sempre foi a mais forte delas e se soltou de Lya a olhando e Bia saiu do meu colo ficando do lado da irmã.

-Que nenhum deles tinham uma mãe que não precisava de varinha para cuidar de nos quando nos machucamos, e com certeza nossa mãe sabe mais feitiços e conhece a utilidade de várias plantas e poções que faria a família deles terem vergonha de se chamarem de bruxos. –Lyana ficou vermelha. –Bianca nos olhava limpando o rosto.

Sim, com os anos eu mesmo já fui corrigido e lembrado por ela da utilidade de alguns feitiços e poções, ela tinha aprendido muito sobre nosso mundo, e estudado com afinco sobre vários assuntos.

-Aí quando eles não tinham mais o que disser, o Henri empurrou a Bia, que bateu na mesinha e machucou o braço.

-E por isso a Molly chutou ele no estomago e disse que iria lhes ensina como uma filha de trouxa não precisava de magia para se defender. –nos olhamos, nossas filhas com toda certeza tinham puxado o gênio da mãe.

Nós olhamos e a Lya começou a rir.

-Sabe, quando eu era mais nova, o tio de vocês tinha 6 anos, e em uma tarde ele voltou da escola chorando, mais não me disse o que tinha acontecido. No dia seguinte aconteceu a mesma coisa, então no terceiro dia, eu pulei o muro da escola e fugi indo até a dele. –a olhei e ela deu de ombros sapeca. –Quando ele saiu da escola uns garotos um pouco maiores o abordara, e o chamaram de "negrinho pobre", e outras coisas piores, mais quando o primeiro foi bater nele, eu o soquei no meio do nariz, e bom, ele nunca mais teve um nariz normal. –ela riu maligna, e eu me arrepiei. –E ainda briguei com todos os outros e o Lyan também entrou na briga, e eu gritei quando eles fugiram que se tocassem no meu irmão de novo da próxima vez eu não viria sozinha. –ela riu com a lembrança e nossas filhas riam também. –Chegamos em casa com as roupas rasgadas e cheios de arranhões, mais estávamos felizes. E quando contamos aos nossos país, sabem o que eles fizeram? –as meninas balançaram a cabeça negando. –O mesmo que vou fazer com vocês. –elas se olharam preocupadas e se encolheram quando a Lya se levantou.

Lya foi até elas e as abraçou com força.

-Sempre protejam uma a outra, pois nem sempre estaremos com vocês para lhes proteger, e vocês são irmãs –ela beijou o rosto de cada uma das meninas, que começaram a chorar. –Violência não resolve nada, mais se precisarem lutar não hesitem! E no mais filhas, vocês são Weasley, e um Weasley, principalmente as filhas de Fred, sabem bem como dar o troco não sabem? –ela sorriu tão maligna que as meninas pararam de chorar e sorriram, o sorriso "Weasley".

"Você não teria feito melhor cara!" –essa mulher é demais.

Com os anos a família cresceu, Harry e Gina tiveram três filhos e Hermione e Rony dois, sem falar nas meninas do Gui. Todos nos reuníamos na casa de meus pais aos domingos, o que era muito engraçado pela bagunça das crianças.

Draco tinha se casado com Astoria pouco depois das meninas nascerem, e fomos seus padrinhos. Lyana e ela se davam muito bem, e Scorpion, seu filho sempre vinha com essa brincar com nossos filhos, e ele se dava tão bem com as meninas que as vezes eu me assustava.

Nossas filhas foram para Hogwarts primeiro por serem as únicas com onze anos, e claro, eu guardei carinhosa e orgulhosamente cada carta que recebi de Minerva. E apesar das meninas não terem a maravilhosa memória de Lya, parecem ter puxado a paixão pela leitura, já que voltaram com notas altíssimas naquele ano. E isso instigou os primos Thiago filho de Gina e Rose filha de Rony a prometerem que as superariam (o que eu duvidava muito).

Resolvemos ir todos juntos ao Beco Diagonal naquele dia para comprar o material das crianças e como Lyana estava grávida resolvi pegar o carro do papai, para a felicidade geral das crianças, e no fim os pestinhas se imprensaram lá trás, com apenas o Jorge na frente com Lya e comigo.

Gina, Hermione, Rony e Harry, já nós esperavam no caldeirão furado, e isso chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas, o que já tínhamos nos acostumado. Fomos então as compras, e no meio do empurra-empurra, as crianças ficaram para trás com Gina, e eu estava preocupado para ninguém machucar a barriga de Lya, mais essa ao perceber que as crianças não estavam ao seu lado, abriu caminho no meio da multidão tão rápido que me perguntei se aquela mulher realmente não tinha nenhum tipo de magia.

-Olhe aqui pirralha, sua mãe deveria ter vergonha de exibir uma barriga de grávida na idade em que está. –uma mulher apontava a varinha para Molly, que juntamente com a irmã protegia Jorge atrás de si.

Eu não pensei duas vezes para ir em frente, mais Lyana, mais rápido do que um furacão chegou lá, e era notável sua fúria. Ela chegou lá e torceu o pulso da mulher com tanta força que essa soltou a varinha gritando e chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.

-Olhe aqui seu projeto de bruxa de quinta, da próxima vez que você apontar a varinha para um dos meus filhos, ou melhor, da próxima vez que se quer olhar para um deles, é melhor que saiba feitiços e azarações muito bons, por que eu não preciso de uma varinha para te desfigurar entendeu? –ela torceu ainda mais o braço da mulher que gritou. –ENTENDEU?

-Sim. –a mulher choramingou e Lya a soltou.

-Eu não sobrevivi a dois comensais para uma retardada qualquer, que só por que tem uma varinha na mão se acha melhor do que qualquer um, aponta-la para meus filhos, eles não têm culpa de você ser malcomida. –e saiu de lá pisando firme.

Todos na loja sugaram o ar constrangidos, mais Lyana não lhes deu atenção e foi até as crianças.

-Vocês estão bem? –ela se ajoelhou e todos corremos até ela, mais ela já abraçava as crianças.

-Mamãe você não pode ficar assim. –Jorge tentava a fazer se levantar.

-Eu estou bem! –eu a ajudei a levantar, e antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, a puxei para um beijo, e ouvimos várias palmas.

-Entenderam por que eu a escolhi! –disse, e vários coros de viva foram ouvidos, e ela ficou morta de vergonha.

Lyana se desculpou com todos pela cena, principalmente com a dona da loja, que fez questão de não nos deixar pagar por nenhum dos livros, dizendo que com toda certeza amanhã ela estaria abarrotada de clientes, pois estava convicta de que aquilo sairia em todos os jornais, e a pobre Lyana ficou mais envergonhada ainda. E bom, como a dona da loja previu, aquilo foi a primeira página de todos os jornais bruxos no dia seguinte, que nossos filhos orgulhosamente mostravam a todos que passassem.

-Malcomida é? –sussurrei em seu ouvido naquela noite e ela sorriu envergonhada.

-Vai dizer que não é a verdade! –rir quando ela me olhou inocente.

-Por isso não discuto com você. –ela riu leve. –Sempre tem os melhores argumentos. -estávamos deitados na cama. –E brava então, Merlin!

A puxei para cima de mim e a beijei com ardor, aquela mulher me enlouquecia e me fazia amá-la mais a cada dia.

-Já disse que você estava linda hoje? –ela fez que não. –Então deixe-me mostra-la.

Se eu fui feliz? Sim, cada minuto da minha vida desde que conheci Lyana Lopes, agora orgulhosamente Lyana Weasley, eu fui feliz. E apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu jamais voltaria atrás, eu a amava e ela me completava e correspondia completamente. Meus filhos foram criados com o mesmo amor que eu. Então apesar de toda a dor, e de tudo que perdemos fomos mais do que felizes, fomos prósperos, e todos ao nosso redor pareceram se envolver na mesma bolha de bênçãos, pois enfim, depois da guerra, depois das mortes, podemos enfim viver anos de paz e felicidade.

Mesmo agora, que estou ao lado dos meus filhos e netos, vendo-os chorar por sua morte, não consigo me sentir triste e desolado, apenas sinto sua falta, mais sei que logo nos encontraremos, e quando isso acontecer eu encontrá-la-ei sorrindo, o sorriso que sempre amei.

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Se sim deixe um comentário ou favorite a fic! .**

 **^_^ Agradeço! ^_^**


End file.
